pacto perfecto
by est cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward hacen un pacto pensando que era la mejor solución para sus problemas, lo que no se imaginan es que ese pacto no es tan perfecto, hay algo que no tuvieron en cuenta a la hora de hacerlo, el amor.
1. Chapter 1

******_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza._**

_Hola, no me creo que vuelva a estar aquí (que ilusión) hacía tiempo que quería subir esta historia pero estos meses no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero ya dispongo de más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir._

_No es entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste._

* * *

**1 .BPOV**

Siempre me he considerado una chica sencilla a pesar de estar rodeada por el lujo, provengo de una familia acomodada, mi padre es dueño de la mayor editorial del país, eso nos ha llevado a estar entre las familias más ricas e importantes de todo Estados Unidos, pero mis padres siempre han sido amorosos y nunca me han desatendido, nuestra relación es buena, la normal entre padres e hijos.

A parte de ser una persona sencilla, ya que odio que me regalen cosas caras o que se gasten mucho dinero en mí, soy la típica chica formalita, siempre he preferido quedarme en casa con un buen libro a irme de fiesta, prefiero la tranquilidad, por eso me han tachado de formal, aunque esta llegando un punto en que eso me está cansado, ya que cada dos por tres me lo están recordando y a veces odio que me vean así, pero no tengo el valor de cambiar.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque me gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo 24 años y acabo de terminar mi carrera, dirección y administración de empresa, mi objetivo y mi ilusión es llegar a ser un día la presidenta de Swan Editorial, puesto que ocupa ahora mi padre, he destacado en la universidad pero no por mi popularidad sino por ser uno de los mejores promedios, ahora tenía que enfrentarme al mundo empresarial, duro y frío donde todos compiten por ser el mejor y llegar a lo más alto, sin importar a quien tienen que pisotear por el camino.

En cuanto a los amigos, se puede decir que tengo muchos, pero solamente algunos pocos los puedo considerar realmente mis amigos, los demás solo están a mi alrededor por lo que mi apellido representa y las oportunidades que pueden conseguir con eso, entre los que puedo considerar mis amigos tengo que destacar a mis dos locas amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, las tres éramos inseparables desde pequeñas, sus familias también eran acomodadas por lo que siempre habíamos estado juntas, cada una somos muy diferentes a la otra, por ejemplo Alice era una persona llena de energía, nunca se cansa en cambio Rosalie, a simple vista te parece una mujer soberbia y fría, pero eso era solo lo que aparentaba porque luego era encantadora y una persona atrevida, todo lo contrario a mí.

Me fijé en el reloj de la mesilla que marcaba las 7.30 de la mañana, una vez más fijé mi vista en el espejo que estaba frente a mí, sonreí al verme vestida con una falda de tubo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta, el traje resaltaba mi figura, me fijé en los zapatos que me tenía que poner, suspiré, era imposible que no me cayera con esas armas mortales, pero según Alice, era requisito indispensable llevar tacón, así que resignada me los puse y recé por no caerme.

Me reuní con mis padres en el comedor donde ambos ya estaba desayunando, mi madre Renée, se dedicaba a colaborar con distintas fundaciones y organizaciones, además que era una apasionada de las compras, ambos me saludaron y me dieron los buenos días.

- Bueno hija, ¿preparada para tu primer día de trabajo? – preguntó mi padre apartando el periódico que minutos antes había estado leyendo.

- Si, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, estoy desando empezar – había esperado esto desde que era una niña, por fin iba a trabajar con mi padre.

- Me alegro, esa es la actitud – sonrió mi padre.

- Mucha suerte hija, además estas guapísima con ese traje – agradecí a mi madre su apoyo y opinión y tanto mi padre como yo nos despedimos de ella para ir rumbo a la oficina.

La empresa estaba en el centro financiero de New York, mi padre me había contando que a primera hora tendríamos una reunión para que todo supieran el puesto que iba a ocupar, me imaginé que me daría la vicepresidencia o algún cargo similar, pero no iba a ser así, no entendí esta decisión, se supone que un día tendría que manejar la empresa y cuanto antes empezara mejor, pero al parecer todavía no tenía la formación precisa para desempeñar un cargo de esa altura, no discutí la decisión, mi padre sabía más que yo y confíe en él, pero me aseguró que tendría un cargo digno a mi apellido.

En la reunión, en la que básicamente todos eran hombres, me pusieron al día de lo que me iba a encargar, iba a manejar el departamento de ventas y también sería la encargada de descubrir nuevos talentos, esto último fue lo que más me emocionó, ya que una de mis pasiones era la lectura, por lo que era una oportunidad de leer cosas nuevas.

Después de la reunión me dirigí a mi despacho, allí conocí a mi secretaria Ángela, una chica de mi edad y que a simple vista parecía muy simpática, le dejé algunas instrucciones y me adentré a mi despacho, era un espacio amplio, de colores cálidos, con un gran escritorio, me senté en la silla y encendí el ordenador, para empezar a trabajar. Tan sumergida estaba en mi trabajo que me asusté cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, vi que se trataba de Alice.

- Hola Ali – saludé.

- ¿Qué tal pequeña trabajadora? – preguntó.

- Muy bien, todos han sido muy amables, y ahora estaba poniéndome al día con el trabajo – expliqué.

- Normal que todos sean amables, eres la hija del jefe, y dentro de poco tu serás la jefa – rodé los ojos ante la explicación de Alice – bueno no te llamaba para molestarte, te informo que mañana salimos por la tarde a comprar, para buscar los vestidos del fin de semana – gemí al recordar que este fin de semana era el baile benéfico, odiaba a ir a esos sitios, pero este era de los pocos eventos que no podía evitar.

- Gracias por decírmelo, y no secuéstrame como la última vez – sonreí ante el recuerdo, tanto Rose como Alice me habían esperado a la salida de mi casa para cogerme y llevarme a la fuerza al centro comercial, todo gracias a la cooperación de mi madre.

- Fue genial, tendremos que repetirlo otro día – hablamos un poco más y nos despedimos.

Al fin llegó la hora de la salida había sido un duro día de trabajo pero gratificante, por fin me sentía útil, cuando llegué a casa saludé a mi madre y le conté como estuvo mi día, no es que siempre le contara lo que hacía cuando llegaba a casa pero hoy estaba ansiosa por saber como había sido mi primer día, pero llegó un punto donde me disculpé con ella ya que siempre solía salir a correr, era un vicio que tenía y que me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y también me hacía sentir mejor. Mis padres no les gustaba mucho que saliera a correr por la tarde-noche, pero era el único momento que tenía para hacer deporte, ya que era muy perezosa para levantarme temprano.

Así que me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr, siempre iba al mismo sitio Central Park, ¿acaso había un sitio mejor para correr aquí en New York?, lo dudo, una vez que calenté me coloqué mi reproductor de música y empecé a correr, solía estar alrededor de una hora o hora y media depende de como me sintiera y las energías que tuviera ese día. No llevaba más de quince minutos cuando sentí que alguien corría a mi lado, una vez más rodé los ojos e intenté ignorarlo, desde hacía más o menos un mes él siempre hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar, Swan? – habló un poco más alto para que yo le oyera.

- Solo espero que algún día de estos te canses y me dejes correr sola, Cullen – contesté sin quitarme los cascos de mis oídos y volviendo a ignorarle.

Y es que Edward Cullen, había cogido la costumbre de correr conmigo cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el parque, no lo podía negar, Edward era muy atractivo era alto, su pelo de color bronce que siempre lo tenía desordenado dándole un toque sexy, sus ojos color verde, su fuerte mandíbula y que decir de su cuerpo, ¡ohh dios! eso era pecado, su camiseta dejaba intuir unos marcados pectorales y unos perfectos abdominales, y sus pantalones cortos dejaban ver sus musculosas piernas, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, no era cuestión de ponerse a babear delante de él.

Los Cullen procedían de Inglaterra, era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo, tenían empresas por todo el planeta, Edward Cullen a sus 27 años era un empresario exitoso y rico, pero no todo era perfecto, le gustaban mucho las fiestas y las mujeres, cada día salía en las revistas del cotilleo con alguna modelo o actriz, pero siempre una distinta.

- Eres cruel Swan, me duele que me ignores de esta manera, yo que solo te protejo mientras corres y que así no te pase nada – rodé los ojos antes las sartas de tonterías que estaba diciendo.

- No necesito que me protejan, se cuidarme solita – otra vez caí en su juego, y le vi sonriendo, cada vez que sonreía mis piernas temblaban, pero a mi no me interesaba un hombre como él, por muy guapo y atractivo que fuera yo quería a alguien que me quisiera y tener una relación seria, todavía no había conseguido mi objetivo, había tenido un novio anterior pero resultó que estaba conmigo por mi dinero, resoplé ante el recuerdo, no es que me doliera mucho, ya que luego me dí cuenta que no estaba enamorada de él, sonaría tonto pero yo quería encontrar a mi príncipe azul, un hombre que me hiciera suspirar, pero una vez más me di cuenta que tanta lectura me estaba empezando afectar. De pronto sentí como una mano se agitaba delante de mi cara.

- Que facilidad tienes para abstraerte de todo lo que te rodea y sumergirte en tu mente – afirmó Edward, eso me hizo sonreí.

- Sobre todo las cosas que me molestan – le miré y casi me caigo de culo, era la imagen más sexy que había visto, llevamos corriendo ya un rato por lo que su camiseta ya estaba empapada de sudor pegándosele aun más a su cuerpo. Volví a sacudir la cabeza y a intentar ignorarle.

- Siempre tratas así a tus amigos, llevamos más de un mes corriendo juntos y nunca me has dicho nada amable – podía ver como se divertía poniéndome de los nervios y le odiaba aún más por eso.

No le contesté y seguimos corriendo en silencio, escuchando mi música igual que él, que gracias a dios había decido dejar de molestarme, no entendía porque Edward Cullen se molestaba en correr a mi lado, éramos totalmente opuesto y estaba segura que no era su tipo, además apenas nos conocíamos, claro que sabía quien era, era imposible no saber quien es cuando estas a todas hora en la prensa, también habíamos coincidido algunas veces en algún evento, pero nunca hablábamos ya que nuestros círculos de amistades eran distintos, pero hacía apenas un mes habíamos empezado a coincidir corriendo, nuestro comienzo fue meramente fortuito, ya que un grupo de persona que también estaban corriendo pasaron por mi lado con tan mala fortuna que me empujaron, y como yo no tengo un gran equilibrio, me desestabilizaron y estuve a punto de caerme, pero mi caída fue evitada por Edward, desde entonces cada vez que me ve correr lo hace conmigo, al principio intenta sacarme conversación pero después ambos nos sumergimos en nuestra rutina, no es que yo sea así con la gente y la ignoré, pero es que Edward Cullen siempre saca lo peor de mí.

Después de un rato más corriendo me despedí de Edward, había estado corriendo muy poco, apenas llegaba a la hora pero estaba exhausta después de este largo día. Apenas cené esa noche, estaba deseando irme a dormir y descansar lo máximo para estar preparada al día siguiente, sabía que sería una larga semana.

.

.

.

Como predije la semana había sido demasiado asfixiante y agotadora, las horas del día no eran suficiente para terminar mi trabajo, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar si algún día quería estar entre los grandes empresarios, lo que no perdonaba era mi salida a correr y como el resto de los días Edward Cullen estuvo a mi lado. El miércoles salí con las chicas y tras muchas vueltas y muchas pruebas, cada una encontramos nuestro vestido perfecto para el sábado.

Me coloqué los zapatos y me dí el último vistazo al espejo, me encantaba mi vestido, era azul eléctrico, de tirantas y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, era largo, siendo un poco más suelto a la altura de las caderas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón gris dando un toque moderno y elegante, a juego con mis zapatos de tacón, cogí mi abrigo y bajé donde mis padres ya me estaban esperando.

- Simplemente hermosa – alabó mi padre.

- Ese vestido te queda espectacular, algún día me lo tienes que dejar – así era mi madre, todavía se creía que tenía 20 e insistía en ponerse mi ropa, aunque ya pasaba de los 40 seguía teniendo un cuerpo espectacular.

Los tres nos montamos en la limusina que esperaba en la entrada, siempre solíamos usar este tipo de trasporte para ir a los eventos, ya que mi padre odiaba no poder beber por conducir, cuando llegamos los paparazzis ya esperaban en la entrada del hotel donde se iba a celebrar el baile, posamos para que nos tomaran algunas fotos, y nos adentramos hacía el hotel, nada más entrar pude distinguir a mis amigas esperándome como siempre hacíamos, me despedí de mis padres para reunirme con ellas.

- Hola chicas, estáis guapísimas – saludé una vez que llegué donde estaban.

- Pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás, te dije que ese era tu vestido – dijo Alice, ella fue la que insistió en que me lo comprara.

Decidimos entrar al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, cuando un gran revuelo en la entrada nos hizo darnos la vuelta para ver que ocurría, por la puerta aparecieron Carlisle y Esme Cullen, hacían una pareja hermosa, pasaban de los 40 pero ambos seguían conservando su belleza, Carlisle era rubio con los ojos azules, y a pesar de su edad tenía un cuerpo de infarto, Esme tenía el pelo color caramelo con unos profundos ojos verdes, su cara tenía forma de corazón y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, de pronto me fijé en una figura que aparecía detrás de ellos, Edward Cullen, era la primera vez que veía que venía solo a un evento de este tipo, él dijo algo y su padre negó resignado, los tres comenzaron a caminar y la vista de Edward se posó en mi, sentí como me ruborizaba y de pronto me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus padres.

- ¿Por qué Edward Cullen te ha guiñado un ojo? – preguntó incrédula Rosalie.

- No creo que haya sido a mi, eso ha sido imaginaciones tuya – comencé a caminar para que dejaran correr el tema.

- Hemos visto como te ha guiñado un ojo y tu estás roja como un tomate – dijo Alice.

- Tonterías vuestras, no conozco a Edward Cullen – di por zanjado el tema, no iba a contar como me acosaba cada tarde en el parque cuando corría.

Llegué a la mesa donde estaban mis padres y donde se serviría la cena, como casi siempre mis amigas y sus padres estaban en la misma mesa que nosotros, así se me hacían más amenos estos eventos, de pronto sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura y como mis pies dejaban el suelo.

- ¿Como esta la chica más guapa de todo Nueva York? – dijo una voz fuerte a mis espaldas.

- ¡Jakkee, dios no puedo creer que estés aquí! – grité mientras él me daba la vuelta y le daba un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cuándo has llegado?¿Por qué no me has avisado? – pregunté poniendo mis manos en la cintura, Jacob era mi mejor amigo, siempre habíamos estado juntos, pero se fue a Europa para mejorar sus estudios, hacía casi un año que no le veía.

- Era una sorpresa, y he llegado hoy, pero tranquila vengo para quedarme, me han ofrecido un puesto que no he podido rechazar – explicó.

Pasé casi toda la noche hablando con él, teníamos mucho que contarnos y ponernos al día, él se disculpó para ir a saludar algunos amigos y conocidos, y yo volví con mis amigas, ellas no estaban molesta por ignóralas la mayor parte de la noche, todo lo contrario sabían lo especial que era mi amistad con Jake y lo entendía, estábamos hablando cuando Rose me dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, por poco me rompes una costilla? – me sobé la parte donde me había golpeado.

- No te des la vuelta, pero Edward Cullen viene hacia aquí – susurró, vi como Alice giraba disimuladamente su cabeza y una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro, yo iba a decir algo cuando una voz aterciopelada me lo impidió.

- Disculpen Señoritas por la interrupción – yo me giré para quedar frente a él, estaba guapísimo con su traje - ¿serías tan amable de bailar conmigo señorita Swan? - ¡Oh dios mío! esto no me podía estar pasando, sentí mis mejillas arder y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a mis amigas sonreír y despedirse de nosotros ¡traidoras!.

- No tiene bastante con molestarme cuando estoy corriendo, que insiste en hacerlo aquí también – se que lo que dije no fue muy amable, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que cuando me pongo nerviosa suelto lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza sin pararme a pensar.

- Vamos, somos amigos podemos tutearnos – sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la pista de baile, y de pronto sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura y acercándome más a él, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

- No creo que podamos llamarnos exactamente amigos – respondí, intenté estar coherente su olor me estaba nublando el juicio, no me extrañaba que las mujeres cayeran rendida a sus pies, yo estaba a punto de sumarme a la lista.

- Claro que sí, nos conocemos hace un mes, y corremos juntos cada tarde, y nos conoceríamos mejor si tu no te empeñaras en ignorarme – rodé los ojos, era imposible llevarle la contraria.

- Esta bien, pero no voy a reconocer delante de las personas que somos amigos, eso puede dañar mi imagen – Edward estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que varias personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaran mirando, yo me maravillé del sonido de su risa.

- Deberías sentirte alagada porque quiera ser tu amigo – yo me separé y enarqué una ceja – esta bien, no voy a discutir contigo esta noche, ya tengo suficiente cuando salimos a correr.

- Yo no salgo a correr contigo, tu eres el que cada vez que me vez correr vienes a molestarme – no se por qué pero cada vez que hablaba con él terminaba discutiendo.

- Admítelo te encanta verme correr – dijo pegado de sí mismo.

- Ni en tu mejores sueños, Cullen – aunque eso era una pequeña mentira, pero no era necesario que su ego fuera todavía más grande.

Cuando la canción terminó dejamos de bailar y nos separamos, Edward dejó un beso en mi mano y se despidió, yo me quedé como en shock, volví a la mesa pero intenté evitar a mis amigas, no deseaba que me interrogaran sobre mi baile con Edward Cullen, así que la mejor forma era huir de la fiesta, me despedí de mis padres y de Jake y me fui directa a casa, ya lidiaría con sus preguntas en otra ocasión.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido, pasé básicamente todo el domingo con Jacob, recorriendo la ciudad como solíamos hacer antes de que se marchara, le pregunté varias veces sobre su nuevo trabajo pero no soltó prenda, él también había estudiado lo mismo que yo aunque decidió irse para especializarse y mejorar, solamente dijo que pronto me enteraría.

El lunes llegó y con ello el inicio de la semana, y de vuelta al trabajo, me había habituado rápidamente y estaba contenta con mis resultados, estaba segura que haría grandes cosas y así demostrar que llegaría a ser una gran empresaria, hoy estaba un poco más nerviosa cuando me dispuse a salir a correr por Central Park, no lo quería admitir pero deseaba volver a encontrarme con Edward Cullen, pero después de estar corriendo una hora y media él no apareció, eso me desilusionó un poco, pero me regañé a mi misma por eso, no me podía dejar influir por Edward Cullen, él y yo éramos totalmente diferentes y fijarme en alguien como él solo podía ocasionar dolor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_********__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza._

_Hola, ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo, aunque la historia principalmente será contada por Bella, he creído conveniente añadir algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward. _

_También quiero decir que actualizaré todos los miércoles. _

_Ahora si no os entretengo más, que disfrutéis. _**  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

No se cuantas personas podían decir que estaban felices con su forma de vida, pero yo estaba seguro que era una de ellas, tenía 27 años y ya estaba entre los empresarios más importante del mundo, y como una persona joven que era me gustaba disfrutar mi vida, me encantaba salir de fiesta con mis amigos, y no me podía quejar de las mujeres, siempre caían rendida a mis pies, no había ninguna que se me resistiera.

Toda mi vida había vivido en Londres, allí es donde estaban mis mejores amigos, Emmet McCarty y Jasper Whitlock, pero los negocios de EEUU requerían mi presencia, así que decidí irme, y al ser hijo único no hubo forma que mis padres no se fueran conmigo, más bien fue mi madre la que insistió a mi padre en mudarse, mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran los mejores y siempre me proporcionaron de todo, yo se que a mi madre le hubiese gustado tener más hijo pero no fue posible, así que básicamente adoptó a Emmet y Jasper, para ella eran como de la familia, mi padre también era un gran empresario y dirigía alguna de las empresas que formaban el Grupo Cullen que aglutinaba las empresas que habíamos ido consiguiendo y que nos había llevado a lo más alto en el mercado empresarial.

Cuando la decisión de mudarme a Nueva York estuvo tomada, insistimos a mi abuelo a que se mudara con nosotros, pero él se negó alegando que Londres era su país y que allí se moriría, mi abuelo había sido el fundador del Grupo Cullen, y por eso era el presidente, aunque era mi padre y yo quienes manejábamos todo. Mi abuelo Anthony Cullen, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la vida que yo llevaba y siempre me lo recordaba cuando hablábamos, él decía que tenía que enamorarme, que tenía que creer en el amor, y ahí sería cuando disfrutaría realmente de la vida. Yo no es que no creyera en el amor, lo había visto en mis padres y en mis abuelos, pero todavía no había llegado a ese punto, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer encontrarlo, las mujeres que me rodeaban lo que buscaban era la ambición y el dinero, y no iba a dejar embaucarme por alguien así.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todo esos pensamientos, hoy era domingo y había dormido hasta media mañana, ya que anoche me acosté tarde, había acudido al baile benéfico con mis padres, había sido la primera vez que no había invitado a ninguna chica para que me acompañase, pero sabía que ella estaría allí y no se por qué razón no quería que me viera con nadie, es que desde hacía más o menos un mes ella se colaba en mis pensamientos, Isabella Swan.

Isabella era la persona más intrigante que había conocido en mi vida, a pesar de tener una posición acomodada se veía a simple vista que era una persona sencilla, siempre iba elegantemente vestida pero no llevaba excesivas joyas como muchas chicas de su edad, pero no las necesitaba, ella destacaba por su belleza, sus ojos marrones eran muy expresivos y su cuerpo era espectacular, además tampoco acudía a muchas fiestas y casi nunca hablaban de ella en la prensa, tampoco era como las chicas que había conocido, ella no había caído rendida a mis pies, eso en un principio me molestó y a la vez me intrigó. Cuando tropezó conmigo en Central Park, algo sacudió mi cuerpo y una fuerza hizo que quisiera conocerla, por eso cada vez que salía a correr la buscaba, aunque ella no me daba mucha conversación e intentaba evitarme, me encantaba hacerla rabiar, se había convertido en unos de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

Entonces una imagen de como iba vestida anoche cruzó mi mente, en cuanto la vi me quedé boquiabierto estaba guapísima, no resistí y la inventé a bailar, una vez que estuvo en mis brazos no quería que ella los dejara, ese pensamiento me asustó, yo no quería que mi vida cambiara pero a la vez no podía alejarme de ella, algo me atraía y también levantaba un fuerte instinto protector.

El sonido del teléfono resonó por todo el apartamento, me levanté fui hasta el salón donde se encontraba mi móvil, vi que era mi padre el que estaba llamando eso hizo que frunciera el ceño.

- Hola papá, ¿ha que debo tu llamada? – pregunté.

- Hijo, acaban de llamarme, tu abuelo ha sufrido un infarto – mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, no le podía pasar nada – no me han dicho más, esta en cuidado intensivo, acabo de llamar para que preparen el avión, salimos en media hora.

- Muy bien, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto – me despedí de mi padre y empecé a empacar alguna ropa, no sabría el tiempo que estaría en Londres, solo esperaba que mi abuelo saliera de esta.

El viaje hasta Londres se hizo largo, ninguno de los tres decíamos nada, todos estábamos muy preocupados, mi abuelo era muy querido y una parte importante de nuestra familia, cuando aterrizamos era de noche, allí ya nos estaba esperando el chófer de la familia para llevarnos al hospital donde mi abuelo seguía ingresado, llegamos hasta su habitación y la imagen me sobrecogió, ver a mi abuelo con todos esos cables y más pálido de lo normal hizo encogerse a mi corazón, avisaron al doctor para que viniera hablar con nosotros, a los pocos minutos apareció un señor de la edad de mi padre.

- Buenas noches soy el Dr. John Thompson, usted debe ser el Sr. Cullen – el doctor dio la mano a mi padre.

- Buenas noches, y llámeme Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme y mi hijo Edward – mi padre nos presentó y el doctor asintió con la cabeza – ¿díganos como se encuentra mi padre? – la voz de mi padre reflejaba preocupación.

- El Sr. Cullen ha sufrido una parada cardiorrespiratoria, llegó al hospital en estado muy crítico, lo cogimos a tiempo pero las siguientes 48 horas son fundamentales para ver como evoluciona, pero les seré sincero deben prepararse para lo peor.

Mi mente se desconectó a partir de eso, me negaba a pensar que mi abuelo se iba morir, él era un Cullen y nosotros éramos fuertes, vi como mis padres se abrazaban y como mi madre lloraba, ella lo quería mucho, había sido como un padre para ella, viendo a mis padres sentí lo solo que estaba, yo no tenía a alguien que me apoyara en este duro momento, miré una vez más a mi abuelo y salí a la calle, necesitaba aire, aproveché este instante para llamar a mis amigos, sabía que era tarde pero necesitaba de su apoyo.

- Ed, ¿sabes que hora es en Londres? – la voz cansada de Jasper se escuchó a través del teléfono.

- Sí, estoy en Londres, mi abuelo ha sufrido un infarto y se teme lo peor – mi voz era un poco más ronca debido al nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

- ¿Cuando ha sucedido?, no te preocupes dime en que hospital está y aviso a Emmet y vamos para allá – le agradecí a mi amigo y les dije que los esperaría fuera.

No habían pasado 20 minutos cuando vi a mis amigos dirigirse hasta mí, ambos me abrazaron, los tres nos dirigimos hacía la habitación, allí ellos saludaron a mis padres, y les pregunté si había alguna novedad a lo que ellos negaron, insistí a mis padre que era mejor que se fueran a casa para que descansaran y que esta noche yo me quedaría en el hospital, mi padre intentó protestar pero al final accedió a irse ya que era una tontería que los dos nos quedáramos, me acomodé lo mejor que pude e intenté dormir algo en ese incómodo sillón.

La mañana llegó y el médico pasó para ver como seguía mi abuelo, pero no me dio buenas noticias, la cosa seguía igual y eso no estaba bien, mis padres llegaron a la hora de haberse marchado el doctor, y le dije lo que me había dicho, los tres pasamos la mayor parte del día metidos en el hospital sin ningún resultado positivo, mi madre insistió en que saliera a dar una vuelta para despejarme, que nada hacía con estar todo el día metido en el hospital.

Quedé con mis amigos para tomar algo en un bar y así distraerme, hacía bastante que no hablábamos, los tres estábamos bastante ocupados pero al menos una vez al mes hablaba con ellos, Jasper me contó que había dejado a su novia María, me alegré de eso, ella no le convenía y Emmet seguía igual, en busca de su chica explosiva, el rato que estuve con ellos me sirvió para evadirme, ellos me acompañaron al hospital para ver a mi abuelo, cuando llegué todo seguía igual, esta vez sería mi padre el que se quedaría a pasar la noche, así que junto con mi madre nos fuimos a casa.

No sabía la hora que era cuando el sonido del móvil me despertó, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, cogí el móvil y el mundo se cayó cuando vi que era mi padre quien llamaba, descolgué esperando lo peor.

- Hijo, el abuelo no lo ha superado y ha fallecido – lágrimas surcaron mis ojos, no sabría decir que dije después o como mi madre y yo llegamos al hospital, todo estaba en una nebulosa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que enterramos al abuelo, la noticia había dado la vuelta al mundo, y habían sido muchos los que habían viajado a Londres para despedirlo había sido un golpe duro pero era ley de vida y mi abuelo había tenido una vida larga y feliz, de la que yo había formado parte.

Esta mañana teníamos que ir al despacho del abogado de mi abuelo para que se leyera el testamento, llegué junto a mis padres y allí ya se encontraba mi primo James, nunca me había llevado bien con él, siempre me había intentado superar en todo, pero no era ni por asomo la mitad que bueno que yo en lo que al ámbito empresarial se refería, siempre andaba derrochando el dinero de la familia, además que era obvio que me envidaba, mi tío Aro murió cuando el apenas tenía 3 años, vivió con mi tía hasta que esta murió hace un par de años, nunca se interesó por mi abuelo, solo acudía a él cuando le hacía falta el dinero.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados, el abogado procedió a leer el testamento, básicamente sabíamos lo que iba decir, yo asumiría la presidencia del Grupo Cullen, en principio tendría que haber sido mi padre, pero tanto él como el abuelo habían hablado hace un par de años para que el día que él dejara el puesto yo le sucedería al frente de la compañía, pero una vez más mi abuelo nos sorprendió, ya que había una cláusula para poder llevar acabo todo esto.

- Bien, el Sr. Cullen dejó un video donde él mismo explica las condiciones – el abogado introdujo el DVD, y la imagen de mi abuelo apareció en la pantalla de la televisión.

_Hola familia, os estaréis preguntando porque he hecho esto, veréis hace un par de meses me falló el corazón, y el médico me explicó que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida si no me realizaba un transplante de corazón, así que viendo que me queda poco decidí hacer esto._

_Edward te he dicho muchas veces que la clase de vida que llevas no es la mejor, que tu crees que eres feliz pero no es verdad, tienes que abrir los ojos y no he encontrado una mejor forma que esta, no pienses que te arruino la vida, si sabes hacer las cosas bien y elegir bien serás feliz, si te equivocas en la elección con el tiempo podrás deshacerla, pero yo por lo menos me quedo con que intenté todo por hacerte feliz._

_Bien, voy a lo importante, Edward para que asumas la presidencia del Grupo Cullen es necesario que te cases, tu matrimonio tendrá que durar como mínimo un año, después de eso podrás divorciarte, piensa bien a quien eliges, porque de eso dependerá tu felicidad, puedes que ahora mismo me odies, y que me equivoque con obligarte hacer una cosa así, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado._

_En el caso de que mi nieto Edward, no se case o no llegue al año de casado, la presidencia la asumirá mi otro nieto James Cullen, aunque no tendrá todo el poder, las decisiones importantes y decisivas para la compañía tendrán que ser autorizadas por mi hijo Carlisle Cullen._

_Sin más me despido, recordar que os amo y gracias por todos estos años de felicidad junto a ustedes._

No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer mi abuelo, me estaba obligando a casarme, y si no lo hacía perdería todo por lo que trabajé tan duramente, si había llegado a donde estaba había sido por mi sacrificio, y había llevado lejos al Grupo Cullen, no era justo que por los ideales de mi abuelo tuviera que sacrificar por todo lo que luché. A lo lejos escuchaba al abogado hablando, pero no escuchaba nada, en mi cabeza solo se repetía la palabra matrimonio, por el rabillo del ojo vi a James sonreír triunfante, él sabía que poco obtendría de mi abuelo, pero ahora se veía ganador, él conocía mi estilo de vida y estaba seguro que ya se veía presidente de todo.

Sin decir una palabra me levanté para abandonar el despacho, estaba enfadado y si me quedaba diría cosas de las que más tarde me arrepentiría, lo primero que quería hacer era estampar mi puño contra el rostro de James para borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa. Vi que mi madre quiso detenerme pero un gesto de mi padre hizo que desistiera de la idea, salí a la calle, pero no sabía donde ir, solo quería golpear algo, quitarme la rabia que sentía en este instante, sentía que todo por lo que trabajé iba a ser arrebatado de mis manos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve por las calles de Londres, sentía mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, tenía que encontrar alguna solución a todo este lío, a lo mejor había algún documento que anulara lo que había dicho mi abuelo, casarme no era una opción, ¡Dios estábamos en el siglo XXI! como me obligaba mi abuelo a casarme, además no había ni una sola mujer que deseara que fuera mi esposa, todas las que había conocido en mi vida solo les interesaba el dinero, si me casara con algunas de ella convertiría ese año en un infierno, y estaba seguro que me dejaría en la ruina, pero mientras estaba pensando la imagen de Isabella Swan se coló en mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esa idea, tenía que encontrar otra solución.

Llegué a casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había estado dando vueltas al asunto toda la tarde pero no encontré nada que pudiera ayudarme, nada más entrar mi madre vino a mi encuentro.

- ¡No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías hijo! – exclamó nada más verme.

- Lo siento, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana – me disculpé, odiaba preocupar a mi madre.

- Vamos hijo, tu padre te está esperando, es mejor que hablemos – mi madre agarró mi brazo y fuimos al salón donde estaba mi padre.

- Me alegro que hayas llegado, siéntate hay mucho de que hablar – mi padre estaba serio, estaba seguro que también estaba preocupado por el futuro de la compañía.

- Papá dime que el abogado dijo algo después de que me fuera para no tener que cumplir con la estúpida condición que puso el abuelo – mi voz fue suplicante.

- Me temo que no, si hubiera sabido las ideas de tu abuelo hubiera intentado impedírselo, esto no solo te afecta a ti, si no que puede poner en peligro la compañía – mi padre me miró y vi en sus ojos la preocupación.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?, porque me niego a que James se quede con todo, he trabajado muy duro para quedarme sin nada – mi rabia volvía hacerse visible.

- Yo también me niego a que James se quede con la presidencia, eso solo podría causar la ruina, él no sabe manejar una gran compañía – por lo menos tenía a mi padre de mi parte.

- Así que la única solución es que me case – dije resignado.

- Pero Edward, no puede hacer eso, un año parece poco tiempo, pero puede ser muy largo si sufres cada día, me niego a que sacrifiques así tu vida – la voz de mi madre sonó angustiada, ella nunca dijo nada de mi forma de vida, lo único que ella quería es que fuera feliz.

- Mamá no hay otra solución, no dejaré que me arrebaten lo que es mío por derecho – afirmé, estaba decido hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos.

- A ver no nos precipitemos, tenemos todavía unos meses para ver que hacemos – miré a mi padre interrogante – cuando te fuiste, el abogado nos explicó que tenías 5 meses para llevar a cabo la cláusula, después de ese tiempo James sería el presidente, hasta ese momento soy yo – explicó mi padre, yo asentí.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es que esto no salga a la luz pública, no podemos dar a conocer el problema que ha surgido, porque eso significaría pérdidas y desconfianza en los inversores y a partir de ahí veremos cual es la mejor solución para todos – estuve de acuerdo con mi padre, por el momento era la mejor solución, no había que alarmarse, todavía se podría encontrar una solución.

Ninguno de nosotros volvió a sacar el tema a relucir, ya habíamos tenido bastante para que seguir hablando de lo mismo, decidí llamar a mis amigos para despedirme de ellos antes de volver mañana a Nueva York, así que quedé con ellos en unos de los pub de moda de Londres, nada más entrar pude divisar a Emmet.

- Hola chicos – saludé, mientras pedía a la camarera una cerveza.

- No me creo que te vuelvas a ir tan pronto, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hacer nada – se quejó Emmet.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar los negocios desatendido por tanto tiempo – expliqué.

- Si te comprendemos, aunque te echamos de menos, nuestras tonterías no son igual sin ti – dijo Jasper, y los tres estallamos en carcajadas cada uno recordando alguna de nuestras salida.

Estábamos charlando, hablando de algunas anécdotas del pasado, cuando una voz desagradable llegó a mis oídos.

- Vaya primo, como te ha sentado que el abuelo te haya quedado sin nada – la voz burlona de James hizo que mi furia se encendiera dentro de mi.

- Yo que tu no me emocionaría mucho, todavía no tienes nada, no voy a permitir que me quites todo por lo que he trabajado – mi voz destilaba veneno.

- Te conozco Edward, no vas a renunciar a tu libertad, y si no al tiempo, pronto seré el presidente del Grupo Cullen – podía ver lo seguro que estaba de su victoria.

- James, la desilusión puede ser muy grande – y sin más me marche, no tenía ganas de oír las tonterías que podía decir mi primo.

- ¡Edward espéranos! – gritó Jasper, y vi como mis amigos corrían hacia a mi.

- ¿A qué vino todo eso, por qué esta tan seguro que va a ser el presidente? – preguntó Emmet confuso.

- No es nada, solo algunas exigencias que mi abuelo me pidió y James cree que no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlas – no es que no confiara en mis amigos, pero todavía no quería decir nada acerca de la cláusula.

- ¿Seguro qué todo esta bien? – yo asentí y ellos no volvieron a sacar el tema, nos despedimos y quedamos en seguir en contacto.

Volver a Nueva York, no hizo que me sintiera mejor, mi madre insistió que me quedara unos días con ellos en casa, pero me negué tenía que seguir con mi vida y además me gustaba vivir solo en mi apartamento, cuando llegué me fijé en la hora y vi que eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, una imagen vino a mi cabeza, Isabella, a esta hora es cuando ella iba a correr, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí ponerme el chándal y salir a correr, hacía 5 días que no la veía y sentí la necesidad de volverla a ver.

Di un par de vueltas al parque, iba a rendirme cuando vi su figura delante de mi corriendo, no pude evitar fijarme en su culo, no podía negarlo Isabella me atraía, corrí un poco más rápido para alcanzarla y ponerme a su altura, la miré y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía que estuviera enfadada, entonces ella giró la cabeza y la miré a los ojos, los cuales lucían rojos e hinchados, lo que significaba que había estado llorando, algo dentro de mí hizo que sintiera la necesidad de abrazarla, no quería verla llorar y me pregunté que le abría pasado para que estuviera así.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por las alertas y favoritos, así como todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas y especialmente a:**

**camiTomlinson, Nikki Hale, por dejarme su comentario. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de****Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_****Hola a tods, ya he es miércoles y eso significa actualización, así que un día más os dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**BPOV**

No ver a Edward el día anterior en el parque provocó una extraña sensación en mi, pero no quería darle más vuelta a la cabeza, Edward Cullen no era alguien por quien me tenía que preocupar, aunque me inquietaba que se hubiera metido en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Como todas las mañanas una vez que estuve arreglada, bajé para desayunar con mis padres para luego irme a trabajar, desde ayer había un rumor en la empresa sobre una nueva incorporación y que debía ser importante cuando había tanto secretismo alrededor, intenté que mi padre me dijera algo pero me dijo que no hiciera caso, como siempre Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico, saludé a ambos y me senté en mi sitio.

- Hija, tu eres amiga de Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? – la pregunta de mi madre hizo levantar mi vista hacia ella.

- No, ¿por qué preguntas eso? – no entendía a que venía esa pregunta.

- ohh...bueno, como os vi bailando y charlando tan amigablemente, pensé que erais amigos – fruncí el ceño, había bailado esa noche con más chicos, al igual que otras veces y ella nunca preguntó.

- Bueno, él me invitó a bailar y acepté, también lo hice con más personas, no se a que ha venido eso – porque por más que intentaba alejar mi mente de Edward siempre había algo que hacía que volviera a pensar en él.

- Yo solo lo dije por la noticia del periódico – la contestación de mi madre provocó que mi ceño se frunciera y que mi vista se volviera al periódico que todavía estaba leyendo mi padre, mi madre al ver mi confusión prosiguió – por lo visto su abuelo falleció esta noche en Londres.

- No lo sabía – y sin mi madre saberlo me había dado la causa del por qué no fue a correr el lunes por la tarde, él estaba en Londres, me pregunté como estaría, eso hizo que me entraran unas ganas tremenda de hablar con él, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y volver la atención a mi madre que seguía hablando.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, aunque todavía existía ese extraño rumor por la empresa, todas las tardes salía a correr con la esperanza de que Edward hubiera vuelto de Londres, pero al igual que el lunes él no apareció, odiaba sentir esta incertidumbre dentro de mi y me reprochaba el obsesionarme por él.

La mañana del viernes había convocada una junta extraordinaria, le pregunté a mi padre de que se trataba pero me dijo que me enteraría como el resto de los empleados, así que eso hizo que me olvidara un poco de Edward y me centrara en lo que iba ocurrir, cuando entré a la sala de conferencias saludé a los hombres que ya estaban allí, de los cuales algunos me preguntó si yo sabía de que iba todo esto, cosa que negué y se extrañaron, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrieron y por ella entraron mi padre y Jacob, lo que hizo que mi ceño se frunciera sin entender que hacía Jake aquí.

- Buenos días, se que habido rumores toda la semana sobre una nueva incorporación, pero no he querido adelantar nada hasta que todo estuviera listo, por eso es el motivo de esta reunión – mi padre se volvió a Jake y lo situó a su lado – os quiero a presentar a Jacob Black el nuevo vicepresidente de Swan Editorial – yo miré alucinada a mi padre y a Jake, pero ellos evitaban mi mirada, como era posible que mi padre le haya dado ese puesto, él tenía la misma experiencia que yo.

Mi padre siguió hablando aunque yo ya no prestaba atención, mis ojos picaban pero no iba a darme el lujo de llorar, me sentía traicionada por mi propio padre, él mismo dijo que ese puesto requería experiencia y que en cuanto la adquiriera sería mío, sentía la mirada de algunos ejecutivos sobre mí, no era la única sorprendida por las acciones de mi padre, una vez Charlie dio por finalizada la reunión, cogí mis cosas y salí de allí sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos y sin despedirme.

También me sentía traicionada por Jacob, se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, él me dijo que tenía un nuevo trabajo y no tuvo la valentía de contarme, sentía como si me hubiera clavado un puñal en la espalda, llegué a mi despacho y le dije a mi secretaria que no quería que nadie me molestara, pero no tuve tanta suerte porque a los pocos minutos mi puerta se abrió revelando a los dos traidores.

- Dije que no quería ser molestada – gruñí, pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso y se sentaron enfrente mía.

- Hija, no sabía que te iba a molestar tanto la noticia – mi padre parecía arrepentido.

- Y como quiere que me sentara esa noticia, se supone que ese puesto lo debería ocupar yo, por si no lo sabes soy tu hija – intenté mantener la calma, pero en esta situación era difícil.

- Te lo dije la semana pasada, ese puesto requiere además de experiencia ser una persona fría y fuerte, ya que es un puesto de mucha responsabilidad y presión – yo miré alucinada a mi padre, ¡me había dicho débil!, miré a Jake pero él estaba callado con la cabeza agachada ¡cobarde!.

- Jacob tiene la misma experiencia que yo, y en cuanto a la responsabilidad y la presión creo que podría lidiar con ello, soy más fuerte de lo que te crees, no soy una niñita que va a ponerse a llorar a la primera adversidad – esta vez hablé un poco más fuerte.

- Se que eres fuerte y que podrías con ello, pero este es un mundo de mucha competitividad donde hay que saber ser frío para que no te dejes aplastar, eres mi hija no quiero verte sufrir, y si lo puedo evitar lo haré – la explicación de mi padre solo hizo enfurecer más, Charlie me veía como su niña pequeña a la que debía proteger.

- Y que pasa el día que tenga que sucederte, o ahora me vas a decir que no voy a llegar a presidenta, porque si es así puedes decírmelo ya, así me ahorraré el disgusto – vi encogerse a mi padre en su sitio, estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, pero todo esto me hacía daño.

- Claro que un día me sucederás, pero para eso queda mucho y ya estarás más acostumbrada a este mundo, todavía eres muy joven – bufé, esto era demasiado para mí, no era justo como me estaba tratando.

- Así que por ser mujer no puedo tener un puesto mejor ¿no? – miré fijamente a mi padre, en sus ojos pude ver la culpa – perfecto ya se como se trabaja aquí, y sabes qué no me interesa tu caridad, renunció – cogí mis cosas, pero mi padre me detuvo.

- Hija compréndeme, el mundo esta atravesando una situación delicada con esto de la crisis y debo disponer de los mejores, Jacob tienes grandes ideas que ha aprendido en Europa y que podemos llevar a cabo y así estar por encima de nuestros competidores – Charlie intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero cada vez que hablaba lo empeoraba, respiré e intenté tranquilizarme odiaba ver a mi padre así, abatido y triste.

- Pensaré que hacer, pero ahora mismo tengo que salir de aquí, tus palabras me ha hecho mucho daño, me duele que no confíes en mí – cogí mi bolso, pero antes de salir me dirigí a Jake, que no había dicho nada.

- Y en cuanto a ti eres un traidor, creía que eras mi mejor amigo, por lo menos me lo pudiste decir o al menos dar la cara, eres un cobarde – y sin más salí, dejando a los dos en mi despacho.

Al salir a la calle, no pude retener más mis lágrimas, me dolía que mi padre no confiara en mí y viera que yo también podía ser fuerte, podía ser tan fría como cualquiera, había visto trabajar muchos años a mi padre y sabía que había que ser fuerte para no dejarte vencer en este mundo, pero Charlie no me había dado una oportunidad, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a casa, no me apetecía ir a ningún lugar, así que me encerré en mi cuarto.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando e intentando sacar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía, por más vuelta que le daba no entendía porque mi padre le había dado ese puesto a Jacob, se que para él era como un hijo, pero ante todo yo era su hija y ese puesto me correspondía a mí, ya que un día iba a ser su sucesora y cuanto antes aprendiera mejor. Sentí mi puerta abrirse y giré para ver a mi madre sentarse en la cama.

- Tu padre me ha contado lo sucedido, lo siento mucho cielo – ella acarició mi pelo.

- No es justo mamá... – no pude continuar ya que un sollozo salió de mi garganta.

- Lo se nena, me he enfadado con tu padre, le he gritado y todo eso – sonreí a mi madre, ella siempre intentaba defenderme sobre todo cuando llevaba razón y sabía que odiaba enfadarse con mi padre – se que tu eres capaz de ser vicepresidenta, y llevar a la empresa lejos, pero es algo que tu padre no puede ver, él te ve como su niña y no quiere que nadie te haga daño.

- Lo sé, pero él no va a estar siempre a mi lado para ayudarme, yo quiero ser capaz de abrirme paso por mí misma – mi madre sonrió orgullosa.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y consiguió calmarme, haciéndome ver que yo también tenía parte de culpa, me había comportado como una niña caprichosa que no le compran el juguete que ella quería, sabía que tenía que disculparme con Charlie, por muy padre que fuera en la empresa era mi jefe, pero todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentarme a él, así que me fijé en la hora y decidí ir a correr, estaba segura que eso me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

Una vez llegué a Central Park, encendí mi reproductor de música y empecé a correr, todo lo sucedido en la mañana daba vuelta en mi cabeza, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, estaba segura que la situación hubiera sido diferente si fuera un chico, odiaba a mi padre por eso, yo podría ser igual de fuerte que Jacob, y si quería alguien con experiencia me pudo haber mandado a Europa para terminar mi carrera, estaba enfadada con los dos, sentí a alguien correr a mi lado, en ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir frenético ante la posibilidad que fuera Edward, al girar mi cara me encontré con él, aunque su rostro se tornó preocupado.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

- Hola, si ¿por qué lo preguntas? – esta vez no decidí ignorarlo como hacía todos los días y eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

- Vaya hoy es mi día de suerte, me has hecho caso – rodé los ojos – lo siento, no quería molestarte, y te lo pregunté porque tiene los ojos rojos.

- No es nada, problemas, la vida que es injusta – resoplé, volví a ponerme el auricular para seguir escuchando música, entonces recordé porque Edward no había corrido esta semana - perdón, soy una desconsiderada, siento lo de tu abuelo.

- Gracias, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos, no nos dijo que estaba enfermo – sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por la perdida de su abuelo – pero no quiero recordad eso, la semana ha sido bastante dura, por que no me cuentas lo que te pasa.

- Yo tampoco quiero pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy, me duele la cabeza de hacerlo todo el día – sonreí y le vi asentir, así que cada uno se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos y como todos los días seguimos corriendo en silencio.

Ahora que volvía a correr a su lado me sentía extraña, tenía una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, veía como las chicas se le quedaban mirando incluso alguna intentaba tropezarse con él, resoplé cuando una mujer se sujetó al brazo de Edward, él la ignoró pero vi una sonrisa burlona en su cara, en ese momento me entraron ganas de golpearle, pero me resistí, y seguí corriendo, pude ver una silueta familiar sentado en un banco, se levantó cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, y eso hizo que me detuviera.

- ¡Por fin! he estado llamándote, hasta que al final tu madre me ha dicho que estabas corriendo, llevo media hora buscándote por el parque – dijo Jacob, yo me crucé de brazos no pensaba hablarle, estaba enfadada con él, por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Edward que se detenía a una distancia prudencial.

- Bells, lo siento, no creí que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal, por favor di algo – suplicó, yo le miré y vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Como quieres que me sintiera, me he sentido traicionada, además de que ninguno de los dos me dijo nada, creo que por lo menos tenía derecho a saber y que no me tomara por sorpresa – grité, ya estaba cansada del mismo tema – Jacob, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de lo mismo, por favor hablemos cuando me haya tranquilizado y pensado las cosas – supliqué.

- Esta bien, ¿pero seguimos siendo amigos? – rogó y yo asentí, por mucho que me enfadara con él, era como mi hermano, luego vi que su vista se dirigió hacía Edward - ¿Qué hacías corriendo con Cullen? – masculló molesto.

- Jake son cosas mías, así que no te metas, quiero seguir corriendo, hablamos este fin de semana – y tras eso empecé a correr.

No entendía a porque se molestaba que estuviera corriendo con Edward, además ¿qué tenía de extraño?, tan difícil es de creer que un hombre como Cullen se podía fijar en alguien como yo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – la pregunta de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que fijara mi vista en él, no me había dado cuenta cuando había vuelto a correr a mi lado.

- No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta – estaba confusa por la actitud de Edward.

- Te he visto discutir con tu novio, ¿él es el que te ha hecho llorar hoy? – volví a fijarme en Edward y se veía furioso.

- Jake no es mi novio, es mi amigo, además no se porque te tengo que dar explicaciones – aumenté mi ritmo con la intención de dejarle atrás.

- Lo siento, pero oí como discutías con él, solo me preocupo por ti – yo le miré alucinada - ¿qué?

- Me resulta raro que te preocupes por una persona que apenas conoces – contesté, él soltó una hermosa carcajada.

- ¿Porque te niegas a reconocer nuestra amistad? – preguntó de forma burlona, yo solo negué con la cabeza – me preocupo porque es la primera vez que te veo triste, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolver la sonrisa a tu rostro lo haré.

- Gracias, es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy duro y decepcionante – paré de correr y me dirigí a un banco para sentarme, no se que me impulsó a contarle – como sabrás mi padre es dueño de una editorial, yo empecé a trabajar la semana pasada, como apenas tengo experiencia me puso a cargo de uno de los departamentos para más adelante ascender, bueno pues hoy mi padre ha anunciado que el nuevo vicepresidente será Jacob, mi amigo, que tiene la misma experiencia que yo.

- ¿Y le has preguntado a tu padre por su decisión?.

- Claro que lo hice, su explicación es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para desempeñar ese cargo, no me cree capaz y piensa que me pisotearan, quiere evitarme el sufrimiento – resoplé, volvía a sentir el odio fluir por mi cuerpo.

- Creo que tu padre no ha sido justo contigo, te tuvo que dar una oportunidad, además yo pienso que si serías capaz – las palabras de Edward hicieron que me ruborizara.

- Muchas gracias por escucharme, pero se hace tarde – me levanté y nos despedimos, me había gustado hablar con Edward.

Cuando llegué a casa fui directa hablar con mi padre que estaba en su despacho, me disculpé por mi comportamiento y le dije que sería más profesional y como una empleada más acataría sus decisiones, Charlie también se disculpó conmigo por dudar de mi capacidad y de no darme la noticia antes, que debió suponer mi reacción, no podía estar mucho enfadada con mi padre, así que después de nuestra pequeña charla ambos hicimos las paces, aunque yo todavía me sentía un poquito traicionada, medité que lo mejor era dejarlo correr y que algún día llegaría mi oportunidad. Mi madre estuvo encantada que de hubiéramos hablado y solucionado las cosas, ya que le dolía que estuviésemos enfrentados.

El fin de semana pasó de lo más tranquilo, quedé el sábado con Jake para hablar y solucionar también las cosas con él, se ofreció incluso a dejarme el puesto, que para él era más importante nuestra amistad, eso me llegó al corazón y le hice saber que ya había solucionado las cosas con mi padre y que había asumido que no era mi momento y que ya me llegaría una oportunidad para demostrar mi verdadero potencial. El domingo quedé con Alice y Rose, para contarme las últimas novedades, ambas estaban deprimidas porque los últimos chicos con los que habían salido habían resultado un fracaso, pero que no perdían la esperanza, así que decidimos que como las tres estábamos solteras saldríamos a conocer chicos, yo por mucho que intenté evitar esa salida no tuve nada que hacer cuando Alice puso su cara de cachorrito y me suplicó que fuera con ellas.

.

.

.

Estábamos a mediado de semana y se me estaba haciendo interminable, el trabajo se me acumulaba por momentos y no daba abasto, lo bueno de tener a Jacob trabajando en la empresa es que lo veía todos los días, él se había adaptado de maravilla y muchos alababan su trabajo, en cierto momentos me daba envidia, porque yo sabía que también haría un gran trabajo si me hubiesen dado esa oportunidad, sacudí mi cabeza para no volver a darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

Mi único momento de tranquilidad era cuando salía a correr y porque no admitirlo cada día esperaba ansiosa esa hora para poder ver a Edward, eso me preocupaba me estaba obsesionando demasiando con una persona, pero en mi defensa diré que es agradable hablar con él y así podía sacarme la frustración que tenía dentro de mí por todo el asunto de la vicepresidencia, así que como una tarde más me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr, llevaba pocos minutos cuando Edward se unió a mí.

- Buenas tardes – me saludó.

- Hola Edward ¿qué tal tu día?.

- Bien, aunque me gustaba cuando me ignorabas, era divertido hacerte irritar – dijo con una sonrisa ladina, yo bufé le encantaba sacarme de quicio.

- Tranquilo si quieres puedo volver hacerlo, no me gustaría desilusionarte - Edward soltó una carcajada haciendo que yo sonriera.

- No, me gusta que me hables – y tras eso nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio.

Llevamos más de una hora y media corriendo y yo ya no podía más, intentaba seguir el ritmo de Edward pero no podía, si no paraba me iba a desmayar, así que decidí que para mí ya había sido suficiente ejercicio.

- Se acabó por hoy, si sigo corriendo un minuto más me vas a tener que llevar al hospital – dije jadeante por la carrera.

- Eres una blanda, te creía más resistente – se burló, yo le fulminé con la mirada y le saqué la lengua.

- No te tengo que demostrar nada, además que si corro es porque me gusta y no quiero terminar en el hospital, así que por hoy se ha terminado – me despedí de Edward como todos los días, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando me sujetó del brazo y me hizo voltearme.

- Bella espera, quiero...esto – estaba nervioso, y vi como se revolvía su pelo, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió - ¿te invito a cenar mañana, me gustaría proponerte una cosa?

- ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita, Cullen? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Más te gustaría Swan, solo quiero hacerte una proposición de negocio que te podría interesar – dijo a la defensiva.

- Ya tengo trabajo, pero gracias de todas formas – agradecí y me iba a ir pero Edward me lo volvió a impedir.

- Pero también se que te sientes frustrada, y lo que yo te quiero ofrecer puede que te resulte bastante interesante – me quedé pensando en su propuesta, la verdad es que no perdía nada con oírle, ¿además que había de malo en oír una oferta de trabajo?.

- Esta bien, acepto esa cena, pero te lo advierto más vale que no vayas con segundas intenciones – le amenacé.

- Tranquila, ¿te recojo sobre las 9? – preguntó, yo asentí y finalmente me despedí de él para dirigirme a mi casa, no sabría que me esperaría mañana, pero con Edward Cullen todo podía ser posible.

Al día siguiente me pasé toda la mañana en las nubes, pensando en lo que me iba a poner para mi cita con Edward, en verdad no era una cita, pero en mi mente no era capaz de referirme a la cena con Edward de otra forma, no había comentado sobre mi salida a nadie, era mejor ver que era lo que me tenía que ofrecer Edward y si me resultaba suficientemente interesante, vería mis opciones y cual sería camino sería el mejor para mí.

Salí un poco antes de trabajar para que me diera tiempo para arreglarme, mi madre intentó interrogarme sobre mi salida, pero solo le dije que saldría con unos amigos de la facultad, era la mejor mentira, si dijera que iba con Alice o Rose estaba segura que las llamaría para confirmarlo, decidí ponerme un vestido negro, de tirantes, con un poco de vuelo, me puse unos zapatos de tacón también negro y me maquillé de forma sutil pero lo suficiente para resaltar mis rasgos, decidí que el pelo lo llevaría suelto, cogí mi bolso y abrigo y salí de casa para esperarle fuera, no estaba dispuesta a que llamara a casa y mis padres descubrieran quien era mi acompañante.

Me fijé en la hora y vi que eran las nueve en punto, en ese instante un Volvo plateado se paró delante de mi y del coche bajó Edward Cullen, elegantemente vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra, estaba guapísimo.

- ¿Qué haces esperando fuera? – preguntó curioso, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

- Me aburría y decidí salir – me encogí de hombros y me monté en el coche, nada más entrar su olor me envolvió, y una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- A veces no entiendo como funciona las mentes de las mujeres – dijo para sí mientras se montaba, yo le miré pero el solo me sonrió y se puso en marcha.

Llegamos a un restaurante que a simple vista se veía elegante, no era conocido y me gustó que no me llevara alguno que estuviera de moda, donde nos pudieran conocer o ver los paparazzis, Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a salir, posó su mano en mi espalda baja para conducirme al interior del restaurante, enseguida nos acompañaron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en una amena charla, me contó sobre su vida en Inglaterra y sobre su decisión de mudarse a Estados Unidos, la comida estaba exquisita y me encontré bastante cómoda, nunca me hubiera imaginado estar así con Edward Cullen, era lo más próximo a una cita de verdad, cuando llegó el postre, Edward carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

- Bueno como te dije, hay algo que quiero proponerte, por eso era el motivo de la cena, y creo que es el momento de hablarlo – yo asentí.

- Si, tengo curiosidad que es lo que me tienes que ofrecer.

- Bien como sabes, soy dueño del Grupo Cullen, entre las empresas que están dentro de nuestra compañía se encuentra la revista Fashion, se que no es muy importante y no esta entre las mejores, pero te ofrezco que seas su presidenta y que la dirijas, tu a lo mejor la puedes llevar a lo más alto, es un gran reto – su explicación me dejó completamente alucinada, ciertamente era una gran oportunidad, pero mi sueño siempre había sido dirigir la empresa de mi padre, aunque con lo que me ofrecía Edward podía demostrar lo que valía realmente, podía ver esto como una aventura, siempre deseé poder arriesgarme en algo y esta era mi oportunidad, pero algo en mi cabeza hizo que desconfiara de su oferta.

- ¿Por qué me ofreces esto? ¿Qué ganarías tu si yo asumiera la dirección de tu empresa? – pregunté, tenía que ver algo detrás de tan generosa oferta, Edward era un empresario brillante y tenía que ganar algo con todo esto.

- Tienes razón, quiero algo a cambio, te ruego que me escuches antes de negarte y salir corriendo – dijo con cautela, yo me asusté, que sería lo que necesitaba Edward de mí, le miré y esperé a que me dijera, vi la duda en sus ojos, pero eso duró un segundo, ya que después fijó sus ojos verdes en los míos y pude ver que ya solo había determinación.

- Bella, tienes que casarte conmigo – su voz sonó suplicante pero a la vez firme.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias también por los favoritas, alertas, reviews y aquellas lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:**

**camiTomlinson, Nikki Hale y ittlevampireMajo.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**********_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza._**

_Hola un miércoles más, aquí os traigo otro capítulo, muchas me habéis pedido si podía actualizar más de una vez a la semana, de momento quiero deciros que me es imposible, me encantaría pero las cosas se me han complicado y tengo poco tiempo pero en cuanto tenga más adelantada la historia no dudaré en poner otro día, así que tened un poco de paciencia y eso si, os aseguro que como mínimo una vez a la semana habrá actualización._

_Después de este aclaración, os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

** BPOV**

Debía ser una broma, seguramente estaría jugando conmigo, quería ver como reaccionaría, esto no podía ser serio, mi corazón estaba latiendo de forma desenfrenada a causa de mis nervios, no conocía tanto a Edward como yo creía, a lo mejor le gustaba gastar bromas pesadas a la gente para reírse de ella, era la única una explicación que daba sentido a sus palabras.

- Si es una broma no tiene gracia – me levanté para marcharme, no le dejaría que jugara conmigo y me humillara.

- Espera Bella, te dije que me dejaras explicarte – dijo levantándose y dejando el dinero para pagar la cena encima de la mesa.

Yo no me detuve y salí del restaurante, no me iba a quedar para que se siguiera riendo de mí, sentí la rabia por todo mi cuerpo como había sido tan ingenua y confiada, de pronto sentí como me sujetaban del brazo, me detuve pero no me volteé.

- Bella, espera, déjame explicarte, no es ninguna broma, por favor – su tono era de suplica, así que suspiré y me di la vuelta.

- Pues si no es una broma, no entiendo a que viene esa proposición – veía en su cara que no estaba bromeando, estaba serio, eso hizo preguntarme que le habría llevado a proponerme tal cosa.

- Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar, ¿te importaría que fuéramos a mi apartamento y allí te explico todo?, te juro que no hay segundas intenciones – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz, sonreí y asentí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a su coche en un silencio un tanto incómodo, no entendía porque Edward me proponía que me casara con él, cuando apenas nos conocíamos y estaba segura que podía proponérselo a un motón de mujeres, las cuales estarían encantadas con la idea, tan sumergida iba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, solo fui consciente de ese hecho cuando Edward sostenía la puerta para que bajara, nos adentramos al edificio todavía en silencio y así llegamos hasta su piso, abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara, debía de reconocer que tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, me condujo hasta el salón.

- ¿Te apetece algo para tomar? – preguntó para romper el hielo.

- Agua si no es mucha molestia – él asintió y salió, yo me quedé observando el salón, era bastante amplio y contaba con chimenea, pude ver que en la repisa había varías fotografías, una de ellas pude distinguirle con sus padres, en otra estaba con un señor mayor, y en otra con dos chicos más o menos de su edad.

- Aquí tienes, si te apetece algo más no dudes en pedírmelo – yo salté ya que no le había sentido entrar, me sonrojé al ver que me había pillado cotilleando – bueno creo que te debo una explicación – yo asentí.

Edward empezó a explicarme toda la historia, de como su abuelo lo había prácticamente obligado a casarse porque no le gustaba el estilo de vida que llevaba, que si no hacía lo que había estipulado perdería todo por lo que había trabajado y se lo llevaría su primo James, yo estuve atenta a toda la historia, era increíble todo lo que me estaba contando me parecía inverosímil, cuando terminó el silencio nos sumió a los dos.

- Me parece surrealista todo lo que me has contado, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué yo?, quiero decir, conoces a muchas mujeres que están deseando casarse contigo – pregunté sacando mis dudas a la luz.

- No quiero hacer de ese año un infierno, además todas las que conozco solo les interesa la fama y el dinero – explicó.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que conmigo no vivarás un infierno?, apenas nos conocemos, podría ser horrible para los dos – no me podía creer que estuviera considerando su oferta en mi mente.

- Ya se que no nos conocemos, pero lo poco que te llevo tratando se que conectamos, creo que la convivencia sería fácil, no te estoy pidiendo que decidas ahora mismo, solo te pido que lo pienses, todavía hay tiempo.

- No lo veo tan fácil, tendríamos que comportarnos como una pareja – esto lo dije sonrojándome, al imaginarme algo más intimo.

- Eso puede ser interesante – sonrió y su vista bajó a mis labios, eso hizo sentirme nerviosa, no lo iba a negar, Edward me atraía, todo esto me superaba así me levanté dispuesta para irme, tenía que pensarlo con calma y lejos de él.

- Bella, perdona si te he molestado... no era mi intención...- balbuceó nervioso.

- Edward todo esto ha sido demasiado, te prometo que me lo pensaré, pero necesito tiempo, te avisaré lo más pronto posible mi decisión, solo no me presiones – esto último lo rogué, lo último que necesitaba era a Edward todos los días preguntándome si había decido algo.

- Esta bien, se que te pido demasiado, pero tu también ganas, no solo te he ofrecido la revista porque esté desesperado, si no que creo que puedes llegar lejos y puedes hacer que la revista llegué a ser una de las más importante del país, créeme reconozco el talento cuando lo veo – sus palabras hicieron que volvieran a sonrojarme y porque no decirlo, me subió la autoestima, me sentía apoyada.

Decidí coger un taxi para regresar, Edward protestó un poco pero era una tontería que me llevara cuando ya estaba en casa, al final accedió no sin antes advertirme que no siempre me saldría con la mía, la verdad es que me gustaba irritar un poco a Edward.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien que digamos, no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto, tendría que estar casada un año con un hombre al que apenas conocía, pero por el que si sentía atracción, pero me daba miedo embarcarme en algo que podía resultar peligroso, porque ¿y si me llegaba a enamorar de él?, Edward había explicado que firmaríamos un pacto, estipulando las cláusulas para que dejar todo atado, este era un matrimonio que tenía fecha de caducidad antes de empezar.

El resto de la semana la pasé absorta, apenas me concentraba en el trabajo, mi cabeza era un lío por una parte quería aceptar la proposición de Edward, para demostrar de lo que era capaz por mí misma, pero otras veces tenía miedo de salir dañada y sufrir, pero entonces una vocecita en mi interior gritaba que era una cobarde y que si de verdad quería cambiar era hora de dar el paso y arriesgarse, estaba tumbada en la cama pensado en lo mismo una vez más cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Hola Bella, ¿preparada para esta noche de chicas? – gritó Alice al otro lado del teléfono, gemí, había olvidado la salida con las chicas.

- Ali, no estoy de ánimos para salir, prefería... – pero no pude seguir porque un grito se coló por el teléfono.

- De eso ni hablar, ya estas metiendo tu culo en la ducha para prepararte, pasamos a por ti en 20 minutos y más vale que estés lista – después de la amenaza de Rose la línea quedó en silencio, y yo me quedé mirando el móvil, no tenía ganas de salir, pero pensándolo mejor pasar tiempo con mis amigas era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de todo lo que había en mi cabeza.

Con nuevos ánimos me levanté de la cama, decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustados con una camisa verde de tirantas, con unos zapatos de tacón negro, iba a maquillarme y hacerme algo en el pelo, cuando mis dos amigas entraron a mi habitación.

- Así me gusta, que no te tenga que obligar – afirmó contenta Rose, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- No se como puedo permitir que mis propias amigas me amenacen – ambas nos reímos y con su ayuda terminé de arreglarme.

Me despedí de mis padres, que solo nos dijeron que nos divirtiéramos y que tuviéramos cuidado, primero fuimos a cenar y después iríamos a un club que últimamente estaba muy de moda, cuando llegamos vimos que había cola pero como siempre Alice lo tenía todo previsto y pasamos sin ninguna dificultad, el club era grande y estaba lleno, primero nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir algo de beber, una vez que cada una tuvo su copa buscamos un sitio para estar cómodas.

- Este sitio está fantástico, además de que hay muchos chicos guapos – dijo Rose, examinando cual sería su próxima presa.

- Venga nada de chicos, hoy era una salida para estar juntas, y no quiero que me dejen sola – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Nunca te dejamos sola, siempre buscamos a alguien que te haga compañía – dijo Alice soltado una risita, podía ver como el alcohol estaba afectando a su pequeño cuerpo.

- Además Bella, no te vendría mal darte una alegría, ¿desde hace cuanto no te acuestas con un tío? – preguntó Rose.

- No voy hablar de mi vida privada, y sabes de sobra que eso no va conmigo – ellas rodaron los ojos, desde que rompí con Matt, no había vuelto a estar con un hombre y de eso hacía ya 6 meses, si Rose se enteraba le daba un ataque.

- Esta bien, no hemos venido a molestarte, tu sabrás lo que es mejor para ti, ahora chicas moved esos preciosos culitos y vamos a menearlos a la pista de baile – tal y como ordenó Rose nos dirigimos a bailar, eran muchos los hombres que nos miraban, pero ninguno de ellos conseguía llamarme la atención, vi como Alice empezó a bailar con un chico, mientras Rose hablaba con su amigo, vi como otro de los amigos iba a hablar conmigo pero me excusé diciendo que iría al baño.

Iba abriéndome paso entre la multitud para llegar a los servicios, cuando alguien me sujetó de la cintura, cuando me giré vi a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

- Preciosa, baila un rato conmigo – yo intenté soltarme de su agarre pero era más fuerte que yo – vamos no seas tímida - no me dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando dejé de sentir su brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a cercarte a ella, ¿entendiste? – yo miré alucinada a Edward, el tipo solo se disculpó y desapareció de allí.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el otro lado del club, yo todavía estaba en shock, ¿de donde había aparecido Edward?, vi que nos dirigíamos a la zona VIP, y nos acomodamos en unos sillones.

- Gracias Edward, el tipo me tomó por sorpresa y no era capaz de soltarme de su agarre.

- No tienes que agradecer, estaba en la barra cuando vi que ese tipo te cogía de la cintura, ¿donde ibas sola? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Iba al servicio, bueno en realidad era una forma de escabullirme, mis amigas empezaron bailar con unos chicos que conocieron y yo no tenía ganas de hablar con el amigo, así que inventé esa excusa – vi como Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿me puedes explicar que resulta tan gracioso? – pregunté enfurruñada.

- No te ofendas, ¿pero las chicas no venís a las discotecas a ligar?.

- Yo no soy de esa forma, si vine hoy es porque mis amigas me arrastraron, no me gusta mucho salir – expliqué, y pensándolo mejor, era hora de irse a casa, así que me puse de pie pero Edward tomó mi mano e hizo que me volviera a sentar.

- No quería ofenderte, ya me doy cuenta que no eres como las demás – la intensidad de su mirada hizo que me ruborizara.

- Tranquilo no me he sentido ofendida, asumo lo que soy – dije encogiéndome de hombros y volviéndome a levantar – voy a despedirme de mis amigas y me voy a casa, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente para mí.

- Espera, ¿como te irás a casa? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- En taxi, nunca llevo coche si voy a beber, además es cómodo – mi respuesta no pareció convencerle porque le vi fruncir el ceño y murmurar algo.

- Esta bien, vamos a que te despidas de tu amigas y te llevo a casa, no voy a permitir que vayas en taxi a estas horas y tu sola – iba a protestar pero tiró de mi para que andara y le llevara donde estaba mis amigas.

Suspiré y me rendí, nada iba a conseguir con ponerme terca, llegamos a la pista de baile, la cual estaba completamente llena, por lo que Edward se puso detrás mía con sus manos en mi cintura, ese momento sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, volví a ruborizarme, sentir el cuerpo de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío me ponía nerviosa. Divisé a mis amigas, que en cuanto me vieron abrieron sus ojos como plato, ahora si que no me libraba del interrogatorio.

- Chicas me voy a casa, estoy cansada y me están matando los zapatos – informé a las dos que se habían acercado para que pudiésemos hablar.

- Espérate un poco más y nos vamos las tres, no quiero que te vayas sola – suplicó Alice.

- Tranquila Edward me va a llevar a casa – expliqué y pude ver en las dos una sonrisa, rodé los ojos, seguramente estarían pensando cosas que no son.

- Esta bien, mañana te llamo para ver que llegaste bien – afirmó Rose, y con eso me despedí de ellas.

Edward como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, una vez en el coche nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa, los dos íbamos callados, podía sentir el ambiente tenso, aparcó frente a mi casa y bajó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir.

- Gracias por traerme, no has debido molestarte.

- No ha sido nada...Bella se que te dije que no te iba presionar y que esperaría a que me dieras tu respuesta, pero me gustaría saber si lo has pensado – era lógica la duda que Edward tenía, para él era importante mi decisión.

- Si lo he pensado, pero no estoy segura, en algunos momentos pienso que debería aceptar pero en otros momentos pienso que es un completo error, te prometo que un par de días te doy mi respuesta, necesito un par de días más para seguir pensando – dije con sinceridad.

- Tranquila tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, se que es una decisión importante, por eso mismo no quiero presionarte, pero a lo mejor necesitas un pequeño empujón para decidirte y despejar algunas pequeñas dudas.

Lo siguiente que sentí después de sus palabras fueron sus labios que acariciaban tiernamente los míos, a los segundos respondí a su beso, mis manos viajaron a su cuello y Edward me apretó más contra él, sentí su lengua delinear mi labio, gemí, ese momento fue aprovechado por Edward para introducir su lengua, el beso estaba subiendo de intensidad y sentía como si mi cuerpo en cualquier momento pudiese prenderse en llamas, más pronto de lo que deseaba nos separamos en busca de aire, los dos estábamos jadeando.

- Buenas noches Bella, que tenga dulces sueños – Edward se despidió y esperó a que entrara en casa para marcharse.

Una vez tumbada en mi cama todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y no pude evitar llevar los dedos a mis labios, recordando el sabor de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, me gustó esa sensación, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, y pensé que si yo no aceptaba el trato, Edward se casaría con otra, porque de eso no tenía duda, él no me lo dijo pero lo pude notar en su voz, Edward no se iba a dejar quitar la empresa por lo que tan duramente había trabajado, ese imagen de Edward con otra mujer hizo que sintiera celos, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Edward Cullen me gustaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir.

.

.

.

El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilo, seguía dándole vuelta a todo el asunto de Edward, pero cada vez tenía una idea más clara en mi cabeza, también tuve que explicar a las chicas que entre Edward y yo no había nada, que solo éramos amigos y se ofreció a llevarme, pero por las caras que pusieron ambas sabía que no me habían creído ni un pelo.

El lunes por la mañana teníamos una junta, cuando llegué Jacob ya estaba allí, le saludé y me senté a su lado, una vez llegó mi padre comenzamos con la reunión, la cual transcurrió sin ningún incidente y cada departamento informó sobre las últimas novedades, Jake expuso las nuevas propuestas, las cuales fueron alabadas y fue felicitado por todo el mundo, pero eso no fue lo que me molestó, si no el comentario de unos de los ejecutivos a mi padre, diciendo que había hecho una excelente incorporación y que Jake llevaría lejos a la empresa. Cuando se dio por finalizada, salí de allí para dirigirme a mi despacho, había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás, antes de hacer nada le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_Ya he tomado una decisión, podemos vernos para comer._

_Bella._

Una vez que envié el mensaje, me sentí más liberada, y porque no decirlo ansiosa por el nuevo rumbo que iba a tomar mi vida, iba siendo hora de demostrar lo valiosa que era y que no necesitaba el apellido Swan para llegar lejos, a los pocos segundos llegó la contestación de Edward.

_Te espero fuera de tu edificio a las 2, estoy ansioso por saber la respuesta._

_Edward._

Todo estaba decidido y no iba a dar vuelta atrás, iba a lanzarme a esta aventura y a ponerle un poco de acción a mi monótona vida. Tan puntual como siempre, cuando salí del edificio Edward ya estaba esperándome, le saludé y me subí al coche sin ninguna vacilación, tenía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios ante lo inesperado, llegamos a un restaurante que estaba a pocos minutos de la empresa, cuando se retiró el mesero fue el momento de hablar a lo que habíamos venido.

- Bien, quiero que sepas que lo he pensado mucho y que lo hago sobre todo por la oportunidad que me das de estar al frente de una empresa, así que si acepto casarme contigo – Edward estaba un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó perplejo - sinceramente creí que te negarías, pero me alegro que aceptes, seguro que podrás demostrar lo muchos que vales – las palabras de Edward me hizo sonreí – bueno pues entonces te tengo que conseguir un anillo.

- ¡Qué!, ¿por qué?...no necesito anillo, de verdad, no es...- pero Edward me interrumpió.

- Tranquilízate, además es necesario, se supone que estamos comprometidos y que yo sepa lo normal es que el novio le de a la chica un anillo ¿no? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento, es que esto de pasar de soltera a estar comprometida es un poco surrealista.

- Tenemos que hacer esto lo más natural posible, nadie debe sospechar que es un arreglo, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada ... –

- Edward, no me estas exigiendo nada, ambos sabemos lo que hay, y además los dos ganamos con esta boda, tu quedarte con lo que es tuyo por derecho y yo demostrar que soy fuerte para este mundo – ambos nos sonreímos, cuando la comida llegó ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Una vez terminamos Edward insistió en pagar y eso que yo me negaba, pero me salió que era su prometida y me tenía que cuidar, resoplé y lo dejé por imposible, algunas veces discutir con él era caso perdido.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Mmm...depende ¿que quieres hacer?

- Había pensado que fuéramos a una joyería y que tu misma eligieras tu anillo ¿qué te parece? – me quedé pensando en mis opciones, si iba yo podría elegir uno sencillo y barato, pero por otro lado quería que fuera él que lo eligiera.

- Bueno dijiste que había que hacer todo esto de lo más normal, así que te toca elegirlo – dije sonriendo.

- Perfecto, pero luego no quiero quejas sobre el anillo ¿entendido? – yo asentí con un poco de miedo, esperaba que no comprara uno muy extravagante.

Edward se dirijo a mi empresa para dejarme en el trabajo, me ayudó a bajar como siempre, pero esta vez cuando se despidió me dio casto beso en los labios, yo le miré sorprendida, él solo se encogió de hombros y se marchó, algunos empleados se habían quedado mirando, pero no le di mayor importancia, total dentro de poco todo el mundo sabría que yo iba a ser la señora de Edward Cullen.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor novedad, redacté mi carta de renuncia para entregársela a mi padre pero no estaba segura cuando hacerlo, suspiré con la carta en la mano sin saber que hacer, miré mi móvil y decidí llamar a Edward, a ver que opinaba él.

- No llevamos ni 3 horas de pareja y tu ya me quieres controlar – dijo Edward de forma burlona al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿No es eso lo que hace las prometidas? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego, el soltó un hermosa carcajada.

- Me parece perfecto, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – preguntó dejando las bromas aparte.

- Esta tarde redacté mi carta de renuncia y no si entregársela ya a mi padre o esperar hablar con él en casa.

- Bella, antes que tu jefe es tu padre, lo mejor es que ambos vayamos hablar con tus padres y me presente formalmente, y después le puedes decir que vas a dejar el trabajo temporalmente – me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que Edward me estaba diciendo, y vi que tenía razón, porque si le entregaba la carta iba a querer una explicación y la noticia de mi boda quería hacerlo junto con Edward.

- Creo que tienes razón, gracias por escucharme.

- De nada, para eso estoy, por cierto ¿qué te parece mañana para hablar con tus padres? – me mordí el labio, me daba miedo decir a mis padres que me iba a casar, pero había que empezar a preparar la boda, que llevaría su tiempo.

- Si creo que es lo mejor, hablamos mañana para ver la hora – con eso dimos por finalizada la conversación, me quedé pensando en lo que dirían mis padres sobre mi repentina boda, seguro que se sorprendían, entre Edward y yo acordamos no decir nada sobre el pacto que habíamos llegado cuanta menos personas lo supieran mejor para todos.

Al día siguiente tenía los nervios a flor de piel, en el desayuno les dije a mis padres que esta noche tenía que hablar con ellos algo importante, intentaron sonsacarme algo pero me negué, tendrían que esperar, no era capaz de concentrarme en el trabajo, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero hoy era un día de esos en que quería que llegara el final de día para así soltar todo lo que me consumía por dentro, Jacob me preguntó en varias ocasiones que me pasaba ya que andaba distraída y en mi mundo como él decía, le dije que no era nada y que no se preocupara, después de contarles a mis padres tendría que contárselo a mis amigos.

Después de trabajar habíamos quedado para ir los dos juntos a mi casa, cuando salí a la calle le vi apoyado en su Volvo esperándome, me acerqué a él y sin esperármelo me dio un tierno beso en los labios, evité suspirar.

- ¿Preparada para dar la noticia del año? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No, pero estoy deseando que todo esto pase lo más rápido posible – dije mientras me metía en el coche.

El camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio, nos dejamos envolver por la música que salía de la radio, no sabía como iba a resultar todo, solo esperaba que mis padres me apoyaran y no hicieran muchas preguntas, Edward aparcó en frente de mi casa y cuando iba a bajarme me sujetó y me hizo voltearme para verle.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, no me digas que te has arrepentido – bromeé.

- No, solo quería darte esto antes de entrar, creo que es algo imprescindible – Edward me dio una cajita de terciopelo, con un poco de miedo la abrí y allí reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro, no excesivamente grande, era elegante y sencillo, con dedos tembloroso cogí el anillo para ponérmelo, era preciso, pero antes de colocármelo, Edward me lo arrebató y fue el quien lo introdujo en mi dedo.

- Me encanta, es sencillo – agradecí a Edward con un beso.

- De nada, aunque no te lo creas te conozco más de lo que te crees – dijo pagado de si mismo.

Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, abrí la puerta y llamé a mis padres, que me dijeron que me esperaban en el salón, los dos nos dirigimos hacía allí y antes de entrar tomé aire, Edward apretó mi mano en señal de ánimo y apoyo, cuando entramos al salón mis padres nos vieron con sorpresa, los ojos de mi madre recayeron en nuestras manos unidas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Mamá, papá, quiero presentaros a Edward Cullen mi prometido.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson, Nikki Hale, littlevampireMajo, emmalup, lizairy cullen y ALE**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola gente! Esta semana me habéis impresionado por la cantidad de reviews, numero de lectoras, mensajes...sois geniales, no me esperaba esto la verdad._

_Alguien preguntó cuantos capítulos tendría la historia, esto no lo puedo decir con certeza, porque todavía estoy escribiendo, cuando lo sepa seguro os lo diré, pero tranquilas todavía queda mucha historia._

_Ahora si os dejo con el capítulo, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Edward ¡que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**EPOV**

La cara de los señores Swan no tenía precio, estaban totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de su hija, la madre a lo mejor esperaba que me presentara como su novio no como su prometido, y era lógico lo normal es primero presentar a tu novio y luego más adelante pasar a prometido, incluso a mí mismo me costaba creer que Bella hubiera aceptado.

La idea había surgido una noche donde buscaba de forma desesperada la solución a mis problemas, en un principio rechacé semejante estupidez, apenas nos conocíamos, pero lo poco que sabía de Isabella, me animaba a plantearle que se casara conmigo, sabía que era una persona discreta, que no buscaba la fama o el dinero, además de que me sentía atraído por ella, eso no lo podía negar más, por lo que la idea de estar casado con ella durante un año no me disgustaba, pero tenía que ofrecerle algo a cambio, ya que aunque no fuera una persona interesada era justo que ella también sacara algo de esta situación, y fue el día que me contó su situación en la empresa en que la idea se empezó a desarrollar en mi cabeza, ofrecerle la dirección de una de mis empresas era lo que ella necesitaba para que sintiera realizaba y demostrara a todo el mundo que ella también servía para este mundo de carroñeros, estaba seguro que ella iba a destacar, podía ver el talento y las ganas de triunfar en ella.

No dije nada a mis padres sobre la propuesta que había hecho a Isabella, quería esperar a que ella me diera una respuestas, se que mis padres también estaban preocupados y buscaban una solución, no querían que tomara una decisión apresurada y que fuera arruinar mi vida, así que cuando Bella me dijo que aceptaba sentí un gran alivio, algo dentro de mí me decía que este año no iba a ser tan horrible como en un principio llegué a pensar.

Así que aquí estaba frente a los que iban a ser mis suegros, no se como iba a salir todo esto, porque por la cara del Sr. Swan no le había hecho mucha gracia escuchar la palabra prometido, el silencio inundaba todo el salón.

- Decid algo imploró Bella a mi lado.

- Hija, una cosa así no se suelta de sopetón, tendrías que habernos preparado, tu padre esta mayor y una noticia así podría haberle mandado al hospital la broma de la Sra. Swan aligeró el ambiente.

- No soy mayor, por si no lo recuerdas soy un año más joven que tu respondió su marido.

- Pero no te cuidas tan bien como yo y diciendo eso se levantó y me dio dos besos en la mejilla Encantada de conocerte, llámame Renee, la verdad es que de cerca eres más guapo, no me extraña que mi hija quiera casarte contigo, si yo estuviera soltera también diría que sí.

¡Mamá! exclamó Bella, roja como un tomate, yo intenté no reírme de la situación, por lo visto la madre de Isabella, era una persona jovial y alegre.

- Hija, no se a quien has salido tan vergonzosa, solo es un cumplido, ¿a que no te ha molestado Edward? dijo Renee dirigiéndose a mí, yo negué con la cabeza.

Vi como el Sr. Swan también se levantaba para acercarse a donde nosotros estábamos, él todavía mantenía el rostro serio.

- ¿No sabía que estaban saliendo?, soy Charlie Swan y me extendió la mano para estrechársela, gesto que correspondí enseguida.

- Hemos querido mantener la relación en secreto, porque se lo reservada que es Bella y no quería que los periodistas la acosaran dije a modo explicación.

¡Oh! que amable por tu parte, pero no estemos de pie, vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, y así podemos conversar mientras cenamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar dijo Renee y nos guió hasta el comedor.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente distendido, Bella apenas hablaba se notaba que estaba nerviosa, yo hacia todo lo que podía para que nuestra relación pareciera sólida, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de conseguirlo, sobre todo por las miradas que el Sr. Swan me lanzaba de vez en cuando, no estaba saliendo como yo quería, pero era lógico, hasta hace poco yo me dejaba ver con distintas mujeres, es normal que un padre desconfíe de un hombre así.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme, Renee hizo prometer que nos reuniríamos pronto con mi madre para empezar con los preparativo de la boda, ya que le habíamos dicho que queríamos celebrarla pronto, todavía no había hablado con Bella sobre la fecha, pero teníamos como plazo menos de 5 meses.

Al salir a la calle, me fije en Bella, estaba callada, como había estado la mayor parte de la cena, eso me preocupó a lo mejor se había arrepentido.

- ¿Todo esta bien?

- Odio mentir a mis padres, y además que no se como hacerlo, de pequeña siempre me pillaban, soy una mala mentirosa, perdona por no hablar pero no quería arruinar todo Bella mantenía la cabeza agachada, así que puse mis dedos en su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

- Si te sientes mejor, puedes comentar lo del pacto, puede incluso que sea buena idea, mis padres lo sabrán, por lo que también es justo que tus padres los sepan, además no creo que tu padre se haya tragado lo de la pareja enamorada en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera mejor.

- La verdad es que me estaría mas tranquila, no dejaré que cambien de opinión, te he dado mi palabra y la pienso cumplir, aunque debemos hablar y aclara algunos puntos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, que te parece mañana, te puedo presentara a mis padres y hablar ella asintió perfecto te recojo a la una, comeremos con ellos y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros.

Al despedirme le di un suave beso en los labios, no pude resistime desde que la había besado la primera vez era como si me hubiera vuelto un adicto y no podía pensar en otra cosa que besar sus labios, con solo imaginarme sus besos y sus caricias hacía que una parte de mi anatomía despertarse, solo esperaba que Bella no se opusiera a que tuviéramos sexo porque si no si que iba a ser un año muy largo.

.

.

.

A la una en punto llegué a casa de Bella, y como siempre ella me estaba esperando, negué con la cabeza y me bajé del coche, creí que como había conocido ya ha sus padres, esta vez me esperaría en casa, pero me equivoqué como la mayoría de las veces, nunca hace lo que pienso.

- Buenas tardes, Edward me saludó animadamente.

- Buenas, te veo alegre, ¿todo bien con tus padres? le pregunté mientras le abría la puerta para que montara al coche.

- Sí, les conté la verdad, al principio pusieron el grito en el cielo, sobre todo mi padre, pero después de explicarle tranquilamente mi decisión y que no iba a cambiar de idea, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar suspiré aliviado, cerré la puerta y rodeé el coche para montarme.

- Así que ya no soy el yerno favorito dije con un puchero, Bella se rió y negó.

- Me parece que has pedido muchos puntos, pero mi madre sigue encantada con la idea de organizar la boda, a mi padre no le gusta la idea, a parte también le dije que iba a dejar la empresa, él piensa que le estas robando a su niña Bella rodó los ojos.

- Seguro que pronto se le pasará y estará reclamando que vuelvas a la empresa con el puesto que te mereces.

- Tienes mucha fe en mí, me da miedo que no este a la altura y que por mi culpa la empresa se hunda vi como se mordía el labio, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir un gemido que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, ese gesto era sumamente sexy y deseaba ser yo quien mordiera el labio, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar y aclarar mi mente.

- Tranquila estoy seguro que podrás con este reto, además yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero estoy convencido que harás que esa revista este dentro de poco entre las mejores Bella sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Seguimos hablando sobre nosotros para conocernos un poco mejor, y cada nuevo aspecto que conocía de Bella hacía que me sintiera más seguro de la decisión que había tomando, en el fondo esperaba que mi intuición no me fallara al haberla elegido a ella.

Aparqué fuera de la casa de mis padres, era bastante grande para vivir solo ellos, pero mi madre se había enamorado de ella tan solo verla, y como mi padre no podía negarle ninguna cosa a mi madre no tuvo más opción que comprarla. Observé a Bella, que estaba sentada a mi lado, por como retorcía los dedos, podría deducir que estaba nerviosa, aunque no entendía por qué, ya que no hacía falta que aparentásemos nada.

- Tranquila, no es necesario que estés nerviosas dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre la suya para que se calmara. Ella levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos marrones en los míos.

- ¿Qué pasa si creen que soy una oportunista que solo intento aprovecharme de su hijo? la pregunta de Bella hizo que estallara en carcajadas, solo ella pensaría que se podría aprovechar de mí.

- De verdad, no se como se te ocurren esas ideas, te puedo asegurar que eso va a ser lo último que van a pensar me bajé para ayudarla salir del coche y nos aproximamos a la puerta para llamar, le había dicho a mis padres que ya había encontrado a la persona adecuada para casarme y así cumplir la exigencia del abuelo, en un principio se opusieron, instándome a que esperara, que encontraríamos otra solución, pero por más que me tentara esa idea, yo sabía que no había otra solución, mi abuelo lo dejó claro, tenía que casarme.

A los pocos segundos de tocar, mi madre abrió la puerta, su primero expresión fue de sorpresa al ver quien me acompañaba, ya que el nombre de mi prometida lo se lo había ocultado para darles una sorpresa y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, no se quien se habría imaginado pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no era Isabella, e incluso puede ver algo de alivio en su rostro, definitivamente mi madre creía que estaba desesperado y que me casaría con la primera que se me cruzara.

- Mamá, quiero presentare a Isabella Swan, Bella ella es mi madre Esme.

- Encantada de conocerla Sra. Cullen saludó Bella.

- Nada de señora, llámame Esme, pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad al salón mi madre se hizo un lado dejándonos pasar y guiándonos al salón donde ya estaba mi padre, y al igual que antes los presenté.

Se podía sentir un poco tenso el ambiente, no es que mis padres les disgustara Bella, todo lo contrario, con lo que no estaban de acuerdo era con mi decisión, ya que ellos seguían pensando que era apresurada, y que si les diera tiempo ellos encontrarían alguna solución.

- Muy bien, vamos aclarar todo esto de una vez dije para romper el silencio incomodo en el que estábamos se que no estáis de acuerdo con que me case, lo se, pero llevo buscando una solución mucho tiempo y no la hay, tengo que cumplir el deseo del abuelo, vosotros más que nadie sabéis el esfuerzo que he puesto en mi trabajo y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que James se quede con todo lo que he trabajado, no sería justo sentí como Bella me daba un apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo cosa que agradecí.

- Lo sentimos hijo, esto nos gusta tan poco como a ti, pero creo que tienes razón, no hay otra solución, además creo no has podido elegir a una chica mejor las palabras de mi padre hicieron sonrojar a Bella.

Le conté a mis que Bella asumiría el control de la revista Fashion, a lo que estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, después de discutir un poco más sobre negocios, mi madre en seguida dirigió el tema de conversación hacia la boda, ya que según ella había que celebrar una boda en condiciones, porque ante todo hay que aparentar normalidad, porque de lo contrario todo el sacrificio y esfuerzo no valdría la pena, eso era algo que todos estamos de acuerdo, lo que menos queríamos es que esto se filtrara y los accionistas e inversores nos abandonaran y que se hundiera el trabajo de tantos años.

Tras la comida nos despedimos de mis padres, mi madre se comprometió a llamar a la madre de Bella, para ponerse de acuerdo y comenzar a planificar la boda, ya que no había tiempo que perder. Una vez abandonamos la casa de mis padres nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo que era el mejor sitio para hablar sin problemas y sin peligro de que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación.

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber? dije entrando en el apartamento.

- Una taza de café sería perfecto.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y sentí como ella me seguía, encendí la cafetera y preparé el café para los dos, cogí dos tazas y las dejé encima de la mesa que había en medio de la cocina, nos sentamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, en silencio, no sabía como empezar, todo esto era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, no quería decir nada que pudiera ofenderla y que abandonara todo lo que habíamos conseguido, ella era mi única esperanza.

- Creo que debemos empezar hablar susurró.

- Tienes razón pero no se por donde empezar, debemos aclarar los puntos de nuestro pacto, y ponerlo por escrito ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Pienso que eso no es buena idea la miré incrédulo, pero antes de que dijera algo ella siguió hablando no me refiero a lo de aclarar los puntos, con eso estoy de acuerdo, me refiero a lo de ponerlo por escrito, ¿no sería mejor un trato que quedara entre nosotros?

- Las palabras se las lleva el viento, te doy un consejo y no te lo tomes a mal, pero para poder destacar en el mundo empresarial hay que dejarlo todo por escrito para evitar sorpresas desagradables expliqué, ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Eso lo se genio, solo intento encontrar una solución que no implique involucrar a más personas en todo este asunto, pero si lo quieres por escrito porque no te fías de mi, adelante, el que tiene las de perder eres tu la miré impresionado.

- Claro que confió en ti, sino no te hubiera propuesto semejante locura, y si la verdad prefiero dejarlo por escrito, conozco gente de confianza que no dirán nada. Bella seguía con su mirada fija en la mía y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que estaba pensando y eso me alteraba.

- Bien, ya que insiste en dejarlo por escrito, creo que deberíamos camuflarlo como un acuerdo pre-matrimonial, así no levantaríamos sospecha cuando nos separamos al año, además es muy común hacerlo, y nos evitaríamos que alguien descubriera todo esto parpadeé desconcertado, por que no se me había ocurrido a mi esa idea, se supone que soy un as en los negocios, y que Bella esta empezando en este mundo, y me ha dejado como un principiante, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, no me había equivocado Bella era un diamante en bruto, que solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar todo su potencial.

- Swan estoy impresionado, veo que serás una gran empresaria, he quedado como un novato ante ti vi como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

A partir de ahí la conversación fluyó, aunque discutimos algunas veces sobre algunos puntos, al final llegamos a un acuerdo, escribimos los puntos importantes que queríamos que quedaran reflejados en el acuerdo, para luego pasárselo a mi abogado para que pudiera redactarlo en mejores términos.

Miré la hora y vi que habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde hablando sobre el acuerdo y cosas triviales, cada día que pasaba nos conocíamos un poco mejor, las horas a su lado volaban y cada vez me sentía más atraído hacia ella, pero había algo más, algo dentro de mi que no sabría como definir, podía sentir como en el ambiente flotaba algún tipo de electricidad que se situaba entre nosotros, sacudí la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y me puse de pie para estirarme, me sentía entumecido, vi como Bella se fijaba en la hora y también se ponía en pie.

- No me creo que ya sea tan tarde, debería irme, mañana tengo que trabajar vi como Bella recogía su bolso. Fuimos hasta la entrada y cogí la llave del coche para llevarla a su casa.

- No hace falta que me lleves, puedo pedir un taxi dijo Bella, iba a contestar cuando ella me interrumpió en serio Edward, es una tontería que me lleves a casa, cuando tu ya estas en la tuya, no me cuesta nada irme en taxi Bufé exasperado era bastante terca aunque no estaba dispuesto a que esta vez se saliera con la suya.

- Si no recuerdo mal, hoy te invitado a salir, así que es mi obligación llevarte a casa sana y salva sonreí al ver como ella me entrecerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un grito de frustración.

- Para que lo sepas Cullen, no estamos en el siglo pasado, una chica puede salir y regresar sola a su casa sin que ningún hombre con complejo de caballero le acompañe, además... no la dejé continuar no se que me impulso pero algo dentro de mi hizo que me lanzara sobre ella.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, moví mis labios contra los suyos, al principio ella no me respondió, pero a los pocos segundos Bella comenzó a mover sus labios también, sentí sus manos ascender por mis brazos hasta posarlos en mi nuca, retorciéndome el pelo, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo y que la apretara más contra mí.

El beso era lento, dulce, saboreándonos, pero empecé a sentir que ardía y que quería más, un gemido escapó de sus labios y aproveché esa ocasión para introducir mi lengua, el beso se volvió cada vez más urgente y hambriento, la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos pero no por eso hizo que despegara mis labios de ella, posé mis labios en su garganta, ahora sus gemidos eran más audibles, su espalda chocó contra la pared y yo me pegué más si cabe a su cuerpo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió mi erección.

Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello y se colaron dentro de mi camiseta, acariciando mi espalda, yo dejé escapar un gemido y con desesperación volví a tomar su boca, mis manos tampoco paraban quietas y no hacían otra cosa que acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta que las posé en sus trasero para pegarla más contra mí, para que sintiera todo lo que me provocaba, nuestros besos se habían vuelto desenfrenados y nuestras lenguas batallaban para dominar, ninguno de los dos queríamos ceder en esta lucha.

De pronto el sonido de una melodía rompió la burbuja en la cual habíamos sido absorbidos, al principio ninguno de los dos hizo nada para alejarnos, simplemente no teníamos voluntad, el sonido paró pero a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar, esta vez no tuvimos más remedio que separarnos, ambos jadeantes mirándonos fijamente, vi sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me entraron ganas de volver a besarla, pero el sonido del móvil volvió a resonar en toda la instancia, Bella apartó su mirada de la mía y se agachó para recoger su bolso, no me había dado cuenta cuando lo había dejado caer.

- Hola mamá Bella hizo una pausa para después continuar si todo bien, claro que voy a cenar, si ahora mismo me dirigía a casa, si estoy con él Bella me miró fugazmente si, te cuento en casa, hasta luego.

- Bella...- me revolví el pelo nerviosamente, tenía miedo a decir algo inapropiado y estropearlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho por mi estúpido impulso.

- Debo irme, mi madre me espera no se muy bien para que, no hace falta que me acompañes cogeré un taxi, ya hablamos se dio la vuelta y despareció por la puerta, quería ir tras ella pero me había quedado paralizado, no sabía muy bien como se tomaría mi arrebato, ¡Mierda! tuve que haber dicho algo y no quedarme como un pasmarote.

Apoyé mi frente contra la pared, en la que hace unos minutos la espalda de Bella descansaba mientras la besaba frenéticamente, ese recuerdo hizo que mi erección fuera aún más dolorosa, ¡Joder! ahora iba a necesitar una ducha fría.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano, había tenido una noche bastante inquieta, no dejaba de pensar que había estropeado todo con Bella, quise golpearme por mi estupidez y no poder contenerme, me fijé en la hora y decidí llamar a mis amigos, era hora de contar parte de lo que iba a suceder, mejor que fuera yo quien se lo dijera antes de que se enteraran por casualidad.

Llamé primero a Emmet, luego llamaría a Jasper, solo les contaría lo de la boda, prefería mantener lo del pacto en secreto, cuanto menos personas estuvieran involucradas mucho mejor.

- Ya me hechas de menos hermano exclamó Emmet nada más descolgar.

- Sabes que no puedo pasar más de dos semanas sin hablar contigo bromeé.

- Lo se soy irresistible, pero siento decirte que no eres mi tipo sus carcajada resonó en mi odio.

- Tranquilo, tu tampoco eres el mío, además llegas tarde, alguien se te ha adelantado dije con un toque de misterio.

¡NO! el soltero de oro ha sido cazado dijo con incredulidad eso es imposible, no hay mujer que consiga eso.

- Pues me temo que te has equivocado respondí y oí de fondo una puerta y unas voces.

- Jasper acaba de llegar, espera y te pongo en alta voz dijo Emmet Buenos días por Nueva York, ¿qué tal te va? saludó Jazz.

- Hola Jazz, ¿qué haces con Emmet? pregunté intrigado.

- Asuntos legales cortó Emmet impaciente no quiero que te distraigas, que es eso de que el niño bonito ha sido atrapado.

- Dios eres un cotilla Em, bueno me alegro que los dos estéis juntos, solo os llamaba para avisaros que me voy a casar.

-¡QUEEE! gritaron ambos a través de la línea telefónica.

- Oye que tiene de extraño, todo el mundo se casa sabía que mis amigos se sorprenderían ellos me conocían bastante bien y sabía lo que disfrutaba de mi soltería.

- No hagas nada hasta que nosotros lleguemos allí, como máximo tardaremos unos días, esto tenemos que tratarlo en persona dijo Jasper y la línea se cortó al otro lado, me quedé mirando el teléfono en mis manos, me vendría bien tener a Jasper y Emmet, me serviría para distraerme.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson, Nikki Hale, littlevampireMajo, emmalup, lizairy cullen, ALE, Bella Masen Mckrty, Maya Cullen Masen, Gabriela Cullen, Ana Pattz Gales, ale, michel n.n, MATILDA, claudia, dalia, rosa, belem y alondra.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a tods, espero que hayan pasado una buena semana, sin más comentario os dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**BPOV**

Huida, es así como definiría mi escapada del apartamento de Edward, mi corazón retumbaba dentro de mí y sentí mis labios hinchados, al salir a la calle el aire fresco de la tarde me golpeó en la cara, cosa que agradecí internamente, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si mi madre no hubiese llamado, aunque una parte de mi odiaba esa llamada, ya que era consciente como hubiera terminado todo eso.

Paré un taxi y me monté, quería alejarme enseguida de aquel lugar, una vez más surgía mi lado cobarde, me regañé por ser así, por qué no podía ser como Alice y Rose, ser más atrevida, tuve que haber ignorado esa llamada y acabar lo que habíamos empezado. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos, a quien quería engañar yo no era así y seguramente me habría arrepentido por permitir que la cosa llegara tan lejos, suspiré y miré a través de la ventana, era mejor así.

Al llegar a mi casa oí murmullos en el salón, así que me dirigí hacía allí, pero antes de entrar algo pequeño se me colgó del cuello y gritó en mi oído.

- ¡Te odio! Por qué tanto secreto, creí que era tu mejor amiga – dijo Alice.

- Sí yo también te quiero – ironicé, ella me soltó y puso sus manos en sus caderas con el ceño fruncido, pude ver a Rose y mi madre detrás de ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. - ¿Qué? – pregunté a Alice que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Porque no nos dijiste que te casabas con Edward Cullen, ¡no! mejor dicho, porque no nos dijiste que estaba saliendo con él. - miré a mi madre, ella solo se encogió de hombros, bufé, claro ella tenía que decírselo a mis amigas, Alice estaba esperando mi respuesta y se estaba impacientando ya que no parara de dar pequeños golpes con el pie.

- Lo siento Ali, queríamos llevarlo en secreto, solo era entre nosotros, fue el otro día cuando me propuso matrimonio, acabo de decírselo a mis padres, os iba a llamar mañana y contaros, pero parece que alguien se me ha adelantado - dije entrecerrando los ojos a mi madre.

- Pero al menos pudiste decirnos que estaban saliendo - esta vez fue Rose la que habló, yo estaba empezando a sentirme mal por engañar a mis amigas, pero no quedaba otro remedio, Edward y yo habíamos decidido que el pacto debería quedar entre nuestra familia, por mucho que me doliera excluir a mis amigas.

- Perdón a las dos, debí contaros que estaba saliendo con Edward, pero ni yo misma me di cuenta, comenzamos a correr juntos, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, luego empezamos a vernos fuera del parque y cuando me di cuenta él me estaba pidiendo matrimonio y yo aceptando - expliqué, parte de la historia era real, tampoco hacía falta inventarse un cuento de hadas.

Mis dos amigas suspiraron y de pronto se abalanzaron sobre mi gritando y riendo, no lo pude evitar y ve vi riendo con ellas, contagiada por su entusiasmos, incluso mi madre se nos unió.

- Bueno una vez aclarado todo, ¿a que debo vuestra visita? - pregunté.

- Bien, como Edward y tú no os queréis casar muy tarde, decidí llamar a las chicas para empezar a organizar las cosas, creí que ya habías hablado con ellas, por eso las invité a cenar y así lo celebramos.

- De todas formas, hay que hacer un anuncio oficial, y lo mejor es celebrar una fiesta de compromiso así podrás invitar a muchas personas, para que luego no te veas en el compromiso de invitarlas a la boda - explicó Alice, que se había dirigido a la mesa del salón que estaba llena de papeles.

- Edward y yo apenas hemos hablado de la boda, creo que debéis esperar un poco y saber lo que queremos antes de lanzaros a organizar cosas, además he prometido a Esme que también participaría en la boda - intenté que se relajaran pero mis palabras no había supuesto ningún cambio en sus actitud, las tres rodeaban la mesa intercambiándose papeles.

- Tranquila, ya he hablado con Esme antes, y hemos estado hablando, mañana nos reunimos con ella, lo único que tiene que hacer Edward es opinar sobre la fecha de la boda, incluso puede dejarte a ti decidirlo, por lo tanto a él solo le necesitamos el día de la boda, para todo los demás te tenemos a tí, ese es tu día - rodé los ojos ante las palabras de mi madre, definitivamente se había vuelto loca y lo peor es que me volverían a mi loca de camino.

Me marché del salón para cambiarme de ropa, creo que no se dieron cuenta que me había marchado, estaban en un debate sobre que flores eran mejores, suspiré, todo esto iba a ser demasiado para mí, cogí mi móvil y marqué a Edward, al segundo tono respondió.

- Reserva dos vuelos destino Las Vegas para casarnos, no quiero sufrir los últimos meses que me quedan de soltera a manos de la arpías locas - dije sin saludarle, su carcajada retumbó en mis oídos, haciendo que una extraña sensación se adueñara de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo saber por que quieres huir? - preguntó divertido.

- Mi madre y mis amigas se han vuelto locas, creo que eso también incluirá a tu madre, no paran de hablar de telas, flores, banquete, invitados y más tontería, pero tu tranquilo que a ti no te necesitarán, solamente a mí.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, todo este asunto de la boda es por mi culpa, así es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - sonreí por sus palabras, que además hicieron que mi corazón se acelerase, ¡le importaba!

- Eres muy amable, pero creo que no funcionaría, son capaces de secuestrarme, créeme, ya lo hicieron una vez, pero me has animado, bueno será mejor que baje antes que noten mi ausencia y vengan a por mi.

- Esta bien, Bella...me alegro que me llamaras, no sabía que iba a pasar después de lo ocurrido en mi casa esta tarde - hubo una pausa y yo me ruboricé ante los recuerdos - esto...de verdad...no se que paso...

- Esta bien Edward, no importa, y tranquilo no me voy a echar atrás tan fácilmente - le corté su balbuceo.

- Ok, te dejo para que puedas seguir organizando la boda - gruñí y él se rió - Adiós.

- Adiós - me despedí y colgué.

Una vez vestida con ropa más cómoda, bajé a ver lo que estaban haciendo ese trío, aunque debo confesar que me da miedo, esas tres juntas son bastantes peligrosas, solo esperaba que con Esme se calmaran, y ella me ayudara a parar a esas tres locas. Al bajar me encontré con mi padre, que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- Hola papá - saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella - su tono era seco, y sin más se fue, no entendía la actitud de mi padre, ayer todo estaba bien con él.

Me fui al salón, sin darle más vuelta seguramente seria un mal día, no tenía por qué ser algo relacionado conmigo, después de casi una hora viendo tarjetas de invitación para la fiesta, me dolía la cabeza, en un principio me negué pero mi madre llamó a Esme y me la pasó, la cual me convenció que era una gran idea para dar a conocer nuestro compromiso y próxima boda, suspiré y acepté resignada, creo que tendría que pedirle a Edward algo más en ese contrato pre-matrimonial.

Mi padre se mostró raro en toda la cena, mi madre dijo que no era nada importante, que eran cosas de la empresa lo que le tenía así, pero yo estaba preocupada por él, así que antes de irme acostar me pasé por su despacho al ver la luz encendida.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dije cuando abrí la puerta.

- Claro - respondió.

- Papá te pasa algo, te noto raro, ¿ha pasado algo? - vi como suspiraba y sus ojos, iguales como los míos, me miraron.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?, es como un matrimonio de conveniencia, salvo que esta vez los padres no han elegido al novio y no obligan a la hija a casarse, no quiero eso para ti, tu madre esta encantada planificando todo, pero yo estoy preocupado, no quiero que hagas esto por un acto de venganza contra mí por no darte un puesto mayor en la empresa, y si es por eso, mañana mismo te nombro vicepresidenta.

- Papá, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no lo hago por eso, quiero demostrar que puedo ser una gran empresaria, pero estando en la editorial no podré explotar todo mi potencial, todos pensará que estoy donde estoy por ti, además quiero ver si soy capaz de manejar una empresa, no quiero que llegue el día de enfrentarme a ese objetivo y ver como se hunde en mis manos porque no era lo suficientemente capaz, esto también es un reto para mí y estoy ilusionada, además Edward me ayudará, creo que me servirá.

Mi padre se apartó del escrito y abrió los brazos para que me sentara en su regazo, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña, él me envolvió en sus brazos y yo dejé mi cabeza en su hombro, hacía tiempo que no estaba así de a gusto con mi padre.

- Eres mi niña pequeña, y siempre lo será por más año que tengas, y no dejaré de preocuparme, así que si es esto lo que quieres te apoyaré, pero voy advertir a Edward que como haga daño a mi niña se la tendrá que ver conmigo.

- Gracias papá, además esto no es una despedida, volveré dentro de un año a la empresa, por nada del mundo renunciaría a ella. - Mi padre beso el tope de mi cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

Estaba impresionada definitivamente mi madre, Esme, y las chicas formaban una gran equipo, en menos de una semana habían sido repartidas las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso, la prensa también se había hecho eco de nuestra boda, y ahora cada vez que salía de casa tenía esperando a la puerta a los fotógrafos, deseosos de captar una imagen mía con Edward, creo que nunca llegaría acostumbrarme a este tipo de acoso, Edward me había dicho que solo era la novedad que pronto nos dejarían tranquilos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me metí de lleno en mi nuevo reto, hacer de la revista Fashion una de las mejores, Edward me acompañó el primer día para dar las instrucciones correspondiente y que todo el mundo supiera que a partir de ese día iban a estar bajo mis órdenes, al principio todo eras miradas y susurros, pero después de una semana y gracias a la prensa todo cambio, ya sabían que yo era la próxima señora Cullen, y la gente dejó de murmura por mi nuevo puesto, haciendo que ambiente de trabajo fuera mucho mejor, me costó ponerme un poco al día, pero con la ayuda de Ángela, mi secretaria y John, el editor jefe, poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo, ellos eran pacientes conmigo, y me explicaban todo lo que no entendía.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que hicimos oficial nuestro compromiso a nuestras familias, era sábado y todos en mi casa estaban agitados porque hoy se celebraba la fiesta, las chicas habían venido 4 horas antes, para ayudarme a arreglarme, así que estaba encerrada en mi habitación, había comprado un vestido verde, me llegaba por encima de la rodilla, era ajustado, con solo una manga, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, y el maquillaje era suave, me encantaba como me veía.

Estábamos terminando cuando la puerta fue abierta por el huracán que se había convertido mi madre desde esta mañana, estaba atacada, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

- Estás preciosa hija, pero necesito que bajes ya, los invitados no tardarán en llegar y tu y Edward los tienen que recibir, así que espabila y baja, que tu chico esta esperando abajo. - y sin más salió de la habitación, podía oírla gritar ordenes, me reí y negué con la cabeza.

Las tres bajamos para que a mi madre no le diera un ataque, iba bajando cuando le ví, estaba guapísimo con su traje oscuro y podía ver como había intentado arreglarse el cabello, pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo, le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta, apenas nos habíamos visto, ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados, y solo nos encontramos por la tarde para correr, él único momento en que nos veíamos, aunque si que hablamos mucho por teléfono, sobre todo le llamaba cuando estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa bien por culpa de las locas que estaban a cargo de mi boda o por la empresa, Edward siempre sabía que decir y me calmaba.

- Joder quienes son esos - dijo Rose, haciendo que apartara la vista de Edward para mirar un poco más allá de él, donde había dos chicos más o menos de la edad de Edward, ambos eran altos, uno era moreno y bastante musculoso y el otro rubio más o menos de la misma complexión que Edward, Alice me agarró del brazo para que me detuviera.

- ¿Los conoces? - me susurró, Rose también se acercó a mi, esperando ansiosa por mi respuesta.

- No los he visto en mi vida, supongo que serán amigos de Edward, si no me dejáis bajar no lo averiguaremos en la vida - me solté de las dos, que se había quedado estáticas en las escaleras y yo me aproximé a Edward y a sus padres.

- Hola, bienvenidos - dije saludando a todos, Esme me abrazó y se disculpó para ayudar a mi madre, Carlisle me saludó también y volvió para seguir hablando con mi padre.

- Hola, estas preciosa - dijo Edward y me dio un tierno beso en los labios - ven, quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigos - Edward me arrastró hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como Alice y Rose seguían petrificadas en medio de la escalera, sonreí esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¿Saben la verdad? - susurré para que solo él pudiera oírme, Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Chicos os quiero presentar a Isabella, Bella ellos son Jasper y Emmet - los saludé a los dos, aunque ellos me miraban de forma evaluadora.

- Estamos encantados de conocerte, nos ha tomado por sorpresa todo esto de la boda - dijo el rubio con un tono que no supe identificar, Jasper creo se llamaba.

- Jazz, vale ya, no voy a permitir que seáis grosero, ya os explicado todo - dijo Edward un poco enfadado.

- No queremos ofenderla y menos ser groseros, pero hermano compréndenos, te conocemos de toda la vida y sabemos como piensas y de repente nos dices que te casas con una chica de la que nunca nos has hablado...

- Que tratas de insinuar - le cortó Rose, por lo visto tanto ella como Alice se habían descongelado de la escalera y ya estaban delante de mí defendiéndome - Tu no conoces a Bella, no puedes opinar, y si de alguien hay que sospechar es de Edward, así que cuidadito con lo que dices.

- Esto no me lo esperaba de mis mejores amigos, ellas han apoyado a Bella sin cuestionar sus decisiones, y vosotros no podéis hacer lo mismo, no podéis pensar que no hay nada raro y que simplemente quiero esto porque me hace feliz - el tono de Edward era de decepción y salió del salón, donde todos estábamos, le seguí para hablar con él.

- Edward, porque no le dices la verdad, así sería más fácil y ellos te comprenderán - intenté razonar con él.

- Dijimos que cuanta menos personas lo supieran mejor, tu no se lo has contado a tus amigas y ellas han confiado en ti, incluso están inmersas en la planificación de la boda, esos es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos - dijo Edward.

- Si y también te ayudan abrir los ojos cuando estás equivocado, y ellos te conocen muy bien, ellos han adivinado que algo hay detrás de esta boda, aunque no saben el que, solo quieren lo mejor para ti, creo que has sido un poco duro con ellos - Edward me miró y me agarró de la cintura para pegarme a él.

- Odio que tengas razón, pero no quiero que sean groseros contigo, tu solo estas salvado mi patético culo - ambos nos sonreímos.

- Pero ellos no lo saben, además estoy encantada de salvar tu culo - en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mis boca me sonrojé furiosamente, ¡Maldito Cullen! me deslumbra y hace que diga cosas que no quiero.

- Así que te gusta mi culo ¿eh? - Edward sonrió burlón y enarcó una ceja, pero gracias a Dios en ese momento Olivia, nuestra asistenta de toda la vida, entró para decirnos que los primeros invitados acaban de llegar, Edward me liberó aunque por su sonrisa sabía que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

No sabía a cuantas personas había saludado a lo largo de la noche, y parecía que no terminaba nunca, ¡a cuanta gente habían invitado!, a muchas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía, pero eso no importaba, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír y charlar un rato con ellas, gracias a Dios Edward estaba sufriendo la misma tortura que yo, eso hacía sentirme un poco mejor, por lo menos no estaba sola en esto.

Edward y yo llevábamos toda la noche juntos, apenas había visto a mis amigas y menos a sus amigos, no volvimos a sacar el tema que había ocurrido justo antes de llegar los invitados, y tampoco vi a Edward hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por buscar a Emmet y a Jasper para hablar con ellos, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él no iba a permitir que se peleara por una tontería con sus amigos, ellos solamente habían dicho la verdad, nuestra boda era extraña para los que conocían muy bien a Edward.

Ahora mismo me encontraba entre sus brazos, bailando en el centro del salón, con otras parejas, mis pies dolían y estaba cansada, lo único que podía pensar era en subir a la planta de arriba y tumbarme en mi cómoda cama.

- Tranquila seguro que pronto la gente empezará a irse - susurro Edward en mi oído.

- ¿Como sabías lo que estaba pensando? - pregunté intrigada, ni que me hubiera leído la mente.

- Eres fácil de leer, se te nota cansada y cada poco tiempo miras las escaleras deseosa de ir al piso de arriba - explicó, yo me sonrojé por lo obvia que era.

- No es que me moleste tu compañía, pero no me gusta esta clases de fiestas y menos en una en la que soy el centro de atención - suspiré resignada mientras nos seguíamos moviendo con gracia.

- Es lo que tiene ser la anfitriona, eres el centro de atención - su risa inundó mis oídos - por lo que veo tu madre esta encantada - giré mi cabeza para ver a mi madre hablar con unos hombres, sonriente, ella estaba encantada que la fiesta saliera como ella había planeado.

- A ella le encanta tener cualquier excusa para organizar una fiesta - dije resignada.

Al girar por la improvisada pista de baile, vi apostado en una lado a Emmet y a Jasper, ellos nos veían bailar, sabía que era el momento adecuado para que Edward solucionara sus problemas, le tuve que insistir un poco ya que se negaba a dar el primer paso, así que una vez que terminó la canción fui yo la que le guié a sus amigos y me disculpé con ellos para ir a buscar a mis amigas.

Empecé a caminar entre la multitud que cada vez era menos numerosa, al final iba a tener razón Edward y la gente ya se estaba empezando a ir, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que choqué contra alguien.

- Lo siento no te vi - me disculpé inmediatamente.

- Tranquila yo tampoco te había visto - el hombre también se disculpó, subí mi mirada y me encontré con un joven más o menos de mi edad, rubio, con los ojos azules, pero tenía una extraña mirada, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, en ese instante supe que tenía que alejarme de ese hombre, pero no me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta, ya que me tomó del brazo.

- Creo que no me he presentado, soy James Cullen, creo que pronto seremos primos - en su cara se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa.

- Encantada de conocerte James, Edward me hablado de ti, si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas - pero James no soltó mi brazo, sino todo lo contrario me pegó más contra él.

- Sabes me tomo por sorpresa la boda de mi primo, no sabía que tuviera novia, además a él le gusta demasiado su libertad como para atarse a una mujer - yo intenté forcejear pero James no soltaba mi brazo - Isabella se muy bien vuestro juego, y solo quiero advertirte que no me rendiré tan fácilmente, tengo la oportunidad de hacerme con todo y no me voy a rendir.

- Nada es tuyo, no has trabajado para ganarte ese derecho, Edward es el dueño de todo, y no habrá nada que se lo impida - espeté furiosamente, James me acercó más a él y sentí su aliento en mi cara.

- Yo que tú tendría cuidado, no estoy jugando, si sabes lo que te conviene romperás este compromiso - siseó James.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - vi como sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

- Tómalo como una advertencia y ...

- Será mejor que la sueltes James - la atronadora voz de Emmet llegó a mis oídos e hizo caso sus palabras.

- Tranquilo McCarty solo estaba conociendo a mi futura prima - y si más se alejó, me di cuenta que estábamos solos, no había sido consciente que estaba en el pasillo. Emmet llegó a mi lado y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? te ves pálida - Emmet me miraba con detenimiento.

- Si, prométeme que no dirás nada a Edward - Emmet me miró sin comprender, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió, no quería preocupar a Edward.

- Bueno olvidemos este desagradable encuentro y ayúdame a encontrar a esa amiga rubia tuya, quiero que me la presentes, que he intentado acercarme a ella pero me ignora - Emmet sonrió mostrando dos hoyuelos, le cogí el brazo para ir a buscar a Rose.

Cuando entramos de nuevo en el salón, sentí una mirada, vi que James tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, así que sonreí y le ignoré, si pensaba que me iba asustar y abandonar a Edward a la primera adversidad no me conocía, me había comprometido con él y además tenía que demostrar lo lejos que podía llegar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a tods, una semana más estoy por aquí, no me demoro y os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**BPOV**

La fiesta de compromiso había sido todo un éxito y no lo digo yo, si no que salió en todos los periódicos y revista de sociedad, mi compromiso y mi próxima boda era el acontecimiento del año, habían empezado a especular sobre un posible embarazo, y que esa era la razón por la que nos casábamos tan rápido, me reí ante semejante tontería, pronto se mostraría que eso era mentira, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ese rumor quedara desmentido.

Un asunto que me preocupaba era James, no le conocía y no sabía que tan peligrosa podría ser su amenaza, pero después de pensar en ello durante el resto del fin de semana, decidí no darle mayor importancia, seguramente me quería asustar para que anulara todo y así él pudiera tener la oportunidad de conseguir la compañía, aunque si volviera a amenazarme esta vez si que se lo diría a Edward, por el momento era no mejor no preocuparle. El teléfono de mi despecho empezó a sonar haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

- Señorita Swan, esta aquí el Señor Black, quiere verla - dijo mi secretaria.

- Dile que puede pasar - contesté y colgué.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció mi amigo, su cara era una mascara de frialdad, había estado fuera la semana pasada por asuntos de trabajo por lo que no pudo acudir a la fiesta, y apenas habíamos hablado, ambos estábamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos.

- Buenos días Jake, ¿que te trae por aquí? - me levanté para irle a saludar pero hizo un gesto para que me detuviera.

- ¿Qué es eso que te casas?, no me puedo creer que te cases con Cullen, ¡por favor! ese hombre no sabe serle fiel a nadie, te está utilizando - su voz salió dolida.

- Jake, eres mi amigo, y te quiero, pero no te metas en algo en lo que no tienes ni idea, Edward no me esta utilizando.

- No me digas que eres una más de las tontas que caen rendida a sus pies cada vez que él las mira - espetó con furia.

- No te consiento que me hables de esa forma, si me quiero casar es asunto mio y de nadie más - mi voz se elevó, yo también estaba empezando a enfadarme, quien se creía que era para reclamarme de esa forma.

Vi a Jacob avanzar hasta situarse en frente de mí, me sacaba una cabeza, pero no me amedrenté y no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

- Si todo esto es por que tu padre me dio la vicepresidencia, te la cedo y deja toda esta locura, es imposible que estés enamorada de Cullen - Jake tenía su mirada fija en la mía.

- ¿Que es imposible Jake, que yo este enamorada o que Edward Cullen quiera casarse conmigo? - sus palabras dolían, no esperaba esto de él - Jake es mejor que te marches, y tranquilo no tiene nada que ver con tu puesto, Edward me ofreció esto porque necesitaba ayuda y yo acepté encantada - la última parte era mentira pero quería que viera que nadie me estaba utilizando.

- Bells, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como te vas con otro - su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me estrechó contra él, abrí los ojos al ver lo que pretendía hacer.

- Jake no... - pero no pude decir más porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, se movían de forma suave, puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y no conseguí separarnos, así que me quedé inmóvil.

Jacob se alejó y me miró a los ojos, en los suyos había dolor y rabia, me dolía verle así pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, y ahora que él me había besado podía decir que no sentía nada, no me quitaba el aliento o me hacia olvidar mi nombre como si lo hacía Edward, ese descubrimiento me asustó un poco porque mis sentimientos hacia Edward iban en aumento, y debería pararlos antes de que terminara dolida, porque el día que tuviéramos que decir adiós iba a doler mucho.

- Se reconocer la derrota - susurro y antes de que pudiera decir nada se marchó. Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde había salido, no era justo que se sintiera así ,yo nunca le di esperanza de corresponder a sus sentimientos, él era mi mejor amigo casi un hermano.

Pasé casi toda la tarde intentando hablar con Jake, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, le odiaba por hacerme sentirme mal, así que cuando llegué a casa me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr necesitaba expulsar todo la rabia que tenía dentro de mí. Estaba furiosa, yo no había hecho nada para que me ignorara de esa forma, él debía aceptar mis sentimientos, me dolía que estuviera dispuesto a tirar tantos años de amistad de esa forma, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero alguien me sujeto del brazo haciendo que casi me cayera al suelo.

- ¡Joder casi me tiras! - grité a quien sea que me hubiera sujetado, al volver la cara vi que era Edward.

- Lo siento, pero llevo más de 10 minutos detrás tuya gritándote e intentando seguirte, pero hoy llevas un ritmo infernal ¿qué te pasa? - Ambos nos miramos y fue en ese momento en que me derrumbé y me arrojé a los brazos de Edward.

- He discutido con Jake y ahora no me coge el teléfono - dije mientras Edward me devolvía el abrazo, pero enseguida me separé ya que me acordé que estaba sudada y no debía oler muy bien - lo siento estoy sudada. Edward me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Vamos a mi apartamento, te duchas y me cuentas que es lo que ha pasado - Edward no me dio tiempo a responder ya que cogió mi mano y me guió fuera del parque.

.

.

.

Edward había pedido pizza, yo me había duchado y me había puesto una camiseta suya que me quedaba por mitad de mis muslos y unos pantalones de chandal que eran un poco grandes pero por lo menos no se caían. Le había contado toda la historia de Jake, Edward se enfadó diciendo que hablaría con él pero le disuadí, no quería que empeorara las cosas, yo había sido suficientemente clara y ahora le tocaba a Jacob comportarse como un adulto.

Tras la cena decidimos ver una película y pasar tiempo juntos, ya que rara vez teníamos una ocasión como esta, pues casi siempre mi presencia era exigida para decidir algo relacionado con la boda, lo cual me consumía bastante tiempo y apenas teníamos tiempo para conocernos, cosa que me gustaría hacer ya que tenía que convivir con Edward durante un año. No se exactamente en que parte de la película me quedé dormida, lo único que se es que cuando abrí los parpados mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Edward, y sentía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, eso fue suficiente para sentir los colores subir a mi cara, tenía miedo de despegar mi cara de su pecho, intenté mirar sin apenas moverme y vi que su respiración era tranquila por lo que supuse que él también se había quedado dormido, intenté separarme sin despertarlo, pero cuando intenté quitar su brazo me apretó más contra su costado, resoplé frustrada, no había manera de escapar sin despertarle.

Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward, eso me dejó sin aliento, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, al final todos mis esfuerzos por no despertarle habían resultado inútiles, su aliento chocó contra mis labios y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios reclamando los míos, un gemido de placer se escapó de mi boca, momento que aprovechó Edward para introducir su lengua, mis manos fueron hacia su cuello, y poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en el sofá, quedando Edward encima mía.

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear, Edward dirigió sus labios por mi cuello, empezaba a sentir que la ropa era un estorbo, así que sin saber muy bien donde vino ese arranque de valentía cogí la camiseta de Edward y se la quité, me quedé embobada mirando su esculpido pecho y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por sus definidos abdominales, eso hizo que Edward siseara de placer y atacará de nuevo mi boca.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaron atrás y pronto solo estaba con mi sujetador negro, no era el más sexy que tenía, pero en mi defensa diré que había salido a correr, ni el lo más profundo de mis pensamientos iba a imaginar que acabaría semidesnuda con Edward encima mía a punto de tener sexo.

Sus labios una vez más fueron a mi cuello y esta vez bajaron hasta mis pechos, se deshizo del sujetador hábilmente y atrapó entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones que estaban duros, el otro fue atendido por una de sus habilidosas manos, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y arquear mi espalda, aparte de refregarme contra su pierna en busca de fricción que aliviara la tensión que había entre mis piernas. Busqué rápidamente el botón de sus pantalones para quitárselo, colé mi mano dentro de los boxer y acaricié su erección, que estaba dura, eso hizo que Edward gimiera de placer, soltó mi pezón y nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos estaban negros de puro deseo y me imaginé que los míos debían estar igual.

Él mismo se quitó los pantalones y los boxer a la vez, haciendo que su miembro saltará libre, era grande y no pude evitar relamer mis labios ante aquella visión de Edward desnudo, Edward no esperó mucho y me quitó los pantalones del chándal y las bragas, dejándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Se volvió a posicionar otra vez encima de mi, y volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma salvaje, sentía su erección en la entrada de mi sexo, y ese roce me estaba llevando al límite.

- Edwarr..ddd- chillé cuando uno de sus dedos me penetró sin aviso.

- Solo comprobaba que estabas lista para recibirme - susurro Edward sobre mis labios.

Retiró sus dedos, y de una sola estacada me penetró, ambos siseamos por el placer, Edward se quedo quieto unos segundos para que me acostumbrara, cuando estuve lista él empezó penetrarme de forma lenta, sin prisas, eso me estaba llevando al límite, yo necesitaba más, enganché mis piernas a su cintura, consiguiendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, y como si me leyera la mente Edward empezó a embestir más rápido y fuerte, los sonidos de nuestros gemidos eran lo único que se oía, yo podía sentir mi orgasmo crecer, estaba muy cerca.

- Edw..aardd más, estoy cerca - chillé y segundos después exploté alcanzando la cima y volviendo a gritar sus nombre, Edward siguió embistiéndome y poco después él encontraba también su liberación a la vez que gritaba mi nombre, Edward se derrumbó sobre mí agotado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, quietos, Edward encima mía, todavía dentro de mí, y yo acariciando su pelo, pero de pronto Edward se incorporó llevándome con él y dejándome sentada a horcajadas.

- Rodéame con tus piernas, te voy a llevar a la habitación, todavía no he terminado contigo - susurro en mi oído, dándome un mordisco, sentí como comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, yo lo único que hice es suspirar de puro placer y dejarme hacer.

.

.

.

Me desperté enredada entre las sábanas, estaba un poco desorientada, cuando me moví para ver la hora que era, sentí un pequeño dolor en sitios donde hacia tiempo no me dolía, eso hizo que a mi mente acudieran imágenes de la noche anterior y la maratón de sexo que tuve con Edward, pasamos casi toda la noche despiertos y solo paramos cuando ya estábamos agotados, ahora no estaba segura como iba a manejar todo esto, el sexo con Edward fue increíble, nadie nunca me había hecho sentirme así, y eso me asustaba, no sabía hasta que punto mi corazón iba a resistir todo esto, y que pasaba si llegaba a enamorarme de Edward, eso no entraba dentro de nuestro pacto, tendría que ir con cuidado para no salir escaldada de esta relación tan atípica en la que nos habíamos embarcado.

Me incorporé de la cama llevando las sábanas conmigo para cubrir mi desnudez, estaba sola en la cama, y las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que no dejaba entrar luz en la habitación, me fijé en el despertador que Edward tenía en la mesilla de noche y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde, al momento salté de la cama e intenté buscar mi ropa por el cuarto, pero no la encontraba, entonces recordé que me había cambiado y que Edward me había prestado algo de ropa, que seguramente debía estar en el salón junto con mi ropa interior, me dirigí hacia el armario de Edward y le cogí una camisa, se estaba haciendo una costumbre que me pusiera su ropa.

Una vez terminé en el cuarto de baño, me dirigí al salón, en el fondo me daba vergüenza encontrarme a Edward, y rezaba por que se hubiera tenido que ir, y así no enfrentarme con él en este momento, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- Buenas tardes, estaba a punto de irte a buscar para comer algo- saludó Edward cuando ambos nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

- Hola - sentí mi cara arder, cuando sentí su mirada mirarme de arriba a abajo - muero de hambre - no sabía más que decir, así que me dirigí a la cocina.

Pero al pasar por su lado, tomó mi brazo y pegó mi espalda contra la pared, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, suaves, sin prisas, esto me había cogido de improvisto, gustosa le devolví el beso, antes de lo deseado se separó de mí y me regaló la sonrisa más sexy y encantadora que hubiera visto en mi vida, esto hizo que mis piernas se debilitaran y que mi estómago se llenara de estúpidas mariposas, Edward estaba haciendo muy difícil que mis sentimientos se quedaran al margen.

Cuando nos separamos mi respiración era agitada y podía sentir mis mejillas arder, como me pude me escabullí a la cocina, y sentí a mi espalda la risa de Edward, le ignoré lo mejor que pude, pero en mi mente no había otra imagen que la de nosotros dos desnudos, ¡lo sé! era una tonta por comportarme así, pero nunca había tenido una noche de sexo casual, como lo hacían Rose y Alice, tendría que haberlas preguntado, sacudí mi cabeza por mis absurdos pensamientos.

- Anoche no eras tan tímida - susurro Edward detrás de mí, posando sus manos en mi cintura y dejando un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

Sentí mis piernas debilitarse, y tuve que agarrarme a la encimera para no caerme, como podía tener este efecto en mi en tan poco tiempo, ahora sabía porque las mujeres se arrastraban para conseguir una cita con él, era un depredador nato y sabía muy bien como doblegar a las mujeres a su voluntad. Le di un pequeño codazo para que se apartara y así poder coger un vaso y beber un poco de agua.

- Vamos Bella, solo estoy bromeando, ¿no se por qué me ignoras de esta manera? - se quejo Edward a mis espalda.

- Lo siento - suspiré - yo tampoco se porque estoy actuando de esta manera, de hecho no se como comportarme, yo no soy así Edward, no me acuesto con un hombre que apenas conozco - susurre la última parte, sentí mis ojos picar.

- Shss...tranquila - Edward me abrazo - vamos por parte, primero se que no eres como las demás, se como eres o por lo menos creo saberlo, ¿por qué crees que te rogué para que te casaras conmigo? sabía perfectamente que no te acuestas con el primero hombre que se te cruce por la calle, segundo, somos adultos y esto que ha pasado entre nosotros es completamente normal, y para serte sincero espero que ocurra más veces, porque ya me estaba empezando agobiar el hecho de pasarme un año sin sexo - miré a los ojos de Edward en ellos había sinceridad y diversión.

- ¿De verdad ibas a pasar un año entero sin sexo? - pregunté incrédula.

- Claro, por quien me tomas, voy a serte fiel, y como no había hablado sobre tener relaciones, empezaba a sumir que iba a ser un largo año de abstinencia - ambos sonreímos - Aunque tenía las esperazas puesta en la noche de bodas, incluso tenía un plan.

- ¿Un plan?, y se puede saber que ibas a hacer para caer rendida a tus pies - le seguí la broma.

- Bueno, la idea era seducirte, iba a hacer una especie de streptease, se que soy irresistible desnudo, no hubieras tenido escapatoria - le miré alucinada, sin duda no hubiera tenido nada que hacer, pero no era necesario que Edward supiera ese detalle.

- Idiota, algún día tu ego y tú no vais a caber en la misma habitación - salí de sus brazos, para buscar algo de comer en la nevera, ahora que estaba más tranquila me había dado cuenta de que en verdad estaba muerta de hambre.

- Anda, siéntate, he hecho pasta - dijo Edward mientras me apartaba de la nevera y me sentaba en unos de los taburetes que había en la cocina, pero al sentarme hice una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para Edward.

- ¿Estás bien? - yo volví a tornarme de color carmesí.

- Sí, demasiada actividad - susurre, pero Edward lo oyó perfectamente y soltó una carcajada, yo solo me limité a sacarle la lengua.

La comida transcurrió entre miradas cómplices y cómodos silencios, creo que nunca había estado tan cómoda con un hombre, cuando terminamos yo me ofrecí para lavar los platos, al principio Edward no estuvo de acuerdo, pero finalmente terminó aceptando, cuando vio que no había manera que cambiara de idea.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas con mi camisa? - susurro detrás de mi, mientras sentí sus manos ascender por mis muslos, solté un suspiro, ¡dios! este hombre me hacia temblar como una colegiala. De pronto sentí las manos de Edward quedarse congeladas en mi trasero. - Eres una chica traviesa Bella Swan - murmuró contra mi cuello y yo no pude evitar soltar unas risitas al a ver sido pillada sin usar ropa interior.

- En mi defensa diré que no encontraba mi ropa, que por cierto ¿me podrías decir donde esta? - Edward ignoró mi pregunta y siguió besándome.

Pero nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida, por el sonido de su móvil, se apartó lentamente de mí y fue a contestar, suspiré cuando me vi liberada de su embrujo, no es que no quisiera repetir otra buena sesión de sexo como la de noche, pero dudaba que mi cuerpo aguantara ni siquiera una ronda, ¡este hombre iba acabar conmigo!.

Una vez que terminé en la cocina, fui en busca de mi ropa, miré en el salón y efectivamente allí estaba mi ropa interior, colocada en el sillón, rápidamente me dirigí a cogerla, no me gustaba estar solo con una camisa, mi próximo objetivo fue buscar la ropa que me había puesto para correr el día anterior y que Edward había puesto a lavar cuando me duché. Una vez lista volví al salón para revisar mi móvil.

- ¡Cobarde! - exclamó Edward detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar del susto.

- Si quieres la próxima vez, te espero desnuda en la habitación - dije irónicamente, aunque por el brillo que se instaló en los ojos de Edward, le pareció buena idea - estaba de broma, tengo que irme, tengo que ver unos informes este fin de semana, para terminar de ponerme al día con la empresa - expliqué mientras cogía mis cosas.

- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda, yo te hecho una mano - dijo Edward con sinceridad.

- Gracias, pero tengo todo bajo control - él asintió y le di un beso en los labios a modo de despedida, esta era una de las pocas veces que yo tomaba la iniciativa, al principio le tomó de sorpresa pero en seguida una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su cara.

Me despedí de Edward con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, al salir a la calle el sol de mediodía dio de lleno en mi cara, decidí caminar un poco, aunque sabía que mi casa estaba un poco alejada, pero no me apetecía llegar aún a ella, sabía que iba a ser expuesta a un interrogatorio exhaustivo por parte de Renee Swan, esa mujer era peor que el FBI, si quería saber algo, ella lo descubría, era temible.

Al pasar por delante de una cafetería el olor a café me golpeó, así que decidí entrar, no llevaba mucho dinero, pero si el suficiente para tomar un café, siempre que salía a correr tenía que llevar algo de dinero y el móvil, eran las condiciones de mi padre para que él pudiera estar tranquilo. Me puse a la cola para esperar a mi café cuando una voz masculina me llamó.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Emmet, que estaba sentado en una mesa con Jasper, y hacía movimientos con sus manos para que me acercara.

- Hola chicos, no esperaba encontraros aquí - no sabía muy bien como actuar con ellos, no los había vuelto a ver desde la cena de compromiso, sabía que Edward había hablado con ellos, aunque todavía no estaban muy contentos por la boda, habían prometido respetarme.

- ¿Por que no te sientas y te tomas un café con nosotros? - preguntó Emmet, no me apetecía mucho, pero sabía lo importante que era para Edward que sus amigos me vieran con buenos ojos, así que me senté con ellos y pedí mi café.

- Edward me ha dicho que os quedáis en Nueva York hasta la boda - intenté sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si, ambos hemos decido coger vacaciones y pasar más tiempo con nuestro amigo, además creo que hablo por los dos, cuando digo que ya necesitábamos un cambio de aire - explicó Emmet mientras Jasper asentía.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿os estáis pensando en mudar a Nueva York? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- ¿Por que pareces tan sorprendida?, no te hace gracia que estemos a tu alrededor ¿no?, tienes miedo que hagamos ver a Edward que eres una arpía que solo se ha aprovechado de él en un momento de debilidad para sacarle lo máximo posible - espetó Jasper con todo su odio hacía mí.

Parpadeé perpleja por todo lo que me había dicho, después de todo lo que les había dicho Edward seguían pensando que era una cazafortuna que se aprovechaba de su amigo, yo había puesto todos los medios para llevarme bien con ellos, pero por lo visto ellos no tenía intención de cooperar.

- Veo que seguís atacándome, pero no me voy a rebajar a vuestro nivel, creo que el tiempo podrán las cosas en su lugar y espero estar allí cuando me pidáis perdón - me levanté dejando el dinero para pagar mi café, que apenas había tocado, no estaba dispuesta a oír más tonterías y salí de la cafetería.

- ¡Bellaaa! espera, por favor - oí como gritaba Emmet, me giré para ver que venía corriendo, ¿tan rápido me había alejado de la cafetería?

- ¿Vas a seguir insultándome? - pregunté con rabia.

- No, lo siento, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Jasper - le miré incrédula - mira no es nada personal contra tí, lo que pasa es que ha salido de una relación tormentosa y para no entretenerte te diré que ella le usó para sacarle todo lo que podía.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que él eligiera mal - dije cruzando mis brazos.

- Lo sé, y Edward le ha dicho desde que hemos llegado que tu no eres igual a ella, y yo le creo, por eso quiero que sepas que yo no estoy en contra tuya y seguramente Jasper se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho en cuanto Edward se entere.

- Yo no le voy a contar nada a Edward, no soy una niña pequeña para que libren mi batallas, si me atacan me defiendo - Emmet sonrió y sus dos hoyuelos se le marcaron en su mejilla.

- Pero yo sí, Jasper tiene que madurar y dejar de pensar que todas las mujeres son unas arpías que te quieren chupar hasta la última gota de sangre - sonreí, cada vez me caía mejor Emmet, mi móvil empezó a sonar, vi que era mi madre, un suspiro me salió de lo más profundo, ya decía yo que estaba tardando mucho en llamar.

- Tengo que irme, seguramente, mi madre me necesita para algo de la boda - dije sin contestar, ya hablaría con ella en casa.

- No te preocupes, no te entretengo más, nos vemos chica guerrera - dijo soltando una gran carcajada al final. Parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil llevarse bien con los amigos de Edward, por lo menos con uno de ellos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Un miércoles más os traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba en estado de semi-inconsciencia, mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido arrollado por un autobús y mi cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones, cada vez que intentaba moverme sentía que todo empezaba a moverse, quería hacer un esfuerzo por dormirme y así sentirme mejor, pero parece que esta noche o mejor dicho esta mañana no iba a ser capaz de dormir como era debido, si tuviera ahora a mis amigas delante las torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, aunque si yo me sentía así, ellas seguramente se sentirían peor, ¡no debí beber tanto!, dije otra vez cuando sentí mi estómago revolverse inquieto.

Un sonido realmente molesto empezó a sonar en mi habitación, gruñí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, ¡a quien se le ocurre llamar tan temprano! iba a matar a quien fuera, pero no hice ningún movimiento para intentar cogerlo, pero volvió a sonar otra vez, y por más que me tapara con la almohada seguía oyéndolo y eso hacía que mi cabeza quisiera estallar en mil pedacitos, alargué la mano tanteando la mesilla para coger el móvil.

- ¡Te odio quien quieras que sea! - gruñí al descolgar, me importaba muy poco quien fuera el que llamara, quería que supiera que no era bien recibido.

- Vaya veo que la noche ha sido salvaje - una voz aterciopelada se burló al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que volviera a gruñir.

- Sabías perfectamente que anoche celebraba mi despedida de soltera, ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿Tanto me odias? - me quejé mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos, oí su risa haciendo que volviera a gruñir.

- Deberías ver la hora, no es temprano precisamente - como tenía ya mis ojos abiertos, giré la cabeza lentamente para ver el reloj, ¡Joder! no me creo que sean las 6 de la tarde, he dormido casi 12 horas, me incorporé lentamente pero de nada sirvió porque todo parecía que daba vueltas, por lo visto el alcohol todavía estaba en mi sistema.

- Bueno no es temprano, pero necesito dormir - gimoteé como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero tienes que venir a cenar esta noche a casa de mis padres, por lo visto James viene, y quiere vernos, la verdad no se lo que trama, pero de lo seguro que no es nada bueno - bufé lo que menos quería era ir a cenar y menos con el primo.

- Esta bien, pero dame por lo menos una hora o un poco más, creo solo para llegar al cuarto de baño voy a necesitar media hora, todo da demasiadas vueltas - oí la risa de Edward, y sin más le colgué, estaba muy irritable hoy.

Tres cuarto de hora más tarde, estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo al salón, para saludar a mis padres y decirles que no iba a cenar en casa, nada más entrar me encontré a mi madre con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose la cabeza, ella al igual que Esme, se habían unido a nosotras para celebrar mi despedida de soltera, y por lo que estaba viendo, ella se encontraba igual o peor que yo, al otro lado, en el sillón, se encontraba mi padre con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Cuando entré me miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Vaya la otra Bella Durmiente, parece que no se os puede dejar solas, os descontroláis demasiado - dijo mi padre burlón, y yo como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que me desperté solo gruñí, sacando una carcajada a mi padre, me senté al lado de mi madre, que me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Parece que todo el mundo esta muy gracioso hoy - dije enfurruñada.

- Charlie te he dicho que el tono de tu voz es muy molesto así que por favor no hables - dijo mi madre, que al parecer tenía el mismo humor que yo, a ninguna de las dos nos sentaba bien beber.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos los tres en silencio, mi padre de vez en cuando nos miraba a las dos y soltaba una risita, pero bastaba una mirada fulminante de mi madre para hacerlo callar, la verdad es que la situación era bastante cómica. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Olivia se acercó para abrir la puerta y a los pocos segundos Edward apareció en el salón.

- Buenas tardes - dijo saludando.

- Hola - susurro mi madre, mi padre soltó una risita pero se calló enseguida.

- Buenas tardes Edward, lo siento pero no puedo hablar mucho, por lo visto mi voz es molesta - ambos se rieron, vi a mi madre que iba a decir algo más pero decidí intervenir.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que se pongan a discutir, me duele la cabeza.

Nos despedimos de mis padres, y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Cullen, durante todo el trayecto Edward no paraba de mirarme y reírse, por lo visto debía lucir bastante mal para que lo tuviera tan divertido.

- Basta de mirarme así, ¿es que nunca has visto a una chica con resaca? - exploté furiosa con tanta risita.

- Si que la he visto, pero no me imaginaba que la correcta Isabella Swan iba a emborracharse tanto en su despedida de soltera - explicó, yo le saqué la lengua de forma infantil.

- Nunca suelo beber tanto, pero esta vez me liaron, ¡definitivamente tengo que cambiar de amigas y de madre!, seguro que Esme esta bien, creo que fue la única que supo comportarse - y al decir una terrible sensación de vergüenza me invadió, ¡como iba a mirar ahora a Esme a la cara!

- No he visto a mi madre, pero si he hablado con ella, y no me ha gritado ni me ha prohibido hablar, por lo que es una buena señal - Edward siguió bromeando.

- ¡Calla! Dios que vergüenza, Esme tiene que pensar lo peor de mi, no tuve que beber tanto, debería haberme comportado... - pero no pude seguir lamentándome porque Edward posó sus labios sobre los míos.

- Tranquila a mi madre le encantas, además que solo tiene palabras de elogios hacia ti, por todo los que nos estas ayudando, y el sacrificio que vas hacer al casarte conmigo, así que no te preocupes ni te montes películas, ¿de acuerdo? - yo solo pude asentir.

Una vez Edward terminó su explicación bajó del coche y me ayudó a salir, para después dirigirnos a su casa, Esme me saludó efusivamente y no dejó de repetir lo bien que se lo había pasado anoche, mientras nosotras hablábamos, podía sentir la tensión tanto en Edward como Carlisle, que James hubiera decidido reunir a todos juntos para cenar, no daba buena espina.

A las 9 de la noche, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Esme como buena anfitriona fue a recibir a sus invitados, yo aproveché ese momento y me senté al lado de Edward, éste no dudo y me cogió la mano, a los segundos James y una acompañante aparecieron en el salón, en ese momento sentí a Edward tensarse me giré para verle y tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

- Buenas noches familia - saludó James con una sonrisa burlona - espero que no os importe que haya traído a una amiga, ella es Tanya, ¿aunque creo que tu la conoces Edward?

Tanya era alta, rubia y con un cuerpazo, a su lado mi autoestima estaba por lo suelo, ¿sería Tanya una más de las tantas chicas con las que Edward salía en las revistas?, ese pensamiento hizo que una ola de celos se adueñaran de mi cuerpo, intenté soltar mi mano, pero Edward me lo impidió, su mirada suplicante hizo que intentara alejar todos esos pensamientos que había acudido a mi mente y que estaban haciendo que en cualquier momento me pusiera verde de celos.

- Es un placer conocerte Tanya - dijo Carlisle levantándose para saludarla.

- Hola Tanya, cuanto tiempo - el saludo de Edward fue seco - Esta es Bella, mi prometida - nos presentó.

- Enhorabuena a los dos, me enteré por la prensa lo de tu próxima boda, la verdad es que fue una verdadera sorpresa, hace apenas un mes me decías que nunca te casarías.

- La gente cambia - dijo Edward tajante.

El ambiente del salón era tenso, James tenía una sonrisa perenne en su cara, al parecer estaba disfrutando de la tensión, seguro que él estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado entre Tanya y Edward, además ya me había dejado claro su opinión sobre la boda, y que haría cualquier cosa para impedirla.

La conversación de la cena fue acaparada completamente por Tanya, hablando de la época cuando salía con Edward, cosa que me estaba sacando de quicio, y para colmo Edward le seguía el juego, y también participaba de la conversación añadiendo anécdotas, llegó un punto en que no pude más y me disculpé para ir al servicio, necesita tranquilizarme por el bien de todos, cuando llegué al baño me eché agua en la cara y me miré en el espejo, ¡estaba celosa! ese pensamiento hizo que me diera cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacía Edward, me estaba enamorando de él, negué con la cabeza e intenté auto convencerme de lo que sentía era simple atracción, me senté en el retrete, me estaba costando respirar, no podía enamorarme de Edward, nuestra relación era de negocios y así debía terminar, solo tendría que convivir con Edward durante un año, después de eso cada uno seguiría su camino, esta afirmación hizo que un pequeño dolor se instalara en mi pecho, cada vez se me hacía más difícil imaginarme mi vida sin él.

No se cuanto tiempo había estado en el baño, pero el suficiente para que empezaran a preocuparse, eché un ultimo vistazo al espejo y decidí dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que me había asaltado en el baño, ya me ocuparía de ellos más tarde, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, salí del baño para volver al comedor, pero al girar la esquina del pasillo una imagen me obligó a detenerme, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y un jadeo escapó de mis labios, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Edward y Tanya se estaba besando, ellos debieron oírme porque se separaron de forma brusca.

- ¡Bella, no es lo que parece! - exclamó Edward, que intentó cogerme la mano, sentí mis ojos picar, pero me negaba a llorar frente a él.

- Se perfectamente lo que he visto, así que no me trates como una tonta - dije intentando no sonar afectada, ¡Dios como he podido ser tan tonta! cuando estuve en el baño hubo un momento en que creí que lo nuestro era posible, que Edward podría cambiar, pero la realidad era otra, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, y Edward era un mujeriego.

Tanya había desaparecido de la escena, ¡maldita comadreja! intenté pasar de largo, para dirigirme al comedor, pero Edward no me lo permitió y me sujetó del brazo.

- Bella por favor, déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado - suplicó, yo mantenía mi cabeza agachada no quería mirarle y que viera lágrimas en mis ojos.

- No tienes que explicarme, no somos nada, solo estamos juntos por un pacto que hemos hecho, no nos une nada más, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieres, pero te pido que seas discreto - cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un puñal directo a mi corazón, por lo visto este año iba a ser muy largo para mi.

- Bella...- pero Edward no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido.

- Todo bien parejita - dijo James con voz socarrona, en este momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, estaba seguro que esto formaba parte de su plan para que Edward y yo nos separásemos, así él quedarse con todo, ¡hijo de puta! levanté mi cabeza y le miré a los ojos de forma desafiante, no iba a dejarme pisotear por un parásito como James.

- Todo perfecto - cogí la mano de Edward y me puse de puntillas para dejar un beso en sus labios, tanto James como Edward se había quedado estupefactos, tuve que tirar de Edward para que reaccionara y comenzara andar, por lo visto si no llegaba a triunfar en el mundo empresarial podía llegar a ser actriz.

.

.

.

La boda se había fijado para 16 de Noviembre, por lo que quedaba escasamente 1 mes para que se celebrara, había pasado más de una semana desde la cena, y Edward me había explicado una y otra vez, que había sido Tanya la que le había besado, que él se había levantado para asegurarse que estaba bien ya que estaba tardando mucho y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Yo le dije que le creía, y le aseguré que seguiría adelante con la boda, pero a partir de ese día empecé a estar más distante, apenas correspondía a sus besos y muchos menos habíamos vuelto hacer el amor, quería poner distancia entre nosotros.

El teléfono de mi despacho empezó a sonar trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, me reprendí mentalmente por volver a estar pensando en el beso entre Edward y Tanya, le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

- Srta. Swan, hay una mujer que la quiere ver, dice que se llama Alice Brandon, le dije que estaba ocupada y que no podía recibir a nadie, pero es demasiado insistente - solté un par de risitas, por la voz de Angela estoy segura de que Alice la habría amenazado.

- Gracias por avisar, déjala pasar - a los segundos de responder un huracán de pelo negro entro en mi despacho.

- No me creo que me hayas denegado la entrada, ¡a mí, a tu mejor amiga! - negué con la cabeza y sonreía, Alice era la reina del drama.

- No te lo he denegado, simplemente le dije a mi secretaria que no dejara pasar a nadie, estoy bastante ocupada - le expliqué señalando todo mi escritorio inundado de papeles, estaba intentando encontrar algo que hiciera elevar el número de ventas de la revista y que a la vez fuera original.

- Espero que todos esos papeles sean relacionados con la boda - Alice me miró enarcando una ceja.

- Ali, ya tengo a cuatro personas encargándose de mi boda, sin contar con el planificador que habéis contratado, creo que no debo preocuparme por ese asunto, por lo que mis esfuerzos se centran en mi trabajo, necesito ideas innovadoras para incorporar a la revista, tiene que ser algo diferente, que ninguna otra pueda ofrecer - miré a mi amiga en busca de ayuda, ella era una apasionada de la moda, de hecho su sueño es llegar a ser diseñadora.

- No se Bells, lo mio es diseñar, de hecho venía a ver cuando puedes ir hacerte la prueba, todavía tengo que rematar algunos detalles - Alice me había diseñado mi vestido, para ella era una oportunidad magnifica para mostrar sus diseños.

- ¡Eso es! - salté de mi silla y fui abrazar a Alice - ¡Dios como no se me había ocurrido antes! - la cara de mi amiga era de total asombro e incredulidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? - pregunto totalmente desorientada.

- Gracias a ti he tenido una fabulosa idea, tu misma me has dicho ciento de veces que es difícil para los nuevos diseñadores entrar en el mundo de la moda - vi como Alice asentía - pues se me ha ocurrido que la revista podía dar una oportunidad a esos nuevos diseñadores, mostrar sus diseños, es solo una idea, pero algo es algo, tengo que trabajar en ello.

- Eso sería fantástico, si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame, ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a echar una mano - ambas sonreímos, y nos sumergimos en una conversación sobre diseño, moda y otras cosas que me podrían ser útiles para hacer progresar mi idea, a mitad de la conversación mi móvil comenzó a sonar, por la melodía sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Hola - dije con voz neutral.

- ¿Te cojo ocupada? - preguntó Edward de forma cautelosa.

- Un poco, ¿que querías?.

- El abogado me ha llamado que ya tiene el contrato pre-matrimonial, solo falta que lo firmemos, ¿qué te parece si paso a por ti dentro de una hora y vamos a su despacho? - me quedé en silencio, era una tontería retrasar algo que tarde o temprano tendría que firmar, lo mejor era quitármelo de encima.

- Esta bien te espero aquí - y sin añadir nada más colgué, al levantar mi vista vi que Alice me miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Todo bien con Edward? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si, ¿por qué piensas que algo va mal?

- Te has mostrado distante y fría, es la primera vez que te he visto hablar así con Edward, ¿os habéis peleado? - suspiré tenía que tener más cuidado cuando mis amigas estuvieran delante, es obvio que se estaba dando cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- No nos hemos peleado, simplemente estoy un poco agobiada con todo esto de la boda y el trabajo, ni me he dado cuenta que había sido fría - intenté que mi explicación fuera de lo más convincente, nunca se me daba bien mentir, pero parece que esta vez funcionó porque Alice asintió y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Como Edward había dicho, a la hora se presentó en mi despacho, la comunicación entre nosotros se había reducido bastante, sobre todo de mi parte, debía de reconocer que aunque le había dicho a Edward que le creía todavía estaba resentida. Vi como Edward aparcaba al lado de la acera, antes de que hubiera llegado a las oficinas del abogado.

- No podemos seguir así, ya te he dicho lo que pasó, ¡no fue mi culpa! - grito Edward exasperado - tu misma me dijiste que Jacob te besó y yo no te monté una escena de celos - giré mi cara enfurecida hacia Edward.

- Eso fue diferente, Jacob y yo no teníamos una historia, además que yo no te estoy montando ningún tipo de escena de celos, para hacer eso tendría que sentir algo - en el momento que las palabras abandonaron mi boca me arrepentí, el rostro de Edward se transformó y sus ojos se volvieron furiosos, además que la última parte era una gran mentira, esta última semana me había dado cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Edward y precisamente para evitar sufrir quería mantener las distancias.

- ¡Perfecto! piensa lo que te de la gana, no pienso disculparme otra vez por algo en lo que no he tenido culpa y que fue exactamente lo que te ocurrió a ti en tu despacho con la única diferencia de que yo no vi nada - Edward volvió arrancar el coche y se puso de nuevo en camino.

Esto estaba peor que nunca, mis ojos picaban, pero no quería llorar enfrente de Edward, podía ver que al final el año que íbamos a estar junto si que iba a ser un infierno, aunque todavía estaba a tiempo de romper con el pacto, pero algo dentro de mi me impedía hacerlo, por una parte sabía que si me echaba para atrás sería como una traición para Edward, le dejaría con muy poco tiempo para encontrar otra solución u otra mujer para casarse, y hacía que James ganara, que al fin y al cabo era lo que él quería, había llevado a esa mujer a la cena con el único fin de que Edward y yo nos separásemos y por lo visto había conseguido que discutiéramos y que yo me estuviera planteando romper el pacto.

Por otro lado tampoco quería echarme atrás, porque tenía grandes ideas para la revista, estaba muy ilusionada con este proyecto y estaba segura que iba a conseguir que aunque no estuviera entre las diez primeras, si que el número de ventas ascendiera y que fuera una empresa más productiva, así que con esos pensamientos deseche la idea de abandonar.

Giré mi cabeza para fijarme en Edward, apretaba las manos con fuerzas contra el volante, incluso sus nudillos estaban blancos y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, ¡genial! le había echo enfadarse, pero pensándolo mejor esta situación podía ser mejor para nosotros, el que estuviéramos distantes facilitaba la cosa para tener apenas contacto y que mis sentimientos hacía él no fueran en aumento.

Una vez llegamos al edificio donde estaban la oficina del abogado, Edward se bajó dando un portazo haciendo que me encogiera un poco en mi asiento, iba a salir pensando en que no me abriría la puerta como siempre lo hacía, pero para mi sorpresa Edward no dejó de lado su caballerosidad y me ayudó a salir del coche, incluso enfadado no dejaba al margen sus modales.

Nos adentramos al edificio y nos dirigimos a la planta 22, nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor la recepcionista nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos a Jenks & Asociados, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? - nos preguntó la amable recepcionista.

- Soy Edward Cullen, venimos a ver al Sr. Jenks.

- Lo esta esperando, si por favor son tan amables de seguidme - la recepcionista nos guío a través de un pasillo, llamó a la puerta y entró, a lo segundos salió y nos dijo que podíamos pasar.

Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Jenks, ella es Isabella Swan mi prometida - Edward me presentó al abogado que estrechó mi mano.

- Encantada de conocerla Srta Swan, por favor siéntense y repasemos el contrato - tanto Edward como yo nos sentamos en las sillas que había frente a la mesa. - Bien empecemos, el Sr. Cullen me dijo que los puntos habían sido acordados entre ambos, ¿estoy en lo correcto Srta. Swan? - yo asentí, no sabía que decir nunca había tratado con un abogado y la verdad es que imponía un poco.

- Jason dejémonos de tanto formalismo, puedes tutearnos, como sigas hablando tan formal, la vas asustar - dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona y mirándome, yo estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero por suerte supe controlarme a tiempo.

- Esta bien como queráis, Isabella... - no dejé continuar a Jason.

- Bella, por favor, no me gusta mi nombre completo - aclaré, vi asentir al abogado.

- Como iba diciendo Bella, Edward añadió un par de acotaciones que te voy a explicar y repasaremos todo el contrato para ver que todo esta correcto, si estas de acuerdo podréis firmar - miré a Edward enarcando una ceja, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Vi al abogado coger una serie de folios, y mirarlos por encima, iba pasando paginas hasta detenerse en la que estaba buscando.

- Bien en el apartado sobre la dirección de la empresa, Edward te la cede durante tiempo indefinido, incluso si os llegáis a separar tu continuarías al mando de la empresa, solo abandonarías el puesto en caso de renuncia expresa.

-¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida, había quedado con Edward en que estaría al frente de la empresa durante el año que durara nuestro matrimonio. - No puedo aceptar esa condición no es...

- Bella, no digas que no, se que tu sueños es dirigir algún día la empresa de tu padre, pero a lo mejor necesitas más de un año para sentirte preparada y asumir un puesto acorde con tu apellido, solo es una sugerencia, si al año quieres volver a la editorial simplemente hazlo, esto es solo una oportunidad, no cierras esta puerta - explicó Edward, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, solo pude asentir, ya que me había quedado sin palabras, Edward prácticamente me había cedido su empresa, era increíble.

El abogado leyó un par de cláusulas más, para que diera mi opinión, ya que las había redactado de modo diferente a como lo habíamos pactado Edward y yo, pero el contrato básicamente decía que cuando nos divorciásemos yo no pediría nada a Edward al igual que él tampoco me podría pedir nada, una vez que ambos estuvimos conformes con el contrato, el Sr. Jenks nos lo pasó para firmar, primero lo hizo Edward que no dudó en ningún instante, y después fue mi turno, miré donde tenía que estampar mi firma y suspiré, era el momento para anular todo, pero ese pensamiento solo duró unos segundos, estaba decidida iba a ser valiente por una vez en la vida, así que con esta nueva decisión firmé.

Era un hecho ya no había vuelta atrás, había firmado un contrato pre-matrimonial pero era algo más, era el pacto al que habíamos llegado Edward y yo, uno que nos unía durante un año, y en que en el momento de firmar recé mentalmente porque no saliera muy perjudicada de esta relación.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a todo el mundo, aquí os traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**BPOV**

Cada vez estaba más cerca el día de la boda, y eso hacía que mis nervios aumentaran, al igual que en el resto de las chicas, últimamente era un caos, todo tenía que quedar perfecto, este era el lema de mi madre y Esme, que aunque les advertí en más de una ocasión que esta boda era un arreglo, ellas argumentaba que daba igual, que sus dos únicos hijos se casaban y que debía ser especial, así que no les importaba gastarse el dinero para que todo fuera de la mejor calidad, yo al principio protestaba pero creo que a la quinta vez de decirlo lo dejé por imposible.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no reparé en la caja que había delante de mí, haciendo que me tropezara y me diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Isabella! por el amor de Dios, quieres tener más cuidado, lo que nos faltaba, que te torcieras un tobillo o te hicieras una marca en la cara - me regañó mi madre, mientras yo me sobaba la rodilla ¡qué dolor!

- Si mamá estoy bien, no ha sido nada, gracias por preguntar - espeté furiosa - además a quien se le ocurre poner esa caja ahí en medio - refunfuñé.

- ¡Vaya alguien esta un poco tensa! - exclamó Rose entrando en mi habitación.

- No estoy tensa, es que odio todo esto - dije mientras señalaba mi habitación, que estaba llena de cajas, y prácticamente vacía.

Volví a meter lo que se había salido de la caja con la que había tropezado, gracias a mis queridísimas amigas, nótese el sarcasmo, me iba a mudar con Edward antes de la boda, según ellas era una cosa que tenía que hacer antes o después y mejor antes, ya que así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, justo lo que yo evitaba a toda costa, claro que Edward estaba encantado con la idea que habían tenido mis amigas.

- Bella, ¿te vas a llevar todos tus libros? - pregunto Alice, mirando de arriba a abajo mi estantería.

- No, ahora elijo yo los que me quiero llevar, es una tontería llevarlos para luego tenerlos que traer de vuelta - cuando terminé la oración me quedé congelada en mi sitio, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, yo pensaba que era una tontería cargar con tantas cosas ya que solo iba a estar un año, pero claro este detalle no era del conocimiento de mis amigas.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que traerlos de vuelta? - preguntó Alice confundida y mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

- Esto...mmm...no se el espacio que tiene Edward, es mejor llevar algunos y cuando estemos instalados ya veo si me los llevo todos o no - no se donde surgió toda esa mentira pero lo importante es que Alice pareció tragársela, suspiré y volví a la tarea de empacar cosas, tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Mi madre me miró de forma comprensiva, ella era la única de la habitación que sabía la verdad, le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien, durante los últimos días me había estado preguntado si estaba segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba ilusionada por la boda, pero ante todo quería mi felicidad y si en algún momento dudaba me aseguró que podía dar marcha atrás, que no me preocupara por el dinero que ya habían gastado en la boda, que lo más importante era yo, esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón y comprendí el amor de mis padres, yo estaba por encima de lo material.

- Creo que esta todo - dije mirando alrededor, una oleada de nostalgia me invadió al ver mi habitación sin mis cosas, nunca me imaginé que iba a vivir sin mis padres tan pronto, todavía era joven, y sabía que la hora de irse de casa de mis padres se aproximaban pero nunca me pensé que sería tan pronto, suspiré una vez más como lo había estado haciendo todo el día, parecía que me costaba crecer, pero era hora de asumir mi nueva vida.

Entre todas llevamos las cajas menos pesadas hacia la entrada, allí ya estaba los chicos esperando nuestras ordenes, sin previo aviso, Emmet avanzó y me dio un gran abrazo, en cambio Jasper solo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bufé, no sabía que tenía que hacer para demostrarle que no era una arpía, aunque en realidad yo no tenía que mostrar nada a nadie, él no debería tener tantos prejuicios y olvidarse de esa absurda idea que todas las mujeres queremos fama y dinero.

- Buenos señoritas, ¿eso es todo lo que tenemos cargar en los coches? - dijo Emmet señalando las cajas, pero mirando a Rose, parece que al grandullón le gustaba mi amiga, me fijé como Rosalie se sonrojaba un poco ¡No puede ser! tendría que estar pendiente de estos dos.

- No todos tenemos grandes músculos que nos ayuden a levantar cajas pesadas - contestó Alice con una sonrisa, Emmet soltó una gran carcajada, sonriendo orgulloso y mostrando sus músculos.

- Nosotras solo hemos cogido las cajas más livianas, hay más arriba, esperábamos que vosotros las bajarais - expliqué con una sonrisa, Emmet posó su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Indícanos el camino chica guerrera - me sorprendí que me llamara de esa forma, así es como me había bautizado el día del incidente de la cafetería, miré sobre mi hombro para fijar la vista en Edward y Jasper, el primero solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza y el segundo solo bufó. Edward dio un codazo a Jasper y le miró de forma amenazante, vi como Jasper susurraba un ¿que? y Edward solo negaba con la cabeza, pero parecía enfadado, no sabía si Emmet había hablado con Edward sobre lo que pasó en la cafetería, pero todo indicaba que era lo más probable.

Guié a los chicos hasta mi habitación, no quedaban muchas cajas, pero si eran las más pesadas, no se como lo hicieron pero entre los tres fueron capaces de llevar todas las cajas y eso que había unas siete, yo solamente seguí a los chicos de vuelta a la entrada.

Una vez que todas mis cosas estuvieron guardadas en los coches pusimos rumbo al apartamento de Edward, no se porque pero cada vez que pensaba que nosotros dos íbamos a vivir juntos me ponía nerviosa.

- Para ser soltero tienes un gusto exquisito para decoración - dijo Alice nada más entrar.

- Gracias, pero no he sido yo el que ha decorado mi apartamento, ha sido mi madre, le encanta todo lo relacionado con el interiorismo - explico Edward mientras dejaba una de la cajas en el suelo.

- Aunque es muy elegante, lo veo demasiado masculino, deberíamos comprar algunos cojines o cambiar las cortinas, para que se vea reflejado que aquí vive una mujer - Alice analizaba cada uno de los detalles del salón.

- Ali, no creo que haga... - pero no pude continuar porque mi pequeña amiga había desaparecido, oí una risita a mi espalda, me giré y vi a Rose.

- Creo que la hemos perdido, ahora mismo tiene miles de ideas en su cabeza para remodelar el apartamento de arriba a abajo, o ya te olvidaste como se puso cuando dije que me apetecía cambiar mi habitación - no lo pude evitar y rompí en carcajadas, Rose salió de viaje un fin de semana, y cuando regresó su habitación era totalmente otra.

- Debemos asegurarnos de esconder la llave, no me apetece regresar un día del trabajo y encontrarme con todo cambiado - todos rieron por mi comentario, bueno excepto Jasper.

- Te he oído Bella - dijo Ali volviendo a entrar el salón.

Las cajas quedaron repartidas por el salón, pero tuve la suficiente precaución de no dejar ninguna de por medio para que no me volviera a tropezar como había ocurrido antes, como ya era hora de cenar decidimos invitar a los chicos a pizza por ayudarnos en la mudanza, todos se quedaron excepto Jasper, debo decir que eso le molestó bastante a Edward.

- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta sin que os sintáis ofendidos? - preguntó Alice, mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza.

- Dispara duende - respondió Emmet, no entendía su afición por los motes.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa a vuestro amigo? Es que se golpeo la cabeza y se quedó así de capullo.

- ¡Rose! - gritamos Alice y yo a la vez, mi amiga cuando quiere puede ser lo más grosero del mundo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó como si no entendiera porque Alice y yo habíamos puesto el grito en el cielo - las dos estabais pensando lo mismo, así que no me miréis con esa cara.

- Rose, yo se lo iba a preguntar pero con un poco más de tacto, hija la verdad algunas veces eres demasiado directa - le regañó Alice, volví mi vista hacia los chicos que nos veían bastante entretenidos.

- ¿Eso era lo que nos querías preguntar? - preguntó Edward, nostras asentimos - bueno a ver como lo explicó, Jazz no es tan amargado normalmente, es una persona bastante sensible además de simpático...

- Si sobre todo con Bella - interrumpió Rose, que estaba bastante cabreada con el rubio por la forma que me trataba y como me contestaba.

- A ver Jasper ha salido de una mala relación, María solo estaba con él por la posición social que le podía dar, Jazz estaba bastante enamorado y por más que le dijésemos que ella no le convenía, no nos hacía caso, cuando ella le engañó él abrió los ojos, y digamos que ahora desconfía un poco de las mujeres.

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Alice sorprendida por la expresión utilizada por Edward.

- Vale esta bien, desconfía bastante de las mujeres, y por eso él piensa que Bella esta sacando provecho de mi, que se ha aprovechado de mi momento debilidad por la muerte de mi abuelo para atarme.

Mis amigas estaban sorprendida, yo no tanto, ya que básicamente sabía los motivos del comportamiento de Jasper, aunque eso no significaba que los comprendiera, porque en mi opinión estaba bastante equivocado, no me había dado una oportunidad de demostrar como era realmente, simplemente me había juzgado.

- Claro que hemos hablado con él - contestó bastante enfadado Emmet, ¡mierda! me había perdido parte de la conversación - pero simplemente no entra en razón.

Miré a mis dos amigas que estaban bastante alteradas, al igual que Emmet, Edward parecía resignado, yo sabía que él había dejado en claro a sus amigos que yo no era igual que María, y que solo hacía falta conocerme para ver las diferencia, pero Jasper no estaba por la labor de hacer caso a su amigo.

- Mejor dejemos el tema, gracias chicas por defenderme, pero yo ya he puesto todo de mi parte para hacerle entender que no me estoy aprovechando de Edward, pero él no da su brazo a torcer, y gracias Emmet, se que has hablado con Jasper y has intentado que entre en razón, pero creo que es caso perdido - y con esto puse fin a la discusión.

Edward me miró orgulloso, y sin que me lo espera, me agarró de la cintura para estrecharme contra él y dejar un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, eso simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se pusiera a mil, y una vez más volví a suspirar, esto de la convivencia iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Las chicas y Emmet se fueron después de cenar, ya que estaban bastantes cansados, Edward recogió el salón, mientras yo me dispuse abrir cajas para encontrar mi pijama, o por lo menos algo con lo que dormir así como mi neceser.

- No sabía que tenías tantas cosas - dijo Edward cuando regresó al salón viendo todo cubierto por mis cajas.

- Créeme yo tampoco, creo que se reproducen - Edward se carcajeó y yo volví a mi tarea ¡bingo! las encontré, para la próxima mudanza iba a poner que contenía cada caja, así no me pasaba 10 minutos buscando, levanté la mirada y vi que Edward me estaba mirando.

- Esto...mmm...me dices cual es mi habitación - dije con un hilo de voz, vi como en la cara de Edward se extendía una sonrisa ladina, ¡dios por qué tiene que ser tan sexy!

- Claro, sígueme - me levanté y le seguí, pero me quedé estática en el pasillo cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Pero esa es tu habitación, yo pensé que tendría una propia - protesté, lo último que deseaba era compartir la misma cama que Edward, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros y la mejor forma para eso era tener mi propio espacio.

- No tengo más habitaciones, además ya hemos compartido la cama anteriormente y no pusiste ningún problema - la voz ronca de Edward hizo que a mi mente vinieran imágenes de la única vez que compartimos la cama, ¡eso era precisamente lo que estaba intentando evitar!

- ¿Y esa habitación de allí? - señalé otra puerta, imaginé que eso tendría que ser otra habitación.

- Lo siento, pero ese es mi despacho - su sonrisa se amplio - en este apartamento la única cama que hay es la mía. ¡Genial! la única opción que me quedaba era coger mis cosas e irme a casa de mis padres si no quería dormir con Edward.

Me adentré en la habitación con mis cosas en las manos, mi vista se fue hacia la cama, las imágenes seguían en mi cabeza, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, Edward fue tierno y a la vez pasional, era una combinación perfecta pero a la vez peligrosa, ya bastante afectado estaba mi corazón para seguir exponiéndolo más, lo último que quería era salir con el corazón roto de esta relación ficticia.

Sentí la presencia de Edward detrás mía, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia su duro pecho, sentí mi piel de gallina, ¡le odiaba por el efecto que tenía sobre mí! un solo toque suyo y yo era gelatina en sus manos, retiró el pelo que caía sobre mi hombro hacia un lado para tener acceso a mi cuello, y allí empezó a repartir una serie de besos húmedos, no pude evitar un suspiro aunque más bien parecía un gemido, sus manos dejaban suaves caricias de arriba abajo y sentí en mi trasero que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertarse, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tenía que tomar una decisión, si le dejaba continuar no habría fuerza humana que nos parase después, una parte de mi me gritaba que me olvidara de todo y que disfrutara, que daba igual que pasara este año, pero otra parte de mi, la más vulnerable pedía grito que detuviera todo esto, que al final la que saldría perdiendo sería yo, sentí la manos de Edward colarse debajo de mi camiseta y fue en ese instante en que surgió ese lado cobarde que por más que intentara dejarlo atrás siempre salía a relucir.

- ¡Para! - grité y me alejé de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundido y sorprendido por mi reacción.

- No quiero continuar - murmuré - creo que lo mejor será no mezclar las cosas, lo del otro día fue...

- Un error - espetó Edward interrumpiéndome.

- No iba a decir eso - me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Edward no apartaba sus ojos de los míos - lo que quiero decir, es que nos dejamos llevar por el momento y el sexo solo puede complicar nuestra convivencia, creo que es algo que debemos pensar... - me callé ante la mirada que Edward me estaba dando, creo que si las miradas matasen estaría ya dos metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Esto es por lo que sucedió con Tanya?, porque sino recuerdo mal, antes de que sucediera lo del beso que ya te expliqué como sucedió y por lo que te he perdido perdón un millón de veces, no tenías problemas con que mantuviéramos relaciones - nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado, fui caminando hacia atrás hasta toparme contra la pared.

Edward puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, su nariz rozaba con la mia, y su aliento golpeaba mis labios, contuve la respiración ante su proximidad y cerré los ojos, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos, suaves, tiernos sin prisa, mi corazón se aceleró, recargó su cuerpo contra el mío haciendo que sintiera cada músculo de su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, mi voluntad estaba a punto de flaquear, puse mis manos sobre mi pecho e intenté alejarlo de mí, pero claro no contaba con tanta fuerza, Edward se separó bruscamente de mí y sus ojos ardían, podía ver que estaba furioso.

- ¡Perfecto, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me pidas cuentas porque te he sido infiel! - gritó enfadado, marchándose de la habitación y dando un portazo.

Yo estaba en shock, a los pocos segundos volví a sentir otro portazo, seguramente Edward se había ido de casa, poco a poco me fui deslizando hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentada, encogí mis piernas abrazándolas y de las nada las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cara, odiaba sentirme así, sentía como mi pecho se partía en dos, las palabras que había dicho Edward me habían dolido, habían sido como un puñal directo al corazón, pero todo había sido mi culpa y mi maldito lado cobarde, donde estaba mi idea de arriesgarse, de querer cambiar. Me levanté y me limpié las lágrimas de mi cara, tenía que enfrentar esta situación y lo tenía que hacer como la persona adulta que era.

Me duché y me puse el pijama, cuando salí Edward todavía no había vuelto, decidí no pensar en donde podía estar o con quien, así que me metí en la cama, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, nada más tocar la almohada el olor de Edward me invadió.

No sabía que hora era, pero sentía ruido en la habitación, sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, yo estaba de espalda a Edward, a los pocos minutos sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, en ese instante me tensé, intenté moverme para alejarme de su cuerpo, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

- Siento haberte despertado, no era mi intención - susurró, a continuación le oí suspirar - lo siento, creo que perdí los nervios esta tarde y no debí gritar esas cosas, no iban en serio, voy a respectar tus decisiones, lo último que quiero es que nuestra convivencia sea un infierno, debería poner el mundo a tus pies por todo lo que haces por mí y no ponerme como un energúmeno.

- Esta bien Edward, no todo es culpa tuya, quizá tuve que aclarar las cosas un poco antes, y no dejarla llevar tan lejos, olvidemos este asunto - quería dejar todo esto atrás.

- Sabes ha sido nuestra primera pelea, dicen que las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte - susurro Edward seductoramente en mi oído, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Le di un codazo en el estómago - entendido, nada de sexo, ni para reconciliaciones, buenas noches Bella - Edward bromeo, y dejó un beso en mi cuello a la vez que me apretaba contra él.

- Buenas noches Edward - me relajé en sus brazos y caí en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

3 días, 5 horas, 34 minutos y 6 segundos, esa era el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Edward y mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, iba a volverme loca, el muy cabrón había mantenido su promesa de respectar mi decisión, y eso iba a hacer que muriera de combustión espontánea, ¿cuanto tiempo puede pasar un hombre sin camiseta? creo que desde que me había ido a vivir con Edward no se había puesto ninguna en casa, y eso estaba llevando a mis hormonas al límite, el imbécil sabía muy bien lo que hacía ¡porqué tenía que ser tan sexy!

El sonido de la alarma interrumpió mis pensamientos, alargué la mano para que dejara de sonar, pero todavía sin abrir mis ojos, una vez que el sonido cesó lo único que se oía en la habitación era el agua de la ducha, solo de imaginar a Edward desnudo al otro lado de la puerta me hacia sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre y que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera, abrí los ojos ante las imágenes que mi mente reproducía, pero eso no fue la mejor idea, porque a los pocos minutos Edward salió con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, no pude evitar comérmelo con los ojos, por su pecho descendía pequeñas gotas que se perdían por debajo de su toalla, sentí mi cuerpo arder, lo único que quería era abalanzarme sobre él y lamer todas esas gotitas de su esculpido pecho, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me relamí los labios, sentía la humedad entre mis piernas, pero mi burbuja de lujuria fue reventada por la voz de Edward cabrón Cullen.

- Si quieres me quito la toalla para que sigas mirándome sin obstáculos - dijo burlonamente. Yo solté un gritito de frustración y me dejé caer en la cara poniendo la almohada sobre mi cabeza, oí la carcajada de Edward, el muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- ¡Cállate! - grité levantándome de la cama y tirándole la almohada, pero no le di, ya que tiene buenos reflejos.

- La abstinencia sexual te pone bastante irritable, yo estaría más que dispuesto ayudar si lo deseas claro - cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño, ¡por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso, sexy y caliente! escuché su risa al otro lado de la puerta, sabía que pronto iba a caer en sus redes, de pronto solté un grito, ¡me estaba intentando seducir! Edward me lo había confesado con anterioridad, me miré al espejo del baño y tomé una decisión, dos podrían jugar a este juego, aunque estaba bastante segura que me quemaría, pero ya no me importaba, iba a vencer a Edward Cullen en su propio juego.

Tras mi descubrimiento no hice nada que pudiera delatar mi plan, tendría que pensar muy bien mis movimientos, incluso podría pedir algún consejo a las chicas, Alice y Rose eran todas unas experta en seducir, así que estaba segura que me podrían ayudar.

La mañana la pasé enfrascada en una montaña de papeles, iba a sacar una nueva sección, se lo había comentado a Edward, no era necesario que le comentara sobre la decisiones que quería tomar, pero en el fondo me sentía más segura si él me apoyaba con la idea, por los menos ahora al principio, hasta que tuviera un poco más de seguridad, al fin y al cabo Edward era mi jefe, ya que era él el que manejaba la Corporación Cullen.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó y la voz de mi secretaria salió por el interfono.

- Señorita Swan, el Sr. Black quiere verla - ¡Jake!, desde el día que me besó en el despacho no lo había vuelto a ver, me dolía que tirara a la basura tantos años de amistad.

- Ángela, hazle pasar - dije, era hora de hablar.

- Hola Bells - susurró cuando abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, sonreí por mi diminutivo, fue él quien me lo puso - Antes de que digas nada quiero pedirte perdón, la última vez que nos vimos me comporté como un autentico idiota y lo empeoré no cogiéndote el teléfono.

- Vaya por los menos reconoces tus errores - dije en una actitud fría estaba bastante enfadada con él.

- Si..bueno...compréndeme, de la noche a la mañana me entero que te casas, yo había vuelto con la esperanza de conquistarte después de enterarme que rompiste con Matt. - Jake se adentro al despacho pero no se sentó, se quedó de pie.

- Jake yo... - pero no pude decir nada porque me interrumpió.

- Lo sé Bells, no sientes lo mismo, pero me dolió que no me lo dijeras en persona, que tuviera que enterarme por tu padre - bajé la cabeza avergonzaba, tenía tanta cosas en la cabeza que se me olvidó hablar con él antes.

- Perdón, tuve que haberte llamado - me disculpé.

- Si, pero bueno, así no me puedes volver a echar en cara que no te dijera lo del trabajo - y ahí estaba de nuevo mi amigo del alma, bromista y alegre - te echo de menos Bella y si lo único que puedes ofrecerme es tu amistad me conformaré con eso, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y si Cullen te hace daño yo me encargaré de hacérselo pagar.

No pude reprimir el impulso de saltar de mi silla y arrojarme a sus brazos, lo había echado tanto de menos, me hacía más falta de lo que pensaba, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara y si era necesario dispuesto a sacarte una sonrisa.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, pero si me vuelves a ignorara te vas a enterar - Jacob empezó a darme vueltas en sus brazos y reí ante la situación.

- Vaya, vaya, me pregunto que pensará Edward de todo esto - dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, haciendo que me tensara en ese instante.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Buenos días a todos, aquí os traigo el capítulo como cada semana, espero que lo difrutéis._

* * *

**BPOV**

Jasper estaba parado en la puerta, su mirada era fulminante, ¿que hacía él aquí? poco a poco me fui separando de Jacob, ya es mala suerte de todos los que podían aparecer tuviese que ser él, esto no iba ayudar mucho a que cambiara su opinión sobre mi, el ambiente era tenso, no sabía que decir, estaba segura de que si abría la boca las cosas iban a empeorar, pero tampoco podríamos estar en este silencio incomodo, carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

- Hola Jasper, que sorpresa que estés aquí - dije para romper el hielo - este es mi amigo Jacob Black, Jake este es Jasper Whitlock uno de los mejores amigo de Edward - pero mi presentación no sirvió de nada, ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo movimiento para saludarse, cuando me fijé en Jake también estaba tenso y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Jasper.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Jasper? - pregunté, tenía que hacer que la tensión se disolviera, aunque no supiera como.

- Por lo que veo, ni siquiera vas a considerar explicarme lo que he visto, te creía más inteligente - lo último lo dijo en tono despectivo.

- Creo que no eres nadie para que te den explicaciones - espetó Jake por la forma en la que Jasper me había hablando.

- Jake déjalo, ya estoy acostumbrada a las palabras de Jasper, no quiero empeorar las cosas - supliqué a mi amigo, poniéndome delante de él para calmarlo y dando la espalda a Jasper.

- Me va a encantar decirle a Edward que te encontré con tu amante, si te das prisas todavía puedes defenderte - dijo con desden Jasper a mi espalada, Jake apretó los puños con fuerzas dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Jasper.

- ¡Basta de una vez Jazz! - el grito de Edward hizo que me girara rápidamente, allí estaba él, detrás de Jasper y con cara de pocos amigos - hasta cuando vas a seguir atacándola, eres mi amigo pero todo tiene un límite y no voy a dejar que sigas despreciando a mi prometida, te lo he repetido mil veces, ella no es María y comprendo tu modo de pensar pero ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a ser el de antes y no este tipo resentido y lleno de odio hacia las mujeres.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - Jasper se giró para mirar cara a cara a Edward - pero una cosa te voy a decir, cuando ella te haya quitado todo lo que tienes, no vengas a pedirme ayuda - las palabras de Jasper fueron bastante duras y llenas de resentimiento, vi en el rostro de Edward lleno de decepción, y eso me dolió, yo sabía lo mucho que Edward apreciaba a Jasper.

Después de esas palabras todos nos quedamos en silencio, y sin decir nada más Jasper se fue, me acerqué a Edward y le abracé, no podía ser fría ni mantener mi distancia con él en estos momentos, Edward me había defendido con uñas y dientes frente a su amigo, y yo debía estar a su lado dándole apoyo, y algo se me tenía que ocurrir para arreglar toda esta situación, si podía ser antes de la boda.

Volví a mirar a Edward y esta vez me fijé que él tenía su vista clavada en mi amigo, creo que era la hora de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Bueno creo que lo suyo es que os presente formalmente, aunque se que sabéis quien es cada uno, Edward este es mi amigo Jacob, Jake este es Edward mi prometido - ambos se tendieron la mano y se la estrecharon, no me pasó desapercibido que Jake miraba con odio a Edward.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por hablar conmigo Bells, te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte - mi amigo me dio un abrazo - adiós Cullen - se podía sentir la hostilidad en sus palabras.

- Adiós Black - dijo Edward todavía un poco tenso - ¿Habéis arreglado las cosas entre vosotros dos? - preguntó Edward mientras nos sentábamos.

- Si, se ha disculpado, la verdad es que me alegro de recuperar a mi amigo, me dolía el distanciamiento. - dije acomodándome en mi sillón, mientras Edward quedaba enfrente mía - Lo malo es que Jasper piensa todavía peor de mí.

- Lo siento por eso - suspiró Edward - no se como hacerle entender las cosas, odio estar peleado con mi amigo, Jazz es como un hermano y que no me apoye y no ponga de su parte para solucionar las cosas me da rabia.

- Edward no te mortifiques, tu has puesto todo lo necesario para que Jasper entendiera la situación, pero él esta en una fase en que todavía tiene mucho rencor, creo que es mejor dejar que el tiempo pase y que poco a poco vaya siendo como era antes - quería hacer que Edward se sintiera mejor.

- Gracias Bella, pero no me gusta que te ataque, tu me estas haciendo un favor y mi mejor amigo no hace otra cosa que insultarte y ... - pero le interrumpí ante que se siguiera auto culpando.

- Basta Edward, hago esto porque quiero y no es como si estuviera haciendo algo altruista, los dos sacamos beneficio - le sonreí y Edward me devolvió la sonrisa - además ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus desplantes, no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con él, es tu amigo y quiero que lo siga siendo. Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacíais los dos aquí? - pregunté curiosa.

- Bueno se me había ocurrido una idea para que os llevarais mejor - dijo Edward mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo - había pensado que si Jazz trabajaba contigo al final te llegaría a conocer, él es un gran publicista y seguro que es de gran ayuda, pero de camino a tu despacho, me encontré con John, y nos quedamos hablando, y fue cuando Jasper entró.

- Vaya, no se que decir - la idea de que Jasper trabajara conmigo no me hacia mucha gracia, pero también era una buena idea para que él me conociera - Esta bien, habla con él y si quiere por mi no hay problema con que trabajemos juntos, total no creo que nos podamos llevar peor - dije bromeando al final, tenía que animar a Edward.

- Esta bien, a ver que me dice, aunque ahora no estoy seguro que acepte, no se - dijo Edward mientras se levantaba - te dejo, seguro que tienes mucho trabajo y ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente - Edward se acercó tanto que yo dejé de respirar, le había dicho que cuando estuviéramos a solas no quería que me besara, mi pulso se aceleró y la fragancia de Edward inundó mis sentidos, cerré los ojos pensando que me besaría, pero no fue así, sus labios se posaron en la comisura de mi boca, dejando un extraño cosquilleo, Edward se separó y yo abrí los ojos confundida, en su cara había una sonrisa ladina - te veo en casa Bella.

Y tras decir eso le vi desaparecer por la puerta de mi despacho, dejándome aturdida y con el corazón desbocado, y lo peor de todo es que Edward sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mi y lo utilizaba a su favor, tomé una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme y volver a centrarme en el trabajo, necesitaba sacar a Edward de mi cabeza.

.

.

.

- No se como soportas la cara de ese amargado, y encima tu ánimas a Edward para que trabaje contigo - gritaba Rose por toda la tienda.

- Quieres bajar la voz, no hace falta que se entere todo el centro comercial - me quejé mientras cogía un vestido en mis manos.

Había decidido salir con las chicas de compras, y de pasó contarle lo que había sucedido hace un par de días con Jasper en mi despacho, Edward todavía no me había dicho si había aceptado el trabajo, aunque si sabía que había hablado con él y que Emmet estaba haciendo de intermediario.

- Esa mujer le marcó más de lo que piensa - dijo Alice quitándome el pantalón que tenía en la mano, yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrado - ese pantalón no te va a sentar bien, créeme, aquí yo soy la experta - bufé pero la hice caso.

- Ali todos hemos sufrido de desamor, y no por esa razón vamos insultado y menospreciando a los hombres - siguió diciendo Rose, mientras ella también cogía unas cuantas cosas.

- Estoy con Rose, yo no he hecho nada para que me trate así, además ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad para conocerme - aclaré, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra dialéctica - ¿además porque insistes tanto en defender a Jasper? - pregunté enarcando una ceja, mi pequeña amiga bufó y nos dio la espalda dirigiéndose a los probadores.

- ¡Te gusta! - chilló Rose, yo solo fui capaz de abrí la boca de la impresión.

- No digas tonterías - Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarnos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sus mejillas estaban de color rosado.

- ¡Te has sonrojado! - ahora fue mi turno de chillar, Rose y yo nos miramos.

- Cuando os aliáis sois imposible, no decís nada más que tonterías - dijo de forma defensiva, en la vida podía imaginarme que a mi amiga le pudiera gustar Jasper, comencé a reír de forma histérica, porque el destino había querido que mis dos mejores amigas se fijaran en los dos mejores amigos de Edward.

- ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? - preguntó Rose intrigada por mi ataque de risa.

- Que a ti te gusta Emmet y a Ali Jasper, Edward y yo deberíamos recibir algún tipo de regalo o agradecimiento al respecto - dije una vez que me calmé pero con la sonrisa en mi cara, pero la reacción de mis amigas sonrojándose a la vez hizo que volviera a reírme.

Ambas me dejaron en medio de un pasillo riéndome como una loca, mientras ellas se iban a los probadores, yo hice lo mismo una vez que me calmé, al final todas salimos de la tienda con un par de bolsas, me encantaba pasar la tarde con mis amigas, por lo menos olvidaba al estúpido, semidesnudo y sexy hombre que había en mi casa, sabía que no podía soportar un día más por lo que tenía que poner en marcha mi plan, tenía que hacer que Edward sintiera lo mismo que yo, iba a ser una dulce venganza y esperaba que placentera, porque ya había asumido que al llevar a cabo mi plan al final terminaría teniendo sexo con Edward, porque tanta tensión sexual no había ser humano que la aguantara, así que con esa determinación empecé con el paso número uno, que era la ayuda de las chicas.

- ¿Podemos tomarnos una pausa para tomar un café? así de paso os pido un favor - dije mientras señalaba una cafetería que había a la derecha, ellas asintieron. Una vez con los cafés por delante fue la hora de exponer mi plan.

- Te quieres vengar de Edward por pasearse medio desnudo por vuestro apartamento ¿no? - yo asentí a la pregunta de Alice - ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? ,es decir, tu disfrutas de las vistas, eso sirve de juego previo, seguro que después lo disfrutas el doble - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero claro que ella no sabía que ahí es donde estaba el problema, ya que yo me quedaba frustrada, y no iba a caer en el juego de Edward para que después me le echara en cara.

- Ya pero no quiero ser yo la que siempre babeé detrás de él, quiero que también sufra un poco - me quejé.

- Yo estoy con Bella, terminaos el café y mover esos culos, que vamos a ir a comprar la lencería más sexy que nadie haya visto jamás - dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Creo a los 5 minutos de entrar en Victoria Secret's me arrepentí de haber pedido la ayuda a mis amigas, hoy era el día en el que Bella Swan había inventado un nuevo color de rojo en su cara, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que a mis amigas le daba igual, incluso diría que disfrutaban verme tan mortificada, ellas no sabían otra cosa que gritar y lanzar prendas demasiado pequeñas a la cesta que cada una había cogido. Por orden de Alice me había sentado en un sillón mientras ellas se encargaban de coger las prendas que luego yo me probaría.

- Listo, ya tenemos las prendas más provocativas de toda la tienda, pruébate algunas para ver como te quedan - sugirió Alice poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, yo me reí y me levanté para meterme en el probador.

Lo primero que me pasaron fue un camisón de color morado, con un encaje en el escote y el dobladillo, apenas cubría mi trasero, tenía un fruncido debajo del pecho, la tela era semitrasparente y venía a juego con unas pequeñas bragas, me miré al espejo y me sonrojé, yo no era de usar estas cosas, pero debo decir que me resaltaban la figura, cogí aire para abrir la puerta del probador para que me vieran.

- ¡Joder! estas muy sexy - chilló Rose.

- Te queda genial, ¡Edward te lo va arrancar! - dijo Alice, yo dejé escapar una risita nerviosa y me volví a meter en el probador para seguir con más camisones, sujetadores y bragas, todo cortesía de mis amigas, todas las prendas elegidas eran muy sugerentes, no les faltaba las transparencia ni los encajes, aunque todo esto me daba mucha vergüenza era hora de esconder ese lado tímido y dejar salir a la Bella atrevida.

Cuando llegué al apartamento no había nadie, era perfecto para esconder toda la ropa que había comprado, y poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan, antes de llevarla acabo decidí preparar algo de cenar, en eso estaba cuando oí la puerta y a los pocos segundos Edward apareció en la cocina, aunque no estaba preparada para verlo de esa forma, con la camiseta pegada a su torso, con algunos mechones en su frente, estaba realmente sexy, no le hacía falta ir medio desnudo para que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

- Hola, ¿qué tal las compras con las chicas? se me ha hecho raro correr sin ti, creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a tu ritmo - dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

- Eso será porque no tenías a nadie a quien molestar - le dije rodando los ojos - la cena estará lista en 10 minutos - le informé volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida por su maldita imagen de dios griego.

Aproveché que Edward estaba en la ducha para comenzar con mi plan, al principio sería sutil, quería torturarle unos cuantos días, y después cuanto estuviera débil lo remataría, una risita histérica salió de mi garganta, la verdad es que la idea de torturar un poco a Edward era divertida. Abrí el cajón donde había guardado las bragas, elegí unas de encaje rojo, me parecieron muy atrevidas, luego cogí una camiseta que ponía en rojo "bite me" que cubría mi trasero, pero como moviera o levantara los brazos dejaban al aire mi culo, era perfecta para mandarle un mensaje, y por último decidí ir sin sujetador, me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi, una chica sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer pero a la vez decidida.

Una vez de vuelta a la cocina, terminé la cena y empecé a colocar la mesa, aunque estaba nerviosa intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía, nunca había intentado seducir a un hombre con mi cuerpo, aunque Alice y Rose siempre me dicen que tengo un buen cuerpo con las curvas adecuadas yo siempre me he sentido inferior, sobre todo al lado de ellas, no podía evitar compararme, pero era hora de subirme la autoestima y ver hasta donde puedo llegar.

- Eso huele genial Bella - dijo Edward entrando en la cocina, y como era costumbre en él iba sin camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, no pude evitar fijarme en sus malditos y bien definidos abdominales, y a mi mente vino imágenes de la noche que compartimos y como me encantó acariciarlos y lamerlos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, sentí mis pezones endurecerse y mis bragas humedecerse ¡maldito Cullen! pero era hora de la revancha.

- ¿Quieres agua para cenar? - pregunté a lo que Edward asintió, tomé aire era la hora de la verdad.

Fui hasta donde guardamos los vasos, levanté el brazo para alcanzarlos y sentí como la camiseta se subía dejando al aire mi trasero, oí un jadeo detrás de mí y sentí su mirada en mi culo, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, ¡punto para Bella!, me giré y vi como su mirada seguía clavada donde antes estaba mi culo.

- ¿Estas bien Edward? - pregunté intentando reprimir la risa.

- Mmm..si esto... - se aclaró la voz - estoy bien, no es nada - vi como levantó la mirada y la fijó en mi pecho, estaba seguro que se había fijado en mis pezones.

Puse los dos vasos de agua en la mesa, Edward seguía quieto en el mismo sitio y con la mirada en un punto fijo, solté una risa, era muy gracioso ver a Edward en esta situación.

- Edward si no te sientas la comida se va enfriar - dije para llamarle la atención.

Edward se sentó pero sus movimientos eran automáticos, todavía estaba metido en si mismo, de pronto le vi sacudir la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos, pero después volvió la vista al plato sin decir nada, parecía muy confundido.

Tras la cena, que había transcurrido en silencio y con un Edward bastante confundido, me fui a la habitación mientras Edward terminaba de limpiar la cocina, me lavé los dientes, y me desmaquillé, pensé en ponerme algunos de mis pijamas que me había comprado pero mejor decidí no torturar más a Edward, quería verlo sufrir un poco más, así que me acosté con lo que me llevaba puesto, ¡en verdad si que quería seguir torturándolo! me acosté de forma que mis bragas fueran visibles, le oí entrar en la habitación y dejó escapar un gruñido.

- Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte - murmuró para sí pero alcancé oírle, cerró la puerta de baño un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y yo no pude reprimir más la risita al oír el agua correr, hoy no iba a ser yo la que durmiera frustrada.

.

.

.

Llevaba dos días torturando a Edward, me lo estaba pasando bomba, sobre todo me encantaba las caras de sufrimiento que ponía el pobre, ahora él también sabía lo que me hacía en sus propias carnes, aunque hoy estaba dispuesta a dar el paso final, y eso significaba ponerme el camisón morado que me probé en la tienda y que tanto me gustó, estaba segura de como terminaría la cosa si cruzaba esa línea, pero estaba dispuesta, iba a disfrutar el año que tenía por delante todo lo que pudiera, y eso por supuesto implicaba el sexo, intentaría por todos los medios dejar al margen mis sentimientos.

Antes de salir del baño me miré otra vez en el espejo, era hora de la verdad, a ver hasta donde aguantaba Edward, me dirigí por el pasillo camino del salón, tomé una respiración para darme valor e intenté actuar lo más natural posible. Vi a Edward sentado en el sofá con algunos papeles en la mano y con la televisión encendida.

- ¿Qué estas viendo? - pregunté mientas me sentaba junto a él.

- Nada, puedes...- oí como los papeles se caían al suelo giré mi cabeza y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme a carcajadas, a Edward se le había desencajado la mandíbula y los ojos los tenía totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

- ¿Entonces esta bien si cambio de canal? - pregunté de forma inocente, Edward seguía en shock - ¡Edward! - le llamé para que me prestara atención, vi como tragaba en seco y se aclaró la voz para hablar, aunque continuo sin decir nada.

- Será mejor que te vaya a por un vaso de agua - me levanté lentamente, me estaba excitando con la mirada que Edward me estaba dando.

No había ni cogido el vaso cuando sentí el cuerpo de Edward presionar mi espalda, además de sentir su erección en mi trasero, el calor viajó por todo mi cuerpo, alojándose en mi vientre.

- Eres mala Swan y me la vas a pagar - su aliento rozó mi oreja y su voz ronca hizo que me mojase. - he intentado ser un caballero todo estos días, pero hoy se acaba el juego, voy a hacerte gritar tan fuerte que tendrás que pedir clemencia - tragué grueso ante sus palabras.

- No he sido yo quien ha empezado este juego, ¿a quién le gusta pasear medio desnudo por la casa? - mi voz estaba ronca, y no podía evitar mover mis caderas en busca de fricción.

- Yo solo te mostraba lo que te estabas perdiendo - Edward me giró para quedar cara a cara, y segundos después estaba reclamando mi boca con desesperación, abrí mis labios y su lengua entro en mi boca, no era capaz de controlar mis gemidos, cada vez me sentía más excitada, habían sido muchos días los que había pasado frustrada.

Edward puso sus manos en mi trasero y me estrechó contra él, dejándome sentir su erección en mi estómago, podía ver que estaba duro, mis manos intentaron desabrochar el botón de su pantalón pero Edward se separó de repente.

- Todavía no llegamos a ese punto, primero quiero torturarte - y sin más me cogió y me subió a la encimera, solté un grito al sentir el frío en mi trasero.

Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a atacar mi cuello, yo me sujeté a sus brazos y eché el cuello para atrás, él siguió bajado hasta llegar a mis pechos, retiró las tirantas dejando mis pechos desnudos.

- ¡Edwaaaarrd! - chillé cuando su boca mordió uno de mis pezones, podía sentir como me mojaba cada vez más, a la vez que la tensión se iba acumulando allí abajo, me arqueé y moví mi trasero para crear fricción y así liberar un poco de tensión.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en mis caderas para impedir que las siguiera moviendo, hice un mohín al verme privada.

- Estate quieta, quiero verte sufrir de placer - dijo Edward cuando se despegó de mi pecho para atacar el otro.

De mi boca lo único que salían era gemidos y suspiros, quería decir algo pero no podía pensar. Edward dejó mi pecho, me miró a los ojos y sonrió, no pude evitar imitarle, parecía que poco a poco la tensión entre nosotros se iba evaporando.

- Levanta el culo pequeña, no quiero romper esas bragas, quiero verte este conjunto en nuestra luna de miel - me apoyé en sus hombros e hice lo me dijo, Edward la fue bajando lentamente, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió, ese gesto me excitó sobremanera.

Edward sonrió ladinamente y abrió mis piernas lo más que pudo, segundos después enterró su cabeza entre mis entre ellas cogiendo entre sus dientes mi clítoris, eso hizo que gritara de puro placer, pero lo que definitivamente me volvió loca fue su lengua, entrando y saliendo, lamiendo y succionando. Mis manos fueron hacia su pelo para acercar más su cara, estaba al borde del abismo, unos minutos más tarde exploté en un delicioso orgasmos que hizo que mis huesos se convirtiera en gelatina, Edward se separó, vi su boca brillante por mis jugos, se relamió los labios y eso me volvió loca, tiré de sus pantalones para que se acercará y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, era un beso hambriento y lleno de necesidad, podía sentir mi sabor en mi boca.

- Creo que es mi hora de torturarte - dije seductoramente, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto a sus boxers.

- Eso será otro día, ahora solamente quiero hundirme dentro de tí - dijo antes de volver a besarme mientras posicionaba su miembro en mi entrada.

Pero como quería torturarme no me penetraba sino que se limitaba a presionar un poco sobre mi entrada, ese pequeño movimiento me estaba llevando al límite, sin esperármelo Edward agarró mis glúteos para acercarme a él y de una sola estocada me penetró, en ese momento lo único que salió de mis labios fue su nombre, al igual que Edward gritó el mío, sus movimientos eran lentos, definitivamente este hombre que quería volver loca.

- Edward por favor...más rápido...- sollocé sin apenas fuerza.

Edward me hizo caso y comenzó acelerar, yo me sujeté bien a sus hombros mientras él me embestía una y otra vez.

- ¡Dios, estas tan estrecha…mmm…! – gimió Edward completamente enloquecido.

- ¡Más…más fuerte..! – chillé, estaba absolutamente fuera de mi.

Sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y profundas, sentí como mis paredes se estrechaban y exploté en el segundo orgasmo del día, pocos segundos después Edward me siguió, cayendo sobre mi extenuado, yo acariciaba su pelo, ambos teníamos una ligera capa de sudor sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Esto significa que vuelves a tener sexo conmigo? - susurró Edward, mientras levantaba la mirada para verme a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir porque dudaba que tuviera fuerzas para hablar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a todo el mundo, espero que andéis estupendamente, aquí os traigo el capítulo, preparados porque nos vamos de boda, que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**BPOV**

Desde que habíamos vuelto a tener sexo, las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban mucho mejor, ya no había toda esa tensión sexual alrededor de nosotros, lo que nos permitía estar mucho más relajados, me había propuesto olvidar lo que había pasado en casa de los señores Cullen y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar este año que tenía por delante.

Con quien no había cambiado las cosas era con Jasper, al final había aceptado trabajar conmigo en la revista, yo lo vi como una oportunidad para limar asperezas y llevarnos un poco mejor, aunque no llegáramos a ser los mejores amigos, por lo menos quería intentar que tuviéramos una conversación amable, sin que nos atacásemos el uno al otro.

Estábamos a mitad de la semana y ya estaba exhausta, no quería pensar en lo que me esperaba este fin de semana, suspiré y fijé mi vista en mi móvil, lo tenía en silencio pero podía ver la pantalla brillar con el nombre de Alice, cuando finalmente acabó la llamada, vi el resto que se estaban acumulando, todas ellas de Rose, mi madre y alguna que otra de Esme, como se notaba que la fecha de la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno más bien cabría decir que era este sábado, de ahí la insistencia, querían que estuviera presente para ultimar todos los detalles, pero yo ya no podía más, quería olvidarme de todo, la anterior semana le había dicho a Edward muy seriamente de fugarnos a las Vegas para casarnos, pero él solamente se rió de mí y me dijo que tuviera paciencia ¡claro como a él no lo atosigan para que del visto bueno!. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que desviara la vista.

- Bella, la reunión con el departamento de publicad y marketing empieza en cinco minutos - dijo mi secretaria entrado y dejándome unos papeles en la mesa - y estos son los papeles que me pediste ayer.

- Gracias Ángela, luego los firmaré - me levanté para ir a la sala de juntas.

Me dirigí hacia la reunión, cuando entré ya estaban allí los jefes del departamento, incluido Jasper. Creí importante centrarme en la publicidad, porque aunque era importante el contenido de la revista un buen enfoque comercial podía hacernos crecer, todos habían presentado grandes ideas pero la que más me impresionó fue la de Jasper, se notaba que tenía talento y que era uno de los mejores, una vez que expuso su idea, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que era la mejor y que es la que había que desarrollar ahora todos juntos, estábamos en medio de un debate cuando llamaron a la puerta y por ella aparecieron Edward y Emmet, este último tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara.

- Disculpar la interrupción, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo Bella? - preguntó Edward mirándome directamente. Me disculpé con mis empleados y salí fuera para hablar con Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupada.

- Tranquila todo esta bien...esto...bueno lo que te tengo que decir, ¡mierda! creo que no te va a gustar mucho - Edward estaba nervioso, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, ¿habrá encontrado otra solución y al final no tiene que casarse? - bueno...mi madre me ha llamado, ella es muy dulce, pero algunas veces me da miedo... - Edward me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Cullen al grano, tengo mucho trabajo - exigí, oí la risa de Emmet detrás mío pero lo ignoré.

- Esta bien, pero yo solo soy el mensajero, mi madre y Renné exigen tu presencia ahora mismo, según ellas la novia tiene que estar presente para que de su aprobación - dijo Edward con un poco de miedo, a saber que le habrán dicho ese par de locas y yo que pensaba que Esme era toda una dama, por lo visto también tenía su lado peligroso y que por lo que podía intuir, Edward lo había visto un par de veces.

- No puedo, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, estoy ultimando todo para poder irme de luna de miel - me quejé, no entendía la obsesión de estas mujeres para que estuviera presente.

- Por eso estamos aquí, Emmet puede ayudarte - miré a Edward enarcando una ceja.

- Que yo sepa Emmet es un abogado - él aludido dio un paso al frente y se puso a la altura de Edward.

- Déjame ayudar, te prometo que lo voy hacer perfecto, no tendrás ninguna queja sobre mi - Emmet me miró con los ojos suplicantes, no pude nada más que suspirar y resignarme.

- Creo que no tengo otra alternativa, porque como siga ignorando a mi madre y al resto, se van a presentar aquí y va a ser peor - volví a entrar en la sala de junta para despedirme de las personas allí presentes y dejé al cargo del proyecto a Jasper, él estaba bastante asombrado que le diera tal responsabilidad, pero creo que era más que justo que fuera él quien estuviera al frente ya que fue su idea.

Emmet y Edward me siguieron hasta mi despacho, donde expliqué a Emmet lo que quería que hiciera durante los tres días que iba a estar ausente antes de la luna de miel, puesto que después de la boda no hacía falta hacer nada, ya que así era como lo tenía pensado desde un principio y lo había dejado todo preparado, le dije que si tenía cualquier duda me llamara o se lo consultara a mi secretaría.

Edward y yo nos despedimos de Emmet, la verdad yo no estaba todavía muy convencida de dejarle al mando, pero Edward me aseguró que no me iba arrepentir, ya en el parking me dirigí hacia mi coche, cuando estábamos llegando me di cuenta que Edward había aparcado al lado mío.

- ¿Tu también vas ahora al hotel? - pregunté antes de subirme al coche.

- No, yo tengo que volver a la empresa, tengo unas cuantas cosas que dejar listas antes de la boda - explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

- No es justo, porque tu te libras de todos los preparativos - dije medio enfadada y medio en broma, me había cruzado de brazos y había puesto un puchero.

- Porque yo soy un hombre, y según nuestras madres yo no tengo ninguna idea de esto, recuerdas, para nosotros todos los colores son iguales - eso me hizo reír ya que recordé cuando Edward insistió en ayudar y nuestras madres le dejaron, tenía que elegir los manteles de las mesas entre muchos modelos, que según Edward eran todos iguales. - Sí tu ríete, pero para mí todos los manteles eran blancos, no veas como se pusieron.

- Esta bien, iré y no me quejaré, más te vale compensarme por todo esto - dije dando con un dedo en su pecho.

- Sabes que todas las noches te compenso varias veces - dijo Edward con voz seductora y dándome un beso que dejó mis piernas de gelatina - nos vemos en casa preciosa - y tras eso lo vi montarse en su coche y desaparecer.

Media hora más tarde, estaba entrando por el salón donde se celebraría la recepción y el banquete de la boda, me quede impresionada con la decoración, estaba todo perfecto, ni en mis sueños podía imaginarme algo así.

- ¡Por fin! yo no se para que quieres un móvil, si cuando te llaman no contesta - una Renné furiosa se plantó delante mía.

- Hola mamá, lo siento pero tenía trabajo - intenté excusarme.

- Eres igual que tu padre, cuando una cosa no te gusta te intentas escabullir... - dejé a mi madre hablando sola, siempre me decía lo mismo, así que fui a saludar a Esme que fue más simpática que mi madre, aunque también me regañó un poco. Alice y Rose estaban en el jardín del hotel donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, al ser una boda de conveniencia, tanto Edward como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería una por lo civil.

Si el salón me había parecido perfecto, el jardín era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiera visto, al final sin que me lo propusiera iba a tener la boda de mis sueños que incluía además a un príncipe, también esperaba que tuviera su final feliz, aunque ese lo viera más difícil.

.

.

.

- Bella, hija despierta - la voz de mi madre se coló entre mis sueños.

- 5 minutos más - dije adormilada, ¿por qué venía mi madre a despertarme si ya no vivía con ella?, pero antes de que mi adormilada mente hallara la solución, mi madre abrió la ventana para que entrara la luz y así obligarme a levantarme.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ya te estás levantando! hoy es el día de tu boda, tenemos mucho que hacer, no te puedes pasar todo el día durmiendo.

Abrí mis ojos cuando recordé el día que era hoy, 16 de Noviembre, el día de mi boda con Edward, no me podía creer que hubiera llegado tan rápido, parecía que fuera ayer cuando él empezó a perseguirme por el parque cuando corría, sonreí ante ese recuerdo, tendría que proponerle volver a correr más seguido, ya apenas podíamos ir a correr y menos juntos.

- Ponte algo cómodo y baja a desayunar con tus padres, nuestro último desayuno en familia - rodé los ojos ante su dramatismo.

- Mamá, vendré más veces a desayunar si eso te hace feliz - ella me dio una sonrisa acuosa y se fue de mi habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza y respiré profundo, para tranquilizarme, no quería estar nerviosa desde tan temprano.

Apenas puede probar bocado en el desayuno, un nudo se había instalado en mi estómago que me impedía comer, parecía que hoy no iba a comer mucho, y aunque me quería mentalizar que esta no era una boda de verdad, que los motivos que nos llevaban al altar eran totalmente los contrarios a los de una pareja normal, en mi subconsciente no podía evitar ilusionarme y desear que este fuera el día más feliz de mi vida.

Antes de salir para el hotel, donde se celebraría la boda y donde me arreglaría, mi padre quiso hablar conmigo, los dos nos dirigimos al despacho para hablar tranquilos.

- Hija quiero que sepas, que todavía estas a tiempo de parar todo esto, que si tienes dudas o no quieres casarte puedes decir en este momento que no y nosotros te apoyaríamos, no te tienes que sentir obligada - las palabras de mi padre fueron totalmente sinceras.

- Gracias papá, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer, Edward no me obliga a nada - le conteste mientras le daba un abrazo, era genial sentir que mis padres se preocupaban por mi felicidad.

- Vamos, antes que venga tu madre y nos arrastre hasta el hotel - ambos nos reímos y fuimos a buscar a mi madre.

Nada más entrar en la suit que habíamos reservado para prepararme mis dos amigas me abrazaron.

- ¡No me puedo creer que te vayas a casar hoy! - chilló Rose.

- ¡Edward no podrá apartar sus ojos de ti cuando te vea! - esta vez fue Alice la que gritó.

- Por favor, ya estoy lo suficiente nerviosa sin vuestra ayuda, así que prefiero que no estéis todo el día chillando - supliqué mientras mis amigas me volvía abrazar y me prometían controlar su entusiasmo, claro que esa promesa no se la puede arrancar a Renné que para el mediodía era un manojo de nervios que además estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

No hacía ni 5 minutos que la comida había llegado a la suit, cuando llamaron a la puerta, yo miré desconcertadas a las chicas que se encogieron de hombros, era imposible que fueran la maquilladora ni la peluquera, todavía quedaba una hora para que vinieran, mi madre se levantó para ver quien era.

- Espero llegar a tiempo para comer con vosotras - la voz de Esme me sorprendió - Bella ¿como estás cariño? - me saludó cariñosamente Esme mientras me abrazaba.

- Un poco nerviosa, pero creo que es normal en todas las novias - ella me devolvió la sonrisa - todavía no hemos empezado a comer, así que siéntate y acompáñanos.

- ¿Y como esta Edward? - preguntó mi madre, mientras empezábamos a comer.

- Él dice que no esta nervioso, pero yo le conozco mejor que nadie, y se que lo está, no hace otra cosa que pasarse las manos por el pelo y no para quieto ni cinco minutos - explicó Esme.

- Eso es que sabe que le voy a dejar plantado en el altar - dije seriamente, Esme y Renné me miraron de forma reprobatoria, mientras que mis amigas se reían - es broma, no le voy hacer eso, ¡por dios, no tienen sentido del humor! - resoplé e intenté comer algo, pero por el nudo que seguía instalado en mi estómago se que eso no iba a ser posible.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente distendido, pero yo fui la única que apenas prueba bocado, después de tomarnos el café, las chicas de peluquería y maquillaje llegaron para empezar arreglarnos, la primera fue Esme, ya que se tenía que volver con Edward y los chicos.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, apenas era consciente de lo que me hacían, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, cuando me dijeron que ya estaba lista abrí los ojos y me quedé sorprendida delante del espejo, mis ojos parecían más grandes y marrones, el maquillaje era suave, pero resaltaba de forma excepcional mis rasgos, y el pelo también era una maravilla, era un semirecogido, con algunos mechones sueltos y ondulados.

- ¡Estas preciosa hija! - dijo mi madre, parpadeé y quité la vista del espejo para fijarla en mi madre, que también estaba guapísima.

- Tu también - dije y volví mi vista al espejo para volver a mirarme.

- Creo que es la hora de que te pongas tu vestido - dijo Alice emocionada entrando en la habitación, yo solo pude asentir, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, parecía que estaba más emocionada de lo que pensaba.

Entre mi madre y Alice me ayudaron a vestirme, una vez que estuve lista me dejaron frente al espejo de nuevo y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento, no podía creer que esa fuera yo, si ya con el peinado y el maquillaje me había visto distinta, vestida de novia era una completa extraña, el vestido era hermoso, de blanco roto, con las mangas de encaje, la parte de arriba se ceñía a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras que a la altura de las caderas caía suelto, con una pequeña cola, Rose llegó con el velo y con la ayuda de la peluquera me lo pusieron, es del mismo encaje que el de mis manga.

- ¡Estas impresionante! - dijo Rose.

- Mi niña... - empezó mi madre pero no pudo continuar porque rompió a llorar, la emoción le había desbordado, ya estaba tardando.

- Nada de lágrimas, que se nos va a correr el maquillaje - dijo Alice autoritaria y mi madre hizo un gran esfuerzo para hacerla caso - bien ahora repasemos que llevas todo lo necesario, tienes algo nuevo, que es el precioso vestido que te he diseñado, algo azul, la liga - me sonrojé ante la mención de esa prenda.

- Aquí tienes algo prestado, es un collar de perla que Esme llevó en su boda, dice que los quiere de vuelta - dijo mi madre mientras me ponía el collar que quedaba perfecto con el vestido - y algo viejo, los pendientes de la abuela Swan - una vez más a mi madre se le quebró la voz.

Ya era la hora, después de meses planeando esta boda express, había llegado el momento, las chicas al igual que mi madre estaban haciendo todo lo posible por retener sus lágrimas, incluso a mi me esta costando mantenerlas a raya, aunque mi relación con Edward no es la normal, la boda si que es de verdad y nuestras madres habían hecho todo lo posible para que fuera perfecta. El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta fue lo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no se quien fue abrir, pero de pronto mi padre estaba frente a mi vestido de traje y con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Estas bellísima hija! - exclamó, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Mi madre se despidió de nosotros para ir a ver que todo estuviera perfecto e ir a ocupar su lugar.

- Bien, es hora que vayamos bajando, estoy segura que no quieres hacer esperar mucho a Edward - la risa cantarina de Alice resonó por toda la habitación. Rose y ella fueron las primeras en salir y mi padre y yo las seguimos.

Llegamos a un salón por donde se salía al jardín, podía ver a los lejos a la gente en su sitio, y un camino de pétalos que llegaba hasta el improvisado altar, y allí esperando se encontraba Edward, cogí aire para infundirme valor y disipar los nervios.

- ¿Lista pequeña? - preguntó mi padre apretándome el brazo.

- Sí, pero por favor no dejes que me tropiece y caiga - suplique a mi padre, él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

La música empezó a sonar, Alice fue la primera en salir, y después la siguió Rose, las dos estaban guapísimas con sus trajes de dama de honor, también diseño de Alice, y los siguientes en salir fuimos nosotros, cuando puse el pie en el jardín, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, cosa que hizo que me ruborizara, pero mis ojos rápidamente buscaron a Edward, él también tenía los ojos clavados en mí, me fui deslizando por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, parecía que flotaba, si antes de lejos Edward me había dejado sin aliento ahora de cerca estaba totalmente deslumbrada, el traje oscuro le sentaba como un guante, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y su pelo estaba algo rebelde, aunque un poco más domado, seguramente Esme tendría algo que ver, al lado de Edward se encontraban Emmet y Jasper, me sorprendí ver a ahí a Jasper, ya que era el único que se oponía expresamente a este matrimonio, pero también sabía lo importante que era para Edward que sus dos amigos estuvieran en un día tan importante para él.

Conforme me iba acercando la sonrisa de Edward se iba ensanchando, lo que hacía yo también imitara su gesto. Al llegar a su altura, mi padre dejó mi mano sobre la de Edward, y en ese instante la muy conocida corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, y Edward me dio un tierno apretón.

- ¡Estás preciosa! - susurro Edward mientras nos volvíamos para quedar de frente al juez.

- Tu tampoco estás más - le contesté y oí su suave risa. El juez nos miró y dio comienzo la boda.

- Bienvenidos, estamos aquí para celebrar el enlace entre Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan - en ese instante las mariposa se instalaron en mi estómago y supe que iba a recordar este día para toda mi vida.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero no por eso menos emotiva, las lágrimas que llevaba intentando retener desde la tarde surcaron mis mejillas en el momento en que Edward colocó la alianza en mi dedo, aunque sabía que era un símbolo en ese momento mi corazón latió más rápido y me sentí más unida a él.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - finalizó el juez, Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura, me acercó a él y al instante sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Los aplausos rompieron el beso, y al momento nuestra familia vino abrazarnos y a felicitarnos, después fue el turno de los invitados, la verdad es que había mucha gente que no conocía, pero claro era de esperar que la gente más importante de Nueva York, viniera a nuestra boda.

- ¿Qué se siente ser un hombre casado? - preguntó Emmet, cuando nuestros amigos nos rodearon.

- Emmet llevo casado 5 minutos, eso pregúntamelo dentro de unos meses - contestó Edward mientras me apretaba contra su costado y dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Yo que se, a lo mejor sentías como un nudo imaginario alrededor del cuello - dijo Emmet siguiendo con la broma.

- Mira que eres tonto, ¿no puedes estar serio en una boda? - preguntó Rose enarcando una ceja.

- Claro que si, además me encantan las bodas porque me permite ligar con la dama de honor - dijo burlonamente mientras movía sus cejas. Rose bufó, agarró del brazo a Alice y se fueron para saludar algunos invitados - me encanta hacerla rabiar.

Edward y yo nos despedimos de los chicos, para ir hacia el salón donde se iba a celebrar la recepción y el banquete, Edward cogió dos copas de champán y me tendió una.

- Por nosotros - dijo y chocó su copa con la mía, el líquido burbujeante bajo por mi garganta seca refrescándola.

La cena fue todo un éxito, el catering era excelente y la comida exquisita, no cabía duda que nuestras madres y las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo, todo no podía salir mejor. Después de la cena bailamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, tenía que reconocer que Edward era un excelente bailarín, después de él vinieron mi padre, Carlisle, Jacob, Emmet incluso Jasper, aunque con este último todo fue un poco tenso, pero Alice había insistido que tenía que bailar con él. Cuando ya no podía más con mis pies volví a los brazos de Edward.

- No puedo más con los pies - dije resignada y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Después de esta canción nos sentamos señora Cullen - levanté la cabeza al oír como me había llamado, le sonreí gesto que él imitó y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¿Puedo bailar con la novia? - esa voz hizo que me tensara y que levantar mi vista del pecho de Edward.

- Lo siento James, pero no me apetece que pongas tus sucias manos sobre mi esposa - dijo Edward de forma tranquila pero duras, en sus ojos puede ver el odio.

- Vaya primo que educación, pero podrías dejar a tu esposa decidir ¿no? - respondió James esta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos, me enderecé y no me dejé asustar.

- Gracias pero prefiero seguir bailando con mi marido - dije para volver abrazar a Edward para que siguiéramos bailando, pero James no estaba por la labor de dejarnos en paz.

- ¿Os pensáis que soy tonto? pero no voy a rendirme tan fácil, esta es mi oportunidad para quedarme con todo y no la voy a dejar pasar, disfrutad mientras podáis - la voz de James hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta, Edward me soltó y me colocó detrás de él.

- Nos estás amenazando James - siseo Edward, ahora totalmente enfadado con su primo, la gente de alrededor dejó de bailar y nos empezó a mirar.

- Solo es una advertencia, igual que tu has buscado la manera de cumplir con el testamento del abuelo, yo también buscaré la mía - contraatacó James, sus ojos seguían fijos en mí.

- Quiero que te quede bien claro, como se te ocurra hacer algo a mi esposa eres hombre muerto - las palabras de Edward fueron un susurro pero tan frías y duras que te helaban la sangre.

La risa de James llegó a mis oídos y lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud, toda esta conversación con James me había dejado mal cuerpo, por su actitud y sus palabras tenía claro que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y eso me daba miedo, porque no sabía lo que estaba dispuesto hacer para quedarse con todo.

- Vamos a olvidar este desagradable incidente y sigamos disfrutando de nuestra boda - dijo Edward, que me volvió abrazar y comenzamos a movernos por la vista, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo del salón, seguí su mirada y allí estaba James con una copa en la mano, que la alzó y brindó por nosotros, todo esto me daba muy mala espina.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola, antes de nada, siento el retraso ha sido por fuerza mayor, hace dos días el ordenador no quiso encender, gracias que lo he podido arreglar y recuperar las cosas, así que sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**EPOV.**

Las malditas palabras de James me tenían ansioso, por más que quería olvidarlas no era capaz de sacarlas de mi cabeza, volví la vista hacia Bella, la tenía abrazada mientras nos movíamos por el salón, el solo pensamiento de que le pudiera pasar algo hacía que un dolor se me instalara en el pecho, la apreté más contra mí en un intento de protegerla.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo mis sentimientos eran cada vez más confuso respecto a Bella, cada vez que la besaba o hacía el amor con ella mi corazón latía desenfrenado, nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer, no entendía porque me pasaba, la verdad es que desde la primera vez que la vi, ya me sentí atraído por ella, era como si una fuerza superior me arrastrara hacia ella, pero era solo atracción ¿no?, ¿por que otra cosa podría ser? ¿Amor?, ¡no!, rechacé esa idea de inmediato, yo no era de la clase de hombres que se enamora, yo amaba mi libertad y si me casaba era solo por obligación, ¿pero entonces por qué estaba tan nervioso y mi corazón latió frenético cuando vi a Bella caminando hacia mí vestida de novia? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todas esas preguntas de mi cabeza.

Seguí mirando por el salón repleto de invitados y mi vista volvió a recaer en James, el muy cínico seguía con una sonrisa en su estúpido rostro, como me encantaría borrársela a golpes.

- ¿Edward podemos sentarnos ahora? por favor - la voz de Bella hizo que mi atención volviera a ella, fui conciente que la canción había terminado.

- Claro, perdona estaba distraído - la cogí de la mano y la saqué de la pista de baile, la llevé hasta donde estaban sentadas sus amigas.

- ¿Os apetece algo de beber chicas? - les pregunté, necesitaba una copa para calmarme y no golpear a mi primo en mi propia boda.

- No gracias - dijo Bella al igual que Alice y Rose.

- Bien, si me disculpáis voy a tomar algo - besé a Bella y me alejé de la mesa hacía la barra, allí vi a Emmet y a Jasper conversando muy alegremente, seguro que ya llevaban algunas copas de más.

- Mira quien está aquí, el feliz marido - rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Emmet.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas ahora mismo - dije secamente mientras le pedía al camarero una copa.

- Vaya no llevas ni 5 horas casado y ya has peleado con tu esposa - dijo Jasper, me volví hacia él, ya me tenía harto que siempre estuviera atacando a Bella, cuando ella no había hecho otra cosa que soportarle porque era uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Mira Jazz te quiero y eres un hermano para mí, pero no quiero oírte atacar a Bella una vez más, siento que María fuera una zorra y te hiciera daño, pero hay mujeres que valen la pena y Bella es una de ella, si todavía no te ha mandado a la mierda es por respecto, y porque sabes lo importante que eres para mí, pero ya te estás pasando de la raya y no voy a tolerar que hables mal de ella delante de mí y mucho menos que la vuelvas atacar ¿entendido? - dije furioso, tomé un trago grande de mi copa.

- Lo siento Ed, pero no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo - Jasper bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

- Jazz venga anímate, verás como encontrarás a alguien que hará que cambies de opinión - dijo Emmet mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros - y por el bien de nuestra amistad da una oportunidad a Bella, es una chica genial, para mi es como mi hermanita pequeña - miré a Emmet enarcando una ceja, él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias chicos, y de verdad lo siento Edward, se que soy como un grano en el culo, pero no puedo evitar desconfiar en las mujeres - los tres nos echamos a reír, era muy difícil para nosotros permanecer enfadados los unos con los otros.

- Bueno si Bella no te ha puesto de mal humor, ¿quien lo ha hecho? - preguntó Emmet mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

- James - pronuncié su nombre con rabia - el maldito esta haciendo todo lo posible para llevarse algo de la herencia de mi abuelo - tuve que inventarme algo para justificar mi enfado con mi primo, a estas alturas no podía revelar la verdad y menos con tanta gente desconocida a nuestro alrededor - el hijo de puta se ha atrevido amenazarme con hacer daño a Bella - tanto Jasper como Emmet se tensaron.

- ¿Crees que hablaba en serio? - por la expresión de Emmet vi que estaba preocupado.

- No lo sé, en realidad no nos ha amenazado de forma directa si no más bien de forma sutil, no se si iba de farol o que - expliqué dejando salir mi preocupación.

- Lo mejor será no quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se quede por aquí - resolvió Jasper.

- Gracias chicos, es bueno contar con vosotros - dije con sinceridad, por el rabillo del ojo vi aproximarse a las chicas, Bella me había contado que había descubierto que a Alice le gustaba Jasper, aunque ella lo había negado, viendo a Alice con su energía y entusiasmo sabía que era perfecta para que Jazz volviera a creer en el amor.

- ¿Sabéis de algún chico guapo que le guste bailar? - dijo Rosalie de forma inocente, y como era evidente mi amigo no dejó escapar la oportunidad de tener a su chica explosiva entre sus fuertes brazos, según palabras del propio Emmet, lo de esto dos eras más que evidente.

- Para que buscas si sabes que ese chico soy yo, vamos rubia te voy a demostrar como se mueven las caderas - dijo Emmet mientras cogía de la cintura a Rosalie.

- A mi también me apetece bailar, así que vamos vaquero - dijo Alice mientras arrastraba a un sorprendido Jasper hacia la pista de baile.

Fijé mi vista en mi preciosa esposa, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, gesto que me provocaba sobre manera, ahora solo podía pensar en desnudar a Bella, sentí mi erección crecer, creo que iba siendo hora de retirarnos.

- ¿Tu también quieres bailar? - pregunté con voz ronca.

- No, quería algo de beber - dijo sin apartar la mirada sobre mi, y sin dejar de morderse el labio, me acerqué a ella y cogí su labio entre mis dientes.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos esa copa los dos solos arriba en nuestra habitación? - pregunté sin apenas separar mis labios de los suyos.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto para retirarnos? - preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

- Creo que ya nos han visto suficiente, además estoy deseando quitarte este vestido y ver que llevas debajo - contesté mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos haciendo que sintiera lo que me provocaba, Bella dejó escapar un jadeo.

- Chicos aquí estáis, tenéis que venir a despedir a unos amigos - gritó Renné mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Parece que vas a tener que esperar un rato más - dijo divertida Bella, mientras la liberaba de mis brazos.

.

.

.

Apenas quedaban ya invitados, sobre todo era jóvenes que disfrutaban ahora de la música moderna que el DJ estaba tocando, ahora si que era la hora de que mi mujer y yo nos retirásemos, esta noche la pasaríamos en el hotel y mañana saldríamos rumbo a las Bahamas para disfrutar de nuestras dos semanas de luna de miel.

Vi a Bella de espaldas hablando con una amiga que había sido su compañera en la universidad, me acerqué hacia ellas y la rodeé por la cintura, la chica se disculpó y nos dejó solos.

- Creo que ahora si es hora que nosotros nos marchemos, señora Cullen - le susurré mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió bajito y se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos.

- ¿Ansioso por abandonar su propia fiesta, Sr. Cullen? - dijo Bella de forma burlona.

- No sabes cuanto, Sra. Cullen - le respondí con voz misteriosa, vi a Bella morderse el labio, ella también estaba ansiosa por irse.

Después de la pelea y el distanciamiento de Bella, nunca creí posible volver a estar con ella de forma íntima, por más que intentaba seducir a Bella, ésta parecía inmune a mis encantos, y esto me frustraba bastante, no había conocido nadie así, todas las mujeres que he conocido caían rendidas a mis pies con una simple sonrisa, pero una vez más Bella me demostraba que era diferente y eso hacía que mi juego me gustara aún más, pero debo de reconocer que fui derrotado por esa malvada bruja y su ropa interior demasiado provocativa, pasé los peores días de mi vida, cada vez que estaba en casa estaba frustrado y con una enorme erección, gracias a dios, que eso terminó en una fabulosa y placentera reconciliación.

- ¡Edward! - gritó Bella para llamar mi atención - se puede saber en que estabas pensando, te habías quedado muy pensativo - vi a Bella fruncir el ceño y mirarme fijamente.

- En nuestra reconciliación y en como me gustaría repetirlo esta noche - susurre para que solo ella pudiera oírme y vi como se estremeció, me encantaba que los dos no pudiéramos sacarnos las manos de encima - Anda vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres, antes que hagamos algo indecente en este salón - ese comentario provocó la risita de Bella.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres que nos desearon un buen viaje y que le dejáramos saber que estábamos bien, también nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y como era normal Emmet no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacer comentarios con doble sentido, haciendo que Bella se sonrojase. Suspiré una vez llegamos a la suit y la cerré detrás de mí, Bella se volvió y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

- Estas preciosa - dije en un susurro.

- Me lo llevas repitiendo toda la noche - dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose más a mí.

- Y te lo repetiré todas las veces que sean necesarias, ¿quieres una copa? - dije mientras veía a Bella caminar hacia mí, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y negó con la cabeza, se puso de puntilla y beso mis labios de forma suave y tierna, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la estreché contra mí, mi miembro poco a poco empezaba a despertar, pero cuando iba a profundizar el beso Bella se alejó de mí.

- No, no, quiero algo que dijiste una vez que harías - la miré de forma interrogante, y mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a máxima velocidad. Su risa inundó la habitación, intenté acercarme hasta ella pero dio un paso atrás.

- Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás - mi voz salió ronca, estaba deseando quitar ese vestido y descubrir que había debajo.

- Mmm...me dijiste la primera vez que nos acostamos que tenías pensado seducirme en la noche de bodas con un streaptease, así que quiero eso como mi regalo de bodas - terminó mordiéndose el labio y un poco sonrojada, no puede evitar sonreír.

- Así que mi esposa quiere un streaptease - dije mirándola fijamente y acorralándola contra la pared, pegué mis labios a su oído, la sentí estremecerse - no puedo negarte una cosa así, pero primero voy a quitarte este precioso vestido para que estés más cómoda para el espectáculo.

Mis labios fueron bajando hasta la base de su cuello, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme más acceso, mis manos fueron a la parte de atrás de su vestido y lo empecé a desabrochar, Bella era incapaz de parar de gemir, y ese sonido estaba haciendo que mi erección se pusiera cada vez más dura.

Una vez que terminé con los botones, me aparté un poco de Bella, a lo que ella hizo un adorable mohín, besé su labio inferior y dejé caer su vestido hasta sus pies, la visión de Bella solo con sujetador, bragas, medias, liga y tacones hizo que casi me corriera, parecía un ángel, no podía apartar la mirada y lo único que quería era quitarle esas últimas prendas lentamente y saboreando cada trozo de su piel. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de momento, antes tenía que cumplir mi palabra con Bella, sin que ella se lo esperaba la cogí en brazos y la llevé hacía la cama.

- Ahora Sra. Cullen póngase cómoda para disfrutar del espectáculo - dije con voz ronca, Bella me dedicó una mirada ardiente.

Me puse delante de ella, mientras lentamente dirigía mis manos hacia los botones de mi camisa, muy lentamente fui desabrochándomelo uno a uno, una vez que me deshice de todos los botones me quite la camisa y se la tiré a Bella, que la cogió riendo, el siguiente paso fue quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines, no tenía música pero intentaba que todos mis movimientos fueran los más sensuales y provocativos que pudiera, y por como me miraba Bella y con la fuerza que se estaba mordiendo el labio creo que lo estaba consiguiendo, a continuación fui hasta el cinturón y el botón de mis pantalones, una vez que bajé la cremallera, éstos cayeron solos al suelo, quedando solo con mis boxer y me fui bajando éstos lentamente, cuando me los quité mi erección saltó libre, una vez desnudo fui andando de forma sigilosa hasta la cama, Bella se sentó en el medio y yo me quedé entre sus piernas.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo - vi a Bella asentir - pero para estar seguro voy a comprobarlo personalmente - Bella enarcó una ceja y yo dirigí mi mano hacia su entrepierna acariciando su sexo sobre la tela de sus bragas, note la humedad, eso me hizo sonreír.

- ¡Edwarrdd! - chilló pero la callé con mi boca mientras seguía acariciándola por encima de la tela, Bella se removió. Quité mi mano y gruñó como protesta.

Pero tenía otro planes, así que fui subiendo mi mano, acariciando de paso el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su sujetador, se lo quité rápidamente, dejando libre sus pechos, esas pequeñas cumbres coronadas por unos pequeños pezones rosados, que me volvían loco, no lo dude y me lacé a por ellos, uno lo cogí entre mis labios y el otro con mis dedos, Bella se retorcía debajo de mí, y de sus labios solo salían sonidos incoherentes y gemidos, su respiración era agitada. Decidí dejar de torturar sus pechos, para seguir mi viaje hacía el sur, pasé mi nariz entre sus pliegues, su olor era intoxicante, me había vuelto un adicto, sin poder resistir más la penetré con la lengua.

- Edwarrdddd...ufff...no aguanto más... - Bella se agitaba cada vez más, yo no le daba tregua y segundos después ella se vino, lamí sus jugos y aparté mi boca de entre sus piernas, la miré sonriente, ella todavía estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración.

- Ahora es mi turno de jugar Sr. Cullen - dijo Bella con voz autoritaria, incorporándose y empujándome para que me tumbara en la cama, no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura, bajó su cara y me dio un beso que me dejó sin aliento, rara veces Bella tomaba el control en el sexo y esta nueva cara me gustaba y me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, poco a poco Bella fue bajando poco a poco, sus manos me acariciaban mi pecho y mis abdominales, me encantaba la fascinación que tenía Bella con ellos, siempre se quedaba embobada mirándome, su boca mordió uno de mis pezones, lo que me hizo gritar y gruñir al mismo tiempo, mi erección dolía por ser liberada, de pronto sentí su mano en mi miembro, acarició con el pulgar la punta y eso me hizo sisear de placer, no puede evitar embestir contra su mano, después bajó su cabeza y me tomó con su boca, eso hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco, no era capaz de pensar de forma coherente.

- Dios Bella...no sabes lo que me hace sentir - Bella siguió tomándome con su boca, cada vez más rápido, me estaba llevando al límite y no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría - Bella...para estoy a punto... - pero Bella ignoró mis palabras y siguió hasta que por fin estallé en su boca, ella se lo tragó y luego levantó la cara mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca, yo me lacé sobre ella y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, era un beso hambriento y llenó de necesidad.

No podía soportar ni un minuto más sin enterrarme en ella, así que de una sola estocada la embestí, ambos gritamos por la deliciosa sensación, sentía como sus paredes abrazaban mi miembro, estar dentro de ella era uno de mis sitios preferidos últimamente, comencé a moverme lentamente, Bella arañaba con sus uñas mi espalda, y eso me encantaba, su gemidos en mi oído y su aliento entrecortado hacía que mi corazón latiera frenético, comencé acelerar no sabía cuanto más podía aguantar, sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban cada vez más mi miembro.

- Edwardddd...- gritó Bella cuando alcanzó el clímax, y poco después la seguí yo, caí exhausto sobre ella, pero rodé llevándola conmigo y dejándola encima, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, Bella intentaba aguantar con los ojos abiertos pero era incapaz, había sido un día bastante largo y lleno de emociones.

- Duerme preciosa - cogí la sabana y nos tapé, ambos caímos en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Me acerqué a la barra del bar a por dos cóteles, necesitaba estirar las piernas, llevábamos aquí 10 días y esto era el paraíso, playas de arena blanca, agua cristalinas, bebidas a todas horas, pero sobre todo buena compañía, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de luna de miel nos había sido muy difícil quitarnos las manos de encima, y debo admitir que eso me encantaba, yo mismo estaba sorprendido por mis propios actos, nunca antes me había comportado así con ninguna mujer, normalmente no me gustaban estar así con nadie, pero con Bella era diferente además de sencillo, y eso me tenía más confuso aún, todavía no había querido analizar con detalle mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de lo que podía descubrir.

- Señor aquí tiene sus cócteles - dijo el camarero sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Gracias - cogí las copas y me dirigí hacia la zona de las tumbonas, donde un ángel de cabello marrón estaba tumbada al sol.

Me paré un momento para poder contemplarla desde lejos, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada al igual que la mía, y resaltaba aún más con el minúsculo bikini blanco que llevaba puesto, todavía recuerdo divertido como se puso cuando descubrió que sus bikinis habían sido reemplazados por unos nuevos gracias a sus amigas.

_Flash back_

_- ¿Bella que te pareces si vamos a darnos un paseo por la playa antes de ir a comer?_ _- pregunté mientras veía a Bella revisar toda la suit en la que nos alojaríamos._

_- Me parece perfecto, voy a ponerme un bikini - dijo mientras se dirigía a la maleta y cogía una bolsa para luego entrar en el baño. Yo aproveché también para coger un bañador y ponérmelo, de pronto Bella pegó un pequeño grito y abrió la puerta del baño de forma brusca._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupado por su reacción._

_- Las voy a matar, no mejor primero las torturaré para luego matarlas de forma lenta y dolorosa, esas brujas se creen que no me voy a vengar, pero esta vez me las pagan...- yo dejé de oír las maldiciones de Bella en cuanto la vi, traía puesto un minúsculo bikini de color azul, que apenas cubría las partes necesarias, recorrí su cuerpo de arriba a abajo varias veces, sentí mi miembro reaccionar ante tal visión - ¡Edward! - el grito de Bella me obligó apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunté todavía deslumbrado por su cuerpo._

_- Como que y ¿qué?, no pienso ir a la playa con este bikini, si es que se le puede llamar así, porque apenas cubre nada - dijo señalándose y yo no pude reprimirme y me la volví a comer con la mirada - las odios, estoy segura que las dos se aliaron y cambiaron mis bikinis, lo que no se cuando lo hicieron._

_Bella se sentó refunfuñando en la cama y cogió una de mis camisas para taparse, la verdad es que estaba muy sexy enfadándose._

_- Bella estas espectacular con ese bikini, tienes un cuerpo fabuloso, te lo digo yo que lo compruebo a diario - vi como Bella se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, cogí su mentón y la miré a los ojos fijamente. - No te vas a pasar toda la luna de miel aquí encerrada, además quiero presumir de esposa, así que tienes dos opciones, o te levantas de esa cama, te pones un bonito vestido y nos vamos a la playa o te cojo, te pongo en mis hombros y nos vamos a la playa, tu eliges - dije seriamente, aunque por dentro encontraba bastante divertida toda esta situación. _

_Bella se levantó refunfuñando y se fue hacia su maleta en busca de un vestido, no pude evitar y solté una pequeña risita que fue cortada enseguida por la mirada fulminante de mi esposa._

_Fin flash back_

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis recuerdos y reemprendí mi camino hacia Bella, ella sintió mi presencia, se quitó las gafas de sol y se incorporó.

- Ya era hora, creí que me iba a deshidratar - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Anda toma, no seas exagerada - le tendí su cóctel y me senté en mi tumbona al lado de ella.

- No me creo que nos queden solo 4 días, voy a echar de menos estar tumbada todo el día al sol y sin hacer nada - dijo Bella mirando hacia el mar.

- Si quieres nos quedamos a vivir aquí - dije burlonamente.

- Aunque suena tentador, seguro que al final me terminaría cansando, además tengo una revista que dirigir - me contestó siguiendo la broma.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y varias veces se lo había dicho, había hecho grandes progresos con la revista en poco tiempo, y estaba seguro que la llevaría hasta lo más alto, siempre he sabido reconocer el talento y en cuanto conocí a Bella sabía que ella lo tenía y como siempre no me había equivocado.

Vi como Bella dejaba su copa sobre la mesa que había al lado de la tumbona y se volvía a recostar para seguir tomando el sol, yo la imité pero a los pocos minutos ya estaba cansado además tenía mucha calor, necesitaba refrescarme. Me levanté y fui decidido al agua, me metí de cabeza, ¡dios esto era vida! me quedé nadando un rato, necesitaba ejercitar mis músculos, cuando volví a fijar mi vista en la orilla vi que Bella estaba allí, con sus pies en el agua, poco a poco me fui acercando hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¡Vamos Bella! el agua esta buenísima - dije animándola para que se bañara, ella negó con la cabeza, salí del agua y fui directo a abrazarla.

- Arrggg...Edward me estas mojando - grito e intentó zafarse de mis brazos, pero yo fui más rápido y la cogí al estilo novia - ¡Edward bájame inmediatamente! - exigió.

- Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos - dije mientras me iba introduciendo en el agua, me encantaba hacerla de rabiar.

- Ni se te ocurra... - pero no pudo terminar porque la solté haciendo que se hundiera en el agua, se levantó con todo el pelo por su cara y bastante cabreada, salió del agua sin dirigirme la mirada y se fue directa de nuevo a las tumbonas.

- Venga Bella, no te enfades, solo estaba jugando, mujer no tienes sentido del humor - dije detrás de ella siguiéndola, Bella se volvió para mirarme y me fulminó con la mirada.

- Esta te la guardo Edward Cullen, así que vigila tu espalda - siseo, se volteó y se tumbo en la toalla, yo no pude resistir más y estallé en carcajadas, Bella decidió ignorarme y yo intenté calmarme un poco, tampoco era cuestión de enfadarla más.

De pronto el sonido de mi móvil sonó dentro del bolso que Bella siempre se traía a la playa, ella fue más rápida y me lo tendió, vi que se trataba de mi padre y fruncí el ceño.

- Hola papá, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunté un tanto preocupado, vi que Bella se incorporó de la tumbona y ponía atención a la llamada.

- Hola hijo, siento molestarte, pero ¿es posible que adelantéis vuestro regreso?, ha surgido un problema en la empresa.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; **

**Ya estamos cerca de los 100 reviews, muchas gracias a todas, sin vosotras no seria posible, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace :D**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Buenas, hoy no he sufrido ningún contratiempo y os puedo dejar el capítulo el miércoles ;), así que espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba viviendo mi particular cuento de hadas y no quería despertarme, no podía haber pedido una boda y una luna de miel más perfecta, pero esa burbuja se explotaba cada vez que pensaba que faltaba un elemento importante para ese cuento, el amor, aunque por mi parte ya no podía negar que existía. Muchas veces, más de las que debería, me tenía que morder la lengua para no confesar mis sentimientos a Edward, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de mi marido, y lo peor es que no podía confesárselo a nadie, me lo tenía que guardar para mí, podía hablar con mi madre pero de momento lo había descartado, al igual que confesárselo a Edward, me negaba a perder lo que teníamos ahora, así que no me quedaba más remedio que callar, pero mi miedo era ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así? ¿Y si se lo confesaba y se estropeaba todo entre nosotros? ¡no! me negaba a que eso sucediera, por eso disfrutaría de este año y ya vería que hacía cuando el momento de decirnos adiós llegara.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando cerré la maleta, Carlisle había llamado, teníamos que volver, había surgido un problema pero no estaba enterado del todo, lo único que sabíamos era que James estaba de por medio, ese parasito chupa sangre no nos iba a dejar ni un momento de tregua, y eso me daba miedo. Miré fuera de la habitación, Edward estaba con el móvil, intentando conseguir un vuelo para hoy, necesitaba estar mañana en la junta extraordinaria que se había convocado a sus espaldas.

- Me importa una mierda si tengo que pagar el doble, necesito dos asientos en ese vuelo como sea ¿me ha entendido? - ladró Edward a través del teléfono.

Dejé a Edward que discutiera con quien sea, él al igual que yo estaba furioso por interrumpir nuestra luna de miel y más por su primo, pero era mejor estar presente para ver lo que tramaba.

- ¿Ya lo has recogido todo? - preguntó Edward entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama, parecía agotado.

- Si ya lo he revisado todo, creo que no nos dejamos nada - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado - Edward todo se va a solucionar - dije para reconfortarlo.

- Eso espero, no se que se trae ahora mi primo entre manos, creo que esto va a durar durante el año que vamos a estar casado, pero lo que más me fastidia es que nos haya jodido la luna de miel - dijo furioso, cerrando los puños por la rabia, le cogí la mano para que viera que contaba con mi apoyo.

- A mi también me fastidia, pero tranquilo ya recuperaremos estos días en otro momento - dije sonriéndole para animarle - ¿por fin has conseguido vuelo?

- Sí, me ha costado pero podemos volver esta tarde, ya he avisado a mi padre, que nos irá a recoger al aeropuerto, así que si tienes todo listo, voy avisar al hotel para que podamos irnos - asentí a Edward, que se levantó para llamar a recepción.

El vuelo se me había hecho bastante largo en comparación con la ida, Edward estaba inquieto y no paraba de darle vuelta a las cosas, y eso me ponía a mi intranquila. Cuando aterrizamos fuimos directos a recoger las maletas para dirigirnos hacia afuera para buscar a Carlisle, que nada más vernos nos levantó una mano para hacernos señas.

- ¿Que tal estáis? Lamento haber interrumpido vuestra luna de miel, pero era importante que Edward estuviera mañana en la reunión - nos explicó Carlisle, mientras cogía mi maleta.

- No te preocupes, lo entendemos, total solo nos quedaban 4 días, así que tampoco se nos han fastidiado mucho las vacaciones - dije para aligerar el ambiente que estaba bastante tenso, Edward gruñó pero no dijo nada.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el coche, Esme nos había invitado a cenar y así Carlisle y Edward tenían la oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad y sin que nadie pudiera escuchar. Una vez llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, nos bajamos y pude ver a Esme esperándonos en la entrada.

- Hola hijos, ¿como estáis? - preguntó Esme mientras nos daba un abrazo.

- Como quieres que estemos, James nos ha fastidiado la luna de miel, siempre tiene que estar jodiendo - espetó Edward entrando en la casa bastante cabreado.

- Iré hablar con él - dijo Carlisle mirándonos a ambas y siguiendo a su hijo.

- Lo lamento...- pero no dejé a Esme continuar.

- Tu no tienes culpa de nada, y tampoco nos han fastidiado la luna de miel, hemos disfrutado de 10 fabuloso días, ¿no ve ves que estoy más morena? - dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para que me viera y así animarla.

- Ahora que me fijo tienes razón, estas guapísima, veo que te han sentado muy bien estos días de descanso - dijo Esme mientras me tomaba del brazo para entrar en casa - eres demasiado buena con todo lo que esta pasando, no deberías haberte visto implicada en todo este asunto - suspiró Esme.

- Fue mi decisión, Edward no me obligó, y gracias a él estoy teniendo la oportunidad de convertirme en una empresaria mejor, cosa que a lo mejor no hubiera sucedido si me hubiera quedado con mi padre - expliqué mientras nos sentábamos en el salón - adoro a mi padre, pero también le conozco y se que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo hasta darme un puesto con más responsabilidad y Edward no dudo ni un instante, ¡bueno! aunque el estar desesperado por casarse también influyó - dije esto último bromeando para sacar una sonrisa a Esme.

- Los padres siempre nos preocuparemos por nuestros hijos, tengan la edad que tengan - dijo Esme acariciándome la mano - bueno será mejor que prepare la cena ¿me ayudas? - me preguntó a lo que yo asentí feliz.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente algo tenso, ni Esme ni yo nos atrevimos ha preguntarles sobre que habían hablando mientras nosotras preparábamos la cena, así que el tema de conversación fue sobre nuestro viaje a la Bahamas, nada más terminar la cena nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle, era tarde y ambos estábamos cansados.

Ya en apartamento, y tras dejar las maletas en la habitación vi a Edward servirse una copa, estaba preocupado y tenso, ya no aguantaba más y le pregunté sobre la reunión con su padre.

- Por favor Edward cuéntame que ocurre - rogué poniéndome delante de él y mirándole a los ojos.

- No te preocupes - dijo serio, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, yo le devolví una mirada suplicante, Edward suspiró - no sabemos nada, solo que James convocó una junta extraordinaria con los accionistas del Grupo Cullen a mis espaldas, por eso me estoy volviendo loco, porque no se a que viene todo esto.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte - le dije con total sinceridad y con todo el amor que tenía en mi corazón, no me gustaba verle así de agobiado, prefería al Edward bromista y egocéntrico, seguro de sí mismo.

Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, sabían a licor, pero seguían igual de dulces, Edward enseguida me correspondió profundizando el beso y agarrándome por la cintura para estrecharme contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes, todavía estamos de luna de miel? - dijo burlón y con una sonrisa ladina en su cara, me encantaba esa sonrisa, era mi preferida - así que vayamos a disfrutarla señora Cullen - solté un gritó cuando Edward me cogió en voladas y me llevó a la habitación, por lo menos había conseguido por esta noche que se olvidara de todo.

.

.

.

Apenas pasaban de las 12 de la mañana, pero yo no podía estarme quieta, esta mañana cuando sonó el despertador Edward ya se había ido, me había dejado una nota diciendo que se iba temprano a la empresa para revisar todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que había estado fuera, lo comprendía, Edward quería estar preparado para esa junta.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Isabella Cullen - respondí de forma profesional.

- ¡Hija por fin! ¿te acuerdas de que tienes una madre? - rodé los ojos, cuando quería podía ponerse muy melodramática - me he tenido que enterar por Esme que ya estaba en Nueva York, podías haberme llamado, sabes que me preocupo por ti - dijo seriamente.

- Lo siento mamá, con todo el lío de ayer se me olvidó llamar - me disculpé, estaba vez tenía razón mi madre.

- Esta bien, gracias que Esme me ha avisado, ¿tienes un rato libre esta tarde para quedar y que me cuentes como ha ido el viaje? - preguntó mi madre esperanzada.

- Te aviso más tarde, quiero hablar primero con Edward y ver como ha ido la junta, pero si no pudiera mañana sin falta nos vemos ¿de acuerdo? - no quería comprometerme con mi madre, tenía que asegurarme primero que Edward no me necesitara.

- Me parece perfecto, hablamos luego, un beso hija y saluda a Edward de mi parte - mi madre se despidió y colgué. El resto de la mañana me iba a parecer muy largo.

A las dos de la tarde no aguanté más y me levanté, Edward no me llamaba y eso significaba que la junta se había alargado más de lo debido, así que decidí ir a sus oficinas, dejé avisada a mi secretaria que si surgía algún problema me avisara al móvil, en menos de 20 minutos llegué a las oficinas centrales del Grupo Cullen, nunca había estado antes aquí.

Nada más entrar en el hall vi una mesa con varias recepcionistas, me acerqué hacia la que estaba libre, ya que para pasar a los ascensores era necesario la autorización, esto lo sabía por Edward que me lo había comentado antes, era muy receloso en lo que a la seguridad se refería.

- Buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarla? - preguntó la recepcionista con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Buenas, soy Isabella Cullen, y me gustaría ver a mi marido - expliqué, era la primera vez que usaba mi apellido de casada fuera de la oficina.

- ¡Oh! bienvenida Sra. Cullen, espero que no le moleste, pero le importaría mostrarme su identificación, es simplemente por seguridad - dijo de forma cautelosa incluso diría yo que con un poco de miedo, como si le fuera a saltar o incluso despedirla por asegurarse de que yo decía la verdad.

- Claro, lo comprendo, no te preocupes - le dije mientras le extendía mi tarjeta de identificación.

- Muchas gracias, la había reconocido por las revistas, pero es mejor asegurarse - asentí y la chica me devolvió mi identificación - aquí tiene una tarjeta de visita, puede quedársela de forma permanente, así podrá entrar y salir sin ningún problema, que tenga buena tarde Sra. Cullen.

- Gracias a ti, y buenas tardes - me despedí de la simpática recepcionista, no hizo falta ni enseñar mi tarjeta al de seguridad ya que me dio paso inmediatamente, ser la mujer del jefe tenía sus ventajas, me quedé de pie en los ascensores ¡mierda! no sabía en que planta estaba Edward.

- Perdone - me dirigí al guardia de seguridad que me había saludado antes - se que te parecerá tonta la pregunta, pero es la primera vez que vengo, ¿me podrías decir en que piso esta el despacho del Sr. Cullen? - pregunté un poco avergonzada.

- Es la última planta Sra. Cullen - dijo amablemente, le sonreí y le di las gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándome otro gran vestíbulo, mis tacones retumbaban en el suelo, por aquí estaba todo bastante silencioso, llegué hasta la mesa donde se encontraba otra mujer, esta de mediana edad, me imaginaba que sería la secretaría de Edward.

- Sra. Cullen que sorpresa tenerla por aquí - me saludó, parpadeé sorprendida, ¿me había reconocido también por las revistas? - perdone soy Amanda Gwen, la secretaria del Sr. Cullen, me habían avisado que usted estaba aquí, además de que la conocía por fotos - me explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Perdone, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me reconozca - ambas nos reímos por mi comentario - y llámeme Bella, eso de Sra. Cullen me suena raro todavía - dije de forma confidencial.

- Como prefiera, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? - preguntó amablemente.

- Quería ver a Edward, ¿ha salido ya de la junta? - pregunté mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la puerta del despacho.

- Lo siento pero todavía sigue reunido, y ya lleva bastante, la verdad es que el ambiente hoy era un poco tenso, pero si lo desea puede esperarle en su despacho, no creo que se moleste.

- Gracias Amanda, pasaré a su despacho - dije y me despedí de la secretaria, pero antes de entrar me volvió a llamar.

- Sra. Cullen...digo Bella, ¿desea tomar algo? - preguntó amablemente.

- No gracias, así estoy bien - y esta vez si entré en el despacho de Edward, era muy amplio y luminoso, me acerqué hacia el ventanal, tenía una vista impresionante de todo Nueva York, ¡ojalá pudiera cambiarle el despacho! me senté en su silla y me fijé en su escritorio, estaba todo bastante ordenado, vi que tenía una foto de nuestra boda, me fijé en la hora y era más de las 2 de la tarde, llevaban más de 3 horas reunidos, ¿qué estaría pasando?

Decidí entretenerme para que pasara más rápido el tiempo, así que me puse con el ordenador a revisar mi correo y adelantar un poco de trabajo, para mi sorpresa me concentré bastante bien, solo despegué la vista del ordenador cuando oí al otro lado de la puerta unas voces bastante fuertes, conforme se acercaban las reconocí eran Edward y Carlisle, por el tono de Edward estaba bastante enfadado. A los pocos segundos ambos entraron, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de verme allí, así que supuse que Amanda les habría avisado antes de entrar.

- Hola Bella, ¿espero que no lleves mucho tiempo aquí? - me saludó Carlisle con un beso en la mejilla. Yo miré a Edward un poco preocupada, su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos mostraban toda la rabia que tenía por dentro.

- ¿Como ha ido la junta? - pregunté de forma cautelosa. Oí a Edward gruñir y sentarse en uno de los sofás que había en el despecho.

- James ha sido bastante hábil, creo que le hemos subestimado - explicó Carlisle, volví a desviar mi vista hacia Edward que tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, con los nudillos casi blancos. - Os dejo solos, he quedado con Esme para comer y ya voy con retraso - Carlisle se despidió de los dos, dejándonos en un silencio tenso e incómodo, no sabía muy bien como hablar con Edward en esta situación.

- ¿Has comido? - preguntó Edward, tomándome desprevenida.

- Mmm...no la verdad, he estado adelantando trabajo y no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde - dije mirando la hora y viendo que eran las tres y media.

- Pediré a Amanda que vaya a la cafetería a por unos sándwiches - Edward se levantó y salió del despacho, no tenía hambre, lo único que quería es que Edward me explicará que había hecho James.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward volvió a entrar, me cogió de la mano y me sentó junto a él, le di un pequeño apretón en la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí para él, Edward suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

- Cuando venga la comida te cuento todo lo que ha pasado - se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios - gracias por venir aquí, ¿has tenido algún problema para entrar?

- No, la verdad es que ser la Sra. Cullen me ha facilitado mucho las cosas, todos han sido muy amables - dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, Amanda entró con nuestra comida, le dimos las gracias y se marchó, miré a Edward esperando a que empezara hablar, tragó el trozo de sándwich que tenía en la boca.

- James ha conseguido un puesto en el Grupo Cullen - yo miré a Edward confundida.

- ¿Pensaba que ya tenía uno? - pregunté desconcertada.

- Si, pero ha conseguido entrar en el Consejo, ahora para tomar cualquier acuerdo también es imprescindible que este en la reunión, aunque su voto no cuenta mucho, yo sigo siendo el Presidente, así que tengo el mismo poder, pero tengo que tomar en consideración la opinión de James a partir de ahora - podía ver porque estaba tan furioso.

- ¿Como es posible que haya conseguido eso y no antes?

- Mi abuelo no quería que James formara parte del Consejo, no se fiaba de él, en esas juntas se tratan temas muy importantes y confidenciales, pero el cabrón de mi primo ha contratado a un buen abogado, y como el testamento no es definitivo, puesto que hay que esperar un año para ver si se cumple la cláusula que impuso el abuelo, él ha argumentado que debe tener algo de poder por si no se llegara a cumplir esa parte del testamento y así estar preparado para asumir la Presidencia. - terminó de explicarme Edward.

- Vaya...¿crees que a eso se refería el día de la boda? - pregunté con un poco de miedo, tener a James merodeando por Nueva York no me hacía gracia.

- La verdad es que no lo se, creo que este es el primer movimiento de muchos, ya ha conseguido que le den ese poder, no se que será lo próximo, pero estoy seguro que no se va a conformar solo con las migajas - miré a Edward asustada, él tiró de mí para sentarme en su regazo - No quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo vigilaré a James - dijo Edward muy serio y seguro de si mismo.

.

.

.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que volvimos de nuestro viaje, y nuestras vidas volvieron a la rutina, ya no tenía el agobio de tener una boda que preparar así que estaba un poco más relajada, pero no mucho ya que tenía que tener a punto la próxima edición de la revista, estaba muy orgullosa de como estaba quedado, era la primera edición donde incorporábamos las nuevas ideas en las que habíamos trabajado desde que asumí la dirección, hoy era la última reunión para atar los cabos sueltos que todavía quedaban, era por eso que mi oficina se había convertido en un auténtico caos, mirara por donde mirara solo había papeles, ¡Joder donde había puesto el informe sobre la publicidad! ¡dios iba a volverme loca entre tanto papeles! Un golpe en mi puerta me obligó a levantar la vista de los papeles y a parar mi búsqueda.

- ¡Adelante! - grité.

- Bella, dentro de 5 minutos es la reunión - dijo Ángela pasando a mi despacho y mirando el desorden que había en ella.

- Gracias por avisarme, en seguida voy, en cuanto encuentre...¡por fin! lo llevo buscando por lo menos 10 minutos - levanté los papeles con aire triunfal. Ángela soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Aprovecharé que estas fuera para ordenarte un poco esto - dijo para sí misma pero la oí perfectamente.

- Ángela no hace falta, ya lo ordenaré yo misma, es mi culpa que este así, pero los últimos días han sido un caos, aunque prefiero esto a tener que organizar una boda - dije con un suspiro, había estado agobiada pero nada en comparación al estrés que tenía con la boda.

- Son dos cosas completamente diferentes, no lo puedes comparar, y si que te voy a ordenar esto, porque eres mi jefa y además entra dentro de mis tareas - agradecí a mi secretaria el gesto y salí para la sala de reuniones, donde ya todos deberían estar esperando.

Cuando llegué la sala estaba en silencio, todos miraron en mi dirección y yo les devolví una mirada confusa, ¿por qué estaban todos tensos?

- ¿Vaya así que eres de las que se hacen esperar? - esa voz hizo que el vello se me pusiera de punta.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí James? - siseé bastante cabreada.

- Como me imagino que sabrás, ahora soy parte del Consejo del Grupo Cullen, y quiero estar seguro que haces bien tu trabajo, eres bastante novata en esto de manejar empresas, no se como mi primo se arriesga a darte tal responsabilidad, podrías hacerle perder millones - James estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, sitio que se suponía debería ocupar yo, escuché bastante estupefacta su explicación, ¡será imbécil! pero no me iba a dejar pisotear por él, así que me planté delante de él para dejarles las cosas claras.

- Que yo sepa James, tu tienes un mínimo poder comparado con Edward, él es el Presidente y es él encargado de decidir quien dirige o no una empresa del Grupo Cullen, tu poder se reduce a opinar dentro de las reuniones que hace el Consejo, pero es Edward el que decide en última instancia lo que se hace, por lo que tu poder es mínimo, incluso yo tengo más poder que tú, porque si a Edward le pasa algo, sería yo la que pasaría a sustituirle, así que no me vengas presumiendo de un poder que no tienes - cogí aire, para terminar con toda esta tontería - y ahora si me haces el favor te quitas de mi sitio, tengo una revista que dirigir y tu me estas robando un valioso tiempo.

En el momento en que me callé se hizo el silencio en la sala, solo se oía la agitada respiración de James, le había cabreado pero no me importaba estaba bastante orgullosa de mí misma, James se levantó y se fue a sentar a una esquina, sus ojos ardían de rabia pero le ignoré.

- Ahora si podemos empezar con la reunión, expongan sus ideas - dije dando comienzo y mirando a mis empleados, algunos de ellos todavía bastante sorprendidos por la escena que había protagonizado, me pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de Jasper, aunque cuando le miré directamente, estaba tan serio como siempre.

Después de dos horas, habíamos conseguido ponernos de acuerdo con los últimos detalles y ya podíamos ponernos a trabajar para finalizar la revista que saldría en dos semanas, estaba muy orgullosa de mi equipo, y bastante impresionada con el trabajo de Jasper, la publicidad se lanzaría ya esta semana, estaba nerviosa por ver como respondía el público y si las nuevas ideas eran bien acogidas.

Me despedí de todos los que estaban en la sala, vi a James ponerse de pie pero le ignoré, le había tenido que poner otra vez en su lugar cuando interrumpió a uno de mis editores, no estaba dispuesta a que interfiriera en mi trabajo, tendría que hablar con Edward, no me gustaba porque ya estaba bastante cabreado con su primo, pero era necesario. Iba camino de mi despacho, cuando alguien me agarró fuertemente del bazo y me volteó.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para humillarme de esa forma? - siseó cabreado James - no eres más que una puta, debes de follar muy bien cuando mi primo te ha dado este puesto y se ha casado contigo - dijo relamiéndose los labios y mirándome de forma lasciva, yo me tensé e intenté que me soltará.

- ¡Suéltame! voy a hacer que los de seguridad te echen y que no te dejen volver a entrar - espeté y forcejeé para que me soltará, James apretó más su agarré y me zarandeó hacia atrás haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra la pared, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Esos ya lo veremos - susurró, sentí su aliento en mi oído y su cuerpo más cerca del mío, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero me negaba a llorar.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - Jasper agarró por detrás a James y lo golpeó en el estómago, éste calló de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago, yo me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sentía mis piernas débiles, el corazón lo sentía en la boca y la cabeza me dolía, lo último que vi fue a Jasper arrodillándose delante mía.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; **

**Ya hemos superados los 100 rr, muchas gracias a todas.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_¡Sorpresa! os traigo el capítulo un día antes, porque salgo esta tarde de vacaciones rumbo a la playa, y no quería dejaros colgadas. _

_Ahora viene las malas noticias, el mes de agosto es un poco caos para mí, porque estoy de vacaciones y apenas paro en casa, estoy todos los días de viajes y en la playa, por lo que el tiempo para escribir es mínimo, de todas formas intentaré actualizar lo máximo posible, pero os pido un poco de paciencia este mes, por lo que **el día de actualizaciones no será fijo, **como venía siendo hasta ahora. No me gusta no actualizar todas las semanas, pero no me queda otra, espero que lo comprendaís. Ahora os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Me dolía la cabeza a rabiar, no estaba segura que me había ocurrido, sentía debajo de mí algo mullido, por lo que no podía estar en el suelo, oía a mi alrededor una voz, pero todavía mi mente estaba demasiado atontada para escuchar que decía o quien era, poco a poco esa bruma que sentía se iba disipando y cada vez me era más clara la voz.

- Tranquilo Edward, los de seguridad ya lo han echado de aquí - esa era la voz de Jasper, pero nadie le contestó por lo que me supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono - no se muy bien lo que ha pasado, solo le vi levantarse y seguir a Bella, estaba bastante enfadado por como ella le había hablado en la sala de reuniones, así que le seguí, y alcancé a ver como la cogía del brazo y la golpeaba contra la pared, gracias a dios no ha pasado a mayores - Jasper volvió a callarse y yo abrí los ojos, miré alrededor y vi que estábamos en mi despacho - Edward se acaba de despertar, te veo dentro de unos minutos.

Jasper colgó y se acercó para ayudar a incorporarme cuando me vio hacer el intento de levantarme sola, esta era la primera vez que Jasper era amable conmigo y no tenía esa actitud de hostilidad contra mí.

- ¿Como te encuentras? - preguntó preocupado.

- Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza - pasé mi mano por la zona donde me había golpeado y gemí suavemente, parecía que me iba a salir un chichón.

- Espera aquí, voy a la cafetería a que me den un poco de hielo - Jasper se levantó y me dejó sola, aunque a los pocos segundos apareció Ángela con un té.

- Vaya susto que me he llevado cuando vi al Sr. Whitlock contigo en brazos, espero que te encuentres mejor - Ángela dejó el té encima de la mesa.

- Gracias Ángela, solo me duele la cabeza ¿sabes cuanto tiempo estado inconsciente? - pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- No mucho, creo que habrán sido unos 5 minutos o un poco más ¿quieres que avise al doctor? - preguntó antes de marcharse.

- No hace falta, solo tengo un chichón y dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes - le volví agradecer por el té y me volví a quedar sola, pero esta vez tampoco duró mucho, porque Jasper apareció con mi bolsa de hielo.

Terminé de beberme el té y volví a tumbarme en el sofá con la bolsa de hielo en el chichón, cuando sentí el frío siseé de dolor, pero poco a poco mi cabeza se fue calmando, levanté un brazo para posarlo en mi frente, esto también me ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, Jasper no había vuelto a decir nada, solo se había sentado a observarme, yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar ni para preguntarle que había pasado al final con James, aunque por la conversación que oí, sabía que había sido expulsado del edificio. Unos gritos se oyeron fuera del despacho, por la voz supe inmediatamente que era Edward, conforme se acercaba su voz fue era cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! como se atreve ese cabrón a tocar a mi mujer, se lo advertí Em, se lo dejé bien claro, y ¡quien coño es él para venir hasta aquí! - sentí que la puerta de mi despacho fue abierta porque ahora las voces retumbaban en toda la habitación taladrándome aún más la cabeza, dejé escapar gemido de dolor.

- Edward quieres bajar la voz y calmarte - dijo Jasper con voz tranquila y baja, pero que no sirvió para nada porque Edward siguió gritando.

- ¿Qué me calmé? - volvió a gritar Edward y yo me encogí en mi sitio por el dolor. - Dios Bella ¿estás bien? - le sentí acercarse y arrodillarse junto a mí, su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y en ese momento me sentí segura, retiré mi brazo y abrí los ojos para ver a un Edward bastante preocupado.

- Esto bien, pero por favor baja la voz, me duele mucho la cabeza - susurré sin apenas fuerza, Edward se inclinó y me dio un suave beso.

- Bien Emmet, ¿que debemos hacer? - preguntó Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, ese simple gesto había despertado las mariposas en mi estómago.

- Simple Edward, denunciarle, puedo interponer una orden de alejamiento, tenemos testigos y las cámaras de seguridad, y si fuera al hospital conseguiríamos un parte de lesiones, con esas pruebas no hay juez que niegue la orden - la explicación de Emmet fue muy profesional, incluso su voz había adquirido un todo autoritario.

- ¿Es necesario llegar tan lejos? - pregunté mientras me incorporaba, lo último que quería es liar todavía más las cosas y que James se volviera más contra nosotros. Edward me ayudó a sentarme mientras cogía la bolsa de hielo y la colocaba de nuevo en el chichón.

- Claro que sí, te ha agredido Isabella y no lo pienso permitir - dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos, su voz era firme pero sus ojos era suplicantes - por favor Bella, hazlo aunque sea por mi salud mental, estaría mucho más tranquilo si pudiéramos conseguir una orden de alejamiento.

Mi corazón latió desfrenado al oír tal suplica, ¡le importaba a Edward! además estaba muy preocupado por mí, aunque ese segundo de felicidad fue opacado cuando pensé que a lo mejor esa preocupación era por sentirse culpable, ese pensamiento hizo que mi ánimo decayera.

- Si es lo mejor iremos al hospital, pero solo porque Emmet ha dicho que necesita el parte de lesiones, tampoco es para tanto, solo es un chichón - dije mirando a Edward para que dejara de preocuparse.

- Como si es un rasguño, vamos al hospital y así de paso nos aseguramos que nos has sufrido una lesión más grave, los golpes en las cabezas son muy delicados - Edward me ayudó a levantarme mientras yo le rodaba los ojos y murmuraba por lo bajo.

Dejé encargado a Jasper de lo más urgente que había que hacer hoy, porque Edward se había negado a que regresara a trabajar después de ir al hospital, y yo la verdad no discutí esa decisión, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para trabajar, solo necesitaba tranquilidad y estar tumbada en mi cama.

Emmet nos acompañó al hospital en calidad de nuestro abogado, en el hospital nos atendieron rápidamente, y me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas a petición de mi querido y exagerado esposo, al final todas las pruebas salieron bien y solo tenía un chichón a consecuencia del golpe, los médicos me mandaron algo para que me remitiera el dolor de cabeza. A la salida del hospital nos despedimos de Emmet que iba a comenzar a tramitar la orden. Nada más llegar a casa me fui directa a la cama, después de tomarme la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y caí en un profundo sueño.

Poco a poco fui saliendo de la inconsciencia, miré desorientada a mi alrededor, lo último que me acordaba era que había llegado a casa y me había acostado, giré la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, y ese simple gesto provocó un leve gemido de dolor, ¡el chichón! me llevé mis dedos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me toqué la zona dolorida, había bajado la inflamación pero aun así me dolía esa zona, mientras me tocaba la cabeza miré la hora, eran las 7 de la tarde, había dormido casi 3 horas, y mi cuerpo estaba agradecido por eso. Me levanté con cuidado y fui al baño, una vez que terminé, mi siguiente paso era comer algo y para eso nada mejor que ir a la cocina, estaba con la cabeza metida en la nevera, cuando sentí dos manos posarse en mis caderas, pegué un pequeño salto al verme sorprendida de esa manera.

- Eres demasiado sigiloso, podrías haber hecho más ruido y no sobresaltarme - me quejé mientras seguía buscando algo que comer.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - susurró Edward en mi oído, su aliento hizo estremecerme, me giré para quedar frente a su cara.

- Si ya no me duele la cabeza, y el chichón ha bajado, aunque todavía esa zona la tengo sensible. - Edward me acarició la mejilla con su dedos.

- Siento tanto lo que te ha pasado - murmuró, y ahí estaba mi confirmación, Edward se sentía culpable, en ese momento sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón, porque por mucho que intentara mantener mis sentimientos al margen, no podía negar que tenía la ilusión y la esperanza de que Edward se enamorara de mí y que llegara a sentir lo mismo que yo. No quería seguir pensando esas cosas, así que decidí cambiarle de tema.

- ¿Te has quedado toda la tarde en casa? - pregunté, mientras sacaba un yogurt del frigorífico.

- Sí, ¿donde más quería que estuviera?, no estaba tranquilo yéndome a trabajar y dejándote sola - por cosas como estas es que Edward era el hombre perfecto, y por el que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies.

- Solo ha sido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, no era necesario que perdieras un día de trabajo - susurré, no quería elevar mi voz para que no me volviera el dolor de cabeza.

- Tu eres más importante que un montón de papeles y reuniones, además si hubiera ido no podría concentrarme porque estaría pensando en ti - esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón brincara y mi estómago se llenara de mariposas - además el doctor me dijo que te tenía que tener vigilada 24 horas - Edward depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente y me dejó que me sentara en unos de los taburetes de la cocina, él se acomodó a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté enfadada por estar mirándome fijamente sin decir nada.

- He visto los videos de seguridad, ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó seriamente Edward. No quería hablar de eso, quería olvidar todo el incidente.

- ¿Es necesario hablar de eso?, solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy - supliqué, pero por la mirada de Edward sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar, así que decidí que lo mejor sería contarle y así poder olvidar este desagradable incidente - Cuando llegué a la reunión James estaba allí y empezó a atacarme, yo solo me defendí y le puse en su lugar, eso le cabreó mucho así que cuando salí me siguió, no le había gustado que le hubiera puesto en ridículo delante de tanta gente, luego me cogió del brazo e insinuó que era una puta, se acercó pero justo en ese momento llegó Jasper - conté todo de forma superficial, no quería recordar las manos de James sobre mi cuerpo.

Miré a Edward de reojo, su respiración era muy fuerte, estaba cabreado, sabía que esto pasaría si le contaba lo que me había dicho James, pero sabía que si no le decía nada me presionaría hasta que le dijera la verdad.

- Edward cálmate, eso es lo que pretende James, que pierdas los nervios y que hagas alguna tontería para poder quedarse con tu puesto, no le des ese placer por favor - le rogué mientras le cogía de las manos y le miraba a los ojos, no quería que tirara todo por la borda por un comentario que ni yo misma le daba importancia, sabía que James había dicho eso porque estaba cabreado que yo le hubiera humillado.

- Ese cabrón ha tenido suerte que no estuviera allí, porque si no termino con él como me llamo Edward Cullen, gracias que Jasper estaba allí y por lo menos pudo defenderte - dijo Edward, él tenía razón si no hubiera estado Jasper no sabía que hubiera hecho James, debería dar las gracias a Jasper la próxima vez que lo vea.

- Quiero que olvidemos todo este asunto por favor, no quiero poner a James más en nuestra contra, aunque creo que eso ya es imposible - dije dejando salir mis miedos.

- Odio no poder controlar esta situación, todo esto es por mi culpa, si no te hubiera pedido que te casaras... - no le dejé continuar y le besé, no quería que fuera por ese pensamiento, posé mis manos sobre su pecho y agarré fuertemente su camiseta, quería sentir su sabor, Edward abrió mis labios e introdujo la lengua, el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado y sentía como todo mi cuerpo ardía, pero ese momento fue apagado cuando Edward posó su mano en mi cabeza y de mis labios salió un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé - se disculpó Edward mientras dejaba un beso en mi nariz.

Yo le resté importancia, incluso yo me había olvidado de mi pequeño chichón, Edward se levantó para beber un vaso de zumo y pensar que preparamos de cena, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, como Edward ya estaba de pie fue él quien fue a mirar quien era.

- Sentimos presentarnos sin avisar, pero queríamos ver como estaba Bella - la voz de mi padre sonó desde la entrada ¿como se habían enterado?

- ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos ha llamado para decirnos que te habían golpeado?, no sabes la preocupación que teníamos - mi madre me abrazó y sollozó en mis brazos, levanté la vista y vi como a mi padre serio hablando con Edward.

- Estoy bien mamá, y siento no haberos dicho nada, pero nada más llegar del hospital me acosté un rato me dolía la cabeza, pero ¿como os habéis enterado? - pregunté una vez que había tranquilizado a mi madre y que ella había comprobado que estaba en perfecta condiciones.

- Habíamos quedado con Esme y Carlisle, y han sido ellos quien nos lo han dicho - explicó mi madre, de pronto sentí la presencia de más persona en la habitación, al lado de Edward y mi padre estaban Esme y Carlisle ¿cuándo habían llegado?

- Espero que no te moleste que le hayamos dicho - dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? - preguntó Carlisle también preocupado.

- Estoy bien, solo un pequeño chichón, el dolor de cabeza se me ha quitado - respondí para todos los presentes.

- De todas formas, si te encuentras mal me debes llamar enseguida al doctor, y lo mismo te dijo hijo, si notas algo raro en ella la llevas al hospital y nos avisáis - Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras yo rodaba los ojos, los hombres Cullen eran unos sobreprotectores.

Invitamos a nuestros padres a cenar, Edward explicó a todos lo que había sucedido, nuestras madres estaban preocupadas mientras que nuestros padres estaban enfadados, estuvieron felices al saber que habíamos denunciado a James y que Emmet iba a intentar conseguir una orden de alejamiento, incluso Carlisle había insinuado contratar seguridad privada, propuesta que había apoyado mi padre, pero que yo me negué en redondo, no quería tener guardaespaldas, eso era demasiado para mí, así que de momento esa idea fue descartada pero no del todo rechazada, ya que Edward dijo que si las cosas empeoraba no dudaría en contrastarlos.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Edward y yo despedimos a nuestros padres, estaba agotada y la cabeza me empezaba a doler, Edward tuvo que notar que no me encontraba bien porque me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la habitación, mientras yo me ponía el pijama él fue a por un vaso de agua y mi medicación.

- Tómalas y acuéstate...¡ah! olvídate de ir mañana al trabajo, ya he avisado a Jazz - quería protestar pero Edward me calló con un beso y me tapó con las matas, las pastillas hicieron rápido su efecto, porque a los pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Había pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con James, Emmet había conseguido la orden de alejamiento, y por ese lado estaba más tranquila, se le había prohibido la entrada a mi edificio y por si acaso Edward había reforzado la seguridad, ahora iba al trabajo más tranquila, y eso me facilitaba centrarme en mi trabajo, hacía una semana que había salido a la venta la nueva edición de la revista y estaba esperando los resultados de las ventas de la primera semana. Estaba concentrada en el ordenador cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de repente, sobresaltándome de paso.

- ¡Buenos días Bella! - saludó Alice mientras se acercaba hasta mi y me daba un abrazo.

- ¿Como has conseguido burlar la seguridad? - bromeé con ella, le había dicho que la iba a poner en la lista de acceso denegado, ya que últimamente venía demasiado por la oficina y empezaba a sospechar que no era solo para verme a mí.

- Se que nunca me harías esos, soy demasiado importante en tu vida - dijo ella muy pegada de si misma, sentándose enfrente mía, ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reímos.

- En serio Ali, te he visto más en estas últimas semanas, que cuando estábamos en la universidad.

- Mira que eres exagerada, ya sabes que no tengo nada que hacer, tengo un bloqueo para sacar la nueva colección adelante, y como tu estas últimamente con tantas ideas, a lo mejor se me pega algo - miré a Alice fijamente, sabía lo del bloqueo pero no me tragaba lo último.

- Y que Jasper trabaje aquí no tiene nada que ver ¿no? - enarqué una ceja, vi como Alice se sonrojaba poco a poco, abrí la boca impresionada, ¡si que le había dado fuerte!

- Esta bien, lo confieso, puede que venga por si puedo verle y hablar un rato con él - podía ver que a Alice le gustaba Jasper más de lo que pensaba y eso me preocupaba, no sabía muy bien en que punto estaba él, había dejado de atacarme y parecía respectarme algo más, pero todavía no me fiaba de él, y no iba a consentir que hiciera daño a mi amiga.

- Solo quiero decirte que vayas con cuidado, no quiero que te termine haciendo daño - le confesé mi preocupación.

- Jasper es un buen chico, solo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que soy su chica ideal, y en cuanto dejé atrás todo ese resentimiento caerá enamorado a mis pies, ya lo verás - y dicho esto se puso de pie - ahora que ya sabes por lo que estoy por aquí, me voy a buscarlo - pero antes de que saliera por la puerta la llamé.

- Yo que tu rondaría por el departamento de publicidad - ella me gritó un gracias y se fue.

Me quedé pensando sobre Alice y Jasper, Edward siempre dice que Jasper es un buen tipo, que solo está así por su ex-novia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi amiga, por eso decidí que tendría que hablar con Edward sobre el asunto, no me iba a entrometer, pero quería saber su opinión sobre una posible relación entre ellos. A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Alice, llamaron a mi despacho.

- Bella te traigo datos que me pediste - dijo Ángela mientras me daba los papeles.

- Muchas gracias Angy.

Estos eras los datos sobre publicidad que había estado esperando todo el día, cuando los vi por encima no me lo podía creer, la revista había aumentado en las ventas casi un 30% y las encuestas valoraban muy bien nuestro nuevo formato, no me lo podía creer yo sola había conseguido sacar adelante el número de este mes y con tan buenos resultados, me había constado mucho y en algunos momentos creía que no lo iba a conseguir pero siempre hubo alguien que dijo que siguiera y que no me rindiera, que lo iba a conseguir, y sin pensármelo dos veces levanté el teléfono y lo llamé.

- Hola preciosa - respondió Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, sabes ya han salido los resultados de las ventas y de las encuesta - me callé para darle un poco de emoción, pero creo que mi euforia era bastante evidente - las he aumentado un 30%, era más de lo que esperaba.

- Te lo dije pequeña, eres grande, solo te faltaba un poco de confianza en ti misma, y esto se merece celebraron, así que te invito a cenar - me alegraba tanto que Edward estuviera tan feliz por mí.

- Perfecto, te veo en casa, gracias por todo - me despedí de Edward, ambos teníamos trabajo.

En cuanto Edward mencionó la cena las mariposas acudieron a mi estómago, era mi primera cita con él desde que admití que me gustaba, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que iba a ponerme, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en la ropa, lo haría más tarde cuando estuviera delante del armario y viera que opciones tenía.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, fui la primera en llegar a casa, así que fui directa hacía la habitación y me planté delante del armario, me quedé fijamente mirando mi ropa, no se que a lo que esperaba, no era como si el vestido ideal fuera a brillar de entre toda mi ropa, pero estaba segura que si analizaba detenidamente mi ropa daría con él, y así fue, después de 5 minutos, vi un vestido negro de tirantas, ajustado, que no había llegado a estrenar, no era muy de mi estilo, pero Rosalie me lo regaló cuando rompí como Matt, ya que decía que tenía que lucir cuerpazo.

Una vez que sabía que me iba a poner, decidí darme una ducha, para así comenzar arreglarme. Pronto el baño se llenó de vapor, y el agua caliente caía sobre mí, haciendo que mis músculos se relajasen, había sido un día duro pero lleno de satisfacción. De pronto sentí unas manos en mis caderas y nos suaves besos por mi cuello, que fueron subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Me gustas que estés desnuda y mojada - dijo Edward con voz ronca, sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal y un cosquilleo se instalara en mi bajo vientre.

Como pude me di la vuelta entre sus brazos, Edward también estaba desnudo, así que pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y reclamé sus labios, ¡dios me encantaba besarle! era tan tierno y salvaje a la vez, empezaba con suaves caricias pero poco a poco iba subiendo la intensidad hasta terminar devorando mis labios y reclamando mi boca, su lengua no me daba tregua.

Edward apretó mi trasero, y de mis labios salió un pequeño grito, sentía su erección en mi estómago, mis manos acariciaban su pecho, la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos, pero Edward no dejó de besar mi cuerpo, fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones, haciendo que soltara un grito de placer, por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

Yo bajé la mano y cogí su miembro entre ella para empezar acariciarlo, sentía como creía en mi mano, era suave y dura, con el pulgar acaricié la punta, haciendo que Edward siseara y gruñera al mismo tiempo, sabía que le estaba encantando mi caricia. Edward retiró mi mano de su miembro, para poder seguir su camino hacia el sur, se puso de rodilla y sin previo aviso levantó mi pierna derecha para colocarla en su hombro.

- Edwarrrddd...- chillé al perder el equilibrio, gracias que pude apoyarme en los azulejos, sino hubiera caído de culo, Edward me miró con una mirada de disculpa y sin decir nada pasó su lengua por mi clítoris, haciendo que volviera a chillar, su lengua no me daba tregua y sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. - Edwardd..para...no quiero terminar...arrggg...así...- pero Edward no me hizo caso, me penetró con dos dedos, mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi botón, hasta que exploté. Mis piernas de pronto se convirtieron en gelatina, pero Edward fue rápido y me sujetó de la cintura, bajando mi pierna de su hombro.

- Quería premiarte por tu trabajo - susurro Edward sobre mis labios, mientras nos volvíamos a besar salvajemente, su erección se me clavaba en el muslo y yo solo podía desear sentirle dentro.

- Edward, te quiero dentro de mí ya - exigí, Edward me giró y me quedé mirando a la pared, la mano de Edward subió hasta mi espalda y me indicó que me inclinara hacia abajo, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, abrí mis piernas y me sentí totalmente expuesta, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo, mi mente se desconectaba cada vez que Edward me tocaba.

Edward acarició mi cadera haciéndome estremecer, sentí como Edward tanteaba mi entrada y sin previo aviso se introdujo de una sola estocada, haciendo que expulsara todo el aire de golpe, moví mis caderas hacia atrás para indicarle que esta lista, Edward empezó a embestirme lentamente.

- Más... -pedía entre gemidos.

- Arrggg sii... – gemí una vez más - más Edward, más fuerte.

Edward aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, me sentía al borde, a punto. Edward acarició mis pechos y fue bajando hasta llevar su mano a mi sexo y empezó masajearme el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Sentí una gran bola empujando en su vientre preparada pasa salir. Un espasmo recorrió mi espalda, Edward volvió a sujetarme con las dos manos, aforrándose con fuerza a mis caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas. Eso fue el detonante para explotar en un potente orgasmo haciendo que Edward me acompañara, fue brutal, ambos caímos agotados sin fuerzas al suelo, ambos jadeando e intentando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

- Creo que vamos a llegar un poco tarde a cenar - susurró Edward, mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

- Pero ha merecido la pena - dije apenas sin aliento y sin fuerzas.

* * *

_Gracias __por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a tods, aquí os traigo el capítulo recién salido del horno, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir pero intento sacar algunas horitas para poder actualizar, solo pido paciencia este mes, y sin más demora os dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten._

* * *

**BPOV.**

- Mamá para, no puedo más con mis pies, ¿no podemos hacer un pequeño descanso? - me quejé una vez más, creo que esta era la número 7 en menos de una hora, odiaba este día, ¿por qué se tuvo que convertir en una tradición? y toda la culpa de esto la tiene Alice, ese pequeño duende adicto a las compras.

Desde hace ya 8 años todos los 23 de Diciembre hacemos el día de solo chicas, lo que significa todo el día fuera, este año la novedad era Esme, que estaba encantada con la tradición y que hubiéramos tenido el detalle de invitarla, ya que nunca había hecho algo parecido.

El día comenzaba con un viaje al centro de belleza, allí nos mimábamos un poco, que si manicura, depilación, masajes...un sinfín de actividades que nos ocupaba toda la mañana, una vez listas hacíamos una pausa para comer, para coger fuerzas y continuar nuestro día, después llegaba la parte que más odiaba, las compras, nos pasábamos horas y horas de tienda en tienda, metidas en los probadores, esa parte me agotaba, y siempre empezaba a quejarme, pero nunca me hacían caso.

- Bella todos los años igual, pareces una niña chica, sabes que todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer - me reprendió mi madre, suspiré y deseé que esta tortura pasara pronto.

Después de otra hora y media viendo ropa, al final nos fuimos a cenar, este año la cena sería en casa de Esme, ella había echado a Carlisle de casa para que solo estuviéramos chicas, así que dimos paso a la última fase del día solo chicas, una cena más alcohol, una combinación genial para pasar el rato, creo que nunca me había reído más en mi vida, eran en estas ocasiones cuando aprovechábamos para criticar a los tíos y hablar sobre nuestras cosas.

No se muy bien a que hora mi madre y las chicas se fueron, yo había decido quedarme en casa de Esme, ya que la cena de Navidad sería este año en casa de los Cullen más mis padres, los chicos viajarían a Londres para estar con sus familias y las chicas también pasarían ese día con las suyas, pero habíamos decido que Fin de año los pasaríamos todos juntos, la verdad es que eso me hacía ilusión, la tensión entre Jasper y yo era casi mínima, desde el incidente de James me trataba de otra manera, me respectaba más y poco a poco iba cambiando su visión respecto a las mujeres, no es que hubiera abierto su corazón ya, pero tener a Alice a su alrededor casi todo el tiempo le hacía ver las cosas de diferente manera, Edward me había comentado que poco a poco estaba saliendo el verdadero Jasper.

- Creo que no debí beber tanto, mañana voy a tener dolor de cabeza - dijo Esme mientras terminaba de poner los últimos vasos sucios en el lavavajillas.

- Si te consuela yo creo que estoy igual - dije mientras me sujetaba a la encimera, no confiaba mucho en mi equilibrio y no quería quedar en evidencia delante de Esme - Espero que hayas disfrutado de la tradicional salida de chicas.

- Si, ha sido genial, una vez más gracias por invitarme, nunca había hecho algo así y ha sido fantástico - Esme me dio un abrazo, y yo se lo correspondí, ella se había convertido en una segunda madre. - será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día bastante ajetreado.

Le di las buenas noches a Esme y entré en la habitación que era de Edward, nada más entrar pude percibir su aroma, cerré los ojos y aspiré, era una adicta a su olor, como no había traído ropa, decidí coger una camiseta de Edward para dormir, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos, quería haber hablado con Edward antes de dormirme, pero el bolso lo había olvidado abajo y no estaba en condiciones para ir a por el, no quería tropezar por las escaleras y terminar la noche en el hospital.

Sentí algo suave acariciando uno de mis brazos, el que estaba fuera de las mantas, la caricia se repetía una y otra vez, moví el brazo porque me estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero a los segundos la caricia volvió a mi brazo, estaba todavía medio dormida, estaba bastante cansada y no quería despertarme aún, entonces recordé que me había quedado en casa de los Cullen, volví a sentir la caria pero esta vez subiendo por mi cuello, me asusté y me levanté sobresaltada pensado que había algún bicho en la cama, casi me caigo de la cama si no fuera a que dos grandes brazos me sujetaron a tiempo.

- ¡Joder que susto me has dado! - dije cuando levanté la cabeza y me encontré a mi amado esposo, nótese el sarcasmo - ¡eres un idiota! me creía que había un bicho en la cama - Edward no aguantó más y rompió en fuertes carcajadas. Me senté cruzando mis piernas, al estilo indio, crucé también mis brazos y fulminé con la mirada a Edward.

- Lo siento Bella, no creí que te asustaría, solo estaba intentando despertarte - dijo a modo de disculpa, dejando la rosa en la cama ¿me estaba acariciando con una rosa? miré fijamente a la flor, nunca nadie me había regalado una rosa, era un gesto muy romántico.

- Es para ti - dijo Edward volviendo a coger la rosa y entregándomela, mis ojos picaban de la emoción y una pequeña lágrima se escapó.

- Gracias, me encanta, estás perdonado por el susto - dije mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos.

Los dos caímos a la cama riendo, ese momento fue aprovechado por Edward quien se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, yo trataba de revolverme y escapar de su prisión, pero apenas fui capaz de moverle ni un centímetro, eras diez veces más fuerte que yo.

- ¡Para...por favor...Edwardd...! - suplicaba jadeante, las lágrimas caían ya por mi cara de tanto reírme. - ¡por favor...! - rogué una vez más.

- ¿Vas a volver a gritarme y a insultarme? - preguntó mientras me daba unos segundos de tregua, yo le miré, pero no contesté inmediatamente, por lo que Edward volvió a torturarme.

Yo no podía más, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder, solo unos golpes en las puerta hicieron que Edward parara con su tortura.

- Si se que esta es tu forma de despertar a Bella, no te hubiera mandado - le regañó Esme, mientras Edward se bajaba de la cama. - El desayuno esta listo, bajar antes de que se os enfrié - pero antes de que se fuera no pude evitar fijarme en la sonrisa que se le había instalado en la cara.

- ¡Es tu culpa que tu madre nos haya pillado así! - me quejé mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Mi madre se ha puesto feliz cuando nos ha visto - dijo Edward mientras me comía con los ojos - ¡joder! a partir de ahora vas a dormir siempre con una de mis camisetas - Edward me cogió por la cintura y reclamó mi boca de forma desesperada, yo lo único que pude hacer fue sujetarme a sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio.

- Buenos días - dijo Edward cuando se separó de mis labios.

- Buenos días - contesté todavía aturdida por el beso, desvié mi vista de mi perfecto y sexy marido, porque si seguíamos por ese camino no bajaríamos a desayunar, entonces me fijé en una pequeña maleta que había al lado de la puerta - ¡me has traído ropa! - dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y corría hacia ella para sacar algo limpio.

- Pensé que necesitarías algo para estar por casa y el vestido que te vas a poner esta noche - me había dejado impresionada, no me había esperado que me trajera ropa, ya había asumido que tendría que ir a casa a por ella, esos detalles hacía que me gustara más Edward.

- Has acertado, muchas gracias - cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta simple, y me dirigí al baño. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos salí y Edward me estaba esperando sentado en la cama.

- Me gustaba más lo que llevabas puesto antes - dijo refiriéndose a su camiseta, me sonrojé e ignoré su comentario, puede escuchar su risa mientras salíamos de su habitación.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban en la mesa desayudando, ambos nos dieron los buenos días y los acompañamos a desayunar, hoy era nuestra primera navidad como matrimonio, normalmente en la cena de navidad éramos solo mis padres y yo, apenas teníamos parientes directos, y los que nos quedaban vivían en la otra punta de Estados Unidos, por lo que este año iba a ser más entretenida.

Terminado el desayuno, echamos a Carlisle y a Edward de la cocina para ponernos manos a la obra con la cena de esta noche, junto con mi madre habíamos decidido hacer un poco de todo, pero el plato principal sería pavo relleno. Mientras cocinábamos Esme ve iba contando anécdotas e historias de otras navidades, por lo visto Edward había sido un niño bastante travieso.

- Mamá deja de avergonzarme - se quejó Edward cuando entró a la cocina.

- Bella tiene derecho a saber como eras, tiene que conocerte - explicó Esme con una gran sonrisa, Edward negó con la cabeza y decidió no seguir la guerra con su madre.

- ¿Estás aburrido? - pregunté cuando sentí que me abrazaba por la cintura y me dejaba un beso en la base de mi cuello. Me sonrojé por la acción ya que Esme estaba delante.

- Sí, había pensado en secuestrarte, claro si a mi madre no le importa - dijo mirando a Esme, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por lo que ambos salimos de la cocina.

Edward no me había dicho donde nos dirigíamos solo me dijo que quería ir a dar un paseo conmigo, apenas hablamos en el coche, yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla las calles nevadas de Nueva York, me gustaba esta época del año, el paisaje siempre era hermoso, todo cubierto de nieve.

- Llegamos - dijo un Edward bastante sonriente, la verdad es que se estaba comportando hoy de una manera bastante rara, yo diría que más cariñoso. Cuando me bajé del coche pude ver donde estaba.

- ¿Central Park? ¿Quieres dar un paseo por Central Park? - pregunté un poco confundida y a la vez ansiosa, era el mejor lugar para dar un paseo a esta hora del día, ya que hacia una temperatura estupenda.

- Sí, y deja de mirarme así - contestó Edward mientras me cogía de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y tirando de mí para que empezara andar.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos andado, pero estaba disfrutando de esto mucho, eran estos pequeños detalles lo que hacían que me estuviera enamorando poco a poco de Edward, aunque siempre pensé que era un mujeriego que solo buscaba su propio interés, me había dado cuenta de que era todo lo contrario era la persona más detallista y cariñosa que había conocido y me había demostrado que anteponía los intereses de su familia a los suyos propios.

- Bella, te he traído aquí porque hay algo que quiero decirte - dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Espero que no sea nada malo - le dije un poco nerviosa ya que Edward se había puesto de repente serio.

- Bella desde que te vi me he sentido atraído por ti, no se puede negar la química que hay entre nosotros, pero desde hace poco tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido - Edward me miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, yo sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho ¡no me podía creer que Edward sintiera lo mismo que yo! nunca me imaginé que esto me podría pasar.

- Edward...- pero no me dejó continuar porque me interrumpió.

- Déjame terminar por favor - yo asentí - quiero que lo nuestro funcione Bella, quiero que me des una oportunidad, yo se que te puedo hacer feliz y que a mi lado no te faltará de nada, ya se que nuestra relación no ha empezado de una forma normal, pero podemos hacer que termine bien, empecemos poco a poco, como si no estuviéramos casados ¿qué dices? - estaba atónita, no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había oído, mis manos temblaba y mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos.

- ¿Como quieres que hagamos eso? - pregunté todavía un poco confusa, vi a Edward rascarse la nuca, era tan lindo que él también estuviera nervioso.

- No lo sé, dejémonos llevar, te quiero Bella y quiero ver a donde no lleva esto, sin límite de plazo, ver si lo nuestro puede funcionar - abrí la boca alucinada, Edward me había dicho que me quería - creo que es la primera vez desde que oí el testamento de mi abuelo en el que estoy agradecido que dejara esa estúpida cláusula, de otro modo nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Yo seguía petrificada, no me podía creer lo que acababa de decirme Edward, veía como él esperaba mi respuesta pero a mi no me salían las palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa, había deseado esto tanto tiempo que ahora me parece irreal.

- Bella... - me llamó un Edward bastante ansioso. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue echar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, al principio le cogí de sorpresa pero después de esa primera impresión correspondió mi beso, sus brazos se engancharon a mi cintura, apretándome más contra él, la necesidad de respirar nos hizo separarnos, pero nuestras frentes siguieron unidas.

- ¿Eso significa que estas dispuesta a intentarlo? - preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí...- musité y Edward volvió a besarme, ahora mismo estaba en una nube, pero había algo que tenía que decir yo también, así que me aparté de Edward y le miré a los ojos - Edward yo también te quiero.

.

.

.

Estaba haciendo la maleta, habíamos decido alquilar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad para pasar juntos el fin de año, solo sería dos días, pero siempre me ocurría lo mismo a la hora de hacer las maletas, no sabía que llevar, levanté la mano para coger el vestido que llevaría en fin de año, y pude ver brillar la pulsera que Edward me había regalado en Navidad, era de plata y de ella colgaba un pequeño corazón de diamante, era simple pero a la vez hermosa, sonreí como venía haciendo cada vez que veía la pulsera, estos últimos días habían sido los más felices de mi vida. De pronto escuché un portazo, Edward estaba en casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté cuando le vi la expresión de enfado que tenía.

- No quiero amargarte el día con mis problemas - dijo de forma cortante mientras entraba en el baño dando otro portazo. ¡Genial estaba enfadado y encima lo pagaba conmigo!

Odiaba que adoptara esta actitud, no era la primera vez que Edward se enfadaba con el mundo y como consecuencia conmigo, la sonrisa que tenía se esfumó de repente, ya estaba harta de estos arrebatos de Edward, si quería que esto funcionara debería empezar por compartir y hablar conmigo.

Terminé de hacer las maletas y las dejé al lado de la puerta, habíamos quedado con los chicos en que iríamos en dos coches, miré el reloj y vi que apenas quedaban 10 minutos para que llegaran las chicas, Rose era la que llevaría un coche mientras Edward llevaría el otro, estaba revisando por última vez que no se me olvidara nada, cuando Edward entró en el salón, decidí ignorarle, si él podía hacerlo yo también.

- Bella...- susurró pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, me dirigí hacia la entrada sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

- ¿Donde estás esas maletas? Quiero salir ya y llegar cuanto antes, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que pasemos todos juntos la noche de fin de año - sonreí a un entusiasta Emmet.

- Hola Emmet, ahí tienes las maletas - dije señalando con mi mano al lado de la puerta. Él miró las dos maletas, no eran muy grandes, no íbamos a necesitar tantas cosas, pues regresaríamos el día de año nuevo.

- ¡Edward te encargas de las maletas! - gritó Emmet, mientras posaba uno de sus grandes brazos en mis hombros mientras me conducía fuera del apartamento, quise protestar, ya que era capaz de coger por lo menos mi propia maleta, pero Emmet negó y dijo que para eso estaban los maridos, y juntos salimos a la calle donde ya se encontraba Jasper junto a las maletas.

- ¿Rosalie y Alice todavía no han llegado? - preguntó Jasper mirando detrás de mi.

- No, pero no creo que tarden - aunque por dentro estaba rezando por que no llegaran tarde esta vez, normalmente era yo las que las tenía que esperar, no se como podían llegar siempre tarde a los sitios.

Mientras esperábamos a mis amigas, Jasper y Edward colocaron las maletas en el Volvo, ya que al ser pequeñas cabían perfectamente, mientras Emmet me contaba como habían celebrado los otros fin de años y como esperaba que este viaje le ayudara a dar el paso definitivo para formalizar las cosas con Rose, habían salido un par de veces, pero mi amiga rubia estaba un tanto desconfiada, no quería lanzarse a una relación para que a los pocos meses él le dijera que volvía a Londres.

Gracias al cielo las chicas llegaron a la hora acordada, había decidido irme con ellas, no quería soportar un viaje de media hora en el coche con Edward, pero para mi desgracia justo cuando iba a montarme en el coche con las chicas, Edward me cogió de la cintura y me puso en sus hombros.

- Tu te vienes conmigo, chicos nos vemos en la casa - y sin decir nada más Edward me alejó del coche de Rose y me llevó hacia el Volvo.

- ¡Edward, bájame inmediatamente! eres un neandertal - grité y me revolví para que me bajara, pero Edward me tenía bien sujeta, ahora estaba más enfadada. Hasta que no estuvimos al lado del coche no me bajó - eres idiota - le volví a gritar y entré en el coche, cerré dando un portazo, sabía que eso lo molestaría.

Me crucé de brazos y decidí volver a ignorarle, ¿quién se creía para tratarme así? mis ojos picaban pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar, me sentía humillada, no creí que Edward podría tratarme así. No se cuanto llevamos de viaje pero el ambiente en el coche era tenso, de pronto sentí como Edward se detenía junto al arcén y paraba el coche.

- No soporto este silencio ni un minuto más, así que vamos aclarar ahora mismo lo que sucede, no entiendo porque estás enfadada conmigo - giré la cabeza para mirarle y parpadeé sorprendida ¿en serio no sabía por qué estaba enfadada?

- Muy bien te diré que es lo que me pasa - le miré directamente a los ojos y con voz firme - para empezar entras en casa enfadado y serio, te pregunto como estás pero decides que no es asunto mío, y te marchas al baño dando un portazo, eso me ha dolido Edward, no te pregunto para ser cotilla, lo hago porque me preocupas, y pero tu pareces no darte cuenta y encima me humillas cogiéndome como si fuera un saco de papas, soy tu esposa no una niña pequeña - finalice mi discurso respirando de forma agitada pero sin apartar mi mirada de Edward.

- Vaya no sabía que te sentías a sí Bella, lo siento - Edward se disculpó mientras me cogía una de mis manos y entrelazaba nuestros dedos - Lo último que quería es que nos enfadáramos, si he llegado así era porque estaba enfadado por como habían salido hoy las cosas en la empresa y no quería molestarte con mis problemas, no quiero que te preocupes - sentí la otra mano de Edward acariciar mi mejilla.

- Lo se, pero si no me cuentas voy a pensar que es algo grave o peor que se trata de algo que he hecho - dije expresando mis miedos.

- Esta bien no volverá a pasar, lo último que quiero es pelar contigo, eres demasiado importante para mi, por eso quería aclarar las cosas, y que escaparas de mí yendo con tus amigas en el coche, me enfureció y por eso actué como actué, me puedes llamar troglodita o como quieras, pero eres mi chica y debías venir conmigo - y tras finalizar la conversación se acercó a mis labios dandome un beso húmedo que me dejó con ganas de más - ahora es hora de seguir, no queremos preocupar a los demás - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y sin dejar ni un instante mi mano.

Habíamos aclarado las cosas, pero no me había explicado que había pasado en la empresa para que se hubiera puesto así, ya que Edward normalmente era una persona serena y pocas veces perdía los nervios.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos temprano para ir hacer la compra de la noche, entre las chicas decidimos no hacer nada muy elaborado, para no estar toda la tarde cocinando y así nos diera tiempo a prepáranos, los chicos nos encargaron que compráramos mucho champán, era la primera vez que celebraba nochevieja de forma tan íntima, normalmente elegíamos un club de moda y pasábamos allí la noche con mucha gente, pero este año me estaba gustando.

A media tarde, decidimos empezar a arreglarnos, para estar listas para la hora de la cena, los chicos habían pasado toda la tarde jugando a la videoconsola, eso nos sirvió para que nosotras estuviéramos tranquilas y así cotillear un rato, según me había dicho Rose esta noche iba aceptar salir en serio con Emmet, me alegré por ella, él pobre llevaba casi un mes de tras de ella, por otro lado Alice estaba contenta de estar tan unida a Jasper, pero que por ahora no se planteaba ir más allá de la zona de amigos, eso no era lo que ella deseaba pero tampoco quería presionarlo y perderlo, ya que le gustaba de verdad, yo todavía tenía mis dudas sobre Jasper, era verdad que su actitud hacia mí había cambiado, pero todavía desconfiaba un poco de él y creo que él también de mi, pero según me había dicho Alice le tenía que darle tiempo.

- ¡Estás hermosa! - me piropeo Edward entrando en la habitación, yo me giré para encararle, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado por encima de la rodilla, sin mangas y con un cinturón gris, era simple pero elegante, el cinturón iba a juego con los zapatos, el cabello lo había dejado suelto, y el maquillaje era suave, como a mi me gustaba.

- Gracias - vi como Edward se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos mientras dejaba un suave beso en mis labios, fui yo la que me aparté - serás mejor que empeces arreglarte o no estarás listo para la hora de la cena.

- Ahora si que pareces toda una esposa, ¡mandona! - dijo burlonamente mientras yo le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil, cuando terminé Edward salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura y otra en la mano secándose el pelo, en ese instante sentí el familiar tirón en mi vientre y el deseo recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y me temo que no tenemos tiempo, como has dicho tenemos que estar listo para la cena - dijo con una sonrisa ladina en la boca.

- Idiota - mascullé por lo bajo, odiaba que Edward ejerciera ese poder sobre mi cuerpo.

No le tomó más de 10 minutos estar listo, había escogido un pantalón gris con una camisa blanca, era elegante pero informal a la vez, estaba guapísimo, creo que nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarme a la belleza de mi marido.

Como acordamos todos estuvimos puntuales a la hora de la cena, todos elegantes pero cómodos, ya que era una noche especial, la cena transcurrió entre risas y champán, creo que nunca había tenido una cena tan entretenida, de vez en cuando sentía la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa provocando que me sonrojara y eso daba pie a Emmet para burlarse.

A cinco minutos de media noche, encendimos la televisión para seguir las campanadas, Edward me había cogido de la cintura y me había acercado a su costado, cuando por fin dieron media noche, los seis gritamos y Edward me besó con pasión, yo solo fui capaz de sujetarme a sus brazos y olvidarme del resto del mundo, solo fui sacada de mi burbuja por el sonido de una botella siendo descorchada, y Alice entregando copas de champán para brindar.

- Por nosotros y que este año nuevo que entra sea igual o mejor que el anterior - gritó Emmet un poco achispado.

- Salud - gritamos los restantes.

Edward volvió agarrarme de la cintura y empezamos a movernos por el salón al ritmo de la suave melodía.

- Estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida gracias a ti, si no hubieses aparecido no se que hubiese sido de mí, te quiero Bella - susurró Edward a mi oído, a mi se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante tal declaración.

- Para mí también lo han sido, te quiero Edward - respondí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, aspiré su aroma y me sentí feliz, solo esperaba que el próximo año fuera al menos la mitad de bueno que este.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Buenas, antes de nada quisiera pedir perdón por tantos días de ausencia, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero realmente no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero ya se han acabado las vacaciones y vuelvo a la normalidad, así que vuelvo actualizar cada semana, gracias por la paciencia de este mes. No os entretengo más, que disfrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

**BPOV.**

Como podía pasar el tiempo tan de prisa, parecía que fue ayer cuando Edward me estaba proponiendo el pacto, y ahora estaba a punto de finalizar, bueno todavía quedaba un poco más de un mes, estábamos entrando en el mes de Octubre, cuando dejaba vagar mi mente, solo podía encontrar hermosos recuerdos, cada mes había sido mejor que el otro, desde que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos en Navidades, todo había sido más fácil, no es que todo hubiera sido perfecto, ya que como todas las parejas habíamos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero siempre encontrábamos el modo de solucionarlas, después de tanto tiempo seguía igual de enamorada, lo que todavía no me había atrevido a decir era te amo, esas palabras me asustaban, y había decidido esperar a que todo el asunto del pacto pasara, Edward tampoco me había dicho esas palabras, y aunque en el fondo ansiaba que me las dijera, quería que esperara, una parte de mi tenía miedo, y aunque esa parte hacia tiempo que la había dejado atrás, de vez en cuando hacía su aparición y atormentaba un poco mi mente.

Levanté la cabeza para dejar de pensar, esta era mi hora de despejar la mente y no de llenarla de pensamientos, era mi momento de relajación, miré a mi alrededor mientras seguía corriendo por Central Park, sabía que Edward se iba a enfadar en cuanto llegara a casa y viera mi nota diciéndole que me iba a correr, no le gustaba que viniera a correr al anochecer, normalmente venía con él, pero hoy tenía una reunión muy importante y se había retrasado, y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme sin mi sesión de ejercicios solo para complacerle a él.

De pronto la figura de Edward cruzado de brazos en frente de mí hizo que me detuviera, jadeante posé mis manos sobre mis piernas mientras cogía aire, levanté la cara para ver a Edward y por su rostro pude intuir que estaba bastante cabreado.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño haces corriendo sola a estas horas? - preguntó Edward bastante serio.

- Te dejé una nota, dios pareces mi padre, siempre he venido a correr a esta hora y antes de que empezáramos a correr juntos y nunca me ha pasado nada - contesté mientras me incorporaba para enfrentarlo, no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

- Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero ni pensar si algo te llegara a ocurrir, no entiendes que eres lo más importante, por favor hazlo por mi, para que me quede tranquilo - suplico Edward mientras me abraza, su suplica hizo que me sintiera mal conmigo misma, Edward solo se preocupaba de mi y yo lo hacía para desafiarle.

- Lo siento, no pensé en que pudieras sentirte así, no volveré a correr sola a estas horas te lo prometo - dije de corazón, me puse de puntilla y alcancé sus labios, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido, su lengua batallaba con la mía, la necesidad de aire nos hizo separarnos, pero yo seguí abrazada a él.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a casa, alguien necesita una ducha - dijo con diversión, yo me aparté rápidamente, sentí mi cara arder, pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia.

- Idiota, si quieres puedes irte tu, yo necesito correr un poco más - dije mientras empezaba a correr, ¡dios como le odiaba en este momento! Edward sabía cuanto odiaba esa broma, pero siempre que tenía la ocasión me la hacía, y ya me estaba empezando a cansar.

- Espera Bella - gritó mientras se posicionaba a mi lado siguiendo mi ritmo - perdona, no se porque te mosqueas tanto cuando te digo eso, sabes que estoy bromeando.

- Algunas veces tus bromas son pesadas - dije secamente, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Vale, lo siento, no volveré a decirte eso, no pensaba que te molestara tanto, además hueles de maravilla - Edward intentó arreglar las cosas, me dio un abrazo que hizo que nos desestabilizáramos y estuviéramos a punto de caernos.

Tras ese episodio, seguimos corriendo como solíamos hacer casi siempre, aunque esta vez Edward corrió menos tiempo, ya que yo no podía más con mi cuerpo, antes de llegar a casa decidimos comprar algo de comida preparada, ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de cocinar esta noche.

Cuando me terminé de duchar, me dirigí hacia el salón donde Edward ya había preparado la mesa para cenar, me fijé que estaba sentado revisando el correo, así que me acerqué hasta él y me dejé caer a su lado.

- ¿Algo interesante? - pregunté viendo algunas cartas abiertas.

- Sí, aquí esta la invitación para ir a la gala benéfica que realiza el hospital dentro de dos semanas - me contestó Edward pasándome la invitación.

- Mi madre me lo comentó ayer, solo espero que la prensa nos deje respirar de una vez - desde que nos habíamos casado éramos la novedad en los cotilleos, todas las semanas publicaban algo sobre nosotros, Edward decía que eso era por la boda y la sorpresa de que el soltero de oro fuera cazado, pero a día de hoy todavía seguíamos siendo noticia, y odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Se cuanto odias eso cariño, incluso yo estoy sorprendido de que todavía sigamos apareciendo en las revistas - dijo Edward mientras dejaba las cartas en la mesa y se levantaba para ir a cenar, suspiré y le seguí, no conseguía nada con agobiarme por cosas que no podía controlar.

.

.

.

- ¿Emmet te ha dicho algo sobre lo que ha pasado? - pregunté a Edward mientras ambos nos arreglábamos para ir a la gala benéfica.

- Apenas habla del tema, solo se que han decido tomarse un tiempo - me contesto mientras veía como se colocaba la camisa.

- Rose dice que esta bien, pero yo se que no es verdad, lo que no entiendo es porque necesitan un descanso, es decir, se los veía muy bien juntos y ella estaba muy feliz y de pronto dicen eso, para mi que tiene que a ver algo más - seguí diciendo mientras me colocaba la pulsera y los pendientes.

- Bella no los presiones, cuando ellos crean que es conveniente nos dirán el por qué de su decisión, pero mientras tanto no es asunto nuestro - zanjó Edward mientras se acercaba hasta a mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el espejo.

- Esta bien, pero sigo preocupada por mi amiga - dije y me volví para mirarle directamente.

- Hoy te has superado, estás bellísima - me piropeo Edward, le sonreí, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho como iba hoy, me había comprado un vestido largo de color gris, atado al cuello, que se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, y que tenía una pequeña apertura un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era elegante y sexy a la vez.

- Gracias, pero tu también estas muy guapo - le respondí, Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y reclamó mi boca en un beso hambriento, sentí sus manos en mis glúteos y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi boca, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que debería parar esto o si no nunca llegaríamos a la cena - Edward para, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde - Edward me soltó refunfuñando, le di un pequeño beso para animarle y terminé de arreglarme.

Al llegar al hotel donde se celebraba la gala, nos recibieron la multitud de periodistas que se apostaban en la puerta, nada más salir Edward del coche los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a trabajar, Edward rodeó el coche y me ayudó a salir, los periodistas nos agobiaban con preguntas y rumores que surgían cada semana, nosotros como siempre los ignoramos y solo posamos para la foto y seguimos hacia el interior y escapar así de la lluvia de flashes y preguntas, nada más entrar me salió un suspiro de alivio.

- Odio todo este circo mediático sobre nosotros, es que no tienen historias más interesantes - me quejé mientras entrábamos al salón donde se serviría la cena.

- Lo se amor, olvídalo y disfrutemos de esta noche - Edward trató de calmarme mientras buscábamos nuestras mesa.

A lo lejos pudimos ver a nuestros padres, así que nos acercamos y los saludamos, todos estábamos juntos en la mesa, un poco más allá pude ver a mis amigas, así que le dije a Edward que iba un momento hablar con ellas, Edward decidió quedarse hablando con su padre, el mío y otros socios, las chicas estaban impresionantes como siempre.

- Hola Bella - me saludó Alice nada más verme.

- Hola chicas ¿venís solas? - no pude evitar la pregunta me moría de curiosidad y como no veía a los chicos por ningún lado tenía que saberlo.

- No, hemos venido juntas, hemos decido que nos vamos a hacer pareja, que estamos harta de los hombres - dijo Rose seriamente, yo las miré alucinada y empecé a reírme, era de esta risa que cuando empiezas no puedes parar.

- Ehhh, por que te parece tan gracioso - protestó Alice.

- Venga ya chicas, os conozco y siempre estáis persiguiendo chicos, así que a otra con esa broma - dije a las dos muy seriamente.

- Esta bien, ahora en serio, voy hacer como tu, voy a estar un tiempo sin tíos para que luego a parezca mi príncipe azul, igual que te sucedió a ti - dijo muy convincente Rose, yo me sonrojé al pensar en como había comenzado mi relación con Edward.

- Buena suerte con ello, no creo que puedas aguantar tanto tiempo sin sexo - añadió Alice a lo que las tres rompimos en carcajadas.

No volvimos a hablar del tema chicos, no quería presionar a Rose para que me contara lo sucedido con Emmet, y seguramente Alice tampoco querría hablar de Jasper, entre ellos la cosa iba muy lenta, habían salido un par de veces, pero la cosa no terminaba de cuajar, me daba pena por mis amigas porque sabía cuanto les gustaban los chicos, y estaba casi segura que algún día terminarían juntos, porque eran perfectos los unos para los otros, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Me quedé un rato más hablando con mis amigas, hasta que vi a una persona que hacía mucho que no la veía, nuestra comunicación prácticamente había desparecido y eso me dolía, habíamos sido los mejores amigos mucho tiempo, y él había roto de raíz toda comunicación, en cierta forma le entendía pero también echaba de menos a mi amigo, así que me despedí de las chicas para poder ir hablar con él.

- Hola Jake, cuanto tiempo - dije cuando llegué a donde él estaba.

- ¡Bella! - respondió sorprendido ya que no me había visto llegar - es verdad, he estado bastante ocupado - eso me sonaba a excusa barata.

- Antes también estabas ocupado y siempre encontrabas un hueco para hablar aunque fuera por teléfono - le recriminé - te he llamado bastantes veces en estos últimos meses, has podido devolverme la llamada aunque fuera solo una vez - estaba dolida por su actitud.

- Bella, ya no somos unos chiquillos, tenemos responsabilidades, la editorial absorbe casi todo mi tiempo, es difícil mantener una empresa y más si quieres que esté entre las mejores, eso quita mucho tiempo de algunas cosas y no me importa sacrificar ese tiempo a la editorial, ya que me a mí si mi importa realmente. - cada vez me estaba enfadado más con Jake, como osaba a insinuar que no me importaba la empresa de mi padre.

- No hables de cosas que no tienes ni idea Jacob, me importa mucho lo que ocurra en la editorial, y si ahora mismo no estoy en ella es para formarme mejor y cuando llegue el momento estar a la altura del puesto que me corresponde, y no me digas lo difícil que es manejar una empresa porque se de primera mano lo que es eso, y te doy la razón en que absorbe mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay algún hueco para lo importante, aunque ya veo que yo he dejado de importar en tu vida, creí que de verdad me pedías perdón el día que te presentaste en mi despacho, pero por lo que veos no es así, ya he comprobado la clase de persona que eres, no te creía tan rencoroso Jake, ha sido un placer conocerte - y tras mi discurso, me alejé de él, oí que me llamaba pero no quería volverme, él y sus palabras hirientes son los que han destruido nuestra amistad.

Iba sin rumbo fijo, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho Jake, no pensaba que fuera así, creí sus palabras de que siempre estaría ahí para mi, pero era una mentira más, y eso me dolía porque yo le consideraba como un hermano, de pronto choqué contra alguien, su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y supe inmediatamente quien era, me abracé fuertemente a él.

- ¿Estás bien? te he visto discutir con Jacob - la voz de Edward era suave, sentí que me movía aunque no sabía a donde.

- Me odia - susurré contra su pecho, incapaz de levantar la mirada. Edward me separó de él, y con sus dedos cogió mi barbilla y la levantó para que pudiera mirarle a la cara.

- Escúchame bien, no te odia, si Jacob odia a alguien es a mí porque le robé lo que más quería, y te lo esta haciendo pagar a ti, tu no has hecho nada, has sido una buena amiga, no se puede controlar de quien te enamoras, pero si hay que saber aceptar la derrota y él no ha sabido asumirla - las palabras de Edward hicieron que me sintiera un poco mejor, yo había puesto todo de mi parte para que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

- Gracias Edward - me puse de puntilla y le di un beso en los labios, cuando me separé me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos fuera del salón y que no había nadie.

- Para eso estoy pequeña, ¿quiere que hable con Jacob? - preguntó Edward un poco más serio.

- No, dejemos las cosas como están, no quiero que empeoren, es Jake quien va a tener que volver a ganarse mi confianza si es que alguna vez se arrepiente de sus palabras - dije un poco más entusiasmada, así que decidí que era hora de continuar la noche, no quería que este incidente la estropeara.

Edward y yo regresamos a nuestra mesa donde ya estaban sentados todos, sentí la mirada de Jake sobre mí, pero no hice ni el más mínimo gesto para darle pie para que hablara conmigo, iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para recuperar nuestra amistad.

La cena trascurrió en una amena conversación por parte de todos los integrantes de la mesa, los camareros cada vez que veían nuestras copas vacías nos la rellenaban, así que perdí la cuenta de cuanto champán había tomado, aunque si que sentía los efectos del alcohol sobre mí, tenía miedo de levantarme de esta mesa y caerme, no confiaba mucho en mi ya precario sentido del equilibrio, de pronto sentí una mano posarse en uno de mis muslos, lo que hizo que pegara un pequeño respingo en la silla y soltara una risita, ganándome la mirada curiosa de mi madre y Esme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - susurró Edward en mi oído, su proximidad junto con su mano hicieron que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Perfectamente - dije pero la voz me falló al final, causando una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Edward.

- ¿Estás borracha Sra. Cullen? - volvió a preguntar con diversión. Yo le fulminé con la mirada, y giré la cara para prestar atención a la conversación que había en la mesa e ignorarle a él, ¡como se atrevía a acusarme de borracha! solo estaba un poco achispada, nada más.

Escuché su suave risa y apretó mi muslo, le volví a fulminar con la mirada, pero él fue rápido y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, vi como se levantaba de la silla y extendía su mano hacía a mí.

- ¿Te apetece bailar? - preguntó serio, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi, no respondí nada, sujeté su mano y la agarré fuerte cuando sentí que toda la sala empezaba a girar, quizás iba a tener razón Edward.

Edward envolvió su brazo en mi cintura y me guió hasta la pista de baile donde ya había otras parejas bailando, me pegó a su cuerpo mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me dejaba guiar por él.

- Si te encuentras mal nos podemos oír - ofreció Edward mientras nos mecíamos suavemente por la pista.

- Creo que va a ser lo mejor, eso o que me sujetes toda la noche para que no me caiga y quede en ridículo - bromee, la verdad es que me apetecía irme, las caricias que Edward estaba dejando por mi espalda estaban empezando a despertar cierta parte de mi cuerpo y solo deseaba estar a solas con él.

- Perfecto, vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres - Edward dejó de bailar y me guió nuevamente hasta nuestra mesa.

Una vez que nos despedimos de todo el mundo, fuimos en busca del coche no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, estaba concentrada en que mis pies no se enredaran solos y terminara besando el suelo, volví a oír la suave risa de Edward, creo que era la quinta vez en lo que iba de noche, me estaba convirtiendo en su payaso particular.

- ¿Qué? - dije furiosa por tanta risita.

- Es que me te ves muy graciosa caminando así, deberías confiar más en mí, no te dejaría caer - explicó Edward mientras me acorralaba entre el coche y su cuerpo, su aliento chocó contra mi rostro y no me pude resistir, así que ataqué sus labios, pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y puede notar en mi estómago el efecto que ese beso estaba teniendo, antes de que quisiera Edward se retiró y no puede evitar hacer un puchero - creo que te voy a emborrar más veces, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, otro beso como ese y no respondo de mí - Edward mordió mi labio inferior, yo jadeé por la sorpresa, vi como se dirigía al asiento del conductor, yo me di prisa en meterme también dentro del vehículo, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Durante el trayecto a casa podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros, Edward no ayudaba con sus caricias en mi muslo cada vez que tenía que cambiar de marcha, estaba ansiosa por llegar y no era la única, ya que Edward conducía a una velocidad alarmante. Una vez que llegamos, Edward se apresuró a bajar y ayudarme a salir, casi corrimos al ascensor, no pude evitar reírme de su ansiedad por llegar a casa, mi breve distracción fue aprovechada por Edward, me empujo contra la pared del ascensor y con ansia devoró mi boca, un gemido salió de mis labios y me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Edward, mis manos fueron hacia su cuello, sentía mis piernas de gelatina, la campana del ascensor nos hizo separarnos, nuestra respiración era agitada, Edward puso sus manos en mi trasero para ayudarme a impulsarme y rodearle la cintura con mis piernas.

Edward caminó conmigo, gracias a dios era tarde y ninguno de nuestros vecinos nos vio en esta situación, sentí mi espalda pegar contra la puerta, mientras Edward buscaba la llave en su bolsillo, yo de mientras comencé a dejar besos húmedo por su cuello, sentí a Edward estremecerse.

- Bella, si no dejas eso no voy a encontrar las llaves y voy a tener que follarte aquí mismo - yo solté una risita contra su cuello pero seguí con mi tarea, Edward gruñó.

Le costó bastante encontrar las llaves, pero al final consiguió abrir la puerta, nos adentramos hacia el apartamento, Edward todavía conmigo en sus brazos cerró la puerta con la pierna, yo aproveché y le di un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, esperaba que tuviera una pequeña marca mañana, su respuesta no se hizo esperar, mi espalda chocó rudamente contra la pared, mientras sus labios devoraban los míos, ambos estábamos jadeando, mis manos fueron hacia su pantalón, le quité el cinturón y desabroché el botón, los pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos, Edward me embistió contra mis húmedas bragas y no pude evitar estremecerme de placer, dudaba que en el estado de excitación que ambos estábamos llegáramos a la habitación, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando sentí que Edward rasgaba mis bragas, yo deshice el nudo de mi vestido dejando que la tela resbalara por mi piel y dejara al descubierto mi pecho.

- Eres mi perdición - murmuró Edward antes de atacar mi pezón, yo solo pude gritar y arquearme hacia él.

Con desesperación quité sus boxer, estaba ansiosa y muy excitada, sentía la humedad entre mis piernas, lo deseaba y lo quería ya, Edward salió de sus pantalones y sus boxes y los alejó dando una patada, mientras volvía a mis labios para devorarlos, gemidos, suspiros y jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación, la fricción entre de nuestros cuerpos me estaba llegando al límite de la locura.

- Edward por favor...no me hagas rogarte, te necesito - supliqué mientras movía mis caderas para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía entre mis piernas.

Edward colocó su erección en la entrada de mi sexo y con una pasmosa lentitud me fue penetrando, no quería un ritmo lento y agónico, lo quería salvaje y duro, y así se lo hice saber, mientras mordía su hombro, Edward me miró a los ojos y me dio su sonrisa ladina, me afiance a sus hombros mientras disfrutaba de sus embestidas salvajes, mi espalda chocaba contra la pared, me dolía pero era una extraña mezcla entre dolor y placer, sentí como mi paredes se contraían apresando el miembro de Edward, estaba a punto de culminar, y por el aumento de ritmo de Edward, suponía que el debería estar al límite al igual que yo, de pronto sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba y no pude evitar gritar a pleno pulmón, había sido demasiado intenso, a los pocos segundos Edward me siguió, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y me sujeté lo mejor que pude a él, mi cuerpo entero era de gelatina, apenas tenía fuerza para sostenerme, pero gracias a Dios, a Edward le quedaban todavía suficiente fuerza para no dejarme caer y andar hasta el dormitorio, y sin ninguna delicadeza me tiró en la cama, desde mi posición pude ver como se aproximaba a mi con una aire felino y supe que esta noche no había hecho más que comenzar.

.

.

.

Cada vez quedaba menos para que cumpliéramos un año de casados, y aunque ya habíamos decido intentar a ver donde nos podía llevar esta relación, estaba deseando que llegara ese primer aniversario, eso nos daría la tranquilidad que tanto ansiábamos, porque durante este año habíamos estado viviendo con la sombra de James sobre nosotros, esperando a que hiciera algo para separarnos, pero no había hecho nada y eso me daba miedo, presentía que todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga, durante todo este año sus ataques habían venido desde la posición que ocupaba dentro del Grupo Cullen, consiguiendo alguna vez que otra que las propuestas de Edward no salieran adelante, pero James estaba más cerca de perderlo todo y estaba segura que eso le haría atacar de forma desesperada.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos, no conseguiría nada si seguía pensando cosas así, suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme, desde hacía unos días tenía una sensación extraña, y eso me tenía más ansiosa que de costumbre, entré en casa y todo estaba oscuro, otra vez Edward llegaba tarde, últimamente estaba muy ocupado con una inversión en una nueva empresa, me dirigí hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua, por lo visto hoy tampoco podría salir a correr, y eso me frustraba pero ya había tenido bastante peleas con Edward sobre el mismo tema, y hoy no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que decidí repasar algunos informes antes de cenar.

Volví a la entrada donde siempre dejaba el maletín, pero no estaba, ¡mierda! lo había olvidado subir, suspiré no me apetecía nada bajar al coche, pero quería revisar esos documentos antes de mañana, resignada cogí solo las llaves de casa y me dirigí hacía el aparcamiento, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor me dirigí rápidamente hacía el coche, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, alguien me sujetó de brazo y me lanzó contra el coche, haciendo que las llaves se me cayeran de la mano.

- Hola prima, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿qué tal estas? - miré hacía arriba y allí me encontré con la persona que más asco me daba, James me miraba con rabia.

- Será mejor que me alejes, esto te costará la cárcel, has incumplido la orden de alejamiento, me encantará verte entre reja - espeté con rabia, mientras intenté huir de él, pero James fue más rápido que yo y volvió a sujetarme del brazo. Sentía mi corazón latir como loco, solo rezaba porque Edward llegara en este momento.

- Para eso tendrán que cogerme y no tengo esa intención, es hora de que todo esto acabe, os he dejado disfrutar pero ha llegado el final, y seré yo el que se quede con todo - la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara era realmente tenebrosa, grité y me revolví para escapar de su agarre, pero James era más fuerte que yo, de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza y todo se fue volviendo de color negro.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; lesliok; veritob;**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Buenas, aquí os traigo el capítulo tan deseado, así que no me entretengo más y os dejo que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**EPOV.**

Estaba agotado, este último proyecto me estaba quitando horas de sueño y de descanso, pero tenía que conseguir esa inversión como fuera, había estudiado cada pro y contra, y los beneficios que obtendríamos serían enormes para nosotros, pocos habían sido los objetivos que me había propuesto y habían fracasado y este no sería unos de ellos, sonreí orgulloso, era el mejor en mi campo, seguramente si Bella oyera mis pensamientos me gritaría que era un egocéntrico, mi sonrisa se amplió cuando ella se coló en mis pensamientos, no podía creer que yo pudiera llegar a enamorarme, yo creía que eso no era para mi y que mi vida era perfecta pero me equivocaba, mi vida estaba vacía, saber que al llegar a casa va a estar alguien esperándome era lo mejor de mi día, era verdad que teníamos nuestras discusiones pero siempre lo arreglábamos.

El taxi paró enfrente de mi edificio, esta mañana mi coche había decido no arrancar, así que no me quedó más remedio que coger un taxi, debería de haber presentido como se presentaría el día, suspiré frente a la puerta de casa, no me creía que ya estuviera aquí, ahora podría descansar y relajarme.

- ¡Bella! - la llamé nada más entrar en casa, las luces de la cocina y el salón estaban encendida, por lo que ella tenía que estar en casa, primero me dirigí a la cocina pero no había nadie, por lo que me dirigí al salón, pero también se encontraba vacío, ¡qué extraño!

- ¡Bella! - la volví a llamar mientras entraba en la habitación, pero estaba vacía, el apartamento estaba demasiado silencioso, entonces me fijé en la hora, ¡no podía creer que lo hubiera vuelto hacer! habíamos tenido la misma discusión varias veces y creí que al final me haría caso, pero por lo visto le gusta desafiarme, odiaba que fuera a correr sola a estas hora, sabía que exageraba y que era sobreprotector, pero no lo podía evitarlo, no estaba tranquilo viendo como se hacia de noche, suspiré, no quería volver a discutir con Bella por lo mismo otra vez pero tenía que hacerle entender que me ponía nervioso cuando ella salía a estas horas.

Hoy no fui a buscarla como otra veces, estaba demasiado agotado, lo único que me apetecía era darme una ducha mientras ella llegaba a casa, una vez que me di la relajante ducha, decidí preparar algo de cenar, sería algo sencillo, no era muy bueno en esa tarea doméstica, siempre era Bella la que cocinaba o pedíamos algo, volví a mirar el reloj y vi que ya era bastante tarde, a esta hora ya debería estar en casa.

Una sensación rara se instaló en mi estómago, decidí esperar un poco más antes de llamarla, a lo mejor se había entretenido con algo, para calmar mi preocupación me entretuve revisando algunos documentos en el ordenador, pero apenas era capaz de concentrarme en lo que estaba leyendo así que a la vista de mi falta de concentración decidí que era hora de llamarla aunque eso supusiera que me gritara por ser un exagerado sobreprotector. Cogí el móvil y marqué su número, pero lo que no esperé es que la melodía sonara en la casa, seguí el sonido hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaba su bolso, rebusqué dentro de él y ahí encontré el móvil de Bella, eso solo causó que me pusiera más nervioso, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Bella no saldría a correr sin el móvil, era una costumbre que tenía desde antes de conocerme y que lo hacía porque su padre se lo había exigido.

Intranquilo empecé a pensar donde podría estar ella sin que se hubiera llevado el móvil, pero no se me ocurría nada, ella se había dejado aquí el bolso con todas sus pertenencias, así que no pudo ir muy lejos, llevaba en casa más de dos horas y Bella todavía no había aparecido, me estaba volviendo loco, así que decidí llamar a mi padre.

- Hola hijo - saludó tranquilamente totalmente lo contrario a lo que yo estaba.

- Papa, ¿habéis sabido algo de Bella hoy? - antes de entrar en pánico quería asegurarme de que nadie sabia nada de ella.

- No, espera le preguntaré a tu madre - hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, solo rezaba por que alguien supiera algo - hijo tu madre tampoco sabe nada, ¿ha pasado algo? - la voz de mi padre se tornó preocupada.

- Hace más de dos hora que llegué de trabajar y Bella no ha regresado a casa, en un principio pensé que había ido a correr, pero cuando la llamé su teléfono estaba aquí y si de una cosa estoy seguro es que Bella nunca saldría a correr sin él - cada minuto que pasaba estaba más preocupado, la sensación de que algo le hubiera ocurrido crecía dentro de mí.

- Vamos inmediatamente para ya, ¿has hablado con los Swan?

- No, ahora mismo los llamo - me despedí de mi padre y me dispuse a llamar a Charlie, solo rezaba porque Bella estuviera en casa de sus padres y que por alguna casualidad se hubiera dejado el móvil aquí.

- Charlie Swan - la voz del padre de Bella sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Charlie, soy Edward, ¿Bella esta en vuestra casa? - mi voz sonaba extraña.

- No, ¿por qué? ¿ha pasado algo? - en ese momento todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor, nadie sabía nada de ella, todavía me quedaba hablar con Alice y Rose, pero cada segundo estaba más seguro que nadie sabía nada de ella.

Le di la misma explicación que antes le había dado a mi padre, por supuesto dijeron que venían de camino, después de hablar con Charlie llamé a sus amigas y a la oficina, nadie sabía donde estaba, a lo pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta de casa, eran mis padres, yo me fundí en un abrazo con mi madre, necesitaba de sus palabras para poder soportar la angustia que tenía, los tres nos sentamos en el salón, mientras esperábamos a Charlie y Renée, para decidir que hacíamos, fue mi padre quien se levantó abrir la puerta cuando volvió a sonar, Renée estaba bastante alterada y Charlie serio.

Volví a relatar los hechos otra vez, y Charlie corroboró que Bella no salía a correr sin el móvil, porque era algo que él le había exigido como condición para que la dejara a salir a esas horas, mi padre decidió que era hora de llamara a la policía, era cerca de media noche y Bella todavía no había regresado a casa, después de explicar otra vez a los agentes todo lo que sabía, emitieron una orden de búsqueda, además de registrar la casa y las oficinas, no encontraron nada salvo las llaves de Bella en el garaje.

La desesperación me estaba consumiendo, me estaba agobiando estar en casa, lo único que quería era salir y buscarla, pero no se me permitió, tanto mi padre como Charlie me convencieron que lo mejor era esperar y dejar a la policía a hacer su trabajo. No sabía muy bien que hora era, pero era de madrugada, ni mis padres ni los Swan me habían querido dejar solo, habían insistido en que me fuera con ellos pero me negué en rotundo, no quería dejar el apartamento por si ella volvía.

Estaba apostado enfrente del ventanal del salón, con las ciudad a mis pies, brillando, pero en realidad no pensaba en nada, mi vista estaba desenfocada, lo único que pensaba una y otra vez es porque salí tan tarde del trabajo, si hubiera llegado a mi hora a lo mejor nada hubiera pasado, apreté mi mano en un puño, la rabia me consumía, sentía que todo esto era por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa - la voz de Charlie me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, me volteé y le miré, su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos mostraban la preocupación - deja de comerte la cabeza, esperemos que la policía la encuentre.

- Pero si hubiera llegado antes...- apreté mis puños con fuerza, tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear algo.

- Seguramente esto estaba planeado, solo han sabido esperar el momento adecuado - la explicación de Charlie hizo que algo dentro de mi se encendiera, como no caí antes.

Con paso rápido salí del salón, cogí la llave del coche de Bella y me dirigí hacia la puerta, sentí los pasos de Charlie tras de mi y vi como mi padre salía de la cocina.

- ¿Donde vas a estas horas hijo? - no quería decirle la verdad, porque estaba seguro que ambos me acompañarían, y solo quería comprobar algo.

- Necesito aire para despejarme, este lugar me esta ahogando - vi que mi padre iba a decir algo más pero cerré la puerta en ese instante, corrí hasta el aparcamiento, las ruedas chirriaron cuando salí a la calle.

En menos de 10 minutos estaba donde quería, todo parecía tranquilo, la rabia bullía dentro de mí, más vale que él no la tuviera porque de lo contrario lo mataría con mis propias manos, me dirigí hasta la puerta, todo estaba silencioso y no había ninguna luz encendida, no me importaba la hora que fuera si James estaba en casa me importaba muy poco levantarle para que respondiera alguna de mis preguntas, aporreé la puerta con todas mis ganas y esperé pero nada pasó, volví a llamar pero todo seguía igual, dirigí mi mano hacia el pomo y la puerta se abrió, entré y busqué la luz, la casa estaba limpia pero no se oía ningún sonido, registré una a una todas las habitaciones pero no había rastro de esa sabandija, ni tampoco una pista que me pudiera decir donde estaba Bella.

Derrotado me dirigí de nuevo hacia el apartamento, había salido con una leve esperanza pero se había esfumado rápidamente, pero eso no significaba que me iba a rendir, la buscaría hasta dar con ella, y sabía perfectamente quien la tenía, James. Cuando llegué a casa fui recibido por mi padre y Charlie, ninguno podía dormir, la angustia por no saber donde estaba Bella nos hacia imposible conciliar el sueño, mi madre se había ido con Renée para poder descansar, mi padre me dio un vaso con whisky y yo me dejé caer en el sofá.

- Has ido a buscar a James ¿verdad? - miré sorprendido a mi padre y asentí - La policía ya nos avisó que no estaba en casa, siento no habértelo dicho pero creí que era lo mejor, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, es mejor que dejemos hacer a la policía su trabajo.

- Se que él esta detrás de todo esto, no podía quedarme tranquilo sin ir a verle, lo único que quiero es que Bella regrese - dije con rabia pero a la vez abatido.

- Todo queremos eso, pero cometer una locura no servirá de nada, créeme Edward, quiero lo mismo que tu, quiero que mi hija regrese lo antes posible - las palabras de Charlie me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba siendo un egoísta, él también estaba sufriendo con todo esto, yo no era el único.

- Tenéis razón, iré a descansar un rato, creo que vosotros también deberíais hacer lo mismo - no miré a ninguno de los dos, al entrar en la habitación el olor de Bella inundó mis fosas nasales, no tenía fuerzas para desvestirme, así que me tumbe en la cama y me dejé llevar por el dolor y la culpa, porque aunque todo el mundo me dijera que estaba equivocado yo sabía que todo esto era por mi culpa, si no le hubiera propuesto ese maldito pacto ahora mismo Bella estaría a salvo.

.

.

.

Me levanté desorientado, miré hacia la mesilla que indicaba que eran las 9 de la mañana, giré mi cabeza y vi el lado de la cama vacío eso hizo que volviera a la realidad, Bella seguía desaparecida, me dirigí hacia el baño para empezar el día solo esperaba que hoy si hubiera noticias suyas.

Cuando salí de la habitación me dirigí al salón, allí estaban Charlie y mi padre y por la postura que ambos tenían podía adivinar que tendrían horribles dolores, ¡y luego me decían a mi cabezota! el timbre de la puerta hizo que ambos hombres despertaran, fui abrir y allí estaban mi madre y Renée, ambas con cara de cansancio, las dejé entrar y sin decir nada me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar algo de café.

- ¿Como estás hijo? - mi madre se sentó al lado mió mientras esperábamos que el café se hiciera.

- Como quiere que este, Bella esta desaparecida y todo por mi culpa - dije con rabia, mi madre me abrazó dando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

- No es tu culpa cariño, y ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo ten un poco de fe - la cafetera empezó a pitar indicando que estaba listo, aunque hoy era jueves no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para ir a trabajar, todo se podía desmoronar que me daba igual, lo único que quería es que Bella regresara a mi lado.

La mañana pasó lenta, la policía no había vuelto a llamar, por lo que no había noticias nuevas, todos estábamos en silencio cada uno sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, el sonido de mi móvil fue el que rompió la calma, me levanté rápidamente para ver quien era pero al ver el identificador mi ánimo decayó, era mi secretaria.

- Cullen - contesté desganado.

- Sr. Cullen disculpe que lo moleste pero ha recibido un paquete en la oficina que le debe ser entregado de forma urgente hoy - eso me parecía raro, no estaba esperando ningún envió.

- ¿Sabe quién lo ha envidado? - pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación para cambiarme.

- No hay remitente, lo han dejado alguien en recepción.

- Esta bien, no quiero que nadie lo toque hasta que yo llegue, déjalo encima de mi mesa - me despedí de mi secretaría y me cambié rápidamente de ropa.

Salí disparado al salón, tanto mis padres como los de Bella decidieron acompañarme, dejé a mi padre conducir ya que estaba bastante alterado para manejar, en pocos minutos todos llegamos a las oficinas, entramos de prisa y nos dirigimos hacia mi despacho, saludé de pasada a mi secretaria y entré en el despacho como si la vida me fuera en ello.

- No es mejor que alguien lo revise - dijo mi madre nerviosa cuando me vio con la intención de rasgar la envoltura. Era una caja pequeña sin ningún tipo de remitente que pudiera decir quien lo había enviado.

- Todos los paquetes pasan antes por un escáner, así que si esta aquí es que no es peligroso - expliqué mientras lo abría con cuidado, no era tonto, dependiendo de que hubiera dentro llamaría a la policía o no.

Dentro lo único que había eran papeles y una carta, cogí con manos temblorosas los papeles y vi que era una petición de divorcio que había sido firmada por Bella, la sangre me empezó a hervir, con cuidado dejé los papeles en la mesa y abrí la carta, nada más verla supe que estaba escrita por Bella, me tuve que sentar, en ella me decía que había huido con alguien y que quería el divorcio lo más pronto posible.

Sabía que James la habría obligado a escribir esa carta, estaba claro que estaba nerviosa cuando la escribió, además que estaba seguro que ella no había huido con nadie y menos sin decir algo a sus padres, sonreí si James se iba a creer que me iba a tragar semejante embuste lo llevaba claro, conocía a mi mujer perfectamente y se que no es una aventurera, ella no es de las personas que suele arriesgar todo por correr una aventura, todo lo contrario mi niña para esas cosas era un poco cobarde, muestra de ello es que le costó decidirse casarse conmigo.

Levanté la mirada y vi que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en mi, les tendí los papeles y la carta, antes de decir nada quería ver lo que pensaban, aunque yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

- Esto es mentira, conozco a mi hija y se que ella no haría algo así, ella te ama Edward, lo sé ... - Renée estaba histérica, Charlie la abrazó y ella se derrumbó en sus brazos, era la peor que lo estaba pasando.

- Se que esa carta es falsa, puedo presumir que conozco bastante bien a Bella y ella no haría algo así, no digo lo de huir con alguien, eso puede suceder, pero se que ella no se iría sin avisaros, os ama demasiado para dejaros así de preocupados - Charlie me miró con agradecimiento, mientras seguía abrazando a su mujer y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Esta claro, aunque no haya nada que lo involucre, con estos papeles de divorcio se esta delatando, es lo que ha querido desde el principio - la reflexión que hizo mi padre en voz alta es lo que todo pensábamos - ¿Qué piensas hacer hijo?

- Fácil, firmar los papeles, si lo que quiere es la herencia que se la quede, yo lo único que quiero es recuperar a Bella.

- Pero Edward, eso no es justo, tu has luchado por lo que es tuyo, incluso te llegaste a casar con una desconocida para cumplir con la cláusula del testamento, tiene que haber otra alternativa - sonreí a mi madre por sus palabras, pero tenía las ideas bastante claras.

- No voy arriesgar la vida de Bella por nada en el mundo - dije con voz firme.

- Me conmueve el amor que tienes a mi hija, pero creo que deberíamos informar a la policía antes de que firmes esos papeles, yo soy el primer interesado en que mi hija vuelva, pero no te precipites, solo te pido que esperemos un poco más, a ver que alternativas tenemos - los ojos de Charlie se clavaron en los míos, a mi no me importaba firmar eso y perderlo todo, porque sabía que lo que iba a ganar era cien veces mejor que perder la compañía, pero la mirada de Charlie hizo que le hiciera caso, ya que él al igual que yo quería a Bella de regreso.

Informamos inmediatamente a la policía que se presentó en mi despacho, les contamos nuestras suposiciones, y lo que ganaba James con mi divorcio, el agente de policía al cargo de la investigación nos creyó desde el principio, ya que era un veterano en estos de las desapariciones, y que Bella se fuera sin documentación y sin dinero demostraba que ella no tenía nada planeado, que la carta era su forma de distracción, en seguida pusieron en busca y captura a James, me aconsejó que no firmara los papeles de momento, que él indicaría cuando era el momento.

Después de hablar con los agentes, decidimos volver a casa para descansar, mis padres me convencieron que me fuera con ellos a casa, que no me querían dejar solo en estos momentos, no quería ir pero ya lo estaban pasando bastante mal como para que yo les preocupara más. Renée y Charlie si declinaron la oferta de mis padres y dijeron que irían a su casa pero que nos mantendríamos en contacto si hubiera alguna novedad.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Bella y todavía no sabíamos nada, yo insistí en firmar los malditos papeles del divorcio pero el agente Drew, que estaba al mando, me dijo que lo mejor era esperar, que si era lo que quería James y veía que no se lo daba al final se pondría en contacto conmigo para presionarme, solo esperaba que tuviera razón, porque yo estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Toda la espera me estaba volviendo loco, la policía lo único que nos decía es que estaban en buen camino y que pronto tendrían resultados, pero los días pasaban y yo seguía sin mi niña.

- Edward la comida ya esta lista - la dulce voz de mi madre hizo que despegara la vista de la ventana, ella se acercó y me abrazó, desde que Bella había desaparecido había vuelto a casa de mis padres, siempre me acompañaba alguno de los dos, incluso los Swan pasaban bastante tiempo con nosotros, todos necesitábamos de los otros para sentirnos apoyados.

- No tengo hambre, podéis comer sin mi - dije sin ánimo volviendo la vista a la ventana.

- No puedes seguir así hijo, vas a enfermarte, debes comer algo, por favor - suplicó mi madre, suspiré y la seguí hasta el salón, no quería incrementar la pena a mi madre.

Todos comimos en silencio, no había ánimo para hablar, la melodía de mi móvil inundó todo el comedor, sin ánimos respondí sin fijarme en quien estaba llamando.

- Cullen - dije al descolgar.

- Vaya primo te creía más inteligente - la voz de James hizo que me levantara de golpe, haciendo que la silla se cayera, todos me miraron fijamente.

- ¿Donde tienes a Bella? - exigí.

- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer si la quieres de vuelta - apreté con fuerza el móvil en la mano, la rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo - firma esos papeles y tendrás de vuelta a tu querida esposa - de pronto un grito de dolor llegó a mis oídos, Bella estaba sufriendo y todo por mi culpa.

- Escúchame maldito hijo de puta, como le hagas daño te mataré con mis propias manos, me has entendido - siseé lleno de odio, cumpliría mi amenaza aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Edward, firma los papeles y te devolveré a tu mujer - le iba a decir algo más pero el muy bastardo colgó. Tuve ganas de tirar el móvil contra la pared, pero me contuve.

Sin mirar a nadie y sin decir nada, salí como una exhalación del comedor y me dirigí a mi habitación, allí tenía los papeles del divorcio, no iba a pensarlo más iba a firmarlos y a entregarlos en los juzgados, me daba igual que James ganara pero no iba a permitir que siguiera haciendo daño a Bella, su grito de dolor todavía resonaba en mi cabeza. Una vez firmados, me dirigí hacia la puerta para entregarlos de una maldita vez y acabar ya con esta tortura.

- Hijo espera - la voz de mi padre hizo detenerme - no te precipites, la ... - interrumpí a mi padre.

- No voy a esperar un segundo más, ese cabrón esta haciendo daño a Bella, la oí gritar cuando me llamó, voy a terminar de esto de una vez, lo debí haber hecho en el mismo momento que los papeles llegaron a mis manos.

- Edward la policía va de camino, han rastreado a James por la llamada - Charlie se unió a mi padre, miré a los dos - espera un poco más, si la policía no lo encuentra yo mismo te acompañaré para que dejes esos documentos. Asentí y me dirigí al salón para esperar las novedades.

Todos estábamos nerviosos, el tiempo parecía no correr, todos pendientes de que sonora el teléfono que indicara que Bella estaba a salvo, no podía estar sentado, paseaba por el salón como león enjaulado, tuve que salir de allí y que me diera el aire me estaba volviendo loco, ¿porque tardaban tanto? ¿y si algo salía mal? no podría vivir sin ella, la amaba más que a mi propia vida, y si todavía no se lo había dicho con palabras era porque quería esperar a que todo lo del pacto pasara y que viera que mis sentimientos eran completamente reales, ahora lo que sabía que era estar con la persona amada no podría volver a mi vida anterior, cada vez que lo pensaba se me revolvía el estómago, ahora entendía lo que quería decir mi abuelo, lo que yo creí felicidad no lo era, él se dio cuenta y a su modo intentó de ayudarme como siempre hacía, estoy seguro que fue él quien puso a Bella en mi camino, miré al cielo y susurré un gracias, a la vez que pedía que Bella estuviera bien.

El sonido del teléfono dentro de casa hizo que me levantará rápidamente, cuando llegué al salón, Charlie estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Gracias agente Drew, ahora mismo salimos para allá - Charlie colgó con los ojos húmedos y todos esperamos a que nos dijera que pasaba - Llevan a Bella al hospital y tienen a ese hijo de puta, no me han dicho nada más.

Todos soltamos el aire que habíamos retenido con la llamada, Renée y mi madre se abrazaron llorando, y yo sentí como un pequeña lagrima surcaba mi cara, por fin todo había acabado, sentía un poco más aliviado pero no estaría del todo feliz hasta ver a Bella.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al hospital que nos habían indicado, sentía mi corazón acelerarse, pronto estaría con mi niña y nada volvería a separarnos, y tampoco tendríamos la sombra de James sobre nosotros, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, es que me iba a encargar de que ese maldito bastardo no saliera de prisión por el resto de su vida.

Nada más llegar, el agente Drew nos estaba esperando, nos explicó que habían sorprendido a James pero que opuso bastante resistencia, intentaba por todos los medios prestar atención pero no me importaba mucho el arresto de mi primo, lo único que quería saber era como estaba Bella y cuando podría verla, por lo visto Renée tenía la misma urgencia que yo porque interrumpió al agente Drew, este suspiró y eso no me gusto nada.

- Como he dicho James nos puso bastante resistencia, intentó huir y se llevó a la Sra. Cullen con él, cuando vio que íbamos alcanzarle la arrojó ocasionando que se cayera por una ladera, ocasionándole algunas lesiones, la trasladamos lo más rápidamente posible al hospital, pero no sabemos exactamente el alcance de las lesiones.

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detenía, ella estaba herida, sentí mis ojos humedecerse, todo había sido mi culpa, tendría que haber firmados los papeles desde el primer momento, ¿por qué tuve que hacerme caso de todo el mundo? si yo hubiera firmado ella estaría a salvo y no en una cama del hospital. Sentí que alguien me arrastraba hasta el interior del hospital, aunque no estaba muy consciente a donde nos dirigíamos, estaba bastante ocupado autoinculpándome.

- ¿Son los familiares de la Sra. Cullen? - la voz del doctor fue la única que hizo que me volver a la realidad - Me temo que la Sra. Cullen ha sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico, ahora mismo esta inconsciente y habrá que esperar hasta que despierte para saber si el golpe le ha producido alguna secuela, además tiene el brazo roto y varias costillas magulladas.

En ese momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba y un grito de dolor salió de mi pecho, todavía no había acabado esta pesadilla, ahora tocaba volver a esperar para ver si Bella se recuperaba y rezar porque todo saliera bien.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; lesliok; veritob; FlorVillu;** ** .md; Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen; belly bells cullen- salvatore; Suiza19; **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a todo el mundo, puff pensaba que no llegaba, he tenido una semana bastante agitada pero he llegado a tiempo, así que aquí os dejo el capítulo recién salido del horno, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Poco a poco fui despertando, estaba desorientada, abrí los ojos lentamente pero la oscuridad me rodeaba, estaba sobre algo mullido, me imaginé que sería una cama, pero no podía estar segura porque todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver algo de claridad por debajo de la puerta, intenté levantarme pero enseguida me di cuenta que tenía algo atado en el tobillo que apenas me permitía moverme.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama intentando recordar que había pasado y donde podía estar, de pronto la imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, James, el aparcamiento y como todo se volvió negro de pronto. Maldije mi mala suerte, pronto las lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, cuanto daría por estar a salvo entre los brazos de Edward, solo esperaba que me encontraran pronto.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve tumbada mirando a la oscuridad sin oír nada, podían haber sido minutos o incluso horas, pero de pronto oí un portazo, que hizo que me levantara de golpe, fijando mi vista hacia la puerta, estaba en estado de alerta, oía unos pasos acercarse y de pronto la luz iluminó toda la habitación, tuve que cerrar mis ojos al verme cejada por la claridad, poco a poco fui abriéndolos de nuevo aunque tuve que parpadear un poco ya que la luz me molestaba, cuando fijé otra vez la vista en la puerta pude ver a la sabandija de James apoyado con una sonrisa en su cara, en ese momento me dieron ganas de vomitar.

- Prima veo que estas despierta, cuanto me alegro - su voz sonaba socarrona, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la cama, me fijé que llevaba unos papeles en la mano que los puso en una mesa que había al lado de una de las paredes.

Llegó hasta mí y puso su cara a la altura de la mía, su aliento me dio de lleno, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, en ese instante tuve miedo, James era capaz de cualquier cosa, lo estaba comprobando en mis propias carnes, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para morderle, lo que hizo que se retirara rápidamente, vi como un hilillo de sangre empezaba a salir de su labio, me encogí en mi sitio esperando a que me golpeara pero su respuesta me sorprendió, empezó a reír a carcajadas, le miré alucinada, James había retrocedido hasta situarse al lado del escritorio.

- Creo que no voy a volver a intentar besarte, eres demasiado salvaje para mi gusto - James se limpio la sangre y dejó la habitación a los pocos segundos volvió con una silla - ahora levántate y escribe lo que te voy a decir.

No me moví ni un solo centímetro, no estaba dispuesta a obedecerle, vi como gruñía y se acercó rápidamente cogiéndome del brazo y levantándome a la fuerza de la cama, pero caí otra vez en la cama a causa de la cuerda que tenía sujeta en el tobillo, James me dejó otra vez en la cama y se dirigió hasta la pata de ésta, donde estaba el otro extremo de la cuerda, lo desató y vi como desenliaba la cuerda, por lo visto era más larga pero se había liado, cuando terminó la volvió atar y volvió a cogerme por el brazo para levantarme y sentarme a la fuerza en la silla, no pude evitar gemir de dolor.

- Ahora quiero que firmes estos papeles - miré a los papeles con cautela, cuando leí las primeras líneas, un grito de horror salió de mis labios.

- ¡NO! no, no, no pienso firmas esto - solté el bolígrafo como si quemara quise levantarme, pero la mano de James me lo impidió con la otra cogió mi muñeca obligándome a coger otra vez el boli, su agarre me hacía daño.

- Yo que tu haría lo que te estoy pidiendo si no quieres que algo peor te pase, y estoy hablando muy en serio, estoy a punto de conseguir lo que llevo planeando desde un año y nada me lo va impedir, y si para eso debo usar la fuerza no voy a tener reparos, así que piensa bien tu jugada preciosa - sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, no tenía ninguna duda de que James me haría daño para conseguir quedarse con todo.

Volví a mirar los papeles que tenía que firmar, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, no quería firmar el divorcio, amaba a Edward y quería que este matrimonio durara, y me daba pena que fuera a perder todo por lo que había luchado, pero también tenía mucho miedo, no sabía exactamente que me haría James y eso me asustaba, así que sin más opciones estampé mi firma donde correspondía, mis lagrimas ya surcaban mi cara.

Una vez firmados los papeles, James me los arrebató y enseguida puso una hoja en blanco delante de mí, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo, no tenía fuerzas, quería que esta pesadilla acabara pronto.

- Ahora escribe una linda carta diciendo que te has ido con tu amante y que quieres el divorcio enseguida ¿has entendido? - la voz de James sonó amenazadora, esta vez no dije nada, solo me limité a escribir lo que James me iba diciendo, mi mano temblaba y solo esperaba que Edward no se creyese esta carta, ¡le tendría que haber dicho que le amaba! pero era tarde para lamentarme.

Cuando terminé James cogió la carta con una sonrisa y se largó, sentí como me encerraba con llave, me levanté abatida, haber escrito esa horrible carta y haber firmado esos papeles me habían dejado totalmente hundida, me senté en la cama e intenté deshacer el nudo atado en mi tobillo pero era imposible, así que frustrada y enfadada me tumbé en la cama y lloré, odiaba a James, y todo esto había ocurrido por su ansia de ambición y poder.

A los pocos minutos James volvió a entrar, con él llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida, la dejó en la mesa, sin decir nada se dirigió hacia una ventana que estaba cerrada, no me había dado cuenta antes de ella, abrió los postigos y dejó que entrara la luz, estaba amaneciendo, me pregunté si Edward ya habría dado aviso de mi desaparición, en ese momento la imagen de mis padres se cruzó en mi mente, ellos también estarían preocupados.

- Ya he mandado los papeles y la carta, espero que tu marido sea listo y firme el divorcio inmediatamente - tras decir eso, se fue y volvió a encerrarme bajo llave.

Miré la comida que había dejado sobre la mesa, aunque no hice nada para levantarme y comer, ahora mismo tenía un nudo en el estómago y no tenía hambre, así que me tumbé y cerré los ojos solo esperaba que Edward firmara los papeles y toda esta pesadilla acabara de una vez.

.

.

.

Habían pasados dos días desde que James había enviado los papeles a Edward y tres desde que estaba en esta habitación, dios sabe donde, mis días prácticamente eran iguales, me la pasaba durmiendo y llorando, y preguntándome una y otra vez por qué Edward no había firmado los papeles y los había entregado en los juzgados, no comprendía eso, pero una de las noches caí en la cuanta de que su empresa le debería importar más que yo, que no estaba puesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y entregarle todo a James, ese descubrimiento hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, seguramente él no me amaba como yo lo hacía, esa noche mis sollozos fuero histéricos y sentí como en mi pecho se abría un pequeño agujero.

James sin embargo estaba cada vez más furioso, su plan no había salido como él había imaginado, Edward le había ignorado, y estaba comprendiendo que yo no era nada para Edward, oí como un objeto era arrojado contra la pared o contra el suelo, no sabría decir, de pronto los pasos se dirigían hacia la habitación y ésta fue abierta, por ella apareció un James bastante cabreado.

- Esto no está saliendo como yo había pensado - gritó mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida encima de la mesa - a lo mejor tendría que recordarle algunas cuantas cosas - la mirada que James me lanzó hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta, me levanté rápidamente de la cama, pero no podía ir a ningún sitio, seguía atada a la maldita cama, James me agarró del pelo y me tiró de el, eso hizo que gritara de dolor.

- He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, no es mi culpa que Edward no hagas lo que tu quiere, tu sabías que este matrimonio era por negocio no por amor - mis palabras fueron como una daga directa a mi corazón, una cosa era pensarlo y otra decirla en voz alta, pero Edward me había demostrado que eran ciertas, y que esa confesión que tuvimos en navidades no era más que una mentira.

- Pensé que mi primo haría algo para que no te pasara nada, pero veo que me he equivocado, por lo visto no le importa mucho tu seguridad - esas palabras fueron como otro puñal directo a mi corazón, intenté por todos los medios retener mis lagrimas.

James dejó de tirarme del pelo, pero no me soltó, con la otra mano cogió el móvil y vi que marcaba un número y esperó a que le respondieran.

- Vaya primo te creía más inteligente - mi corazón retumbó dentro de mi pecho, había llamado a Edward. James se volvió a callar seguramente estaba hablando Edward, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía.

- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer si la quieres de vuelta, firma esos papeles y tendrás de vuelta a tu querida esposa - de pronto James volvió a tirarme del pelo y eso hizo que otro grito de dolor saliera de mis labios y ya no pude hacer nada por retener las lagrimas, me dolía.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Edward, firma los papeles y te devolveré a tu mujer - James me soltó de forma brusca e hizo que me trastabillara y estuviera a punto de caerme, también había colgado, me miró una vez más pero no dijo nada, se guardó el móvil y se fue sonriendo.

Yo miré la comida como tantas veces hacia cuando me la traía James, al principio me negué a comer por temor que la hubiera envenenado, pero cuando empecé a pasar hambre no me quedó más remedio que comer, no era la mejor del mundo pero por lo menos me daba para subsistir, esta vez no tenía hambre estaba demasiado deprimida para comer algo, no sabía cuanto iba a durar mi cautiverio, y empezaba a tener miedo, Edward no hacia lo que James quería y esto le estaba empezando a desesperar, y en algún momento podría hacerme algo.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama mirando el techo, no tenía sueño prácticamente dormía casi todo el día, pero era lo mejor, si dormía no podía pensar y así no mortificarme con todo lo que me estaba pasando, también pensaba en como estarían mis padres, solo esperaba que ellos si estuvieran intentando algo para sacarme de este tugurio.

No sabría cuanto tiempo llevaba tumbada pero de pronto empecé a oír ruido fuera, me levanté y me aproximé hacia la ventana pero no conseguí ver nada, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y reveló a un James bastante nervioso y agitado, rápidamente me cogió del cuello casi ahogándome, cortó la cuerda que tenía en el tobillo, pero con ella me ató las manos a la espalda, me empujó para que empezara a caminar y me sacó fuera de la habitación, al otro lado de ésta había una especie de salón, lo cruzamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para salir por una puerta que allí había, cuando salimos al exterior pude ver que la casa estaba en mitad de un espeso bosque, James comenzó a caminar conmigo, no sabía donde nos dirigíamos ni que estaba pasando.

- No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, estoy apunto de conseguir todo lo que siempre he soñado - murmuró más para él que para mi.

De vez en cuando James miraba hacia atrás, una de las veces que lo hizo murmuró una maldición y me obligó a andar más rápido.

- James Cullen, será mejor que se rinda, esta rodeado - oí gritar a un hombre detrás de nosotros, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por fin toda esta pesadilla se iba acabar pronto, intenté poner resistencia al andar para ralentizar así el paso de James, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo así que apenas conseguí nada.

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, o eso pensaba yo, nuestros perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca y James empezaba a desesperarse, estaba nervioso, yo no podía dar un paso más estaba cansada y no tenía fuerzas para dar un paso más.

- ¡Mierda! me van a coger, lo mejor es que me deshaga de ti si no quiero que me atrapen - y antes de poder decir nada, sentí como James me empujaba hacía un lado, caí sobre mi brazo causándome un gran dolor y no puede evitar gritar, pero lo peor no fue eso, empecé a rodar sobre mi misma ladera abajo, cada vez sentía más golpe en mi cuerpo, pero apenas podía sentir ya nada, el dolor del brazo anulaba cualquier otro, de pronto mi cuerpo dio contra un grupo de grandes rocas, y me quedé quieta, sentí voces a los lejos, pero no sabría decir de donde venían o si estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, lo único de lo que era consciente es que cada vez tenía más sueño y no era capaz de mantenerme despierta, por fin James me había dejado libre pero había pagado un alto precio por ello.

.

.

.

El olor a desinfectante llegó a mis fosas nasales, siempre había odiado ese olor, porque me recordaba mucho a los hospitales ¡Oh! es ahí donde debía estar, de pronto imágenes de lo ocurrido vinieron a mi mente, los días que pasé encerrada con James, el camino por el bosque y como el muy maldito me tiró colina abajo, después de eso no tenía ningún recuerdo más.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero no tenía fuerzas, además notaba mi garganta seca, quería agua, agudicé el oído y oí murmullos a mi alrededor, sentí como alguien me cogía de la mano, su tacto era cálido, decidí hacer un esfuerzo más e intentar abrir mis ojos, los notaba pesados, pero poco a poco los fui abriendo, pero la luz me cegó y tuve que volver a cerrarlos.

- ¡Bella! estas despierta amor - la voz de Edward hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma acelerada, pero a la vez sentí dolor al escucharlo, me sentía traicionada por él.

Volví abrir los ojos y vi a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tenía ojeras, ¿es qué no habría dormido bien?, su mano fue hacía mi mejilla y me acarició suavemente, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su contacto.

- ¡Por fin!, dios no sabes cuanto he deseado volver a ver esos hermosos ojos - la voz de Edward sonaba emocionada, yo aparté mi mirada de la suya, porque aunque todavía le amaba el sentimiento de traición era más poderoso.

- Agua…- mi voz salió ronca y forzada, Edward soltó mi mano, volví a ver que hacía y vi que me estaba vertiendo un poco de agua en un vaso, además apretó un botón y al instante una enfermera de mediana edad entró en la habitación, se acercó hasta mi y empezó a ver mi constantes.

- Me alegro que hayas despertado, enseguida aviso al doctor para que te venga a examinar - apuntó algunas cosas y luego se dirigió a Edward - que beba sorbos pequeños.

Edward me ayudó a incorporarme un poco y gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios, intenté mover mi brazo izquierdo pero otro latigazo de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando fijé mi vista el brazo vi que estaba escayolado.

- Amor procura no moverte mucho, tienes un par de costillas fisuradas - en ese instante otro latigazo de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo pero diferente a los otros, este fue directo a mi corazón, como podía llamarme así cuando no había sido capaz de firmar desde el principio el divorcio para que James me liberara, me había demostrado que le importaba más su empresa que yo.

Edward acercó el vaso hasta mis labios y bebí pequeños sorbos de agua, a los pocos minutos el doctor entró a la habitación, pidió a Edward que saliera para poder revisarme, Edward en un principio vaciló y me miró como pidiéndome que dijera algo, pero no dije nada, él salió y dijo que iría a avisar a nuestros padres.

- Bien Sra. Cullen, soy el doctor Adams Smith, he seguido su caso desde que ingresó, la hemos mantenido sedada hasta ayer, cuando vimos que el hematoma del cerebro empezó a desaparecer, además de eso tiene un brazo roto y dos costillas fisuradas.

- ¿Cuánto llevo en el hospital? - pregunté ya que me asusté cuando dijo que me habían sedado.

- Una semana, ingresó inconciente pero después de hacerle las pruebas, decidimos que lo mejor sería sedarla para evitar riesgos, ahora voy a comprar que no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño - yo asentí y empezó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas y a examinarme, al final de su examen me dijo que todo estaba perfecto, que no había sufrido ningún daño pero que de todas formas seguiría ingresada un par de días para ver como evolucionaba.

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido el doctor, Edward volvió a entrar, volvió a situarse al lado de mi cama y volvió a cogerme de la mano.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó mirándome de forma ansiosa.

- Cansada - dije de forma seca, no quería verle ahora mismo, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para pedir que se fuera, así que cerré los ojos para volver a dormirme, tampoco me apetecía hablar con él.

- Duerme un poco y descansa, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte - susurró Edward mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente, tuve que reprimir un sollozo, esto estaba resultado demasiado duro, le amaba pero no sabía si podría perdonarlo.

Parecía que el cansancio había podido conmigo porque me dormí de verdad, cuando me desperté oí que había más gente en la habitación, abrí los ojos, y a la primera que vi fue a mi madre.

- ¡Mi niña!, ¡oh mi pequeña! menos mal que despertaste, no sabías lo preocupados que nos tenías a todos - mi madre me abrazó con cuidado y empezó a llorar, mis ojos también se humedecieron, odiaba hacer sufrir a mis padres y en este momento odie más a James por hacer que mis padres sufrieran de esta manera.

Vi que mi padre también se acercó hasta mi cama y se unió a nuestro abrazo, y en ese momento no pude evitar romperme, había pasado tanto miedo que estar así en los brazos de mis padres me parecía mentira.

- Ya esta cariño, ya estas con nosotros y ese mal nacido no podrá volverte hacer nada - susurró mi padre mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la frente, por las palabras de mi padre supuse que la policía había cogido a James, cosa que hizo que me sintiera más tranquila.

Mi madre se negó apartarse de mi lado, al fondo de la habitación pude ver a Esme y Carlisle también con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos también se acercaron para abrazarme y susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras y cariñosas.

Estuvieron todo el tiempo que se les permitió pero cuando la hora de visita terminó no les quedó más remedio que marcharse, eso si me prometieron que mañana a primera hora estarían otra vez aquí conmigo, insistí a Edward para que también se fuera, quería estar sola, pero no conseguí nada, ¡y luego me decían a mi cabezota! cuando nuestras familia se fueron, nosotros nos sumimos en un silencio un poco tenso, Edward empezaba a sospechar que algo me pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntar, más de una vez le pillé intentando decirme algo pero luego se echaba para tras.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue invadiendo, la medicación que me estaban dado hacía que tuviera sueño a casi cualquier hora del día y muchas veces no sabía si estaba despierta o estaba soñando. Una de esas veces sentí como alguien me daba un tierno beso en los labios y me susurraba que me amaba, pero asumí enseguida que era un sueño, algo que siempre había anhelado pero que difícilmente conseguiría.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una semana y hoy por fin me daban el alta, estaba ya cansada de estar en el hospital pero los doctores habían insistido en hacerme más pruebas para descastar cualquier problema, al día siguiente de despertarme el agente Drew, según me dijo mi padre el policía que había estado al mando en mi desaparición, me hizo una serie de preguntas para poder completar los hechos y tener así una declaración de mi que serviría para el posterior juicio contra James, volver a relatar el infierno que viví hizo que me alterara bastante, pero gracias a dios el agente Drew no insistió mucho y terminamos pronto.

Las cosas con Edward estaban cada vez más tensas, cuando estaban nuestras familias y amigos yo me mostraba amable, pero cuando me quedaba a solas con Edward me volvía fría y apenas intercambiamos palabras, más de una vez Edward me había preguntaba si me pasaba algo, pero yo simplemente le decía que estaba bien y que solo estaba cansada, no sabía como decirle que quería que todo esto terminara cuando llegara el año de casados, quería que no se sintiera culpable y que cuando esa fecha llegara ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos, levanté la vista y vi a mi padre y a Edward hablando tranquilamente, detrás de ellos estaban mi madre y Esme.

- Ya tenemos el alta, podemos irnos cuando quieras - dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

- Por fin, estoy harta de estar en el hospital - dije mientras que Edward me ayudaba a incorporarme, una vez que estuve de pie, mi padre y él abandonaron la habitación para darme privacidad y que Esme y mi madre me ayudaran a vestirme. Suspiré y me armé de valor para soltar lo que quería decir - No quiero ir al apartamento de Edward, ¿puedo ir a casa mamá? - tanto Esme como mi madre se quedaron congeladas, podía ver en la mirada de Esme tristeza al igual que en la de mi madre.

- Claro que sí hija, ¿pero no estarías más a gusto en tu casa? - no quería quedarme a solas con Edward, aunque le amaba, porque ese sentimiento no se esfumaba de un día para otro, había perdido totalmente la confianza en él, me había demostrado como era realmente, no había sido capaz de perder su empresa por mi, demostrándome así que no me amaba.

No le contesté nada a mi madre, ellas tampoco dijeron nada más, solamente terminaron de vestirme en silencio, una vez lista, salí de esa espantosa habitación, fueran estaban mi padre y Edward esperándome, me dirigí rápidamente a los brazos de mi padre, vi como Esme le decía algo a Edward y como éste apretaba los puños fuertemente hasta el extremo de que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero no dijo nada.

Entré sola a mi antigua habitación, no quería tener a nadie a mi alrededor, quería estar sola para seguir hundiéndome en mi dolor, ser traicionada por la persona amada era el peor de los dolores y los estaba sufriendo en propia persona, me tumbé en mi antigua cama y cerré los ojos, quería alejarme de tanto sufrimiento. A las horas sentí a mi madre entrar y dejar algo en la mesilla de noche, no dijo nada, suspiró y me dejó sola.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que llegué a casa, me había negado hablar con Edward o a verle, mi madre intentaba sacarme lo que me pasaba pero yo siempre me negaba hablar, cada vez que decía algo sobre Edward yo me levantaba y me encerraba en mi baño, incluso mi padre intentó averiguar también que me pasaba, pero no podía hablar de eso, no podía expresar con palabras lo rota que me sentía. De pronto la puerta se abrió sobresaltándome, allí en la puerta de mi habitación estaba Edward.

- Ya no puedo seguir así, tu y yo tenemos que hablar - ordenó mientras cerraba la puerta dejándonos a los dos solos en mi habitación. Yo me levanté para dirigirme rápidamente al baño pero Edward fue más rápido que yo y me lo impidió sujetándome suavemente por mi brazo bueno.

- ¡Suéltame no tengo nada que hablar contigo! - grité, sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

- ¡Y una mierda! te he dejado tu espacio Bella, pero ya no lo soporto más, no entiendo tu rechazo, todos me decían que era por todo lo que te había pasado que eso te había dejado un poco deprimida, pero no entiendo porque no quieres volver a casa, porque no quieres hablar conmigo o porque te niegas a verme, no lo haces con nadie más solo conmigo ¿por qué? - suplicó, miré a sus ojos y pude ver dolor que le estaba causando mi rechazo, era hora de aclarar las cosas.

- Quieres saber por qué, pasé tres días con un loco que me tenía encerrada y atada a una cama, y que lo único que quería era que tu firmaras un maldito papel, se que no querías entregarle eso a tu primo, pero pensé que te importaba más que tu maldita empresa y que firmarías, pero que ingenua fui - Edward me soltó y yo me derrumbé en el suelo, gemí por el dolor en mis costillas pero no pude detener el llanto - Te amo Edward y pensaba que tu me querías por todo lo que me dijiste, pero todo era mentira ¿no? lo único que querías eras conservar tu compañía ante todo, y no te importó poner mi vida en peligro, por eso te odio, me siento traicionada Edward.

Miré a Edward que estaba serio y tenso, sus ojos estaban brillantes como si estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas.

- ¿Después de todo este tiempo es lo que piensas de mi? Pensé que me habías llegado a conocer pero veo que me equivocado, he sufrido cada hora que has estado desaparecida, esos días eran como el infierno, y si crees que me importaba más mi empresa que tu estás muy equivocada, pero veo que ya me has juzgado y has tomado tu decisión - Edward me miró una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse se volteó y me miró una vez más - Te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida, tu me has enseñado que es eso, pero no te voy a pedir perdón por algo que no he hecho, los papeles del divorcio los tiene tu padre, entrégalos cuando quieras, no me importa que no haya hecho el año de casados, y por cierto llevan firmados mucho tiempo.

Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta suavemente, un grito de dolor salió de mi pecho y los sollozos se hicieron incontrolables ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Sería cierto que Edward había firmado los papeles? ¿Por qué tuve que dudar de su amor y juzgarlo? Todos esas dudas y más empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza, mi pecho dolía al igual que mis costillas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo intentando respirar mientras el llanto se apoderaba de mí, Había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; lesliok; veritob; FlorVillu;** **.md; Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen; belly bells cullen- salvatore; Suiza19; Maye; Andrea; MDPATTLUTZ; catitacullen; SerenitySey;**

**No maten a la autora solo pido un poco de fe, esta historia esta llegando a su final, solo queda un capítulo y su epílogo, así que pronto se sabrá el desenlace. **

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola, con algo de pena os traigo el último capítulo de la historia, pero toda historia tiene su fin y esta no podía ser menos. ¡Qué disfrueten!_

* * *

**BPOV.**

Estaba en la misma posición en la que me había dejado Edward cuando salió hacia ya 2 horas de mi habitación, al principio mi llanto fue incontrolable hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando sin fuerzas incluso sin lágrimas, estaba seguro que mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, mis costillas me molestaban un poco por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo, mis ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, la cara de sufrimiento de Edward, sus palabras incluso las lágrimas que había retenido, ambos nos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos pero no fue el momento mágico que yo me había imaginado, y todo era por mi culpa, por mi maldita inseguridad, tendría que haber sido valiente y haber hablado con Edward antes de juzgarlo pero no, yo seguía siendo una cobarde y por no arriesgarme había perdido lo que más me importaba en esta vida, a mi amor, un sollozo volvió a brotar de mis labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que desviara la vista un momento, la puerta se abrió y mi madre entró por ella, no se si fue mi cara u otra cosa lo que hizo que la expresión de su rostro cambiara, en seguida vino hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló frente a mi, abrazándome con cuidado para no lastimarme.

- ¿Cariño que ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llorando? - preguntó mi madre preocupada. Levanté mi mano buena y con mis dedos toqué mi cara, no me había dado cuenta que había vuelto a empezar a llorar.

Quise decirle algo a mi madre, pero nada más abrir la boca un sollozo salió por ella, volví a romper en un llanto incontrolable, mi madre preocupado hizo que me levantara del suelo, todo mi cuerpo dolía por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, con cuidado me guió hasta la cama y me ayudó a meterme en ella, una vez tapada mi madre se sentó junto a mi, y cogió mi cabeza para que la pusiera en su regazo, empezó acariciarme el pelo, igual que cuando era pequeña, ese gesto de mi madre hizo que me sintiera más tranquila.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, mi madre acariciándome y yo relajada intentando no pensar en nada, estaba agradecida a mi madre creo que ella sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - susurró mi madre.

- Si, gracias por eso mamá - vi voz salió un poco ronca.

- Para eso estamos las madre, pero me gustaría saber que te ha pasado, estoy muy preocupada - abrí los ojos y me giré un poco para mirarla.

- Me equivocado, en vez afrontar mis miedos he preferido pensar lo peor y por culpa de mi decisión he perdido lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida - las lágrimas volvieron hacer acto de presencia.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó mi madre intentando adivinar que había pasado.

- Lo acusé de que le importaba más su empresa que yo, que no fue capaz de firmar los papeles para que James me liberara… - no pude seguir porque un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

- ¡Oh, mi niña! ¿Por qué no hablaste aunque fuera conmigo de tus preocupaciones?, sabía que algo ocurría, pero pensé que solo estabas un poco deprimida por todo lo que habías pasado - me incorporé para quedar sentada en la cama, y mi madre me abrazó, necesitaba de su apoyo.

- Lo pasé horrible, atada a una cama, sin saber nada y la única manera de salir de allí era que Edward entregara unos papeles, los días pasaban y lo único que sabía es que Edward no hacia lo que James quería, sabía que si entregaba esos papeles perdía todo - suspiré y cogí un poco de aire - nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos pero poco a poco empecé a dudar de ese amor, y que si habíamos hecho el pacto había sido única y exclusivamente para que Edward pudiera quedarse con la compañía.

- Pequeña, debería haber hablado mucho antes contigo - iba a decir algo pero ella no me dejó - hija no intentes negarlo, tuvimos que haber hablado mucho antes, pero pensé que era mejor darte espacio y tiempo.

- Mamá yo no quería hablar, y procuraba comportarme normal frente a vosotros, al único que no le hablaba era a Edward, me sentía tan dolida y traicionada por él… - mi voz se volvió a romper.

- Shusshh, no llores más mi niña - me consoló mi madre - no te voy a decir que no te has equivocado porque lo has hecho, deberías a ver hablando con Edward, él también lo pasó mal, se sentía culpable y lo primero que quiso hacer fue firmar los papeles, pero todos le aconsejamos que hiciera caso a la policía y cuando recibió la llamada de James se volvió loco, todos los días ha estado al lado tuyo cuidándote, incluso te dejó tu espacio porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti, pero todos los días me llamaba un par de veces para preguntarme como estabas.

Cada palabra que iba diciéndome mi madre me hacía sentir cada vez peor, ¿Qué había hecho? había metido la pata hasta el fondo, tenía que hacer algo no podía permitir que todo esto terminara así, debía pedir perdón a Edward y suplicarle para que me diera otra oportunidad.

- Mamá debo hablar con Edward - dije mientras salía de sus brazos, tenía que volver a ser valiente, como cuando decidí casarme con Edward para demostrar que podía ser una gran empresaria.

- Me alegro que quieras solucionar las cosas, ¿necesitas mi ayuda? - preguntó mi madre deseosa de ayudar.

- No hace falta, cogeré un taxi hasta nuestro apartamento - contesté mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía al baño para darme una ducha.

Media hora más tarde estaba saliendo de mi casa para coger un taxi rumbo a nuestro apartamento, una vez que llegué un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, aquí fue donde James me había secuestrado, solo dar un paso para entrar en el edificio ya me estaba costando, tenía miedo que todo volviera a suceder otra vez, tuve que respirar hondo para darme valor y entrar, saludé al portero y subí hasta nuestra planta, gracias a dios que no había pisado el aparcamiento, porque estaba segura que me hubiera dado un ataque de pánico, cuando llegué a la puerta me di cuenta que no traía mis llaves, así que toqué el timbre, solo esperaba que Edward no me diera con la puerta en las narices, cuando pasó unos minutos volví a llamar, pero como la vez anterior nadie abrió.

Decidí llamarle al móvil, pero después de la tercera vez que lo intentaba me rendí, me lo tenía merecido por todas las veces que él me había llamado y yo me había negado a cogérselo, pero si pensaba que me iba a rendir estaba muy equivocado, miré el móvil que tenía en la mano y decidí llamar a Esme para averiguar donde podía estar Edward, tampoco me quería presentar en casa de sus padres y no encontrarlo allí.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? - Esme siempre que podía se pasaba a verme para hablar conmigo y ver como estaba.

- Mejor, gracias, solo quería saber si Edward estaba en tu casa, es que he venido al apartamento y no tenía llaves - expliqué brevemente sin ahondar mucho en los detalles.

- Pues lo siento cariño, puede que haya ido a la oficina, ¿ya has intentado llamarle al móvil? - la pregunta de Esme hizo estremecerle, como le decía que su hijo no quería hablar conmigo.

- Sí, pero no me ha cogido el teléfono - suspiré para tranquilizarme - hemos discutido y he desconfiado de él, seguramente no quiera verme nunca más - mis ojos volvía a estar húmedos, me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada la puerta.

- Todo esto ha sido muy duro para vosotros, sobre todo para ti cariño, no hace falta que me expliques nada tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando, y conozco a mi hijo y se que te ama por encima de todo, ahora puede que esté un poco dolido pero al final terminará por hablar contigo porque eres lo que más le importa así que no le fuerces, cuando se sienta preparado hablará contigo - las palabras de Esme en vez de animarme me hundieron un poco más, yo quería solucionas las cosas pronto pero Esme tenía razón no podía forzar a Edward.

- Gracias Esme, espero que Edward me perdone - agradecí de todo corazón.

- Ya verás como todo se soluciona, has estado sometida a mucho estrés - me despedí de Esme, pero me quedé sentada unos minutos más pensando en que podía hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y Edward no volvía, me sentí tentada en llamar a la oficina, pero después lo pensé mejor y decidí que le daría su espacio. Me levanté y salí a la calle, no me apetecía volver a casa necesitaba aire fresco llevaba muchos días encerrada en casa y casi estaba tan pálida como un vampiro.

Me dirigí hacia Central Park, cada vez que necesitaba pensar era aquí donde me dirigía, creo que estar rodeada por la naturaleza me ayudaba a estar tranquila, el parque estaba atestado de gente, algunas dando un paseo, otras haciendo deporte o simplemente disfrutando del maravilloso día que había salido en Nueva York.

De pronto me quedé clavada en el sitio, a lo lejos pude ver que Edward venía corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, en ese instante no supe que hacer, había decidido dejarle su espacio pero el destino había querido que me encontrara con él en Central Park donde todo había comenzado hacía ya más de un año.

Edward se paró en seco cuando me vio, yo me había quedado congelada en mi sitio, no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo, mi cerebro decía que andara pero mi cuerpo no obedecía, Edward se fue acercando poco a poco, y creo que hubo un momento en que dejé de respirar. Cuando Edward llegó a donde yo estaba ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada pero la intensidad de su mirada hizo que rompiera a llorar.

- Lo siento me equivoqué, no debí desconfiar de ti….- mi voz salió rota, y me costaba respirar.

- Tranquilízate Bella, te vas hacer daño, este no es sitio para hablar, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en casa? - solo pude asentir, susurré un débil gracias, Edward podía haberse negado hablar conmigo pero sin embargo aceptó de buena gana, eso solo demostraba lo buena persona que era y me hacía sentir todavía peor.

Llegamos otra vez a nuestro apartamento y como me ocurrió la vez anterior un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me quedé parada y respiré para coger aire.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Edward al ver mi reacción.

- No sé, estar aquí hace que recuerde toda la pesadilla que he pasado, aquí comenzó todo - expliqué en un susurro.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?, no quiero que te sientas mal - me negué, esto era importante y no había otro sitio donde pudiéramos estar solos y hablar tranquilamente, sin esperármelo Edward me cogió de la mano y me dio un suave apretón, le sonreí abiertamente y fue él quien tiró de mí hacia el interior del edificio.

Todo el camino habíamos estado en silencio, ambos esperábamos a estar solos para hablar, había mucho que aclarar y no era un tema para hablar en público, cuando Edward cerró la puerta, me sentí nuevamente en casa, me dirigí directamente hacia el salón y Edward me siguió.

- Bella….- no le dejé continuar si alguien tenía que hablar primero era yo.

- Edward ante todo quiero disculparme, se que debí confiar en ti y hablar de todos mis temores antes de juzgarte, pero no fui capaz, cuando me desperté me sentí muy dolida y traicionada, han sido los peores días de mi vida y en tu mano estaba que se acabara pronto - paré para coger aire e intentar retener las lágrimas.

- Bella créeme que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque no pasaras por esa situación, y yo desde un principio quise firmar los papeles, créeme tu eras mas importante que cualquier otra cosa - esas palabras fueron suficiente para que las lágrimas que intentaba retener por todos los medios surcaran mi cara ¿Cómo puede dudar de él? en sus ojos podía ver la verdad y el dolor.

- Lo sé, y siento todo el daño que te he causado con mi actitud, pero quiero que entiendas la presión a la que he estado sometida y como cada día hacia mella en mi mente, haciendo que imaginara cosas donde no las había, se que no sirve de justificación…- no pude continuar porque rompí a llorar, al instante sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, lloré en su pecho, cuando me calmé un poco continué hablando.

- Entiendo que no quieras darme una segunda oportunidad, que he sido una idota y …. - Edward me calló con un tierno beso.

- Sería un idota si tirara todo lo que tenemos por la borda, te amo Bella y eres lo más importante en mi vida, es verdad que me dolió tu actitud y no tuve que perder los nervios cuando hablamos, pero yo también lo pasé mal, cada día sin ti era una tortura, pero estoy seguro que podemos salir de esta - apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me dejaba llevar por el sonido de su corazón.

- ¿Cómo haremos para arreglar esta situación? - pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

- Lo principal es que ambos volvamos a confiar el uno en el otro sin cuestionar nuestro amor, pienso que todo ha ido demasiado deprisa y que las cosas no han salido como en un principio las planeamos ¿o tu pensaste que ese pacto que hicimos iba a acabar con los dos enamorados? - esto último me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- No, aunque si te soy sincera cada día que te conocía me gustabas más, pero lo último que pensaba es que tu te fueras a enamorar de mi, tenía asumido que debía disfrutar el año de casados y después decirte adiós - no se de donde salió eso pero quería confesar todo a Edward.

- ¡Vaya! no sabía eso - Edward sonrió ladinamente - yo me sentía bastante atraído hacia a ti, creo que fue por eso por lo que te propuse el pacto, aunque luego fue pasando el tiempo y me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti, pero nunca me imaginé que todo esto nos llevara a donde estamos hoy, es increíble, y todo por mi abuelo, si no llega a poner esa estúpida cláusula a lo mejor nunca me hubiera dado la oportunidad de enamorarme - era maravilloso que al final ambos nos estuviéramos confesando, creo que esto es lo que tuvimos que hacer desde el principio.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercándonos, nuestros labios se rozaron, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¡Cuánto había echado de menos sus besos! poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, nuestras leguas batallaban, era un beso lleno de amor pero a la vez necesitado, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, el sonido de mi móvil hizo separarnos, miré a la pantalla y vi que era mi madre, seguro que estaba preocupada, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

- Hola mamá - la saludé cuando descolgué.

- ¿Estás bien hija? Llevas prácticamente todo el día fuera y estaba preocupada, además pronto es hora de tus medicinas.

- Sí mamá, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, tranquila ya voy para casa - me despedí de mi madre y colgué, no me apetecía ir a casa de mis padres, prefería quedarme en los brazos de Edward, pero todas mis medicinas estaban allí.

- Te llevaré a tu casa - solo asentí, no se como serían las cosas entre nosotros ahora, la verdad es que no habíamos aclarado ese punto.

Tan sumida iba en mis pensamientos que no estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrarme al otro lado de la puerta del ascensor, la sola imagen del aparcamiento hizo que mi pulso se acelerara y me constara trabajo respirar, las imágenes de James allí mientras me golpeaba contra el coche asaltaban mi mente, cada vez se me hacia más difícil respirar, me estaba ahogando.

- ¡Mírame Bella! - me exigió Edward mientras me cogía la cara con ambas manos - tranquila cariño estas conmigo, por favor Bella tranquilízate - hice lo que Edward me dijo y poco a poco fui respirando con normalidad, sin apartar ni un solo segundo mi mirada de la suya - ¿te encuentras mejor? - asentí, Edward me abrazó y me guió rápidamente hacia el coche.

Durante el viaje a mi casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo todavía estaba intentándome recuperar de mi repentino ataque de ansiedad, ¿sería alguna vez capaz de ir al aparcamiento sin sufrir un ataque? iba a tener que ser capaz porque ese era mi hogar. Edward aparcó enfrente de mi casa, por unos minutos ninguno hizo ningún movimiento.

- He pensado que lo mejor es que sigas viviendo en casa de tus padres de momento - dijo de repente girando su cuerpo para mirarme directamente.

- ¡Qué! no Edward, dijiste que lo intentaríamos, quiero volver a casa contigo - supliqué.

- Pequeña, no puedes ni poner un pie en el edificio sin tener un ataque de ansiedad - Edward acarició tiernamente mi mejilla - me encantaría que volvieras pero prefiero hacer las cosas con calma, saldremos a cenar, a pasear o lo que tu quieras, en plan citas de novios, mientras poco a poco te vas recuperando de tus heridas tanto físicas como psíquicas - odiaba que Edward tuviera razón.

- Esta bien, pero nos veremos todos los días ¿verdad? - supliqué, Edward sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso.

- Por supuesto, te dije que íbamos a solucionar nuestros problemas - asentí, me incliné hacia delante y besé sus labios, una de sus manos fue a mi cabeza mientras la otra me acariciaba la cintura tiernamente, yo llevé mi mano sana hacia su cabello, la falta de aire fue la que nos hizo separar.

- Serás mejor que entres, es tarde y tienes que descansar - asentí, abrí la puerta pero antes de bajarme me giré.

- Te amo Edward - le di un pequeño beso, pero él me retuvo unos segundos más.

- Yo también te amo, nos vemos mañana, que descanses pequeña - al final me bajé del coche pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, hasta que no entré en casa Edward no se marchó.

.

.

.

La luz se filtraba en mi habitación, juraría que anoche cerré las cortinas, pero parecía que no había sido así, molesta por la luz que entraba decidí que era hora de levantarme, abrí los ojos pero no me levanté, me quedé tumbada disfrutando de la comodidad, hoy era domingo así que podía quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada, de repente el sonido de mi móvil rompió mi tranquilidad, era un mensaje, me estiré para coger el móvil y cuando lo abrí vi que era de Edward.

_Hace un año nos unimos en un matrimonio que tenía fecha de caducidad, pero ha llegado esa fecha y no pienso renunciar a ti. En una hora te paso a recoger._

_Te amo. Edward._

Salté rápidamente de la cama, hoy era 16 de noviembre, era nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, Edward me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa, no habíamos vuelto a vivir juntos desde mi secuestro, hacia ya tres semanas, la principal razón era porque todavía me costaba ir a nuestra casa o otra razón era que nos habíamos tomado las cosas con un poco de calma para recuperar la confianza poco a poco, todos los días hablábamos o salíamos, eso nos había ayudado mucho y estaba ansiosa por retomar mi vida como antes.

Me duche de forma apresurada, aunque con cuidado de no mojar la escayola del brazo, que era el único síntoma visible de lo que me había pasado, aunque no era el único porque todavía tenía pesadillas y de vez en cuando me daban ataques de ansiedad. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a mis padres desayunando.

- Buenos días - saludé mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Mi madre se levantó y me abrazó dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

- No me puedo creer que haya pasado un año ya desde tu boda, estabas tan guapa - dijo mi madre mientras se volvía a sentar.

- ¿Edward y tu tenéis algún plan para hoy? - preguntó mi padre dejando el periódico a un lado. Nuestras familia se alegraron mucho de que intentáramos arreglar las cosas, ellos habían visto lo mucho que habíamos sufrido y lo mucho que nos amábamos.

- Viene a recogerme dentro de media hora, pero no tengo ni idea que haremos - expliqué, mientras mis padres sonreían de manera cómplice, seguro que ellos si sabían algo, ¡traidores!

El timbre sonó y en ese mismo instante sentí las mariposas en mi estómago, me revolví nerviosa en mi asiento, poco segundos después el hombre que amaba entró en el comedor.

- Buenos días familia - dijo alegremente, mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- ¿Has desayunado Edward? - preguntó mi madre mientras se levantaba para abrazarle, era increíble el cariño que tenían mis padres a Edward.

- Sí gracias, y si has terminado Bella nos podemos ir - le dije que esperara unos minutos para que cogiera mi bolso para poder irnos.

Cuando volví mis padres y Edward se callaron rápidamente, yo entrecerré los ojos, algo se traían entre manos, pero Edward se puso de pie y me guió hacia la puerta, una vez fuera Edward me envolvió entre sus brazos y reclamó mis labios de forma urgente.

- Feliz aniversario pequeña - dijo cuando nos separamos para poder respirar.

- Feliz aniversario - dije un poco embobada - no me puedo creer que haya pasado un año.

Ambos entramos en el coche, más de una vez le pregunté a donde íbamos pero él se negó a decirme, así que me crucé de brazos y no le volví a dirigir la palabra, Edward se rió por mi actitud, por lo visto esta muy contento esta mañana, yo tuve que ocular mi sonrisa para seguir manteniendo mi compostura, miraba a través de la ventana y me di cuenta que estábamos en uno de los barrios residenciales más lujosos de la ciudad, de pronto aparcamos frente a un enorme casa, Edward bajo del coche y corrió hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta, yo estaba sin palabras.

Me ayudó a bajar, y sin soltar mi mano me condujo hasta la casa, yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, era como siempre la había soñado, antes de dar un paso más Edward se situó delante de mi sin soltar mi mano.

- Bella, no puedo vivir un día más sin ti, y aunque nos vemos todos los días, lo que quiero es volver a tenerte 24 horas, que cuando me despierte seas lo primero que vea, que cuando llegue del trabajo estés en casa, y que cuando me vaya a dormir tu te acurruques entres mis brazos - Edward limpió una pequeña lágrima que caía por mi mejilla - por eso te he comprado esta casa, para que volvamos a vivir juntos y construyamos nuevos recuerdos.

Miré embobada a Edward y no pude hacer otra cosa que abalanzarme contra él y besarle hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, él me había comprado una casa para mí, para que volviéramos a vivir juntos.

- No hacía falta que compraras una casa, podíamos a ver vuelto al apartamento - dije mientras me separaba de él para poder entrar en mi nueva casa.

- No quería volver allí, no solo a ti te trae malos recuerdos, y de todas formas tendríamos que comprar una cuando lleguen los niños, el apartamento era demasiado pequeño.

- ¿Qué niños? - pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Los que tu y yo tendremos - dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo, yo le sonreí de vuelta, me encantaba la idea de tener hijos con Edward.

Entramos en la casa y me quedé sin aliento, Edward me guió por cada una de las habitaciones exquisitamente decoradas, me dijo que nuestras madres habían ayudado, ahora entendía esa sonrisa cómplice de mis padres, nos detuvimos en la que iba a ser nuestra habitación, Edward cogió un papel que había encima de la cama y volvió a guiarme hasta el salón, donde encendió la chimenea.

- Este papel simboliza nuestro pacto, ese que alcanzamos una vez para conseguir nuestros objetivos y que parecía perfecto para los dos, pero hubo una cosa que ninguno de los dos tuvimos en cuenta, el amor, por eso te propongo quemar este papel y hacer como que no existió. - Edward me entregó el papel, y yo sin dudarlo lo arrojé a la chimenea.

Ya no había ninguna sombra que nos hiciera dudar del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y aunque nuestro comienzo no fue como el de una pareja normal el final no podía haber sido mejor.

- Te amo y lo haré hasta el resto de nuestros días - dijo Edward mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo - dije fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de amor.

Con ese beso disipamos todas las dudas y miedos, ahora solo debíamos mirar hacia delante y disfrutar del futuro que nos aguardaba, al final ese pacto perfecto no fue tan perfecto porque fue fácilmente anulado por algo mucho más importante y que ninguno de los dos pensamos que podía ser posible, el amor.

FIN.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me han leído, sin vosotros no habría sido capaz de sacar adelante esta historia, muchas gracias por estar ahí cada semana._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; lesliok; veritob; FlorVillu; Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen; belly bells cullen- salvatore; Suiza19; Maye; Andrea; MDPATTLUTZ; catitacullen; SerenitySey; supattinsondecullen; Andrea 14 de Cullen; Deysi Maria; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; corimar cautela.**

**Ya solo queda el epílogo para dar por finalizada definitivamente la historia, intentaré publicarla cuanto antes.**

**Os invito a que dejéis vuestra opinión, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia fue creada por mi cabeza.**_

_Hola a todo el mundo, por fin traigo el epílogo, me hubiera gustado tenerlo antes pero me ha sido imposible, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca y ahora si con esto cierro definitivamente esta historia. Gracias a todas las lectoras por dedicarle unos minutos de vuestro tiempo a esta historia, ¡que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

_5 años después_

Esta semana estaba siendo especialmente dura, creo que nunca había trabajado tanto, suspiré por quinta vez esta mañana, hoy eras viernes y tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar, pero de pronto recordé que día era mañana y supe que definitivamente no iba a descansar.

Miré mi reloj y vi que apenas quedaban escasos 5 minutos para llegar a la reunión, cogí todos los papeles y me encaminé hacia la sala, cuando entré ya todos estaban esperando, me situé presidiendo la mesa, había soñado tantas veces estar así que no me lo podía creer, aunque ahora ser la Presidenta de Swan Editorial era algo temporal. Hacía poco menos de un mes que mi padre había sufrido un amagado de infarto, todos nos asustamos y el doctor le aconsejó que se tomara unas vacaciones y que bajara el ritmo de trabajo, pero ser presidente de una gran compañía requería mucho tiempo, así después de muchas suplicas y un poco de chantaje por parte de Renné Swan, yo había asumido el papel de presidente.

- Bien señores, empecemos esta reunión - dije mientras me recargaba contra la silla esperando escuchar lo que se tenía que tratar.

Después de tantos años me sentía capaz de sacar adelante este nuevo reto, estaba ilusionada siempre había soñado con esto, y aunque sabía que sería temporal, porque yo sabía que Charlie Swan no podría estar separado de este mundo por mucho tiempo, no por eso me iba a dejar vencer, tenía la experiencia necesaria para llevar acabo mi nueva tarea, y eso se lo debía a mi marido, haber estado al frente de la revista Fashion me ayudó a moverme por el mundo empresarial, adquirir experiencia y hacerme un hueco por mi misma sin ayuda de mi padre.

La reunión duró un poco más de lo previsto, no muchos de los directivos estaban contentos con mi nombramiento, deseaban a ver sido ellos quienes ocuparan este puesto aunque fuera por breve tiempo, pero mi padre se opuso, la empresa era suya y yo era una Swan y como tal debía ser yo quien estuviera al frente.

- Gracias a todos, y nos vemos dentro de una semana - recogí los papeles que había esparcido mientras algunos salían sin ni siquiera decir adiós, pero gracias a Dios esos eran minoritarios.

- Manda saludos a tu padre - dijo Alfred, unos de los más veteranos y gran amigo de mi padre.

- Se los daré, aunque estoy segura que pronto estará de vuelta, por mucho que le amenace mi madre no lo retendrá en casa para siempre - ambos nos reímos, él se despidió y yo seguí con mis papeles, pensé que me había quedado sola pero al levantar la vista me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

- Se te da bien estoy de dirigir una empresa - dijo Jacob, durante todo este tiempo habíamos limado un poco las asperezas aunque no habíamos vuelto a ser los mejores amigos.

- Gracias, haber dirigido una revista durante 5 años me ha ayudado mucho, no es igual pero es muy parecido - expliqué mientras me levantaba y cogía todo los papeles.

- Edward te dio una gran oportunidad, aunque en verdad se arriesgó en ofrecerte ese puesto, no tenías ninguna experiencia pudo haber perdido muchos millones - se que Jake no quería ofenderme pero siempre soltaba esos comentario, que me molestaban y solía ser bastante seca al responder.

- Él vio en mi potencial y no le importó arriesgarse, eso es lo que le hace ser uno de los mejores, y ahora si me disculpa tengo que volver a trabajar, Charlie espera un informe para esta tarde - me fui sin esperar su respuesta, habíamos intentado retomar nuestra amistad pero cada vez estaba más convencida que sería difícil de recuperar.

Me había instalado en el despacho de mi padre de momento no necesitaba otro, Charlie me había rogado volver a la empresa después de mi primer aniversario de boda, pero me había negado, quería seguir trabajando en la revista, la estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores y no la quería dejar, mi padre no insistió más le prometí que cuando estuviera lista volvería, y era en estos momentos que me lo estaba replanteando, haber sustituido a mi padre había removido algo en mi interior, mi sueño había sido siempre trabajar con él y por circunstancias del destino no había sido posible, pero ahora podía ser tiempo de un cambio, pero no estaba segura.

Mi móvil sonó dentro de mi bolso, removí todo su interior sin resultado, odiaba eso de tener que rebuscar entre todas las cosas, por fin di con el dichoso aparatito y vi el nombre que hacia que mi corazón retumbara y mi estómago se llenara de mariposas.

- Hola amor - respondí mientras me sentaba detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Te cojo ocupada? - la pregunta de Edward me hizo rodar los ojos.

- Tranquilo acabo de terminar la reunión, lo que pasa es que no encontraba el móvil en el bolso - oí su hermosa risa a través del aparato.

- ¿Cómo estás? Llevas una semana con demasiado trabajo, deberías delegar la revista en alguien, es demasiado llevar dos empresas - se que Edward tenía razón, durante estas dos semanas había intentado combinar mis dos trabajos, aunque la última semanaa había sido una locura ya que ambas me absorbían demasiado el tiempo, tendría que replantearme la situación, ya que no creo que pudiera sobrevivir a otra semana como esta.

- Lo sé y me lo estoy pensando, luego en casa hablamos - esa era la mejor contestación para que Edward dejara de regañarme.

- Esta bien, pero esta noche no te libras, te dejo que se me va a hacer tarde para ir a recoger a los niños, te quiero preciosa - me despedí de él con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, mi vista recayó en la foto que había en el escritorio de mi padre. Era una foto de mis dos angelitos.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que me dijeron que tendría gemelos, Edward sonría como un idiota pero yo me asusté, ¡dos bebé dentro de mí! ya estaba algo asustada con uno, pero Edward me calmó y me dijo que todo saldría bien que estábamos juntos y que nada nos pasaría, no se que hubiera hecho de no tener a Edward a mi lado. Nuestras familias se volvieron locas, cuando nacieron fue todo un poco caótico, éramos padres primerizos y tener que lidiar con dos bebés era complicado pero poco a poco fuimos aprendiendo y salimos adelante.

El sonido del teléfono del despacho hizo que apartara mi vista de la fotografía y saliera de mis pensamientos.

- Sra. Cullen, le paso una llamada de su secretaria - respondió Nora, la secretaria de mi padre.

- Dime Ángela ¿ha habido algún problema? - había dejado a mi secretaria encargada de unos cuantos papeleos, ambas éramos muy amigas y confiaba bastante en ella.

- No, me he encargado de todo, al final no habido ningún contratiempo - le di las gracias y me despedí de ella.

Volví a mi trabajo, intentando que pasara el tiempo rápido, había decidido que esta tarde me la tomaría libre, esta semana apenas había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de mi familia y los echaba de menos.

A medio día me despedí de Nora diciéndole que si había algo importante que me avisara al móvil, al llegar a la puerta de casa podía oír las risas y el alboroto dentro de ella, e inmediatamente una sonrisa se implantó en mi cara. Abrí la puerta, y los gritos no se hicieron de esperar.

- ¡Mammmiiii! - chilló mi pequeña de 3 años nada más verme, estaba preciosa con dos coletas, su pelo era un poco más claro que el mío y sus ojos eran verdes, me agaché y abrí mis brazos para recibirla, ella me rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Hola mi vida, ¿qué tal el cole? - Edward y yo habíamos decido de que mientras nosotros estuviéramos trabajando ellos estuvieran en una guardería, nuestras madres protestaron un poco argumentando que ellas podían hacerse cargo de los niños, pero nosotros preferimos que fuera así.

- Ben - iba a seguir hablando pero un pequeño terremoto apareció.

- ¡Mami, mami! miaaa - mi niño venía saltando, con un juguete en la mano, era igual a su hermana, y con el mismo pelo rebelde que su padre, eran los niños más guapos, y una copia de su padre, poco habían sacado de mí, pero no me importaba.

- Lizzy, Matt a comer - Edward llamó a los niños para que fueran a comer, los solté y ellos corrieron hacía la cocina, ellos siempre hacían todo corriendo. Dejé mis cosas en la entrada y me dirigí también a la cocina donde me esperaba mi guapo marido.

- Hola cariño - le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso.

- Hola amor, ¿te cambias y comemos? - asentí y me dirigí hacia nuestro dormitorio. A los 5 minutos volví a la cocina, Edward estaba ayudando a dar de comer a nuestros hijos, así que me dispuse ayudarle.

Cuando ellos terminaron fue nuestro turno de comer, los niños nos robaban mucho tiempo y eran pocos los momentos en que estábamos solos, pero ninguno de los dos cambiaría nada.

- Mi madre me ha llamado esta mañana, ya lo tienen todo listo y preparado para la fiesta - me contó Edward mientras rodaba los ojos.

- No me puedo creer que mañana cumplan cuatro años - dije con un tono melancólico en mi voz.

- El tiempo pasa deprisa, no hacen nada era unos bebés adorables y ahora no hacen otra cosa que travesuras - golpeé a Edward en el brazo lo que le hizo reír, aunque era verdad lo que decía, al ser dos era el doble de travesura lo que no se le ocurría a uno se le ocurría al otro.

Me levanté para fregar los platos, Edward aprovechó para rodearme por la cintura y pegarse contra mi cuerpo, mientras besaba mi cuello, sus caricias hacían que apenas pudiera sostenerme con mis piernas y más de una vez estuve a punto de dejar caer los platos al fregadero.

- Edward…- chillé cuando mordió mi cuello, sentía su miembro erecto en mi trasero - debes parar, los niños están despierto y pueden entrar en cualquier momento.

- Me quitas la diversión mujer - dijo Edward despegándose de mi pero quedándose al lado mía - pero mañana no te libras - enarqué una ceja - las abuelas quieren quedarse con los niños por la noche, y yo por supuesto no me opuesto. - negué con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, entre los dos terminamos de recoger la cocina.

- ¿No crees que hay demasiado silencio? - le pregunté a Edward, cuando me percaté que hacía rato que no oía a ninguno de los niños.

- Eso no puede ser nada bueno - Edward se levantó y salió de la cocina mientras yo me dispuse a preparar algo de café, tenía que revisar algunos papeles para llevárselos mañana a mi padre.

- ¡Bella, sube arriba! - el gritó de Edward hizo que saliera inmediatamente de la cocina, conocía perfectamente ese tono de mi marido ¿Qué habrían hecho esta vez esos dos? solo esperaba que el desastre no fuera muy grande.

Llegué a nuestra habitación y la estampa que me encontré hizo que me doblara de la risa, ¿Cómo era posible que se les ocurrieran estas cosas? Miré a mis dos pequeños vestidos con la ropa de Edward y mía, mi niña se había puesto un vestido mió y en el suelo a su alrededor había pantalones, faldas y camisas ¡habían vaciado prácticamente todo el armario! Matt llevaba una camisa y una chaqueta de Edward, solo se les veía su cabecita, lo demás estaba cubierto por la ropa.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - pregunté cuando me calmé un poco, Edward estaba igual que yo, la imagen era demasiado cómica.

- Somos gandesss - gritó Matt intentando levantar sus bracitos.

- Ya no somos bebes - chilló Lizzy dando pequeños saltitos.

Suspiré pero con una sonrisa en la boca, con mis niños era así, cada día hacían una de las suyas por más que Edward y yo les riñéramos, pero había veces como en está ocasión en que se me hacía muy difícil enfadarme con ellos. Vi a Edward acercarse a ellos.

- Lo que habéis hecho esta mal, no podéis coger la ropa de mamá o mía para jugar, para eso tenéis vuestros juguetes - mis dos niños bajaron la mirada y mi pequeña hizo un puchero, odiaba que su padre se enfadara con ella.

- Lo sento - susurro Lizzy y Matt imitó a su hermana.

- Esta bien, pero no volváis hacerlo - los niños me miraron y asintieron - ahora ayudarnos a papá y a mí a recoger toda esta ropa. Entre los cuatros volvimos a colocar las cosas en el armario, una vez todo recogido los mandamos a su cuarto para que jugarán un rato.

- ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir hacer estas cosas? - pregunté mientras abrazaba a Edward.

- Son niños, yo también era un niño travieso, lo que nos pasa que nosotros lo tenemos por partida doble - definitivamente mis hijos eran Cullen de los pies a la cabeza.

.

.

.

Me removí en la cama, sentía el brazo de Edward sobre mi cintura, abrí los ojos y los fijé en el reloj, solo eran las 8 de la mañana demasiado temprano para ser sábado, pero hoy era un día importante, hacía cuatro años yo había dado luz a dos pequeños bebés, la emoción que sentí cuando me dieron a mis pequeños fue indescriptible, habían sido unos niños deseados, intenté volver a dormirme pero después de un rato preferí levantarme y preparar un rico desayuno a mis niños. Sin hacer apenas ruido salí de la habitación, revisé a los niños que dormían profundamente y me dirigí a la cocina, estaba preparando las tortitas cuando unos brazos muy conocidos me rodearon.

- Buenos días, hoy has madrugado - me giré en sus brazos para darle un beso de buenos días, después de tantos años seguía amando a Edward como el primer día, era increíble como él todavía tenía el mismo efecto sobre mi cuerpo.

- Buenos días - respondí cuando nos separamos - no tenía más sueño y he decido preparar un rico desayuno de cumpleaños. - Edward sonrió seguramente recordando cuando nuestros gemelos nacieron.

Empezamos a escuchar ruidos en el piso de arriba, así que Edward decidió subir a ver a los niños mientras yo terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Un pequeño revoltoso entró corriendo en la cocina.

- Bueno dia mami - dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días mi niño, ¡feliz cumpleaños! - me agaché y me lo comí a besos, su risa inundó la cocina - ahora siéntate y come las tortitas que te he preparado - Matt asintió feliz y se subió a una silla, no hice el intento de ayudarle porque siempre se enfadaba diciendo que ya era grande y que él podía solo. A los segundos Edward entró en la cocina cargando a Lizzy que se estaba restregando los ojitos.

- Matt me despeto - dijo mi niña con un puchero y señalando a su hermano. La cogí en brazos y como hice con Matt la empecé a besar mientras ella se reía.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa - ella me respondió dándome también unos cuantos besos, la senté en la silla para que empezara a desayunar.

Los cuatros desayunamos en familia, los niños estaban felices porque hoy era su fiesta de cumpleaños, pasaríamos todo el día en casa de los padres de Edward, cada año se turnaban para ver en que casa se organizaba la fiesta, primero celebraríamos una comida en familia y luego sería la fiesta con sus amigos.

Alrededor de medido día nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Cullen, y como siempre que íbamos a casa de los abuelos, mis hijos una vez que estaban desatados y fuera del coche corrían hacia la casa llamando a gritos a sus abuelos.

- Algún día se van a caer - me quejé mientras Edward me cogía de la mano y se reía, mientras veíamos a nuestros hijos desaparecer dentro de casa.

Entramos sin que nadie saliera a recibirnos, solo nos guiamos por las risas y el jaleo, cuando entramos en el salón puede ver que mis padres ya estaban allí, estaba segura que mi padre había sido arrastrado desde muy temprano por mi madre para preparar la fiesta.

- Hola a todos - saludo Edward llamando la atención de los mayores. Nos saludaron pero su atención rápidamente volvió a los pequeños, que estaban abriendo los regalos de sus abuelos, vi la cantidad de juguetes que había, los estaban malcriando, rodé los ojos y me senté al lado de mi padre.

- ¿Qué tal estás papá? - pregunté mientras mi padre me pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Vi como Edward se sentaba al lado de Matt que le tendió un juguete para que se lo montara.

- Bien, aunque esto de hacer dieta y no ir a trabajar me aburre, ¿qué tal las cosas por la oficina? - mi padre había perdido alguno kilos desde el infarto y mi madre hacia que siguiera las instrucciones de los médicos a raja tabla.

- Perfecto, muchos me han preguntado por ti, por cierto he hablado con Edward y he decido que vuelvo a trabajar definitivamente en la editorial - vi como los ojos de mi padre se iluminaban de orgullo y felicidad.

- ¿De verdad? - yo asentí - no sabes la alegría que me das, nunca te tuviste que ir, pero eso te ha servido para madurar y para crear una familia - dijo mi padre mirando a mis hijos.

- Si, nunca llegué a imaginar que de ese pacto saldría mi familia - la mirada de Edward y la mía se cruzaron y ambos sonreímos, estaba segura que me había escuchado lo que había dicho.

- ¡Mami miaaaa!, una pinchecha - gritó Lizzy mientras venía hacia mí con una muñeca en su mano.

La comida transcurrió de forma amena, después de recoger la mesa encargamos a los hombres que cuidaran a los niños mientras nosotras terminamos de preparar todas las cosas para el cumpleaños, intenté que los niños se durmieran la siesta un rato pero estaban tan emocionados que se negaron.

Unas horas más tardes los invitados empezaron a llegar, pronto el jardín trasero se empezó a llenar de niños corriendo y gritando, desde la cocina podía ver a mis hijos correr y reír, estaban felices y eso me hacía sonreír a mi.

- Hola Bells - gritó Alice mientras me abrazaba. Rose estaba detrás de ella con una enorme barriga.

- Hola ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? - pregunté a Rose, mientras la ofrecía un taburete para que se sentara, estaba de 7 meses y comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, ella y Emmet se casaron hacia casi dos años, después de que rompieran estuvieron un tiempo separados hasta que se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Bien, aunque se me hinchan demasiados los pies y estoy enorme - las tres nos reímos.

- Ya verás cuando lo tengas entre tus brazos, se te olvida todo - le dije mientras le daba una bandeja a Alice para que me ayudara a sacar la comida.

Entre las tres llevamos lo último que faltaba, vi a los lejos a Emmet y Jasper, mis hijos los adoraban para ellos eran sus tíos, los saludé con la mano y ellos me respondieron, Jasper y yo habíamos enterrado hacia mucho el hacha de guerra, incluso le ayudé para que diera el paso definitivo para salir en serio con Alice, ahora estaban felices y según me había dicho Edward, Jasper estaba pensando en pedir matrimonio a mi amiga.

Cuando todos los niños habían terminado de merendar, fue la hora de sacar las tartas, una para cada uno, Edward y yo ayudamos a Matt y Lizzy a ponerse en pie sobre las sillas para que pudieran soplar las velas, mientras sus abuelos y tíos disparaban cientos de fotos.

Me dejé caer exhausta en el sillón, Matt y Lizzy estaban en el salón viendo los regalos que habían recibido, hacia una hora que se habían ido los invitados y nos había tocado recoger todo, los niños de vez en cuando bostezaban.

- No creo que vayan a ser un problema esta noche para los abuelos, van a caer rendidos - dijo Edward detrás de mi apoyándose en el sofá.

- No han parado de jugar en toda la tarde - dije mientras me volvía hacia mi marido.

- ¿Has terminado de recoger todo? - asentí a su pregunta - pues despídete de los niños y de nuestros padres que nosotros dos tenemos planes.

Una vez que nos despedimos de nuestra familia y los niños, los cuales estaban más que felices por quedarse con sus abuelos, Edward condujo hacia nuestra casa, en un principio pensé que me llevaría a cenar pero estar solos en casa me parecía una idea estupenda.

Como siempre Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche pero antes de andar se puso detrás mía y me vendó los ojos, por más que me quejé no me dejó ver nada hasta que entramos en el salón, me hizo esperar unos minutos y después me destapó los ojos, todo estaba iluminado por velas, en el suelo había una manta de picnic con comida, yo mirada todo sorprendida e impresionada.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunté apenas en un susurro por la emoción.

- Creo que te mereces que te mime, has trabajado duro estas últimas semanas, atendiendo a la editorial y a la revista sin contar el tiempo que le dedicas a los pequeños - dijo Edward mientras me conducía hacia donde estaba el mantel.

- Sabes que eso no es necesario…- pero Edward no me dejó continuar ya que me calló con un beso.

- Claro que sí, además nosotros vamos a festejar a nuestra manera el nacimiento de nuestros hijos - la mirada que me lanzó Edward hizo que mi centro palpitara.

- Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida - dije mientras reclamaba los labios de Edward, era un beso lento preludio de lo que iba a pasar después.

- Para mi también lo fue, todavía no te he agradecido lo suficiente por aceptar esa locura de pacto - dijo Edward con una mirada llena de amor.

- Lo haces todos los días, cada vez que me dices te amo - le dije sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse, estos últimos 5 años habían sido los más felices de mi vida.

- Te amo - susurró Edward sobre mis labios, para luego morder mi labio inferior.

- Creo que podríamos poner el nombre de tu abuelo a nuestro próximo hijo, fue gracias a él que comenzó todo esta locura y terminamos unidos para siempre - dije mientras Edward me tumbaba y se ponía encima de mí.

- ¿Quieres más hijos? - preguntó mientras repartía besos por mi cuello.

- Mmm…si, lo he estado pensando y si a ti te parece…..- Edward no me dejó continuar besando apasionadamente, su lengua batalló con la mía, solo nos separamos por la falta de aire - pero por favor procura que no sean gemelos.

La risa de Edward inundó todo el salón a la cual no puede evitar unirme, no podía quejarme, mi vida dio un cambio de 360 grados el día que decidí que quería cambiar mi vida y ser valiente, eso me había dado una familia y un marido estupendo, solo esperaba que el resto de nuestras vidas siguieran siendo iguales de felices como lo habían sido hasta ahora.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me han leído, sin vosotros no habría sido capaz de sacar adelante esta historia, muchas gracias por estar ahí cada semana._

_Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, mensajes privados y lectoras silenciosas. Y especialmente a:_

**camiTomlinson; Nikki Hale; littlevampireMajo; emmalup; lizairy cullen; ALE; Bella Masen Mckrty; Maya Cullen Masen; Gabriela Cullen; Ana Pattz Gales; ale; michel n.n; MATILDA; claudia; dalia; rosa; belem; alondra; bellaliz; crazy55bella; HLNRJRQR; kpatycullen; LuluuPattinson; daniielacullen; Seiya-Moon2; nany87; blackrose0o0; ela fordyce; marian24; edwardmy l0v3; beakis; alimago; twilighterbitchlol; marah2221; AnonimoD; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; janalez; Melania; evecullen94; Strange enchanted Girl; mmcha; ISACOBO; Monica; gis1416; Mayetauro; Karina Castillo; ibelieveinrobsten; LUY; Hikaryzz; lucia cullen hale; lesliok; veritob; FlorVillu; Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen; belly bells cullen- salvatore; Suiza19; Maye; Andrea; MDPATTLUTZ; catitacullen; SerenitySey; supattinsondecullen; Andrea 14 de Cullen; Deysi Maria; AnithaStylesPattzStonefield; corimar cautela; BkPattz; ninicara.**

_Ahora si que me despido, aunque espero volver pronto con otra historia, así que no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Gracias de todo corazón._


End file.
